Derpy Down Under (DDU) (Spinoff de Lo que fuimos de SG91)
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Spin-off del relato "Lo que fuimos" de SG91, Derpy Down Under narra las aventuras de Derpy cuando, sin que la pobre sepa muy bien por qué, es teletransportada a un extraño mundo lleno de spinifex, arena, animales extraños y unos seres misteriosos que no aparecen por ninguna parte y que se llaman a si mismos "seres humanos".
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Si lo que queréis es el primer capítulo, pasad al siguiente. Este es un prólogo para captar las views que buscan capítulos en concreto y para explicar un poco de qué va la historia.

"Derpy Down Under" es un "spinoff" de "Lo que fuimos". Quizás sea más bien un relato paralelo, ya que lo hago encajar más o menos en la misma línea de tiempo del relato original. Lo aclaro nada más empezar para que quede claro que la idea inicial, la premisa y ciertos rasgos de la historia no son míos, sino de SG91. _This is just a tribute_. :)

A pesar de algunas peguillas técnicas que le indiqué en su día a SG91 (los laísmos! :P ) para contrarrestar mis reviews de fan-boy chillón, me encanta "Lo que fuimos". La idea y cómo es llevada capítulo a capítulo, no sólo es evocadora sino que encuentro transmite sensaciones y sentimientos más allá de los explicados de manera directa en la narración.

Que un escrito consiga eso, encuentro que no es fácil. Como escribiente en prácticas, quería explorar esas posibilidades y ese mundo.

Como se puede saber por la lectura del resumen inicial de "Lo que fuimos", un evento desconocido deja sin humanos el planeta Tierra a la vez que teleporta a los habitantes de Equestria a nuestro mundo.

Como habéis podido imaginar por el título, a la pobre Derpy (o Ditzy) le toca aparecer en Australia.

¿Por qué Australia? Pues porque no tengo ni idea de cómo es Australia. Encuentro que parte del encanto de "Lo que fuimos" es el trabajo de documentación que hizo en su día SG91; este trabajo llena de detalles la narración y hace encajar todo la historia en el camino de descubrimiento que las ponies llevan a cabo en un mundo que no conocen. Hacer aparecer a Derpy en España era tentador, pero era el camino fácil.

Al no haber puesto un pie en Australia en mi vida, probablemente juegue con tópicos o con ideas erróneas. Si hay algún australiano ofendido, mil perdones. Lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Más cosas... Ah, sí. He encontrado otras dos historias en fanfiction que hablan de Australia y ponies. La primera es "Ponies Down Under", en la que las Seis se van de misión al continente Ecuestriano equivalente a Australia. La otra es el viaje de una humano australiano a Ecuestria llamada "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria". Ambas en inglés. Les he echado un ojo para ver de qué iban, pero estoy razonablemente seguro de que no tienen mucho que ver con la trama original de SG91. Esto lo hice hace muchos meses. Igual ha salido otra por ahí. _No plagiarizing intended_.

Más cosas...

Derpy es Derpy. Me interesaba que fuese ella, porque "Lo que fuimos" la menciona casi al final (es decir, me daba libertad de acción) y porque siento cierto cariño hacia el personaje, especialmente después de leer el origin fic de Unade "El camino de las burbujas". Espero hacer justicia al personaje y que los cambios que le van a ir sucediendo sean razonables dentro de su lógica. Lo que quiero decir es que van a haber cambios en ella. Uno de los temas que encuentro centrales en "Lo que fuimos", es que aunque las ponies siguen siendo las mismas, tienen que cambiar un poco para poder sobrevivir. Derpy en esta narración se parece más a la pegaso que vi en el episodio "A slice of life" que a la pony que era en un principio de la serie, a pesar de que los acontecimientos de "Lo que fuimos", son anteriores a la ascensión de Twilight como princesa.

Para terminar...

Tengo otra historia corta en este mundo: SR-71, la cual sucede unos años después. Ambas se pueden leer en el orden que se quiera, ya que conectan pero a nivel de referencia. Primero fue publicada SR-71 y luego esta. Los aerotrastornados encontrarán más interesante SR-71, la cual escribí para practicar el mundo y la forma y sobretodo porque siempre he querido saber más sobre ese avión tan raro cuya existencia es casi un mito. Hay otra que acabaré escribiendo que irá sobre el raid de las ponies al Área 51. No sé si me pondré de acuerdo con Volgrand o generaremos dos mundos paralelos sobre el mismo tema, pero como aún no me ha asaltado la musa, pues un problema que postpongo :) No sé cuándo lo escribiré, en resumen, pero cuando lo haga prometo que habrá "Naruto running" y un final mucho más interesante que el raid de Septiembre de 2019 el cual, como ya habréis podido oír por ahí, fue una gran decepción.

Por lo demás, espero que la historia os guste. Dadle caña en los reviews o lo que queráis.

Y gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1 Sola

**Capítulo 1.- Sola**

_"All those cities, all those fields and farms, with nobody, and nothing left alive. Just nothing there. I simply can't take it in."_

**On the beach**

**Nevil Shute**

* * *

"¡Derpy, no!", volvió a gritar Doctor Hooves en su cabeza.

Derpy abrió los ojos para que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas sin control. "¡Oh, no!", pensó entonces. "¡Oh,no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!", chilló su mente. Estaba tumbada panza arriba, en el suelo, pequeñas piedras clavándosele en el lomo. Mareada y nerviosa, logró ponerse a cuatro patas de un salto y estiró sus alas.

Polvo. Calor. Un cielo despejado y azul se abría sobre ella, porque debía ser mediodía; el mundo bajo sus cascos se había convertido de repente en un páramo entre rojizo y pardo, salpicado de secos y afilados matojos. El aire, polvoriento, le entró por los ollares junto con la certeza de que no había estado nunca en un lugar así.

Miedo.

Derpy sintió miedo porque enseguida comprendió que no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Hacía un instante nada más había estado en casa de Doctor Hooves y de repente...

–¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho? –se lamentó en voz alta–. ¿Doctor? ¡Doctor! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Lo siento mucho!

La había liado. La había liado muchísimo. ¡Estúpida Derpy! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¡Tenía que haber hecho caso al Doctor! ¿Por qué había querido tomar entre sus cascos aquella misteriosa bola de cristal? ¡Ay! ¡Pero es que era taaaaaaan bonita! Al verla en el taller del Doctor se había quedado ensimismada por cómo se veían las cosas a través de ella y había querido mirar más de cerca...

Pero antes de que hubiese podido seguir la advertencia de su amigo (¡Derpy! ¡No!), una luz intensísima y blanca había llenado todo y, como por arte de magia, había aparecido allí.

"Qué extraño", pensó Derpy entonces: el Doctor no era aficionado a las cosas mágicas. ¿Por qué habría metido una bola de cristal mágica que teletransportaba ponies en su taller?

–¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención! ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Por favor, contéstame! ¡No estés enfadado conmigo!

Derpy sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era culpa suya. Aquello era culpa suya. ¿Y si lo que había provocado con aquella bola de cristal le había hecho daño a Doctor? ¡No quería ni imaginarlo! Tenía que pensar... Tenía que pensar...

¿Qué haría Twilight Sparkle en aquella situación? Twilight era muy valiente y siempre tenía una solución y un plan para todo... Y ayudaba a sus amigos... A Derpy entonces se le ocurrió que Twilight iría en busca de Doctor Hooves... Sí, concluyó: era una buena idea. Le buscaría y le encontraría. Si la bola de cristal mágica la había teleportado a ella allí, Doctor podría estar en problemas también. ¡Debía encontrarle! Sin tiempo para pensar en nada más y con varios aleteos, inició el vuelo en su busca.

* * *

Cuando atardecía ya, Derpy comprendió que no encontraría a Doctor, al menos en lo que quedaba de día; la garganta le quemaba de gritar su nombre y sus pobres alas, cansadas, ya no aguantarían mucho más. Había seguido todos los consejos de Rainbow Dash para mantenerse en vuelo el mayor tiempo posible y así cubrir más terreno, como dejarse llevar por el viento a veces y buscar corrientes ascendentes; pero a la larga sólo había conseguido retrasar lo inevitable ya que en aquel extraño páramo costaba mucho esfuerzo volar y no entendía por qué. También tenía sed y hambre, pero no hambre de un par de muffins, sino hambre de verdad, de por lo menos una docena.

Fuera lo que fuese aquel lugar, Derpy supuso que no encontraría comida porque sobrevolaba un desierto. Excepto matojos y tierra y polvo parduzco, no parecía haber nada, y desde luego ningún pony en millas a la redonda. Había seguido durante un rato varias líneas rectas que supuso serían caminos, pero tampoco habían sido de mucha utilidad más allá de ofrecer referencias en el terreno. ¿Dónde estaban los ponies? ¿O las criaturas que vivían por allí? Convencida de que sus alas necesitaban un descanso, decidió aterrizar y seguir a cascos el último camino que encontró; era de tierra, amplio, y aunque no había huellas recientes, vio lo que parecían marcas de carros. Carros que debían ser enooooormes. ¿Quizás había tenido suerte por fin?

–A lo mejor si sigo el camino un rato, encuentro a algún pony que me pueda decir dónde estoy –se animó en voz alta–. ¡Quizás hasta me ayude a encontrar a Doctor!

Derpy se sintió inmediatamente animada, pero a la vez muy tonta al oírse hablar sola, así que decidió no volver a hacerlo.

En cualquier caso y esperanzada, al poco rato de seguir la carretera alcanzó un poste de madera con lo que parecían indicaciones. Un lugar llamado Warburton parecía encontrarse a veintitres millas mientras que otro llamado Carnegie, estaba a doscientas ochenta y tres. ¡Por fin! ¡Una indicación que poder seguir!

Al alejarse del poste, esperanzas de nuevo renovadas, no pudo evitar que se le escapara media sonrisa; el poste era viejo y estaba carcomido y por algún motivo imaginó a Rarity, la amiga de Twilight, mirarlo educadamente, pero con cierto gesto de repulsión. Derpy encontraba a Rarity bastante divertida y sofisticada, pero nunca se había atrevido a pedirle que le hiciera un traje. ¡Era una poni tan elegante! ¿Y si mandaba a paseo a Derpy por considerarla una pony de pueblo más?

–Cuando vuelva a verla, creo que le pediré que me diseñe un nuevo uniforme de cartera –dijo en voz alta, esta vez sin arrepentirse.

Pensativa miró al cielo y supuso que le daría tiempo a llegar a ese lugar, a Warburton, antes de que cayera la noche; así que sacó las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y extendió sus alas una vez más.

* * *

Conforme la luz se iba desvaneciendo en el cielo, un miedo extraño se fue apoderando de ella; no se trataba de miedo a no encontrar agua o comida. Tampoco a extraviar una carta o a que algún pony se impacientara con ella por haber metido la pata: era algo que a falta de poder llamarlo de otra manera, sólo supo que le parecía oscuro y tremendamente real. Una sensación desagradable. Un instinto olvidado. Hacía un par de meses se había perdido en el bosque Everfree llevando una carta a Zecora y la desazón que había sentido se parecía bastante; sólo que en ese momento, volando al anochecer hacia sitios distantes y extraños, perderse en el bosque Everfree se hacía casi hasta apetecible. No tanto como un muffin, claro; un muffin relleno de chocolate con pequeñas escamas de caramelo por encima, como hacía Pinkie Pie los martes en el SugarCube Corner. Normalmente prefería sus propios muffins, pero tenía que reconocer que en aquel momento le apetecían mucho los de Pinkie Pie.

–Creo que cuando vuelva a Ponyville, iré a ver a Pinkie y me comeré uno de sus muffins –dijo.

La leve sensación de nostalgia se desvaneció porque desde el cielo, por fin, en el suelo a la vera del camino vio algo moverse. Y al pensar que podía ser Doctor bajó todo lo deprisa que pudo llamándole por su nombre. Fuera quien fuese, comprendió al acercarse, estaba en problemas.

–¡Oh, no! –gritó al ver la escena más de cerca.

Un grupo de perros salvajes estaba devorando algo.

* * *

–¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡No! –gritó.

Y con varias pasadas, desesperada, Derpy consiguió alejar a los perros, hocicos bañados en sangre. Sorprendidos con su aparición y sus gritos, sus escualidas figuras se alejaron a la carrera.

Derpy se tapó por un momento los ojos con sus alas cuando llegó a la presa.

¡Era horrible!

Ya de cerca y junto a los restos, pudo ver que el pobre animal estaba muerto y con las entrañas desparramadas. ¡Qué horror! No pudo por más que imaginarse a ella o al Doctor en el lugar de aquel pobre ser y sintió que el miedo que durante el vuelo se había apoderado de ella se hacía sólido y real, muy real, a lo largo de su lomo. ¿En qué horrible lugar estaba? Sabía que en el bosque Everfree había criaturas que se comían las unas a las otras, pero verlo de repente... ¡Había tanta sangre y tripas!

Con algo de alivio, afortunadamente Derpy comprobó que la víctima no era Doctor Hooves. Se trataba de una especie de... ¿Rata? Exageradamente grande y con proporciones muy extrañas. Se repuso un poco y logró controlar su asco y su miedo...

...Justo antes de darse cuenta de que los enflaquecidos perros se estaban acercando de nuevo.

Bueno, lo sentía mucho por la rata gigante, pero ante los gruñidos que comenzaban a acercarse, supo que debía irse. El poco miedo que hubieran podido tener de ella al verla caer del cielo parecía haberse desvanecido y Derpy comprendió que si no se iba pronto podía acabar igual de mal que la presa. Y por cómo la miraban aquellas crituras, supuso que el festín de la rata no sería suficiente para ellas.

–¡Quietos ahí! ¡Quietos o le diré a mi amiga Fluttershy que os eche la Mirada!

Pero Fluttershy, comprendió Derpy, no estaba allí. Y a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de que "La Mirada" fuese suficiente con aquellas bestias de fauces manchadas de sangre. Debía marcharse y seguir volando.

Entonces vio algo sacudirse en el cadáver del animal y casi al mismo tiempo sintió un mordisco en la pata trasera izquierda.

* * *

Uno de los perros la había mordido por sorpresa y la punzada de dolor la recorrió de cascos a crines.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –chilló, y acertó apartárselo de una coz.

Extendió las alas porque a su alrededor, el miedo volvía a advertirle, debía volar. ¡Debía volar! Pero, ¿qué era aquello que se movía bajo la rata? Lo vio al asomar la cabeza. Era otra rata grande, solo que más pequeña: una cría.

–¡Oh, no!

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba, otro perro la atacó por detrás, pero Derpy pudo verle por el rabillo del ojo, así que lo logró esquivar; aunque con tan mala suerte que tropezó con sus propios cascos y cayó al suelo frente al cadáver y a la cría. ¡Debía levantarse! ¡Debía levantarse o se la comerían! Como si le leyeran el pensamiento, los perros salvajes comenzaron a rodearla rápidamente, enseñando sus colmillos y gruñendo amenazadores, cabezas gachas. ¡Debía irse! ¡Debía irse!

Cuando logró incorporarse por fin, acertó a ponerse a la cría de rata contra el pecho. Luego, con todo el impulso que pudo y antes de que los perros cayeran sobre ella, saltó y retomó el vuelo.

* * *

La cría de rata se retorcía entre sus patas, asustada, clavándole uñas y lanzando un lastimero quejido. ¡Pobrecita! ¡Había perdido a su mamá y encima tenía vértigo! Derpy aguantó todo lo que pudo en vuelo con la cría en brazos para alejarse de los perros; sólo decidió bajar en cuanto vio algo brillar en el horizonte, con las últimas luces del anochecer.

Era un molino.

Un molino como el de la granja de Applejack. Dejó atrás una verja plateada y aterrizó cerca de los edificios. La cría, al verse en el suelo de nuevo se mostró más colaboradora y cuando Derpy llegó hasta el porche de la destartalada casucha de madera, la pudo dejar a los pies de las escaleras.

–¿Applejack? –probó Derpy.

Pero nadie contestó.

¡Tonta Derpy! ¿Por qué Applejack iba a estar allí? ¡No había nadie más que ella!

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar en sus labios la sidra de los Apple una vez más y la sensación se sobrepuso al terrible pavor de la huida o incluso a la preocupación por la cría de rata. Muffins y sidra. Eso sería lo primero que tomaría al llegar a Ponyville.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? –gritó Derpy llamando a la puerta.

Oyó entonces los aullidos de los perros a lo lejos y todo el temor y respeto que le infundía entrar en casa de otro pony sin permiso, se vinieron abajo. Al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, agarró a la cría de rata y se metió con ella en la destartalada granja, cerrando la puerta detrás.

El cansancio acumulado se apoderó de ella entonces y cayó rendida y a salvo mientras la rata, aturdida y quizás tan perdida como ella, buscó en su pecho calor.

–Está bien, gran-pequeña rata –dijo Derpy con un bostezo–. Creo que podemos descansar por hoy.


	3. Capítulo 2 Gran-pequeña rata

**Capítulo 2.- Gran-pequeña rata**

_STAGE 2 – FINE FUR (eyes open, can stand)_

_EGK 7 months/ most wallabies 5–6 months._

_The joey starts to leave the pouch for short periods (a few minutes) to get a bit of exercise. Take it in its pouch outside and sit with it on the grass. Joey will stick its head out of the pouch, sniff ground and grass and be not at all impressed._

**Joey to Kangaroo**

* * *

Los perros salvajes no se acercaron a la granja. Atormentando sus sueños, se conformaron con aullar a la luna durante casi toda la noche al menos hasta que Derpy se hubo dormido.

Antes de amanecer le despertó el dolor en su pata izquierda y llamándose tonta por no habérsela cuidado antes, decidió buscar vendas. Las encontró en lo que debía ser el baño de la casa dentro de un armarito y cuando, tras acabar vendada como una momia de Egiprot pudo desliarse y vendarse la herida adecuadamente, volvió a la puerta y se acurrucó junto a la cría del extraño animal, (¿sería una rata de verdad?), que había salvado aquella noche.

Cuando abrió lo ojos de nuevo ya había amanecido y observó cómo Gran-pequeña rata despertaba delante de ella. Resultaba un animalito muy curioso; no levantaría más que un par de cascos del suelo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sobre sus patas traseras, usando su larga cola para equilibrarse. Sus manitas y bracitos parecían minúsculos en comparación con sus larguísimos pies, y su pelaje, pardo, esponjoso y corto, tenía el mismo color que aquel misterioso desierto. Tenía el hocico alargado y húmedo; sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sobre lo alto de la cabeza de una manera que le recordó un poco a un conejo. Fluttershy hubiese sabido qué era o cómo tratarlo.

Pero Fluttershy no estaba allí.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habrían dormido y por la luz de amanecer que entraba por la ventana, supuso que por lo menos unas seis horas. Su estómago rugió, para pasmo de Gran-pequeña rata. Sí. Unas seis horas. El bicho se quedó mirando a Derpy, entre asustado y algo tembloroso.

–Quizás no seas una rata después de todo –bostezó.

Tenía la boca pastosa. Y sed. Mucha sed.

Gran-pequeña rata siguió observándola atentamente. Derpy supuso que le sorprendían sus ojos: a todos los ponies les pasaba igual al conocerla.

–¡Oh, no te preocupes! Puedo ver bien. Es sólo... A veces un ojo se me sube un poco. El doctor Horse me dijo que se llama "estrabismo". No te asustes. En todo lo demás soy una pegaso normal, supongo... Aunque he de confesarte que a veces puedo ser un poco torpe.

Si Gran-pequeña rata la entendió no dio muestras de hacerlo; sólo se acercó cuando se puso de pie y empezó a buscar en su panza con la boca sus...

–¡Hey! ¡Oye, quieta ahí! ¡Vaya confianzas!

¡Pobrecita!, pensó Derpy. Era una cría y las crías debían mamar. ¡Tendría mucha hambre! Tenía que encontrar leche.

* * *

Sólo cuando empezó a buscar leche, Derpy recordó que estaba en casa de otro pony. Al menos hasta que comenzó a ver las fotos que había sobre la chimenea del salón y colgadas dentro de marcos en algunas de las paredes, porque las criaturas dueñas de la casa resultaron no ser ponies. Parecían más bien simios sin pelo; no obstante si eran capaces de vestirse y posar sonrientes para las fotos, Derpy supuso que serían civilizados y amistosos.

–Espero que no se enfaden por haberme colado en su casa –pensó en voz alta. Al darse la vuelta tiró sin querer con la cola una de las fotos de la mesita baja del comedor, rompiendo el cristal y el marco–. ¡Ups! Espero que esto tampoco lo tengan muy en cuenta.

La alegría de encontrar la cocina se desvaneció pronto, porque como toda la demás comida de la nevera, la leche estaba pasada. Pero muy pasada. Con moho, y hongos y totalmente cuajada y apestosa. A Derpy le resultó curioso, porque la nevera funcionaba. ¿Quizás los dueños se habían ido de vacaciones y se habían dejado todo así? Las cañerías y los grifos en cambio parecían funcionar, así que después de unos segundos en los que el agua salió terrosa, se llenó un vaso para ella y un pequeño plato para Gran-pequeña rata.

–Encontraremos leche, no te preocupes. Supongo que todos se han ido de vacaciones y por eso está todo malo pero seguro que...

Mientras Rata daba un par de lametones al agua de su plato sin mucho interés, Derpy descubrió que el armario de la pared sur debía ser una alacena. Al abrirla, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas: había leche en polvo, botes se conservas, comida enlatada... Y junto a todo ello, bolsas y cajas llenas de lo que parecían cien variedades diferentes de muffins.

* * *

Preparar el primer biberón para Rata fue un proceso que le llevó toda la mañana, a pesar de seguir las instrucciones del paquete de leche en polvo. Derpy conseguía hacer razonablemente bien las cosas que ya sabía hacer, pero las cosas nuevas le costaban mucho y la verdad era que nunca había preparado un biberón; por algún motivo, nadie le había pedido nunca que cuidara de un potrillo.

La extraña tecnología de los seres dueños de la granja tampoco ayudaba, porque a pesar de ser una cocina Derpy no encontró ningún agujero para la leña (tampoco es que hubiera leña) y debía calentar el agua para que la leche en polvo se disolviera bien. Encontró tras una eternidad las instrucciones de algo llamado "vitrocerámica" y tras eones en los que aprendió cómo encender y apagar aquel chisme con solo tocarlo (y tras varias quemaduras), logró calentar la suficiente agua en un cazo metálico.

Aún con todo, tuvo que reconocer que había tenido mucha suerte. Junto a la leche en polvo había encontrado un biberón con tetina y paquetes de más leche con un dibujo que se parecía mucho a la cara de Rata. Derpy sabía que a los potrillos recién nacidos no se les daba leche de vaca (tampoco es que hubiera leche que no estuviera pasada) y había supuesto que Rata, al ser una cría, quizás tampoco la toleraría. Encontrar leche de Wombaroo (¿sería Rata uno de esos wombaroos?), fue mucho más afortunado que toparse con los muffins, de los cuales vació una bolsa de una docena como premio por haber dominado el complejo e intrincado funcionamiento de la vitrocerámica.

Después de tener que tirar tres biberones (uno de ellos por haberlo preparado con leche en polvo normal sin darse cuenta), Derpy consiguió por fin (con polvo blanco hasta las cejas y la cocina totalmente patas arriba), acabar el primer biberón.

–¡Ya está! –gritó entusiasmada.

Cuando fue a buscar a Rata, la encontró dentro de la bolsa de muffins que había vaciado hacía unas horas. Derpy intentó convencerla de que no era un muffin y que debía salir de la bolsa, pero el animal no dio su bracito a torcer y se quedó dentro, colgado de una silla de la cocina. Eso sí, se zampó el biberón sin salir de su asiento (las patas por encima de la cabeza) e inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

Ella, agotada por el esfuerzo, estuvo tentada de echarse una siesta, pero entonces se le ocurrió que si los dueños de aquella casa tenían un biberón cerca de leche de Wombaroo, quizás sabrían cuidar a seres como Rata.

Había libros en el salón de estar. ¿Quizás alguno hablase de Wombaroos?

* * *

Resultaba que no se llamaban Wombaroos, sino Canguros. Y que eran seres marsupiales; eso significaba que las mamás tenían una bolsa donde las crías se refugiaban. De ahí, supuso, la afición de Rata por querer pasar por un muffin. El libro que encontró Derpy le resultó muy útil, ya que entre fotos y explicaciones supo que debía mantener a Rata caliente y confortable en una bolsa que al menos estuviese forrada de tela. Que debía tener cuidado con las diarreas y que debía darle de comer varias veces por día. Mantenerla hidratada. Los cuidados normales para una cría de un animal. Para conseguir que hiciese caca debía lamerle en... Un trapo húmedo bastaría.

Pero eso no era todo.

Había más libros sobre otros animales. Derpy los encontró tan fascinantes que siguió leyendo en la cocina, mientras preparaba el biberón de la tarde (¡había que darle varios al día!) para Rata. Mientras le daba de comer en la bolsa, se quedó mirando en el libro la fotografía de uno de los simios sin pelo y con ropa caqui de explorador, quien sostenía alegremente un cocodrilo.

–¡Vaya! –dijo Derpy en voz alta–. ¡Este señor Steve Irwing es muy valiente! Yo no me atrevería a sostener a un cocodrilo así.

Rata le observó también, pensativa, entre sonoras chupadas de biberón.

Steve Irwing era un humano. Los humanos, al parecer, eran las criaturas que habitaban en aquel lugar. Excepto por caminar a dos patas y tener los cascos acabados en apéndices que parecían muy complejos (y que a Derpy le daban un poco de grima, para ser sincera), eran muy parecidos a los ponies. Y mucho más avanzados. Construían máquinas increíbles, para empezar. Tenían unas llamadas coches, que les permitían moverse y cubrir grandes distancias, quizás porque al moverse a dos patas no eran tan rápidos y resistentes como un pony.

En ese momento Derpy se acordó de Doctor Hooves. A él le hubieran caído bien esos seres humanos. Una punzada terrible se le clavó en el pecho entonces, porque llevaba todo el día como una estúpida sin siquiera haber pensado en ir a buscar a Doctor.

–Ahora que sé que te gustan las bolsas, me ayudarás a buscar a mi amigo Doctor –le dijo a Rata cuando hubo terminado su biberón.

Luego dejó durmiendo al animal en su bolsa de muffins forrada de paños y cuando miró por la ventana descubrió que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Volvió a escuchar los aullidos de perros salvajes, a lo lejos. Los libros de los humanos, acababa de descubrir, los llamaban "dingos". Los escuchaba al atardecer porque eran animales nocturnos. Eso significaba que salían a cazar con la luna.

Consiguió detener el escalofrío que le recorrió el lomo al recordar a la mamá de Rata.

Derpy cenó sólo dos muffins, porque sintió inapropiado robarles toda la comida a los humanos de aquella casa. Saldría de la granja con el amanecer y seguiría buscando a Doctor. Quizás si encontraba humanos en aquel lugar que había visto en la señal, Warburton, podrían ayudarle a encontrarlo.

Cuando fue a salir de la cocina, un papelito amarillo se le quedó pegado en el hocico al ir a apagar la luz. Toda la casa, en ese momento le dio cierta importancia, tenía aquellos papelitos amarillos pegados en muchos sitios (en la cocina también) y Derpy había supuesto que formaban parte de la decoración humana. Cuando se lo quitó con el ala, descubrió que había algo escrito.

"No te olvides de apagar la luz, viejo estúpido, o la batería se descargará"

Derpy volvió a dejar el papel en su lugar, sin entender bien qué utilidad decorativa en la cultura humana tendría dejar papeles escritos con órdenes e insultos, y apagó la luz. A decir verdad, no quiso pensar demasiado en ello; sólo se colgó la bolsa de Rata del cuello y se echó sobre el sofá del salón, cubriéndose con unas mantas que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones.

Había estado tentada de dormir en una de las camas de las habitaciones de arriba, pero hacerlo le pareció demasiado inapropiado: que supiera, las visitas dormían siempre en el sofá.

–Ahora que sé que eres un canguro, no puedo llamarte Rata –pensó con los ojos cerrados a punto de dormirse. En los libros, los humanos llamaban a las crías de canguro "Joeys", así que Derpy supuso que debía cambiarle el nombre–. Creo –dijo tras un bostezo–, que te llamaré Steve Irwing. Descansa, Steve. Mañana volaremos a ese sitio llamado Warburton. Es posible que encontremos ayuda allí. ¡Puede que incluso esté Doctor Hooves!


	4. Capítulo 3 Warburton

**Capítulo 3.- Warburton**

_"Warburton was a hole. After the magnificence of the country,_

_and the charm of the tiny settlements I had passed through, it_

_came as an unpleasant shock. Every tree for miles had been_

_knocked down for firewood. Cattle had eaten out the country_

_around the water-hole and dust rose in suffocating billowing_

_clouds."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente emprendieron vuelo. Quizás por volar dentro de su bolsa de muffins, Steve protestó mucho menos en el viaje a Warburton que durante su primer vuelo. A lo mejor, pensó Derpy, proteger sus ojos con las viejas gafas de buceo que había encontrado en el cajón del armario del dormitorio, conseguía que le inquietase menos la experiencia; tal vez, se le ocurrió, era que tras los biberones y por no tener a ningún pony más, al pequeño canguro no le quedaba otra que tener fe en ella.

Derpy no estaba segura de cómo pensaba Steve; además de ser una cría, era un animal con el que no podía mantener una conversación, pero entre el ansia alimenticia durante los biberones y el tiempo durmiendo en su bolsa de muffins, Derpy había creído observar en su forma de mirarla una confianza que el primer día no había tenido. No estaba segura de que comprendiera que su mamá había muerto, pero supuso que sí debía entender que no había nadie más alrededor a quien pedirle un biberón. Nunca se había imaginado como una mamá; para ser honesta consigo misma, consideraba que su día a día ya era demasiado complicado como para enredarlo más aún con un potrillo o una familia; además, ser mamá requería que las cosas salieran bien la mayor parte del tiempo y ella, era algo que sabía desde muy pequeña, siempre conseguía que las cosas no le salieran bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Como en aquel momento, perdida en un lugar del que ni siquiera había oído hablar.

El pobre Steve, pensó, no había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla.

–No te preocupes, Steve –sonrió Derpy–. Cuando seas un poco más mayor encontraremos una manada de canguros con los que puedas irte. Lo he leído en el libro de la granja. Dice que en unos meses crecerás lo suficiente como para valerte por ti mismo... ¡Mira! –señaló Derpy al ver los tejados–. ¡Hemos llegado a Warburton!

Derpy inició un descenso suave que le permitió sobrevolar el pueblo antes de aterrizar. Era de día, pero quería asegurarse de que no había ninguna manada de dingos oculta por ahí, por lo que se tomó su tiempo. Si había sanguinarios dingos ocultos no los vio, pero lo que sí llamó su atención fue una enorme pista de aterrizaje al noroeste del pueblo.

–¿Es posible que haya humanos con alas? –se extrañó Derpy.

Steve no contestó, porque Steve probablemente no sabía que en Cloudsdale los Wonderbolts tenían su propia pista de aterrizaje. De pequeña a Derpy siempre le había llamado la atención, porque nunca había necesitado mucho espacio para aterrizar, excepto cuando... En fin, tropezaba y se caía; pero también era verdad que los Wonderbolts iban siempre muy deprisa y aterrizar deprisa requería de espacio para hacerlo.

Derpy no vio a ningún humano, pero al descubrir una extraña máquina blanca con una hélice y alas, supuso que la pista sería para ella. Se acercó nada más aterrizar y la estudió de cerca con Steve aún en la bolsa. El aparato en su interior tenía asientos, lo que significaba que llevaría pasajeros... Y una serie de mandos que parecían muy complejos y que por el aspecto, Derpy supuso que controlaban la máquina. Asombroso.

–¿Crees que los humanos vuelan con esta cosa? ¿Cómo puede ser? –se extrañó.

Las alas no parecían flexibles, al menos no lo suficiente para aletear, y se veía una estructura muy pesada; desde luego, ningún globo que conociera podría levantarla.

–A lo mejor algún humano en el pueblo pueda explicarnos cómo vuelan en este aparato tan curioso –suspiró Derpy–. Veamos si podemos encontrar gente.

* * *

Pero no había nadie.

No había nadie cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, ni en la calle principal... Y todas las casas familiares distribuidas en calles curvas parecían abandonadas. Vehículos con ruedas, "coches" los llamaban los libros de la granja, estaban peor aún; todos se encontraban cubiertos del polvo del desierto y en algunos lados invadidos incluso por matojos y reseca vegetación. Luego estaban las moscas. Moscas enormes que conseguían que su cola tuviese que trabajar a tiempo completo. Steve quiso salir de la bolsa y caminar un poco, así que Derpy aprovechó para estirar la espalda. Tenía que encontrar una forma mejor de cargar con la bolsa de Steve que colgándosela del cuello.

–¡Hola! ¿Hay algún pony? Quiero decir... ¿Hay alguien?

Silencio. El viento y algunos pájaros fueron lo único que contestó.

–¡Necesito ayuda, por favor! Soy una pony de Ponyville... Eso está en Equestria... ¿Me podrían indicar cómo llegar allí? ¡También estoy buscando a un amigo! ¡Se llama Doctor Hooves! ¿Le han visto? ¿Podrían decirme dónde estoy? ¡Me he perdido!

Steve se la quedó mirando intrigado tras dar un par de saltos en otra dirección. Los canguros se movían así, al parecer: saltando. Ya le había visto hacerlo en la granja, pero había supuesto que era por estar contento. ¡Había tantas cosas que no sabía de aquel lugar! ¡Tenía que encontrar a alguien que la ayudara! Después de intentarlo a gritos durante un par de calles más, suspiró fastidiada.

–Parece que estamos solos también aquí, Steve. ¿Crees que puede ser que todos se hayan ido a la vez de vacaciones? ¿Durante tanto tiempo?

Steve no contestó y se dedicó a olisquear un triciclo polvoriento tirado en la acera. Derpy no estaba segura de conocer aún las costumbres de los humanos, pero supuso que si los libros no mentían con respecto a cómo las cosas eran normalmente (coches limpios, gente en las calles, casas cuidadas), algo anormal había sucedido allí. Y si la granja estaba también vacía... ¿Podría deberse a la misma causa?

–Vamos, Steve –se rehizo Derpy–. Tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado aquí.

* * *

Derpy y Steve no entraron en muchas casas del pueblo porque la mayoría estaban cerradas. Pudieron hacerlo en varias que parecían un poco más humildes y que la gente había dejado abiertas; en ellas Derpy no encontró respetuoso ir más allá de la entrada, tras llamar en voz alta a alguien sin obtener respuesta. En todas, eso le sorprendió, las fotografías de los humanos mostraban a gente de otro color: en todos los libros de la granja los humanos habían aparecido con la piel de color rosa o algo bronceados. En Warburton eran de un color mucho más oscuro, casi azabache, y lo que serían sus hocicos (nariz, las llamaban) eran mucho más chatos que los de los humanos rosita.

* * *

Derpy sí entró y exploró los tres edificios más grandes que encontró, ya que no le parecieron casas particulares.

El primero se parecía un poco a un mercado, solo que estaba cubierto y tejado y en vez de puestos ambulantes había estantes fijos en hileras atiborradas de productos. Los interruptores de la luz no funcionaban, pero el día fuera la ayudó a ver que allí había absolutamente de todo...

... Menos comida fresca.

Al encontrar más productos Wombaroo, el primer pensamiento de Derpy fue llevarse más leche en polvo para Steve y para ella, pero tuvo que descartar la idea enseguida porque ya había muchos paquetes en la granja y llevar a Steve volando de vuelta ya le iba a costar bastante. Cuando pasó delante de la sección de bollería, no pudo evitar abrir una bolsa de muffins rellenos de crema. Olían a no estar pasados y le resultaron deliciosos.

–Esto no es robar –pudo decir con la boca llena a Steve tras dejar un bit en el estante. Como el pequeño canguro no hacía otra cosa que mirarla acusadoramente, Derpy sacó el biberón que tenía preparado–. Está bien, puedes comer ahora. Pero luego no llores: el siguiente biberón será en la granja y aún nos quedan unas horas aquí.

El segundo gran edificio que encontraron fue el Warburton Lounge. Era una mezcla de restaurante y hotel y tenía en la entrada un impresionante coche enorme y larguííííísimo, hecho con remolques, que le recordó un poco al tren de Canterlot.

Al entrar al edificio, aunque el recibidor estaba tan polvoriento y abandonado como la ciudad, tras probar con varias llaves Derpy encontró que las habitaciones de la primera planta tenían un aspecto limpio y acogedor. De nuevo, los interruptores allí no funcionaban y Derpy se sorprendió, justo entonces, de que sí lo hicieran en la granja.

¿Qué habría diferente en la granja?

* * *

Al atardecer, lejos ya del Lounge, Derpy y Steve llegaron a lo que el cartel llamaba iglesia: el tercer gran edificio del pueblo. Derpy no sabía lo que era una iglesia, pero encontraba que la torre con un campanario le daba un aire muy ceremonial. Supuso que sería algo así como el ayuntamiento. Al acercarse a la puerta probó a abrirla sin suerte.

–¡Vaya! Supongo que no podremos entrar –suspiró en voz alta.

Iba a recoger a Steve en la bolsa cuando le pareció oír algo.

Algo dentro de la iglesia. Algún pony.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay algún pony? ¿Pueden oírme?

Un gemido. Dentro. Era lastimero e infantil. Hiriente.

–¿Hola? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¡No puedo entrar! ¡La puerta está cerrada!

Y de nuevo, el gemido. Más largo, más agudo, más angustioso. Derpy sintió cómo el sudor le bajaba por la frente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Algún pony necesitaba su ayuda! Con decisión, se apoyó en sus patas delanteras y lanzó una coz contra la puerta de la iglesia. Ésta se movió levemente, pero no se abrió.

El gemido se detuvo.

Y Derpy sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

–¡Aguante! ¡Aguante por favor!

Probó a dar más coces contra la puerta, sin éxito, cayéndose aparatosamente de bruces con la última. ¡No había manera! ¡Las ventanas! ¡Las ventanas, claro! Derpy aleteó hasta la primera ventana y como no pudo ver nada (el cristal estaba polvoriento y sucio), decidió cocear el vidrio. Así, tras un estampido de cristales rotos que debió resonar por todo el pueblo, entró dentro de la iglesia.

–¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Hay algún pony herido? ¿Quién...?

Era un gato.

Descubrió un gatito que huyó nada más verla y Derpy se sintió terriblemente estúpida: no había sido capaz de distinguir el quejido de un gato del de algún pony pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

Derpy abrió la puerta de la iglesia corriendo el cerrojo, porque había únicamente una tranca sin cerradura alguna: la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro. Recogió en la bolsa a Steve entonces y juntos exploraron la iglesia.

El interior no era tan impresionante como el Lounge o el mercado, pero aún así Derpy se sintió un poco impresionada. Habría varias docenas de bancos mirando a una mesa en un pedestal y las vidrieras tras él daban a la gran sala unos colores muy bonitos. Las vidrieras le recordaron mucho al palacio de la Princesa Celestia, solo que aquel edificio era de madera y no de piedra y a decir verdad, estaba mucho más abandonado. Papeles y papeles cubrían suelo y bancos; en las vigas del techo parecía que una bandada de pájaros había hecho sus nidos al resguardo del sol.

Al bajar la mirada se fijó entonces en un papel un poco más grande que el resto: era la portada de un periódico. A Derpy le hizo mucha gracia que los humanos tuvieran también periódicos hasta que leyó los titulares:

**_"Australia, fin de la esperanza"_**

_"Las masivas desapariciones de personas continúan, provocando el caos a nivel mundial. Australia, tras ser inmune al fenómeno en un primer momento, comienza a registrar las primeras desapariciones"_

–¿Australia? ¿Desapariciones?

Derpy tragó saliva. Personas. Así era como los humanos se llamaban a sí mismos... ¿Desapariciones? ¿Qué...? Siguió buscando más papeles entre el suelo de madera, pero no encontró más periódicos: sólo veía la misma página impresa muchas veces. Por la partitura (Octavia leía la música así, recordó) y la letra, supuso que sería una canción. ¿Los humanos se reunían allí para cantar?

–Si se reunían para cantar, debe haber una partitura por cada persona –pensó en voz alta, con un escalofrío–. Y hay... Tantas...

Atardecía, fuera atardecía. Debía darse prisa o se encontraría a los dingos en el camino de vuelta y a pesar de ir volando no quería tentar a su suerte... Más periódicos, más periódicos... No encontró más periódicos, pero sí un papel; uno diferente a las canciones.

_"Llamada general a la plegaria hoy martes 23 de octubre. Por los que han desaparecido de nuestro lado"_

Derpy sintió un nuevo escalofrío por el lomo que le recordó inmediatamente al que había sentido su primer día allí. Una inseguridad. Una certeza de miedo. Un horror oscuro e inevitable, real, ¡tan real!, tras las crines en su nuca. No quiso pensar más. No quiso. La puerta cerrada desde dentro. La iglesa vacía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había...?

Los aullidos de los dingos llegaron entonces desde lejos y Derpy, sin saber por qué y con lágrimas en los ojos, metió a Steve en la bolsa y salió galopando de allí.

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente se secó las lágrimas y tras colocar gafas de bucear y bolsa en su sitio, emprendió vuelo de regreso a la granja.

¡Oh, por la diosa! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba hacer?, se preguntó con el atarceder oscureciendo el Este y las últimas luces, al Oeste, aún guiándola.

Estaba sola.

Completamente sola.

En un lugar completamente abandonado por todos.


	5. Capítulo 4 Los misteriosos papeles amari

**Capítulo 4.- Los misteriosos papeles amarillos**

_"And gradually his memory slipped a little, as memories do, _

_even those with so much love attached to them; _

_as if there is an unconscious healing process within the mind _

_which mends up in spite of our desperate determination _

_never to forget"_

**The Thorn Birds**

**Collen McCullough**

* * *

Al llegar a la granja aquella noche, y tras darle el biberón a Steve Irwin, Derpy se encerró en el baño para comprobar la mordedura de dingo. Ya no le dolía y los pequeños arañazos que se había hecho con el cristal de la iglesia de Warburton tampoco parecían importantes, por lo que se sintió un poco más aliviada.

A pesar de eso empezó a llorar, sin saber muy bien por qué. Bueno, sí lo sabía: estaba sola, mucho más sola de lo que había temido en un principio, y eso la ponía muy triste.

Lo que hubiera pasado en la iglesia de Warburton, además, le helaba el espinazo. ¿Los humanos habían desaparecido a la vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad estaba sola en aquel nuevo y extraño lugar? Sólo pensar que aquello pudiera ser verdad, le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

Se alegró de que le pasara en el baño para que no la viera Steve, aunque a decir verdad no estaba segura de si Steve comprendería que su nueva mamá llorara. Se secó las lágrimas y se observó en el espejo.

Vio a una pony pegaso, con ojos enrojecidos, estrábicos y descolocados, cubierta de polvo rojo en las crines y en el pelaje. Y triste. Muy triste. Sorbió los mocos una última vez: estaba horrible. Tenía que darse un baño, pero podía esperar. Estaba demasiado cansada... Demasiado cansada...

Tras salir del aseo recogió la bolsa de Steve y se volvió a tumbar con él en el sofá de la sala de estar, tapándose con mantas. El cangurito se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente, mientras que ella tardó un poco más. Cuando lo logró, soñó con el gatito de la iglesia, porque lo último en lo que pensó fue que quizás debía habérselo llevado a la granja, pero el gatito había huído y tonta de ella se había quedado mirando papeles en el suelo...

Papeles tristes.

Después del gatito soñó con la gente. Soñó con humanos de color azabache y narices chatas, cantando para quitarse el miedo dentro de la iglesia. Y soñó cómo desaparecían después con un fogonazo de luz blanca. Una palabra se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez... Era un lugar... El lugar que había visto en la portada del periódico...

* * *

–¡Australia! –gritó al despertar.

Steve, visiblemente adormilado, abrió los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos, pero Derpy se levantó de un salto y aleteó hasta la estantería llena de libros de la granja. Allí encontró un libro de mapas (¡bien!) y buscó Australia. Como había sospechado, encontró Warburton tras buscar en el índice del mapa. Australia era una isla enorme, con forma de pony acurrucado para dormir y tenía dos lugares llamados Warburton. Uno estaba en el pecho del pony, en la costa Este. El otro, donde hubiera estado una Cutie Mark. El de la costa Este no se parecía a lo que había visto. El otro Warburton, sí. Una sensación de éxito y satisfacción se apoderó de ella. ¡Sabía dónde estaba!

–¡Sí! ¡Estamos en la Cutie Mark de Australia! –exclamó.

Como aún no había amanecido, Steve no estaba particularmente activo y no compartió con ella su entusiasmo. Derpy, tras unos brincos que acabaron por tirar nuevas fotos de la mesa, logró controlarse. Se encontraba en Australia, sí. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba eso?

Buscó en el libro de mapas de nuevo y el siguiente descubrimiento le hizo caerse de cuartos traseros cuando vio la imagen que el libro llamaba "mapa mundi".

–¡Oh, por la diosa! ¡Estoy en otro mundo!

* * *

Derpy preparó el biberón de la mañana a toda velocidad, lo que logró que sólo rompiera dos vasos, un frasco lleno de monedas y tirase varios taburetes de la cocina. No podía evitarlo. Estaba muy excitada. Para empezar sabía dónde se encontraba, pero estaba, no todo era perfecto, en otro mundo. ¿Como era posible? Aquel lugar, la Tierra, no se parecía en nada a Equestria y a lo que había aprendido sobre geografía en la escuela de Cloudsdale. Equestria era muy grande y de existir en ese mundo los humanos lo hubiesen incluido en sus mapas; además, ella no había oído hablar antes de las "personas" y, aunque habría muchas razas en Equestria de las que los ponies no tendrían noticia, la civilización de los humanos era demasiado impresionante como para que algún pony la hubiera pasado por alto.

Tras darle el biberón a Steve, decidió analizar uno por uno todos los libros de la granja y encontrar toda la información posible sobre el lugar en el que estaba. Tal vez, los humanos en sus libros tuvieran alguna indicación de cómo viajar a Equestria.

* * *

Cuando Derpy acabó de hojear la primera estantería de la sala de estar, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna nueva pista. Aquellos libros habían sido una fuente de información demasiado amplia y excepto leerlos en diagonal, Derpy no había tenido tiempo para mucho más. Había una serie de ellos llamada "Enciclopedia" que en orden alfabético reflejaba una cantidad de datos impresionante. Otros, también de animales, describían aspectos de la flora y la fauna de Australia que los libros sobre canguros habían pasado por alto. Gracias a él, Derpy apuntó varios datos con respecto a arañas y serpientes que le ponían las crines de punta: al parecer, los dingos no era la única cosa con la que debía tener cuidado y si los dingos no parecían entrar a la granja, no estaba tan segura con respecto a esas arañas de telaraña de embudo que podian colarse por todas partes y morder. De las serpientes mejor ni pensarlo... ¡Eran enormes!

¿Pitones de alfombra? Lo siguiente que iba a hacer era tirar todas las alfombras de la granja fuera.

Noticias, anuarios... La civilización humana tenía mucha Historia... ¡Y a los humanos les encantaba registrarla! ¡Tantas, tantas, tantas guerras! Excepto algunos datos nuevos sobre la Humanidad, la mañana resultó en el fondo infructuosa. Al parecer, en ese mundo ni siquiera tenían noticia alguna de Equestria o de los ponies; las únicas referencias a equinos (esto la soprendió), fue que en aquel mundo los caballos eran unos animales los cuales los humanos, al menos tiempo atrás, usaban para desplazarse antes de inventar los coches. Buscar la palabra "pegaso" fue aún más desolador. Para los humanos, los pegasos eran animales legendarios que no podían existir.

Derpy bajó el último libro, harta y decepcionada; todavía le quedaban dos estanterías más que revisar, pero...

Entonces se quedó mirando uno de los papeles amarillos pegados en la pared de los que abundaban por la granja. En Warburton, recordó, las casas no tenían aquellos papeles... ¿Quizás era una costumbre de los humanos rosita?

Se acercó al que estaba pegado a una caja cuadrada y negra que había tomado como una pecera vacía y leyó en voz alta.

"¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver la tele, viejo inútil? Apágala cuando termines."

Umhhh, pensó Derpy intrigada. ¿Quizás los humanos de aquella granja habían dejado información útil escrita fuera de libros?

Decidió buscar y leer todos los papeles amarillos que hubiera en la granja.

* * *

¡Los humanos de la granja, al parecer, eran muy gruñones!

En casi todos los interruptores de la luz, por ejemplo, los papeles amarillos recordaban que había que apagarla; en las puertas que había que cerrarlas y, en varios muebles, tareas pendientes o por hacer. Derpy pensó que o bien alguien había decidido no hablar más con otro alguien o que se trataba de instrucciones para una persona muy olvidadiza. Sintió pena por esa persona, ya que al final de la mayoría de las notas había un insulto o una palabra que no se atrevía a pronunciar porque sonaba muy mal: quien hubiera preparado las notas era muy cascarrabias y muy poco educado y debía tener muy poca paciencia con el receptor de los mensajes. Se tomó un respiro para hacer el siguiente biberón para Steve, y se concentró en seguir buscando notas.

En el piso de arriba encontró un montón de ellas pegado a una caja negra llamada "radio". Seguir las indicaciones fue una experiencia tan excitante como infructuosa porque los papeles amarillos indicaban en una lista de pasos qué había activar para hablar con la "radio"; lamentablemente, tras confundir el orden de varios y tener que volver a girar diales y apretar conmutadores desde el principio, Derpy no tuvo éxito en su empresa: sólo recibió de la radio un sonido de estática muy monótono y aburrido.

Tras sentirse un poco desilusionada, llegó a la conclusión de que si aquella caja sabía hablar, debía probablemente de estar rota.

Cuando volvió a la planta baja en la puerta de entrada halló varias notas pegadas entre sí, las cuales resumían una nueva lista de comprobaciones:

_1.- Una vez a la semana limpiar los paneles solares y siempre después de una tormenta._

_2.- Revisar el nivel de agua y ácido de las baterías._

_3.- Comprobar estado de inversor y los reguladores._

_4.- ¿Has comprobado el nivel del pozo, alcornoque? Como te vuelva a pasar y las lluvias se retrasen este año, vas a tener que beber tu propio pis._

Derpy, arrugando el hocico con asco, decidió que revisaría cuanto antes el nivel del pozo: si había algo que no quería hacer en Australia era tener que beber su propio pis.

La lista seguía con hasta veinticinco comprobaciones más que consistían al parecer en tareas de mantenimiento de cosas que Derpy no tenía ni idea de lo que eran o para qué servían. Desde luego, y en todo caso, nada que le diese una sola pista de cómo llegar a Equestria. ¿Tendría que volver a leer libros? Había visto varias novelas y aunque las había descartado por creer que la "Enciclopedia" podría serle más útil, la verdad era que se había quedado sin ideas.

Antes de ponerse con más libros, decidió buscar algunos muffins en la cocina porque estaba muy hambrienta, pero al darse la vuelta despegó tooodos los papeles amarillos de la puerta con la cola.

–¡Oh, vaya!

La sacudió, pero no había manera. Estaban pegadísimos. Intentó despegarlos con las alas o la boca, pero todo fue mucho peor: volvían a pegarse en sus plumas o en sus dientes. ¡Eran horribles! ¡Tenían un pegamento infernal en una de sus caras que no se gastaba nunca! Cuando se sacudió varias veces en un ataque de desesperación fue mucho peor: las notas acabaron por cubrir todas y cada una de las partes de su pelaje.

–¡Aghh!

Tras una ardua batalla que duró una eternidad y en la que Derpy tuvo que rendirse falsamente varias veces para lograr engañar así a los malvados papeles amarillos, descubrió que con la suficiente baba se conseguía anular el pegamento; así logró separar todas las notas y colocarlas en un rincón acabando con la lengua como hecha de estropajo. Tenía la boca seca y pegajosa y la lengua le picaba, pero eso no evitó que descubriera la nota de color rosa que había quedado oculta por todas las demás tramposas y pegajosas notas amarillas. Estaba escrita con otra letra, más redondeada y bonita y decía así:

–No te olvides de dar de comer y de beber a Betsy o morirá, viejo chocho y gilipollas –leyó Derpy con un escalofrío.

¿Betsy?

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó.

¿Quién cascos era Betsy y dónde podía encontrarla?


	6. Capítulo 5 Betsy

**Capítulo 5.- Betsy**

_"There is no memory or retentive faculty based on lasting impression. _

_What we designate as memory is but increased responsiveness _

_to repeated stimuli."_

**Nikola Tesla**

* * *

Las notas no aclaraban quién era Betsy, pero Derpy encontró el recordatorio justo antes del de "Tienes que chequear y limpiar el granero, merluzo", así que supuso que la tal Betsy se encontraría allí.

Atardecía.

Al salir fuera y llegar a la puerta del granero se sintió muy tonta. La granja tenía el molino, un silo, la casa acabada en una especie de excesivo pararrayos, un parterre con un precioso granado, y el edificio rojo del granero; y lo primero que debía haber hecho, se reprendió, era haber explorado el granero después de entrar en la casa.

¿Y si hubiese habido peligro allí? ¡Una manada de dingos oculta, por ejemplo! Como era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, Derpy tomó aire con decisión, levantó la tranca de la puerta y coceó dispuesta a salir volando de vuelta a la casa si encontraba a algún sanguinario depredador.

En vez de eso sólo se topó con oscuridad y una terrible peste a caca. Terribilísima, mareante, hiriente... Derpy tomó todo el aire de fuera que pudo y entró decidida.

–¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? ¿Betsy? ¿Está usted ahí?

Por un lado Derpy se sentía esperanzada. ¿Y si en el granero había un humano que pudiera darle información? Aunque... ¡La nota decía que había que darle de comer y beber! ¿Y si se estaba muriendo? En aquel edificio de madera no había luz y sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. ¿Y si Betsy no era amigable? ¿Y si había dingos? ¿Y si...?

–¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta, pero los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a distinguirse cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad: un coche con ruedas traseras enormes y aspecto un poco ridículo; otro coche más parecido a un carro, tapado por una lona; depósitos vacíos y llenos de telarañas (a esas no acercarse, no, no); enormes y resecas balas de paja y heno amontonadas contra la pared... Al fondo, un cercado... Y un depósito mugriento sin apenas agua.

Se oyó un cencerro.

Del susto, Derpy voló aterrada y se golpeó contra el techo; pero al bajar aleteando dolorida y con un nuevo chichón, descubrió dentro del pequeño cercado, tumbada y derrotada, la temblorosa mirada rodeada de moscas de una vaca de pelaje rojizo y apagado.

* * *

Tras derramar dos cubos enteros por el camino de la casa al granero, Derpy logró controlar su nerviosismo y acercar un poco de agua al animal.

–¡Oh, lo siento tanto señora Betsy! ¡No sabía que estaba usted aquí!

La vaca no contestó, pero agradeció el cubo de agua bebiendo sin freno hasta acabarlo. Parecía confusa y asustada, lo que Derpy supuso era normal teniendo en cuenta que en aquel mundo todos los equinos a los que habría conocido no habrían sido capaces de sostener una conversación civilizada. Derpy aguantaba el mal olor todo lo que podía, pero tuvo que salir varias veces a tomar aire: la pobre Betsy hacía sus cosas allí, entre heno sucio y tierra con olor a pis de muchos días. ¡Pobrecita! ¡Estaba encerrada! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Decidió abrir su cuadra, pero la vaca tumbada sobre sus patas no se movió. Derpy supuso que era porque estaba muy débil, pero pronto comprendió que, débil o no, sus ubres hinchadas y enrojecidas eran lo que le impedía moverse. Recordó entonces que Applejack le había contado una vez que fue a entregarle una carta, que si una vaca lechera no era ordeñada regularmente podía pasarlo mal; se sintió inmediatamente peor...

¡Ella no sabía ordeñar a una vaca!

–Voy a intentar ayudarla, señora Betsy, pero tiene que tener paciencia conmigo. ¡Nunca he hecho esto antes!

Las siguientes horas fueron muy duras, porque aunque Betsy no podía levantarse se sacudía y daba coletazos cada vez que Derpy no acertaba a estrujar correctamente sus ubres. Primero usó sus cascos, pero la pobre mugió de dolor, así que lo siguiente que se le ocurrió a Derpy fue intentar mamar directamente. Esto dio cierto resultado al principio, pero puesto que tenía que escupir la leche nada más chuparla (¡beber leche de vaca sin hervir era muy peligroso!), comprendió que no era una solución viable. Tras muchas pruebas y muchos mujidos –e innúmeros coletazos llenos de caca en la cara–, Derpy logró finalmente con sus alas estrujar las ubres de una manera que Betsy acabó por aceptar. Tras un rato de sacar y sacar, las ubres del pobre animal tenían un aspecto un poco menos hinchado.

–Para la próxima vez traeré un cubo –sonrió Derpy, sudando.

Los regueros blancos llenaban el suelo y aunque era una lástima haber tenido que desperdiciar tanta leche, se animó pensando que habría más durante los días siguientes.

Por fin la vaca logró ponerse de pie con un quejicoso mujido. Derpy lo logró acercándole un cubo que había llenado con un poco de grano del silo.

–¡Lo hicimos señora Betsy! ¡Se ha levantado usted!

La vaca no pareció muy impresionada y se limitó a meter su enorme lengua dentro del cubo para dar cuenta del grano y el heno.

Cuando Derpy quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo. Decidió llenar un poco de agua el depósito vacío y encerrar al animal de nuevo durante la noche.

Aullidos. Aullidos de dingo cuando se puso el sol.

–Todo estará bien, señora Betsy –murmuró Derpy.

Luego cerró bien la puerta del granero (volvió a comprobarlo tres veces porque no estaba muy segura de haberlo hecho del todo bien) y fue volando a casa.

* * *

A Steve le tocaba otro biberón, por lo que se puso frenético nada más verla entrar. Derpy se sintió muy mal al verle así, pero antes necesitaba quitarse tanta caca de encima, así que tranquilizó a la cría de canguro poniéndole un plato de agua y se fue a preparar un baño de burbujas.

¡Una vaca! ¡La señora Betsy era una vaca! ¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella si Derpy no hubiera llegado allí? ¡Peor aún! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Derpy no hubiera leído la nota? El pobre animal habría muerto de hambre o de sed. ¡Y todo porque los dueños de aquella granja la habían dejado encerrada antes de...! De lo que hubiera pasado...

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que sin querer tiró el jabón, resbaló, aleteó frenética para recuperar el equilibrio, dio dos vueltas y logró mantener el equilibrio, para luego volver a resbalar de nuevo en el jabon y caer aparatosamente a la bañera. El resultado fue desastroso: una inundación descontrolada llenó de espuma y burbujas el suelo del baño hasta la puerta, dejando casi un casco de profundidad de agua. Derpy suspiró, vencida, con medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera y medio dentro.

–Está bien... Mañana limpiaré –masculló metiéndose del todo.

El agua rodeó su pelaje con un abrazo cálido y somnoliento y aunque ya se había aseado un poco antes de meterse en la bañera para quitarse estiercol de encima, volvió a frotarse concienzudamente con un cepillo que encontró colgado de una cuerda.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con aquella vaca? ¡Derpy no era una pony de granja!

Un pensamiento funesto se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que no podría ir a buscar a Doctor Hooves, con Steve y Betsy allí. ¿Cómo podría incluso volver a Equestria? Aunque no había pensado mucho en ello, había supuesto que en algún momento Steve crecería lo suficiente como para valerse por si mismo, pero... ¿Betsy? No podía dejarla encerrada como los humanos de la granja y si la dejaba libre, en mitad de aquella tierra polvorienta y llena de dingos... ¡La pobre no sobreviviría ni un día!

Sumergió la cabeza y luego la sacó, sintiendo cómo el agua ablandaba su pelaje y su crin. Demasiadas decisiones para un día.

Como oyó que el pobre Steve estaba rascando la puerta del baño, Derpy suspiró y decidió dar por terminado su aseo. Al salir de la bañera envuelta en toallas dejó atrás un líquido entre rojizo y negruzco. Aquel mundo, no pudo evitar pensar, parecía mucho más sucio que Equestria.

Se secó rápidamente y cuando chapoteaba por el suelo del baño hasta la puerta, la luz de las lámparas comenzó a titilar.

Luego, se apagó.

* * *

Derpy recordó haber visto velas en la cocina, lo que tampoco le ahorró mucho tiempo ya que hasta encontrar las dichosas cerillas, tardó varias horas y tuvo que poner todo patas arriba. Steve, ansioso por su biberón retrasado tampoco ayudaba, empujando, pataleando y arañando, por lo que Derpy volvió a tener luz de velas a eso de la medianoche. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De repente la luz se había ido? ¿Por qué?

En la penumbra pudo preparar el biberón de Steve con agua fría porque la vitrocerámica tampoco funcionaba. El agua, por otro lado, tampoco salía del grifo como de costumbre: parecía ir a golpes suaves y al final, sólo conseguía un débil hilillo del grifo. ¿Quizás algo se había roto? ¿El qué?

Steve, adormecido, terminó a medias su biberón en un suspiro para luego caer rendido en su bolsa. A Derpy le costó un poco más dormir. Tenía que saber por qué la luz de la granja había decidido también marcharse. Apagó la vela antes de cerrar los ojos porque recordó una vez que de pequeña había prendido fuego a las cortinas de casa al no tener cuidado.

Mamá siempre decía que si jugaba con fuego antes de irse a dormir se haría pis en la cama. Esperó que no sucediera: no estaba segura de cómo podría limpiar pis de aquel sofá.

* * *

Derpy se despertó a la mañana siguiente creyendo que la falta de luz había sido una pesadilla. Pronto descubrió que no: el interruptor de la sala de estar seguía sin obedecer.

–¿Por qué nos hemos quedado sin luz, Steve? –murmuró Derpy.

Steve no contestó, nunca lo hacía; lo raro fue que se quedó mirando por la ventana, fijamente, en vez de acercarse a ella en busca de un nuevo biberón. Probablemente no le gustaban los biberones de leche fría. ¿Quizás podría calentarle la leche con el fuego de una vela?

Derpy pasó chapoteando sobre los restos de agua del baño de la noche anterior (¡Vaya! ¡Tenía que limpiar eso cuanto antes!) y preparó los desayunos. Tras diluir la leche en polvo y calentarla todo lo que pudo con la llama de una nueva vela, tuvo que llevar el biberón hasta Steve (algo poco habitual) y llamar su atención para que viniera. Mientras él mamaba frenéticamente sin importarle demasiado la temperatura, Derpy trató de decidir qué hacer primero aquella mañana. Por un lado se le había ocurrido limpiar el cercado de Betsy; por otro, aún le quedaban muchos libros por leer de la estantería del salón. Lo mejor, pensó finalmente, era tratar de averiguar qué había pasado con la luz y no depender de velas: la idea de prender las cortinas por accidente no le entusiasmaba, y calentar biberones con llama duraba demasiado; necesitaba la vitrocerámica para eso y como todo en aquella granja, ese chisme parecía funcionar con luz... Pero, ¿cómo? Derpy retiró el biberón vacío de la boca del canguro y observó cómo, intranquilo, volvía a mirar por la ventana.

–Mejor si estás distraído –suspiró–. Así me das tiempo a investigar por dónde se ha ido la luz.

* * *

Uno de los libros de la estantería hablaba sobre cómo llegaba la luz a las casas de los humanos. Derpy no lo había estudiado a fondo la primera vez (¡buscaba Equestria!), pero recordaba los dibujos de bombillas y cables. Al parecer, los interruptures no eran los que encendían la luz: había algo llamado electricidad que llenaba los cables del mismo modo que el agua llenaba una cañería; los interruptores sólo eran grifos que cerraban la corriente. El símil le hizo pensar que del mismo modo que el agua de las cañerías necesitaba un pozo o una fuente, lo mismo le pasaría a la electricidad. ¿Qué pinta tendría un pozo de electricidad? La respuesta la encontró en la siguiente página del libro: un cilindro negro y bronce con un símbolo de sumar y restar a cada lado. Una batería. La palabra le sonaba de algo...

¿Dónde la había leído antes?

Realmente había más fuentes de electricidad, como el libro fue indicando, pero la idea de que la granja tenía una batería fue cobrando fuerza; las ciudades y los pueblos se abastecían de electricidad desde sitios llamados "centrales". Y esas centrales llevaban la electricidad por cables hasta las casas. ¡Pero la granja no tenía cables que llegaran desde fuera! Estaba convencida: los habría visto.

Si la granja tenía una batería, un pozo de electricidad, era posible que lo hubiera secado.

Derpy cerró el libro y comenzó a buscar la batería de la granja. Había pensado que tendría forma de pila, como en el libro, pero luego se le ocurrió que eso sería muy tonto, ya que una pila para una casa podría ser diferente. Llegó a esa conclusión porque en las fotos y dibujos las pilas eran pequeñas comparadas con las cosas que alimentaban: juguetes, o aparatos, así que para una casa... ¡Por lo menos tendría que ser mucho más grande! Luego se acordó. Había visto un símbolo de un rayo en la cocina... ¿Podría ser...?

Pasó chapoteando frente a la puerta del baño (¡Oh, vaya! ¡Tenía que limpiar eso!) y llegó a la cocina. Allí se asomó a una pequeña galería donde había cuerda para tender ropa, varios cestos para la colada y... Y entonces la vio. Lo había tomado como un baúl o un cesto de colada más, pero al abrir la tapadera, vio los cables y las cajas cuadradas. Junto a números y símbolos que no entendió, la palabra "batería" aparecía claramente escrita en una etiqueta.

¡La había encontrado!

Lamentablemente, no vio la electricidad, así que no podía decir si estaba llena o vacía. Una luz roja, parpadeante, de una caja en la pared, llamó su atención entonces. Una pequeña bombillita brillaba al lado de una inscripción en la que se leía "batería baja".

* * *

**Edit y NdA:** Cuando escribí este capítulo e imaginé a Betsy, no sabía nada acerca de las vacas lecheras. Ahora soy consciente de lo poco que sé, lo cual es algo, pero más bien poco. Una vaca, para dar leche, tiene que haber tenido un ternero de manera relativamente reciente. Después de eso, la leche deja de producirse como al año. Sin hacer spoilers diré que esta lógica en Betsy no se cumple, así que pido perdón y ruego no os fijéis demasiado en ese detalle :)

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 6 Dingo

**Capítulo 6.- Dingo**

_"The dingo took my baby!"_

**A cry in the dark (1988)**

* * *

La satisfacción de haber dado con la clave del misterio de la electricidad se desvaneció al instante, ya que estaba bien saber que la batería se había quedado vacía pero, ¿de qué le servía si no sabía cómo llenarla? ¿Llovía electricidad acaso en el mundo de los humanos como llovía agua? ¿Quizás con rayos? Los libros decían que los rayos estaban también hechos de electricidad. ¿Para eso era el extraordinario pararrayos que tenía la granja? Derpy husmeó por el tendedero en busca de más pistas, hasta que dio con una en forma de papel amarillo pegado junto a un cable que de una caja en la pared subía hasta el techo.

_"¿Has limpiado los paneles solares, alcornoque?"_

¿Paneles? ¿Paneles? Había leído eso en algún lado antes... En otro papel amarillo... Pero además...

Derpy trotó frenética de vuelta al libro del salón, con tan mala pata que resbaló al pasar por el charco que había enfrente de la puerta del baño y se escurrió hasta la puerta de la entrada, dándose con los cuartos traseros un buen golpe.

–¡Auuu! ¡Eso me pasa por no limpiar!

Dolorida y molesta, llegó por fin hasta el salón y buscó aquellos misteriosos "paneles solares" en la enciclopedia.

¡Era aquello!, comprendió al leer.

* * *

Al parecer los humanos podían obtener electricidad del sol. Los paneles solares convertían la luz en electricidad y esa electricidad se podía almacenar en una batería. ¡Por eso se había quedado sin electricidad! Los paneles se habían debido ensuciar sin ningún humano que los limpiara. ¡Quizás todo era tan fácil como limpiar aquellos paneles! Según el libro debían estar en el tejado. ¿Serían...? Tenían que serlo: al volar sobre la granja, además del extraño pararrayos sobre la casa, Derpy recordaba haber visto cosas cuadradas sobre el tejado que no eran tejas... ¡Esos debían ser los paneles! Una enorme sensación de orgullo se apoderó de Derpy. ¡Doctor Hooves hubiese estado tan orgulloso de ella! ¡Había resuelto un misterio ella sola!

–¡Lo encontré, Steve! –sonrió Derpy–. ¡Si todo va bien, sólo tengo que limpiar los paneles, el sol llenará la batería de electricidad, y volveremos a tener luz por las noches sin que se incendien las cortinas!

Bueno, a decir verdad aún no entendía cómo la electricidad volvía a convertirse en luz, o en el calor de la vitrocerámica dentro de la casa, pero daba igual: lo importante era que había dado con lo que parecía una buena solución. Buscó a Steve. Él seguía mirando, tenso, por la ventana.

Entonces Derpy lo vio.

Vio lo que Steve llevaba toda la mañana observando, quieto como una estatua.

Fuera, en el porche, merodeando había un dingo.

* * *

Derpy, con el corazón en un casco comprobó la puerta y alejó a Steve de la ventana. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora había un dingo allí? ¡No era de noche! ¿Cuántos habría? ¡Oh, por la diosa! ¿Cuántos habría? ¿Y si conseguían entrar? Derpy encerró a Steve en la cocina y decidió salir volando por la ventana de la habitación del primer piso. Ascendió despacio todo lo silenciosa que pudo y sobrevoló la granja. Si había más dingos estarían ocultos porque no vio a ninguno. Sobrevoló el granero varias veces y se aseguró de que la puerta de Betsy seguía cerrada. Luego respiró más tranquila... Trató de pensar, trató de pensar... ¿Quizás el dingo se iría? Cuando aterrizó en el tejado, el miedo por el depredador en su cabeza invadiéndola, casi se le olvidó que los paneles solares que hacía un instante habían sido su mayor preocupación estaban todavía allí, sucios.

Respiró hondo.

Respiró hondo otra vez.

Si el dingo permanecía fuera no era un problema urgente. Aquel bicho podía esperar: si no limpiaba los paneles, el sol no podría llenar la batería.

Con toda la calma que pudo y sin hacer ruído, volvió a entrar por la ventana del primer piso y llenó un cubo de agua con jabón. Luego, despacio, fue limpiando de tierra y polvo los paneles solares del tejado, revelando, como en las fotografías, un extraño cristal lleno de vetas y tonos de azul. Aunque el agua sucia y enrojecida cayó por el lateral de la casa, no pareció llamar la atención del dingo quien, como si el porche fuese suyo, decidió tumbarse a la sombra.

* * *

Al atardecer el dingo seguía allí, merodeando.

Había mostrado algo de interés en el granero, pero tras rascar la puerta y la tierra bajo ella se había dado por vencido y había regresado al porche. Derpy dio un nuevo biberón frío a Steve quien había dejado de parecer preocupado y siguió, como llevaba haciendo desde la mañana, tratando de encontrar una solución al problema. Se alegró de haber llenado de agua y grano el comedero de Betsy el día anterior; además, la luz de la batería había dejado de parpadear, con lo que supuso que tendrían electricidad para aquella noche. Por otro lado, no le hacía gracia que un dingo hubiese llegado tan lejos. ¿Y si había más? ¿Cómo podría dar de comer y beber a Betsy en unos días si ese asqueroso carnívoro estaba plantado a medio camino entre el granero y la casa? ¿Y si encontraba una manera de entrar?

¡No podía permitirlo!

Durante un nuevo sobrevuelo en busca de más dingos, Derpy recordó que la granja estaba rodeada por una verja. ¿Quizás se había colado por algún agujero?

¡Si había sido así, otros dingos no tardarían en encontrarlo! ¡Y rodearían la granja! Y ella podría escapar volando, ¿pero que pasaría con la señora Betsy y con Steve?

–Tengo que echar a ese asqueroso depredador de aquí –pensó decidida Derpy en voz alta–, y encontrar por dónde cascos ha entrado.

* * *

Aunque echar al animal no le impediría volver a entrar, a Derpy se le ocurrió que así al menos podría averiguar por qué parte de la verja había logrado hacerlo. ¡Quizás podría arreglarla! Dicho y hecho, Derpy se puso entonces cascos a la obra a contrarreloj. Decidió improvisar una trampa con dos baldes de la ropa; en el primero pondría el cebo y usaría el segundo para encerrar a la bestia, como si fuese el relleno de un bollo. Tardó un poco más en atar las cuerdas de tender porque los nudos no eran lo suyo, pero una vez lo consiguió supuso que podría cargar volando a la trampa y al dingo fuera de la verja. Lo malo, comprendió al fin, era el cebo; como no estaba segura de que los dingos comieran muffins, o galletas Anzac o Vegemite, supuso que tendría que ser ella.

Anochecía.

Debía darse prisa.

* * *

Derpy se colgó los baldes al cuello y salió por la ventana del primer piso. Lamentablemente no consiguió hacerlo de manera silenciosa ya que al poner un casco en el tejado, resbaló con el cubo de agua de limpiar los paneles solares y cayó aparatosamente frente al porche. Cuando logró levantarse, vio al dingo observarla a unos metros, con aspecto sorprendido.

–Bueno –gruñó dolorida–. Así también vale...

Derpy levantó el vuelo entonces y se acercó a la verja lo más posible. Allí, dentro del balde de ropa de la trampa, trató de poner una pose suculenta.

–¡Ejem! ¡Señor dingo! ¡La cena está servida!

El dingo con aparente curiosidad la había seguido desde la casa manteniendo una distancia prudencial, pero al verla en el suelo se acercó mucho más deprisa hasta quedar a apenas unos cascos. Allí olisqueó. Derpy sintió un inmediato pavor que logró calmar al recordarse que sólo era uno, y no una manada... Además... Tenía... Tenía que hacerlo... ¿Qué sería de Steve y de Betsy si ella tenía que escapar volando?

–¡Vamos, vamos, señor dingo! ¿Por qué tantas precauciones? ¡Soy una suculenta pegaso! ¡Totalmente indefensa! –declamó–. ¿No tiene usted ganas de darme un buen mordisco? Soy jugosa y blandita. Y... Tengo que admitir que desde que sólo estoy comiendo muffins humanos, he ganado un poco de peso...

Como el dingo no parecía confiado, sintiéndose un poco ridícula, Derpy se atrevió a sacar sus cuartos traseros del balde un poco y menearlos para ofrecer un buen bocado. El dingo se acercó un poco más. Un poco más. Un poco más...

Y entonces atacó.

Fue rápido, mucho, tanto que Derpy no acertó a escapar a tiempo y como resultado se encontró ella dentro de la trampa, mientras el dingo le mordisqueaba el trasero por fuera.

–¡Oh! ¡Por todos los...!

Intentó quitárselo de encima saliendo de dentro de los baldes de la ropa, pero el animal no soltaba su presa. El dolor... El dolor era profundo y ardiente. Derpy sentía los afilados dientes dentro de su piel, tratando de rasgarla con cada sacudida de cabeza que daba el asqueroso...

–¡Ahhhhh! ¡Suéltame mal bicho!

Logró sacudírselo de encima, pero el otro no cejó en su empeñó y la volvió a morder esta vez agarrándola por la pata trasera izquierda. Otra herida, una nueva herida, una sensación de angustia y odio se apoderó de ella. No pensó, no podía, así que saltó con todas sus fuerzas al aire y aleteó para alejarse de allí. El dingo, tenaz en su mordisco seguía sin soltarla, lo que Derpy aprovechó para aletear fuera de la verja llevándolo al otro lado.

¡Ahora!

¡Ahora era el momento!

Con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar que el dolor en su pata se apoderase por completo de ella, coceó en el aire para deshacerse de él y a la tercera sacudida, la pata llena de sangre y doliendo como puesta al fuego, sintió los dientes del animal separarse. Luego aleteó de vuelta a dentro de la verja. Aturdida y sin acabar de creérselo, observó al dingo levantarse confuso al otro lado.

–¡Ja! ¡Ahora qué, condenado!

Él se la quedó mirando detrás del metal a la poca luz del anochecer. Sus fauces estaban manchadas de sangre y se relamía observándola. Gruñía. Derpy volvió al suelo, pero como no podía apoyar su pata herida, volvió al aire.

–¡Vamos! ¿Aún quieres comerme? ¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame por donde entraste!

Como si siguiese sus órdenes, el dingo entonces empezó a otear el aire y comenzó a correr paralelo a la valla. Derpy le siguió desde su lado, aleteando todo lo recto que el dolor en su pata le permitía. Sangre. Su pata goteaba sangre. Aquello parecía poner frenético al dingo, que se paraba cada dos por tres olisqueando para inmediatamente seguir su carrera. Su frenesí llegó hasta donde el suelo polvoriento tenía un pequeño agujero bajo la valla y Derpy comprendió que tenía que ser allí.

Y efectivamente lo era.

El animal se echó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrase bajo el metal por el hoyo con gruñidos de desesperación.

Cuando Derpy comprendió que si volvía a entrar tendría que regresar a la casa, oyó el lastimero gañido del animal y sintió que toda la verja se sacudía con un súbito, poderoso y fantasmal zumbido. El dingo retrocedió, herido, y Derpy le observó sin comprender. Volvió a intentar pasar por debajo de la verja de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, una invisible sacudida pareció recorrerle y volvió a aullar.

Dos veces más lo intentó, dos veces más fue rechazado.

Finalmente, con paso aturdido, se alejó de la verja con dirección de nuevo al desierto dedicándole un último y molesto gruñido, el rabo entre las patas.

Derpy se quedó aleteando en su lado de la verja. ¿Qué había pasado? Decidió tratar de averiguarlo luego: tenía que curarse y encerrarse en la casa. Más dingos podrían aparecer con la noche.

* * *

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa por la ventana, Derpy encontró a Steve esperándola en la habitación del piso superior.

–Lo sé, lo sé... El bibe...

No pudo acabar la frase, porque Steve se acercó a ella y empezó a buscar su contacto. No era la habitual ansia por su biberón, cosa que la sorprendió: el pequeño canguro, o eso le pareció a Derpy, la había estado esperando y se conformó con apretarse junto a ella, en vez de manotear débilmente en busca de comida como siempre hacía. Una cálida sensación le llenó el pecho, pero trató de no dejarse llevar por ella: tenía que vendarse la pata y parar la hemorragia.

–Estoy... Estoy bien, Steve... No te preocupes. Es sólo...

Acarició su pequeña cabeza de rata y bajó al baño para curarse las nuevas heridas. Allí, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta para que Steve no la viera, mientras detenía la hemorragia de la pata (la del trasero dolía, pero no sangraba), no pudo aguantar más y sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar sobre el lavabo.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Derpy!

¡Podía haber muerto!

¡Aquel bicho despreciable podía habérsela comido! ¡Un mordisco en el cuello o en la panza y todo hubiera terminado! ¡Encerrarlo con baldes de la ropa! ¡A qué otra pony idiota se le hubiese ocurrido semejante idea!

Cuando logró detener el llanto lo suficiente y la sangre dejó de manar, sacó el desinfectante y trató de vendarse el mordisco. Luego se tapó como pudo con un apósito el mordisco del trasero y sólo cuando logró detener los escalofríos de miedo y pudo secar sus lágrimas, se atrevió a salir del baño para preparar el biberón de Steve.

Algo le extrañó al abrir la puerta, sin embargo.

Por algún motivo, el charco de agua con el que llevaba todo el día resbalando ya no estaba.


	8. Capítulo 7 El misterio del agua desapare

**Capítulo 7.- El misterio del agua desaparecida**

_"We passed Lassiter's Cave - poor Lassiter, that gold-hungry_

_mug who lost his camels and perished in the sandhills, holding a_

_nose-peg which he must have ripped from his frightened_

_bolting camels, and leaving behind an unsolved mystery concerning_

_his supposed discovery of a gold outcropping so rich he_

_would have been a billionaire, if he had only made it back."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya no tenía ganas de llorar o de recordar el miedo que había sentido por culpa del dingo, así que lo primero que hizo Derpy fue tapar el agujero de la verja con varias piedras. Las tuvo que sacar a coces del murete que rodeaba un parterre en el lado sur de la casa y le llevó cinco viajes acabar de taparlo todo. Cuando colocó la última creyó comprender por qué el dingo la noche anterior no había podido entrar: la verja estaba llena de una fuerza misteriosa que, tras atar cabos, supuso tenía que ser causa de la electricidad. Estar cerca le erizaba el pelaje, y tirar cosas contra el metal sacaba chispas y sacudidas. Por aquello el dingo había podido en un primer momento atravesarla: al acabarse la batería, la verja había dejado de hacerle daño. Así había podido cavar un agujero por debajo y colarse.

–Supongo que mientras tenga limpios los paneles solares, no debería pasar nada –murmuró Derpy.

Luego, satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho y más tranquila, decidió hacer una visita a la señora Betsy. Antes, recordó que el pobre Steve estaría esperando su desayuno, así que pasó por la cocina.

Animada, cuando llegó a la altura del baño, recordó lo que le había extrañado la noche anterior y volvió a preguntarse por qué ya no estaba el inmenso charco de burbujas y agua. Era normal que el agua se secase, pero a decir verdad, ¿era normal que lo hubiese hecho tan rápido? Había sido una cantidad de agua considerabilísima...

–Esto sí que es extraño –pensó Derpy en voz alta–. ¿A dónde habrá ido el agua?

* * *

Entre todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, el misterio del agua desaparecida acabó siendo muy secundario para Derpy. Los días fueron pasando y entre visitas a Betsy, biberones para Steve y rigurosa limpieza de paneles solares, dejó de cambiarse las vendas sobre los mordiscos ya que tenían mucho mejor aspecto. Por primera vez desde llegar se atrevió a levantarse muy temprano todas las mañanas y comenzó a hacer vuelos de reconocimiento en busca de gente, ponies, o de Doctor Hooves. Excepto manadas de dingos a lo lejos, no vio mucho más. Los pocos carteles indicadores que encontró en caminos cercanos los llenó de avisos.

_"Derpy Hooves está en la granja en esa dirección. Compartiré mis muffins contigo. _

_Doble ración de muffins si me dices cómo llegar a Equestria. _

_Trae el té, por favor. _

_Y muffins. _

_A mí se me están acabando."_

Las cosas que iba aprendiendo del mundo de los humanos se incrementaban día tras día. En la enciclopedia descubrió, por ejemplo, que la radio no era una caja que hablaba, sino una caja que conectaba con otras cajas las cuales, de tener a alguien al otro lado, podían usarse para comunicarse. El pararrayos inmenso no era una pararrayos, sino la antena de la radio; una antena era como una oreja y un altavoz para algo llamado ondas electromagnéticas, las cuales Derpy dejó de intentar comprender después de leer sobre ellas. Con respecto a la radio y lamentablemente, tras emplear varios días completos en intentar hacer llegar sus mensajes, resultó que nadie contestaba; así que Derpy decidió dejar el trasto tranquilo y se centró en seguir volando, cada día un poco más lejos, cada día un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Con siempre algo que hacer descubrió que sus nuevas responsabilidades para con Betsy y los paneles solares cambiaban su rutina diaria; además de preparar biberones a Steve, dedicaba todas las mañanas a revisar la fuente de electricidad, así como a adecentar lo que podía la cuadra de Betsy. Fue una tarea difícil y muy dura, ya que tanto el cercado de la vaca como el resto del granero estaban fatal.

Luego, tras dar otro biberón a Steve, empleaba otro rato de vuelo alrededor de la granja. El poco tiempo que tenía libre trataba de aprovecharlo leyendo libros, pero excepto conocer más detalles sobre el mundo de los humanos, la verdad era que no encontraba información de utilidad para regresar a Equestria.

Uno de los días, por ejemplo, aprendió a manejar lo que los humanos llamaban televisión, pero en vez de ver programas en ella como aseguraban los libros, sólo aparecía como motitas grises y blancas muy aburridas que después de un rato atontaban, acompañadas de un ruído susurrante y monótono parecido al que hacía la radio. Convencida de que la había roto, Derpy decidió no volver a encender el aparato nunca más.

La actividad de la granja, en todo caso, la absorbía. Por las noches llegaba exhausta al sofá y no le costaba quedarse dormida. Por las mañanas, lograba levantarse para patrullar, preparar biberones o cambiarle el heno a la señora Betsy. De todas las vidas que había imaginado siendo una potrilla, la verdad era que ser una pony de granja jamás había sido una de ellas.

–¿Y usted, señora Betsy? ¿Se imaginó de pequeña que iba a ser una chica de granja?

La vaca no era una gran conversadora, pero Derpy encontraba que sabía escuchar cuando era ordeñada. Le hablaba de Equestria, de cómo le gustaría poder encontrarse a su amigo Doctor Hooves y que creía estar en un mundo nuevo y extraño del que no sabía nada. Bueno, un poco, pero en verdad le faltaban muchos detalles. Y lo que no eran detalles. Eso la asustaba.

Derpy no había contado nada de aquello a Steve, porque al ser una cría aún no quería preocuparle con sus miedos; encontraba en la relajada calma de Betsy, en cambio, una tranquilidad que conseguía que todo fuese menos dramático.

* * *

Una mañana logró que asomara la cabeza fuera del granero acercándole un cubo de comida. Derpy aprovechó para acabar de limpiar por fin su cuadra sin ningún impedimento y cuando lo hizo, observó la pensativa mirada de la vaca, en la puerta, hacia el horizonte polvoriento y pardo.

La pobre no se atrevía nunca a poner una pezuña fuera del granero. Derpy no entendía por qué. Por algún motivo sólo lograba que sacase la cabeza un poco y se quedase mirando el mundo frente a ella, con aire tranquilo, pero incómodo.

–¡Vamos señora Betsy! ¡Es un día precioso! ¿No cree? Además, creo que de día es seguro salir –sonrió Derpy–, sobretodo con la verja llena de electricidad. Pero por la noche los dingos aullan y creo que pueden ser un peligro. ¡Aunque queda mucho para eso!

La vaca no contestó; nunca lo hacía. Derpy creyó ver en su mirada en cambio algo nuevo. ¿Era confusión? ¿O miedo? Fuera lo que fuese, mansa y tranquila, Betsy regresó dentro del granero entre suaves golpes de cencerro. Derpy se sintió desilusionada; quizás no había debido hablar de los dingos, pensó. Quizás la había asustado. Aún así, ¿qué clase de vida podía tener cualquiera encerrada en una cuadra, dentro de un oscuro granero?

¿Por qué Betsy no quería salir nunca de él?

* * *

La leche comenzó a ser un problema.

Derpy no sabía por qué, pero Betsy parecía dar más y más leche cada día y aunque estaba muy buena, tener que terminarse casi un litro diario comenzaba a sentarle mal. No podía dársela a Steve, porque los libros humanos decían que la leche de vaca tenía sustancias que a los marsupiales podía sentarles muy mal, como un azúcar llamado lactosa. Cada vez que llenaba el frigorífico (limpiar el frigorífico había sido una aventura en sí misma, pero había merecido la pena), con gran cargo de conciencia tocaba tirar la más vieja. Eso le gustaba menos aún, por lo que pasó días pensando cómo poder aprovechar la leche. Descubrió una yogurtera polvorienta que pudo limpiar y tras romper solo dos envases comenzó a hacer yogures; aún así, tras varios días zampándose todos los yogures que podía, el exceso de leche seguía sin resolverse.

Al día siguiente mientras ordeñaba a Betsy, se le ocurrió que quizás podría hacer quesos; el problema era que Derpy no sabía cómo hacer quesos y ninguno de los libros del salón, que hubiera descubierto, explicaba cómo hacerlos. Vagas referencias a algo llamado "cuajo", pero poco más.

Tras su investigación con los libros, además, sólo le quedaba por revisar la sección de novelas y dudaba de que títulos como "Las huellas del desierto" (*1) "El pájaro espino" (*2), "El harpa del Sur"(*3) o "Cincuenta sombras de Grey" (*4), explicaran cómo hacer queso. Después de empezar a leer "Sombras...", además, Derpy había decidido consultar la calificación por edades antes de llevarse sustos innecesarios.

Había empezado a leer algunos de aquellos libros, extrañamente embelesada por las historias que contaban, pero a decir verdad, ninguna pista sobre cómo hacer quesos. Después del novelón que resultó ser "El pájaro espino" (por la diosa, qué rematado memo era el padre de Bricassard), "On the beach", de un tal Nevil Shute sería su siguiente libro. Sonaba como una historia divertida y tranquila de gente divirtiéndose en la playa, lejos de folletines y dramas. Seguro que la podría animar.

Distraída por todos aquellos pensamientos, una mañana al entrar en la casa con el cubo de leche listo para llevarla a hervir, tropezó con una tabla del suelo.

–¡Aghhh!

¡Clash, bing, bang! Tras el estruendo provocado por la caída, Derpy abrió los ojos para comprobar que se había logrado tirar toda la leche por encima. Steve salió del comedor y se acercó a ver el desbarajuste para inmediatamente empezar a lamerle la cara.

–¡Steve! ¡Quieto! ¡No puedes beber esta leche! ¡Te sentará mal!

A Derpy le costó horrores encerrar a Steve en la sala de estar, pero tras dos intentos y esquivar todos los lametazos que pudo, logró mantener al cangurito (¡cada día estaba más fuerte y grande!) lejos de la zona de desastre. Cuando tras lavarse fue a buscar la fregona, Derpy descubrió que la leche que acababa de tirar había prácticamente desaparecido.

–¿Cómo es..?

Volvió a comprobar que Steve estaba encerrado a cal y canto, así que era imposible que se la hubiese tomado. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no quedara leche en el suelo? ¡No hacía tanto calor! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Derpy frotó lentamente la fregona por los tablones manchados frente a la puerta del baño y al llegar al que le había hecho tropezar lo encontró combado: por eso había tropezado. Claro, pensó: el agua de la inundación en el baño de hacía un par de semanas lo habría hecho curvarse. ¡La humedad en la madera! Pero eso no explicaba...

Entonces lo vió.

Un brillo en la oscuridad que pareció salir de debajo del tablón.

¡Derpy! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!, se dijo.

¡Ahí habían ido la leche y el agua!

¡La casa de la granja tenía un sótano!

* * *

(*1) "Tracks" en su versión original. Altamente recomendable.

(*2) "The Thorn Birds". Folletín. La mini–serie tiene su encanto.

(*3) "The harp' in the south" en su versión original.

(*4) ¿En serio?

* * *

La puerta estaba oculta detrás de un tapiz con un estampado de ovejas, en la pared de las escaleras; por eso no la había visto. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El agua del baño se había filtrado al sótano, lo mismo que la leche. La leche había tardado menos porque el tablón doblado había liberado la junta: lo que antes habría sido un resquicio entre tablones que había filtrado el agua poco a poco, ahora era un agujero por el que además de leche podía colarse el brillo de algo misterioso y oculto en el último escondite de aquella misteriosa granja.

Ya poco sentido tenía lamentarse por no haber investigado el tapiz de las ovejas antes, así que Derpy encendió una vela y abrió la puerta desconocida.

Al hacerlo, descubrió unas escaleras descendentes en un estrecho corredor. Al final de ellas una nueva puerta con un nuevo papel amarillo.

"A ella no le gusta que bajes aquí abajo", leyó.

_"¿Estás seguro de que no está en casa?"_

Derpy se extrañó por el aviso, pero como estaba sola decidió entrar.

Olía como si alguien hubiese vaciado un bote de pimentón dentro de un armario hasta arriba de naftalina. Cuando a la luz de la vela encontró un interruptor de la luz, lo activó. Descubrió a su alrededor lo que parecía otra sala de estar como la de arriba, pero muy diferente.

* * *

**NdA**: Aunque ya he contestado a nahuelvera2 por privado, quería mencionarlo a los que estais leyendo también. Que sois un montón! Gracias :)

A donde iba, que me voy por las ramas, es que el universo de "Lo que fuimos" tiene lugar en algún momento antes del último capítulo de la tercera temporada. Derpy se llamaba diferente (puede que Ditzy) y Doctor Hooves también (Time Turner o Whooves). Sin entrar en lo que pasa al final de la última temporada, me permito que Derpy en esta historia tenga una relación de amistad especial con Doctor. Como mencioné en el prólogo, es más parecida a la Derpy de "A slice of life", aunque el episodio sea mucho posterior.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Capítulo 8 El escondite del señor Willin

**Capítulo 8.- El escondite del señor Willington**

_"I'm going to hide this tape when I'm finished. If none of us make it, at least there will be some kind of record. The storm's been hitting us hard now for 48 hours. We still have nothing to go on... One other thing: I think it rips through your clothes when it takes you over. Windows found some shredded and bloody long–johns in the trash but the name tag was missing. They could be anybody's. Nobody... Nobody trusts anybody now, and we're all very tired... There's nothing more I can do, just wait... This is R.J. MacReady, helicopter pilot, US outpost #31"_

**The Thing (1983)**

* * *

Como la salita de arriba, aquella sala tenía un televisor, una mesa, un sillón (en vez de un sofá) y estanterías; pero en vez de libros, extrañas cajas negras en fundas de cartón las llenaban de arriba a abajo. Parecían libros, pero no lo eran, porque dentro de cada una de las fundas había una cinta negra enrollada como los carretes de fotos, pero protegida por lo que los libros llamaban plástico. Además de estanterías lo que parecía un confortable sillón reclinable y otra televisión más grande que la de arriba, junto con una nevera igual que la de la cocina, completaban el mobiliario. Eso y un trípode con lo que Derpy creyó que era una cámara de fotos que apuntaba al sillón.

En lo alto de las estanterías, eso le llamó la atención también, había varias docenas de trofeos deportivos que llegaban hasta el techo, el cual a su vez debía ser el suelo frente a la puerta del baño: ese había sido el brillo que había visto al fregar.

Pisó entonces un charquito de leche que había caído justo sobre la alfombra. No parecía barata y a decir verdad, además de las nuevas manchas blancas, la humedad del agua del incidente del baño había hecho estragos llenándola de arrugas y bultos. Decidió enrollarla y tirarla fuera, como el resto de alfombras.

Una no podía estar segura nunca con las pitones de alfombra...

Derpy se acercó entonces a la nevera y para su sorpresa la encontró sin nada pasado y fresquita. Dentro no había comida, pero sí varias docenas de lo que al principio creyó eran latas de comida envasada, y luego descubrió eran (tonta Derpy, ¿por qué iban a guardar en el frigorífico comida envasada?) latas y más latas de cerveza. Preguntándose si sería cerveza de mantequilla (¡hacía tanto tiempo que no se tomaba una!), decidió abrirla, pero la tarea no fue tan fácil como supuso en un principio, porque aquellas latas estaban hechas para los grimosos dedos humanos y aunque podía sujertarlas con su ala, descubrió que la chapa de cierre requería de más fuerza que sólo la de una pluma. Cuando fue a intentar hacer fuerza con un lápiz, lata, espuma de cerveza y palanca salieron por los aires llenándolo todo con un sonoro "pfssssssst!".

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó.

Sin otra idea mejor, para evitar que todo el sótano quedara peor de como ya lo había dejado, Derpy se metió la lata en la boca y comenzó a tragar todo lo deprisa que pudo.

* * *

Cuando acabó la lata de cerveza aliviada por no haber manchado nada más, Derpy no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro y descomunal eructo. Resultó que no era cerveza de mantequilla, sino de grano; y le pareció amarga y fría, pero a la vez descubrió que no le desagradaba, al menos el rato que no se le subía por los ollares por culpa de la espuma. El regusto le recordó un poco a una sidra fermentada que hacía unos años le habían dado a probar en una excursión junto a Doctor Hooves.

–¡Oh, no! –comprendió al tiempo que sentía una sensación extraña en la cabeza–. ¡Creo que esta cerveza puede tener alcohol!

Y sin saber por qué, empezó a reírse.

¡Sí que era tonta! ¡Pues claro que tenía alcohol! ¡Era cerveza!

Además, estaba sola.

¿A quién hablaba?

Lo ridículo de la idea le hizo reírse un poco más hasta que comprendió que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y que debía sentarse. Pero cuando fue en dirección al sillón de la sala, tropezó con la alfombra enrollada y tras varios cascoteos, dos golpes con las estanterías que tiraron varios de esos libros de plástico y cinco trofeos, acabó cayendo de cuartos en el suelo. Suspiró. Logró levantarse despacio y no se dio con nada más. Desafortunadamente sí tiró sin querer el trípode de la cámara con la cola.

Suspiró.

Las casas humanas y las ponies no estaban hechas las unas para las otras.

Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo, se dijo.

La cerveza se le había subido a la cabeza (¡qué rima más tonta!), pero no era para tanto. Todo lo lentamente que pudo recogió el trípode de la cámara con la boca y lo puso en pie. Al hacerlo, observó sorprendida cómo tenía cables que parecían conectarla a la televisión; cuando se asomó por detrás para ver dónde iban, encendió accidentalmente el televisor con el rabo y, asustada por el chasquido y la inesperada luz, se apartó todo lo deprisa que pudo tropezando de nuevo en la alfombra y cayendo de cuartos traseros sobre el sillón.

Respiró aturdida unos segundos.

Al menos no parecía haber roto nada nuevo y ya estaba en el sillón.

Lo que la inquietó entonces (condenada cerveza: ¿por qué todo era extraño de repente?) fue la imagen en el televisor ya que pensó, por un momento, que estaba delante de un espejo: la imagen correspondía al mismo sillón en el que estaba sentada, pero... ¡Pero ella no estaba allí!

¿Se había convertido en una pony vampiro por culpa de la cerveza?

Afortunadamente, otro susto, apareció en la imagen un humano corpulento y mayor, de color rosita y mirada de pocos amigos, quien pesadamente se sentó en el sillón reclinable.

¡Conozco a ese humano!, pensó. ¡Estaba en muchas fotos del comedor y de la entrada! ¿Sería el dueño de la granja?

Aquello le indicó que la imagen no podía ser un espejo; entonces recordó que los libros decían que los humanos tenían cámaras de fotos capaces de grabar cosas que se movían y así era como tenían programas de televisión.

Pero aquello, comprendió a pesar de la cerveza, no era un programa de televisión ni un espejo: era una grabación de uno de los antiguos habitantes de la granja.

* * *

Quizás fuera por el alcohol, pero Derpy no se sintió muy intimidada por el aspecto del hombre en la pantalla; aunque tenía gesto malhumorado y cara de pocos amigos, vestía una camisa de cuadros amarillos por la que se le desbordaba una inmensa barriga. Cubría sus patas traseras (piernas, las llamaban los humanos), debajo de un pantalón de peto de tejano azul. Su poco pelo lo tenía blanco y, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, era fácil reconocer en él al mismo que aparecía en muchas de las fotos del comedor. En algunas de ellas aparecía con un uniforme deportivo, más joven y mucho más en forma, pero sin duda era el mismo humano rosita. Eran sus ojos. Sus ojos azules y vivarachos. Las fotos tenían aquella misma expresión.

–Hola. Me llamo Joseph Willington.

Derpy parpadeó unos segundos, confusa.

–Hola, señor Willington. Yo me llamo Derpy –contestó educadamente–. Derpy Hooves. No se preocupe por mis ojos... Veo perfectamente... El doctor Horse dice que se llama...

–Si estás viendo esta grabación es porque me habré ido, como todos los demás –la interrumpió el humano desde el televisor–. Todos los días pienso que puede ser el último, así que al grabarme siempre trato de despedirme adecuadamente lo primero; el caso es... El caso es que hoy me he pasado por Warburton y ya no había nadie: esos sucios _abbos_ también se han desvanecido, estoy seguro. Así que creo que me queda poco... He llenado el comedero y el bebedero de Betsy, para que aguante todo lo que pueda. Esa vaca tonta no quiere salir. No la envidio. Fuera de la verja todo son dingos, pero morir sola dentro de un granero, tampoco lo encuentro adecuado... Quizás es porque no soy más que un viejo amargado...

Derpy fue a decir algo para consolar al señor Willington, porque de repente tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía a punto de llorar. Entonces comprendió que lo que estaba viendo era una foto con movimiento y que ese hombre no la oiría. Aquello no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor.

–Echo de menos a Ruth –sonrió con tristeza el humano–. Quizás, cuando desaparezca, iré al mismo sitio que ella y podré verla...

El humano parpadeó varias veces con lágrimas en los ojos y luego miró a Derpy, confuso, desde el televisor.

Derpy no estaba muy segura, pero le pareció como si de repente el señor Willington ya no supiera dónde estaba. Sus ojos. Sus ojos azules miraban todo de forma diferente; su rostro chato y rosita se había contraído en una mueca de inquietud y confusión. Entonces dirigió su mirada a un papelito amarillo que tenía en la mano, parpadeó de nuevo y su mirada y su rostro volvieron a las arrugas de enfado del principio.

– A veces... A veces olvido las cosas –sonrió, avergonzado. Luego carraspeó, como incómodo–. Si sigues vivo y estás viendo esto, puedes usar mi casa a condición de que la cuides y de que, cuando vuelva, si acaso regreso, me la devuelvas porque es mía y no tuya. He ido grabando los días desde que esta locura de las desapariciones empezó, así que si quieres más información, siéntete libre de ver los vídeos. Los _yanks_. Todo fue cosa de los _yanks_, estoy seguro. Lo explico todo en las cintas. Sólo tendrás que encender el vídeo, porque lo que estarás viendo ahora es una grabación de la cámara. Está programada para volver atrás... Hay algo más... Mis cintas... Si encuentras mis cintas de ejercicios, recuerda que soy sólo un viejo solitario y chocho que no...

Entonces, tras un fogonazo de luz en la pantalla y un poco de estática, de repente ya no había nadie en la imagen.

Sólo un sillón vacío.

Así habían desaparecido los habitantes de Warburton.

Así habían desaparecido los humanos de la Tierra, comprendió.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Derpy acertó a apagar la televisión y salió de allí escaleras arriba.

* * *

Tras varios días sin atreverse a bajar por segunda vez, Derpy acabó por aceptar que la idea más razonable era ver aquellas fotografías con movimiento y voz.

Por un lado los libros le ofrecían cada vez menos respuestas útiles y por otro, poder oír lo que el señor Willington tuviera que decir quizás le podía dar alguna pista de cómo volver a Equestria. ¿Quizás lo que había hecho desaparecer a los humanos la había traído allí? ¿Y si aquellos sucesos tan extraños estaban relacionados? ¡Aquella extraña luz había sido lo que había visto en el taller del Doctor, antes de aparecer en Australia!

Dicho y hecho pasó varias semanas intercalando sus tareas, sus patrullas y sus biberones, con encerrarse en el escondite del señor Willington y ver sus cintas de vídeo. Aburrido, Steve bajaba a veces a hacerle compañía, lo que Derpy aprovechaba para hablarle un poco; pero a decir verdad, la rutina cada día seguía igual: biberones a Steve, repaso a Betsy, vuelos de reconocimiento sin descubrir nada nuevo, limpieza de paneles solares, televisión. Luego biberones para Steve, vuelo de reconocimiento sobre la verja y para acabar, más televisión. Así, día tras día.

Aunque repetitiva, la rutina no le aburría porque la colección de cintas de vídeo del señor Willington parecía infinita y siempre encontraba ganas de descubrir algo nuevo. Por un lado estaban aquellas en las que se había grabado él mismo, de las que trataba de ver un par de horas todos los días. Aparte, el señor Willington tenía cantidad de eventos deportivos sobretodo de un juego llamado "Aussie rules". Derpy no había encontrado gran interés en estos vídeos, excepto la sorpresa inicial de ver que los humanos podían ser un poco brutos. Se imaginó que a Rainbow Dash aquellos eventos le hubiesen encantado y como de repente se sintió un poco triste al pensar en ella, decidió no ver más deportes.

Las cintas que más disfrutaba Derpy eran las que los humanos llamaban películas, y de ese grupo el señor Willington tenía un montón.

Eran como obras de teatro, pero que parecían pasar de verdad. Derpy no estaba segura sobre si pasaban de verdad o no, pero el resultado era muy convincente. Nunca se acordaba del nombre de la primera película que vio, pero le encantaba cómo la humana llegaba a Australia y conocía al humano australiano y él la salvaba de un cocodrilo y luego ella se lo llevaba a un sitio llamado New York en donde él no se sentía nada a gusto. Derpy se sentía como aquel señor australiano, fuera de lugar.

Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto.

* * *

**NdA**: _Abbos_ es un término más allá de ofensivo para referirse a los aborígenes australianos. Lo mantengo sin censurar a pesar de la calificación de edad porque creo que es importante para definir al complicado señor Willington.


	10. Capítulo 9 Wet season

**Capítulo 9.- Wet season**

_"That was the summer of 1963 – when everybody called me Baby, and it didn't occur to me to mind. _

_That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, _

_when I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps, _

_and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. _

_That was the summer we went to Kellerman's."_

**Dirty Dancing (1987)**

* * *

Durante aquellas semanas la información que Derpy obtuvo de las grabaciones del señor Willington fue muy útil para saber qué había pasado en la Tierra, pero muy poco para encontrar un modo de regresar a Equestria. Para ser muy olvidadizo, o precisamente por eso, el señor Willington resultaba muy metódico en sus grabaciones. Primero se despedía como había hecho en la última, más o menos con las mismas palabras; luego, cada día traía un periódico o una reseña de lo que había oído en la televisión y se grababa contando las novedades del fenómeno. En las primeras grabaciones se le veía nervioso y excitado: en esas no se despedía aún. Nadie en la Tierra comprendía qué estaba pasando; la gente desaparecía sin más, sin dejar rastro, y lo que al principio se pensó podían ser secuestros o locura colectiva se encontró que no tenía causa. Peor aún: tampoco solución. Los habitantes de Australia, al parecer, habían sido testigos privilegiados del suceso puesto que a diferencia del resto del planeta las desapariciones sucedían allí a un ritmo mucho menor. Llegó un momento en el que el señor Willington aseguraba que todos los humanos que quedaban en el mundo sin duda se encontraban en Australia. Mucha gente incluso había emigrado allí huyendo de desaparecer; pero poco a poco, lo que había ido vaciando el mundo acabó por hacerse presente también allí, y las oleadas de inmigrantes pararon. De excitado y nervioso, el señor Willington pasó a taciturno y desanimado. Su vida en una granja en mitad de ninguna parte no había cambiado sustancialmente, pero contaba que la gente de Warburton estaba mucho más extraña y recelosa de lo habitual. Eso, unido a lo que veía y oía por las noticias, le había dado la certeza de que se encontraba ante el fin del mundo.

Enterarse de aquello a Derpy le costó casi un mes, porque no le resultó fácil al principio saber cómo funcionaba aquel mágico aparato llamado VCR. Tras muchas cintas deshilachadas y gran cantidad de idas y venidas en el reproductor (¡maldito botones humanos! ¡malditos!), Derpy había logrado por fin hacerse con el funcionamiento del aparato y había logrado, de una manera más o menos satisfactoria, rellenar los huecos que tantas cintas de vídeo rotas dejaban sin llenar.

* * *

Derpy no sabía muy bien qué sentir acerca del señor Willington. Por un lado le estaba agradecida por haberle permitido quedarse en la granja; por otro, no estaba segura de sentirse cómoda viendo sus grabaciones. El señor Willington, además de tener un gracioso acento que a Derpy le costaba siempre entender, solía usar palabras feas y horribles, especialmente cuando hablaba de los habitantes de Warburton. Los llamaba abbos o boongs, y siempre que podía aprovechaba para decir cosas malas de ellos o de sus costumbres: vagos, pendencieros, borrachos, inútiles... Los calificativos no tenían fin. A Derpy le recordó mucho a un pegaso que conoció una vez en Cloudsdale llamado Proud Boy, el cual no hacía otra cosa sino despotricar contra unicornios y los ponies de tierra independientemente de que fueran buenos o malos. Los ponies de tierra del señor Willington eran los humanos de piel negra, los aborígenes. Eso conseguía que Derpy se enfadara con él, porque toda la compasión y la tristeza cada vez que se imaginaba estar en su lugar, viendo cómo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor, también se desvanecía cuando criticaba la iglesia de los habitantes de Warburton, o les llamaba vagos o sucios o cosas peores.

* * *

Derpy encontró en aquellos días que el señor Willington podía ser un poco como las películas. Había empezado por una llamada "Cocodrilo Dundee" que era muy divertida, y se había decidido después de la experiencia a probar otras.

Por un lado, había descubierto unas muy bonitas y entretenidas (como la de aquella chica que todos llamaban "Baby" que no sabía bailar porque era muy torpe, pero el chico la enseñaba a bailar y se enamoraban y la música era tan bonita...) y por otro, había otras tan violentas y desagradables que Derpy tenía que darle al "pause" porque no aguantaba el miedo o el terror o la intriga. Cuando estuvo viendo una que iba sobre un grupo de científicos encerrados en una base en la Antártida que eran cazados por un alienígena horrible que podía tomar su forma (¡y prácticamente cualquier cosa con dientes!), no hizo otra cosa que abrazar a Steve todo el tiempo del miedo que tenía. Pasó dos noches sin dormir hasta que supuso que podía recordar la otra película y se imaginó a Doctor Hooves levantándola por el aire dentro de una hermosa laguna, consiguiendo por fin el paso de baile perfecto para la actuación.

–Creo que el mundo de los humanos es muy extraño –confesó a Betsy una mañana en que tocaba cepillarla–. Puede ser tan bonito y tan horrible a la vez... ¿Cómo hace usted para vivir aquí? ¿Cree que me acostumbraré alguna vez?

Betsy siguió rumiando encima de su cubo de grano y heno y le lanzó un amigable cabezazo que acabó en lametón. Derpy sonrió y siguió acicalando a Betsy, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, había pensado en la posibilidad de que nunca jamás podría regresar a Equestria.

* * *

Derpy pasaba tanto tiempo viendo películas o revisando las grabaciones del señor Willington que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo. Un día, después de ver "Dirty Dancing" cinco veces seguidas, recordó que aún no había hecho sus tareas y cuando fue a llevarle el biberón a Steve, le descubrió en el parterre de detrás de la granja comiendo hierba. Los libros decían que a determinada edad los bebés canguro tenían que empezar a alternar sólidos y leche, pero como Derpy no estaba segura de la edad de Steve, no se había decidido nunca a ofrecerle vegetales.

–¿Está buena? ¿Estás seguro de que no te sentará mal?

Steve le dirigió una mirada fugaz y de soslayo como si estuviese enfadado con ella, y siguió pastando apoyándose en sus manitas para poder comer del suelo. Derpy nunca se había fijado en el parterre de detrás de la granja excepto cuando había tenido que sacar piedras del muro para tapar el agujero del dingo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello; tampoco estaba segura de cómo la hierba allí se mantenía fresca y supuso que el señor Willington tendría algún aparato humano para mantener el riego, o llevar agua del pozo, o algo así.

–Está bien, Steve. Lo siento. Se me olvidó... Es que... Es que... ¡Es que es una película tan bonita!

* * *

A Derpy le encantaba "Dirty Dancing". Pero le encantaba, le encantaba de verdad.

Había llegado un momento en que ya no veía a Patrick Swayze y a Jennifer Grey (así se llamaban los humanos actores), sino que se veía a ella misma en el resort de vacaciones y a Doctor Hooves diciéndole que era como un sentimiento, como el palpitar del corazón, y luego le sentía poniéndole el casco en el pecho y ella cerraba los ojos, y sonaba "Hungry Eyes" y después de practicar mucho, mucho, (pero mucho, mucho, mucho, muchísimo), ella aprendía a bailar. Ya se sabía los diálogos de memoria y era capaz de recordar cada una de las canciones en su cabeza sin necesidad de volver a verla. Con mucha peor suerte, eso sí, había intentado aprender los pasos de baile que Johnny enseñaba a Baby; para eso la verdad era que no había habido forma... Quizás era por tener cuatro patas en vez de dos, o porque Penny no estuviera presente para ayudar, o porque únicamente estuviera sola dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados, lo cierto fue que las clases de baile imaginarias de Derpy acababan siempre en muebles tirados, platos rotos y cintas de vídeo desordenadas. De todos modos, nada de aquello hacía de la película algo menos bonito; bueno... La trama era un poco escabrosa a decir verdad, con abortos ilegales, elevada promiscuidad, desigualdad social manifiesta y lo que técnicamente (Baby se suponía que tenía 17 años), podía considerarse por lo que entendía de las leyes humanas como abuso de menores.

De nuevo el mundo de los humanos y sus contradicciones.

* * *

La metereología no ayudaba a tener ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuese ver películas, la verdad. Desde hacía unos días no había parado de llover, con todo el cielo encapotado y oscuro. El polvo del páramo, "outback" lo llamaban los australianos (esos eran los habitantes de Australia), se había convertido en barro y aunque Derpy agradecía que no fuera a quedarse sin agua para el pozo (todo estaba encharcado y húmedo), en aquellas condiciones era mejor quedarse bajo techo. Al empezar las lluvias Derpy había intentado cocear nubes, pero por algún motivo que no entendía las nubes de la Tierra no eran como las de Equestria y no se dejaban cocear.

Tuvo que volver a la granja, desilusionada.

La lluvia al principio fue un poco desesperante, porque se había acostumbrado al ejercicio de volar un par de veces todos los días; pero después de iniciada la pereza, agradecía el tiempo de más que estaba con Steve o incluso con Betsy.

Por otro lado la comida aún no escaseaba, pero estaba a punto de quedarse sin muffins. La granja tenía muchas otras cosas que poder comer, como verduras enlatadas o galletas Anzac. El señor Willington era un auténtico fan de algo llamado Vegemite, que se envasaba en tarros y que al parecer se ponía sobre pan o, en fin, sobre cualquier cosa. De esos tenía muchísimos frascos. Creyendo que era crema de cacahuete, Derpy se había llevado una terrible decepción al probarlo (especialmente porque había tardado horas en abrir la primera tapadera; ¡malditas tapaderas de rosca humanas! ¡malditas!), pero un poco por agotamiento y por probar sabores nuevos, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ese sabor salado e intenso.

Era curioso a lo que podía acostumbrarse una, pensó Derpy la última mañana de lluvias. Al llegar a la granja había devorado los libros en busca de información y ahora, con las películas, le daba mucha más pereza ponerse a leer. Encontraba que eran mucho más fáciles y emocionantes y no requerían tanto tiempo como una novela. No lograba cansarse nunca de ver películas y aunque había algunas que aún le daban demasiado miedo (había descubierto la calificación por edades y eso le había evitado varios sustos), parecían dar más información sobre las conductas humanas que los libros o las novelas...

En ese momento la lluvió cesó y se abrió el cielo azul de nuevo.

Derpy suspiró y tras limpiar los paneles solares (la lluvia siempre los dejaba llenos de tierra), fue a hacerle un nuevo biberón a Steve.

Pero cuando abrió el armario de la cocina, descubrió que las cajas de leche en polvo que había creído llenas estaban vacías.

¡Ya no quedaba leche para el pobre Steve!

* * *

**NdA**: Me temo que va a haber un pequeño parón en la frecuencia de posteo. Para la semana que viene intentaré postear al menos un capítulo. Como señala nahuelvera2, el poco tiempo que he tardado en postear capítulos nuevos es porque tengo algo escrito ya que sólo tengo que repasar un poco antes de subirlo. La cosa es que me van quedando menos capítulos y tengo que ponerme las pilas en escribir nuevos o si no, como decimos por aquí, me va a pillar el toro :)

En estos últimos capítulos existe una importante falta de acción que quería explorar. Espero no haber puesto la lectura demasiado aburrida.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 10 Leche

**Capítulo 10.– Leche**

_"It has been established that persons _

_who have recently died have been returning to life _

_and committing acts of murder. A widespread investigation of funeral homes, _

_morgues, and hospitals has concluded that the unburied dead _

_have been returning to life and seeking human victims. _

_It's hard for us here to be reporting this to you, _

_but it does seem to be a fact."_

**The night of the living Dead (1968)**

* * *

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo se le había pasado? ¡El pobre Steve Irwin no tenía leche! ¡Se moriría de hambre! ¡Tenía que haber revisado las cajas! ¡Tontas películas humanas! ¡Era culpa suya!

Derpy trotó a los libros sobre animales en busca de una solución. Se suponía que no podía usar leche de vaca, porque tenía lactosa que era un azúcar que no sentaba bien a los bebés canguro, y aunque Steve ya no era un bebé no estaba segura de poder usar leche de vaca con él, ¿verdad? ¿Habría algún método para quitar esa odiosa lactosa de la leche? Si lo había, Derpy no lo encontró en los libros del señor Wilington, por lo que supuso al recordar el viaje al pueblo humano y su mercado, que no le quedaba otra opción.

–Tengo que ir a Warburton y encontrar leche Wombaroo allí.

Pero... ¿Cómo? Desde luego no podría llevarse a Steve como la última vez, porque el cangurito había doblado su tamaño y llevarle en su saco (ya ocupaba siete bolsas de muffins pegadas entre sí que a Derpy le costaba cargar incluso sobre el suelo), no hubiera sido posible. Por la misma razón en el vuelo de vuelta tampoco podría llevar mucho peso si acaso encontraba leche Wombaroo. ¿Tendría que hacer varios viajes a Warburton entonces? De haber tenido una carreta, Derpy podría habérsela ajustado y llevar mucho más peso, pero para empezar lo más parecido a una carreta era una vieja furgoneta que había bajo la lona y junto al tractor (así se llamaba el vehículo de ruedas graciosas), en el granero, y parecía pesar demasiado para que Derpy pudiese tirar de ella tanta distancia. Por otro lado estaba convencida de que viajar por tierra atraería a los dingos, así que aquello tampoco parecía una opción, con carreta o sin ella.

Cuando Derpy salió de entre la montaña de libros desesperada, se dio cuenta de que Steve la miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación.

–Lo siento Steve. Tengo que dejarte sólo. Tengo que ir a Warburton a encontrar leche.

Steve berreó, inquieto. A veces lo hacía. A Derpy siempre le había sonado un poco parecido a una cabra.

–Aún es pronto para que comas sólo hierba –le explicó–. Creo que necesitas por lo menos un mes más alternando leche. O eso dicen los libros.

Otro berreo. Esta vez acompañado de una patada a una silla.

–¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta de tus pataletas! ¡Yo sólo intento que no te mueras de hambre!

Steve se lanzó entonces a su pata y se agarró a ella, lo que a Derpy, sin saber muy bien por qué, la enfadó todavía más. ¿Es que no comprendía la gravedad de la situación? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en comportarse así? Mientras le llevaba a encerrarle en la habitación del primer piso, Derpy pensó que quizás había visto a otro dingo, pero tras un vistazo rápido por las ventanas comprendió que no era el caso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que no entendía? Luego, cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, empujó a Steve sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no dejó de oír al cangurito aporrear la puerta, enfadado.

Derpy comprobó la hora. Si se daba prisa podría volver antes del anochecer.

* * *

Cuando Derpy sobrevoló Warburton atardecía, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue descubrir que el pueblo estaba invadido por los dingos.

Con el sol aún en el cielo se mostraban perezosos y apáticos, pero no dudaba en que si se despistaba y ponía un casco en el lugar equivocado, podría ganarse más cicatrices de mordiscos; eso siendo optimista. Debía ser silenciosa y no tocar tierra, pensó. Aterrizó sobre el tejado del gran mercado cubierto y como temía vió a los depredadores merodeando por la entrada. Seguro que estarían dentro también...

Suspiró para quitarse el miedo de encima.

Debía conseguir la leche Wombaroo... Y aún podía irse volando, ¿verdad? Lo único que debía hacer era volar de un estante a otro, o quedarse en las vigas del techo, porque los dingos no sabían trepar... En silenció tomó aire y se coló planeando por la puerta principal hasta un lugar seguro en una de las cerchas. Un dingo la observó desde el suelo, curioso, pero no hizo ademán de ir a por ella.

Otro suspiro.

Estaban bien alimentados.

O la habían confundido con un pájaro.

No debía tocar el suelo.

No debía.

El suelo era lava. Lava, lava, lava...

Derpy observó el desastre que aquellos bichos despreciables habían hecho en el antaño ordenado mercado humano. Lo habían saqueado todo: carnes pasadas, frutos secos, snacks y cualquier tipo de bebida envasada. Varias estanterías tiradas. Cristales rotos. Todo estaba por el suelo en un caos de envoltorios vacíos, excrementos, y perezosos y gordos dingos repartidos por todos los rincones. Derpy planeó y saltó entre estantes en silencio para acabar llegando al pasillo de las mascotas. Los sacos de comida para perros y gatos no tenían mucho mejor aspecto que el resto del mercado y al menos tres enormes carnívoros habían hecho allí su madriguera. Derpy buscó con la mirada y vio que al lado de un paquete de algo llamado _pellets_, quedaban tres cajas de leche en polvo de Wombaroo. Estaba dos estantes por encima de la guarida de los dingos.

El corazón le palpitaba a punto de explotar. Tenía la boca seca.

El señor Willington tenía una película de terror sobre humanos que morían y luego volvían a la vida para comerse a otros humanos. A los humanos les encantaba eso, quizás porque en su mundo no tenían muchos depredadores y se los inventaban para pasarlo mal, por algún motivo que Derpy nunca había acabado de tener claro. La película de muertos vivientes era antigua, pero siempre le había dado mucho miedo. Los pobres humanos encerrados en la casa y esas cosas a punto de entrar... Como esa cinta había otras, pero no se había atrevido a ponerlas nunca. Derpy se sentía en aquel momento como en una de esas películas, solo que entonces el miedo se pasaba dejando de mirar a la pantalla, o apagando el vídeo. Ahora estaba en la vida real, en el mundo de los humanos: el miedo no cesaría hasta que consiguiese salir de allí con la leche de Steve.

Aleteó todo lo silenciosamente que pudo y aterrizó suavemente sobre el estante.

Unos segundos de desequilibrio. Volvió ponerse a cuatro patas.

¡Buf!

Despacio y en silencio, muy despacio y muy en silencio, cogió las cajas de leches en polvo y también la de pellets, al ver que tenía canguros en el dibujo y que también era de la marca Wombaroo... ¿Podría ser útil? Las metió en la bolsa y se la colgó del cuello. ¡Bien! ¡Los dingos bajo ella no se habían dado cuenta de nada!

Entonces la vio.

Una cría de dingo la miraba desde el suelo e hizo lo que durante unos larguísimos segundos Derpy había deseado que no hiciera.

Con un infantil e inocente tono, aulló.

* * *

Gruñidos, aullidos y rápidos "tactactac" de garras sobre el suelo de linóleo del mercado; Derpy, desde la seguridad de su estante se vió rápidamente rodeada por una veintena de dingos que ladraban, gruñían y apoyaban sus patas delanteras contra la estantería, intentando subir.

Logró mantener el equilibrio a duras penas sobre el mueble tambaleante y calculó cómo llegar de nuevo a la cercha de un salto y un aleteo antes de que la jauría bajo ella tirara definitivamente la estantería. Tras un último vaivén por fin cayó con estruendo y Derpy saltó y aleteó, pero no había tenido en cuenta el peso de la bolsa a su cuello, así que alcanzó la viga por los pelos, quedando colgada de los cascos delanteros unos segundos; bajo ella un mar de pelos y dientes esperaban que cayera con lametazos, salivazos y mordiscos entre ellos para ver quién se llevaba a la jugosa pony a la boca. Derpy resopló y resopló y aleteó con todas sus fuerzas y se posó definitivamente en la cercha, a salvo. Desde allí, el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho, pensó por un momento que no lo lograría. Los dingos la seguirían hasta la puerta y tendría que volar bajo para poder pasar por ella. De la forma salvaje y desesperada en la que saltaban, insistían y desesperaban, no estaba segura de poder conseguir escapar de allí.

Entonces pensó que podría dejar allí la leche.

Sin la leche volaría más rápido y tendría más posibilidades de poder salir. Podría encontrar otra manera de alimentar a Steve, ¿verdad? Quizás... Quizás en algún lado podría aprender cómo separar la lactosa de la leche y podría...

Podría...

No podría...

Era aquello o nada.

Apartó la idea de su cabeza, finalmente, y buscó alguna ventana, alguna salida en el techo, alguna otra posibilidad...

Pero no la había. Se preguntó qué hubiera hecho Rainbow Dash en su lugar. La respuesta apareció en su mente con claridad meridiana.

–No he venido hasta aquí para volver con los cascos vacíos –musitó para darse fuerzas.

Entonces se lanzó al planeo tratando de compensar el peso de la bolsa en su cuello, la jauría como una masa sanguinaria de bocas y colmillos afilados, saltando en su dirección.

Un poco más, un poco más, pensó Derpy, las carreras de los depredadores por los pasillos, bajo ella, tras ella. Tactactactactac, cientros de garras contra el linóelo, siguiéndola, hambrientos, acechantes, rápidos, más rápidos, casi a su altura. La salida se acercaba a toda velocidad, mientras oía cada vez más fuertes gruñidos, berridos y dentelladas cada vez más cercanas. Agarró la bolsa con los cascos para que colgara menos y emprendió el último tramo del descenso sin querer mirar abajo.

Sin querer mirar abajo.

Sin querer mirar abajo.

El aire se le venía a toda velocidad y Derpy sólo pensaba en pasar, pasar, pasar.

Y pasó.

Tuvo que apartar de una coz un mordisco que le vino en el último momento, y le costó remontar el vuelo de nuevo hasta el tejado, pero pasó, el pecho subiendo y bajando, encontrando aire, el sudor en su frente, oyendo a los depredadores aullar y gemir de frustración abajo. Se derrumbó sobre el tejado. Estaba caliente por el sol, pero necesitaba tumbarse a salvo.

Anochecería pronto. Debía volver a la granja.

Lo había conseguido.

* * *

Derpy logró llegar a la granja a medianoche, después de estar a punto de perderse varias veces en el vuelo de regreso. El _outback_ podía ser traicionero y aunque había tomado referencias en la línea del horizonte, con la falta de luz no habían aparecido tan claras. Ahí acababa Derpy Hooves, pensó, la intrépida pegaso aventurera capaz de sobrevivir a mil dingos en un mercado humano y de perderse, como una potranca inútil, en mitad de la nada.

–¡Oh, porras!

Por fin y tras muchas horas de volar en círculo acabó divisando una sombra en el paisaje y encontró la granja. El cuello le dolía, porque la bolsa pesaba horrores, pero se consoló pensando en que por fin lo había conseguido. Agotada, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Steve gimiendo y tumbado en la cocina. A su alrededor los botes de leche que Derpy tenía guardados en el frigorífico estaban desparramados por el suelo.

–¡Steve! ¡Steve, qué has hecho!

Derpy recogió a Steve y lo llevó al comedor. ¿Cómo había escapado de la habitación del primer piso? ¿Cómo había abierto la nevera? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Pensó en que quizás podría hacerle vomitar, pero no estaba segura sobre cómo hacerle vomitar, así que sólo se le ocurrió taparle con una manta y darle agua. ¡Oh, Steve! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

–¡Steve! ¡Te dije que iba a por leche! ¡No puedes beber la leche de Betsy! ¡Te pondrás enfermo!

Steve dejó de gemir y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

Derpy sintió que se quería morir.


	12. Capítulo 11 Adiós, Steve

**Capítulo 10.– Adiós, Steve**

_"Having a baby is different from all the ordinary ways of being hurt. _

_It's worth it all. _

_Other pain isn't worth anything, but that is."_

**The Harp in the South**

**Ruth Park**

* * *

Steve tuvo diarrea durante dos días y dos noches.

Derpy lo llevó a la bañera, porque allí era más fácil limpiar y no quería que además de la diarrea provocada por la leche pudiera coger otra infección. Por las marcas en el suelo, los marcos y la madera supuso que el cangurito había escapado de la habitación del primer piso saliendo por la ventana. De ahí, había entrado a su vez por la ventana abierta del baño de arriba y había bajado sin ningún problema hasta la cocina donde, los arañazos en la nevera era más que evidentes, había abierto la puerta y tirado varias botellas de leche. De ahí, el resto. Al menos la leche que Derpy guardaba en la nevera había sido hervida, por lo que estaba convencida de que la enfermedad de Steve se debía únicamente a la lactosa.

Fueron horas muy difíciles, porque la diarrea le dejó muy débil y cada vez que Steve cerraba los ojos, Derpy creía que no los iba a volver a abrir nunca. ¿Quizás si hubiese prestado menos atención a las tontas películas humanas? ¿Quizás Steve ya había estado enfermo y por eso había estado tan tonto aquella mañana?

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Derpy!

¡Se había distraído con cosas tontas en vez de con las cosas importantes!

* * *

La segunda noche fue cuando estuvo segura de que Steve no iba a sobrevivir.

Después de limpiarle sus heces por enésima vez y lavarse bien, intentó darle un biberón de leche Wombaroo, pero Steve rechazó la tetina. Estaba débil y somnoliento, y pasaba más tiempo con los párpados cerrados que abiertos, moviéndose muy lentamente. Derpy entonces sintió que le explotaba el pecho en lágrimas y se acurrucó con él dentro de la bañera.

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor Steve! ¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras!

Empezó a hablarle. A recodarle cómo se habían escapado de los dingos la primera vez, de las gafas de bucear para volar, de su aventura en Warburton... Cómo había tenido que aprender a hacerle biberones...

Todas las películas tontas que habían visto juntos...

Derpy últimamente había acabado por ver a Steve como una incómoda tarea más, sin recordar cómo le había encontrado en su primer y horrible día en Australia, solos los dos y rodeados por un montón de dingos hambrientos, perdidos en un lugar desconocido. Disfrutaba dándole el biberón o cuando la buscaba para darle un abrazo o carantoñas, pero siempre había sabido que Steve tarde o temprano crecería y se iría con otros canguros. Siempre había sabido que ella no era su mamá y que Steve no era su potrillo y que no podía encariñarse con él porque en aquel mundo de los humanos pasaban cosas feas y malas y desagradables y Warburton estaba lleno de asquerosos dingos que se los comerían si volvían por allí y... ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle cuando se fuera Steve, si no era más que una tonta y estúpida cría de canguro que no sabía distinguir la leche buena de la mala?

Derpy empezó a llorar sobre él, mientras le abrazaba envuelto en paños.

–¡Por favor Steve, no te mueras! ¡Si te mueres, sólo me quedará Betsy y entonces estaré un poco más sola y no quiero quedarme sola en este mundo horrible para siempre, Steve! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Así, llorando, y sin saber qué más hacer, Derpy se quedó dormida junto a él la segunda noche.

* * *

Derpy notó la apestosa lengua de Steve en su hocico la mañana del tercer día. Lo primero que sintió fue una inmediata alegría, pero trató de calmarse, porque el cangurito aún estaba letárgico y débil. Fue a irse trotando a la cocina, pero se lo llevó con él para calentarle el biberón y cuando se lo puso en la boca, con alivio, comprobó cómo tragaba con el ansia habitual.

Steve, comprendió con un alivio infinito, no se iba a morir.

–Tendré que ir quitándote poco a poco los biberones –sorbió las lágrimas Derpy–. Solo he traído un par de cajas y tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo. He estado leyendo eso de los pellets –sorbió los mocos–. Te ayudarán a comer como un canguro adulto y podemos mezclarlos con grano del silo, o con hierba, para que te vayas acostumbrando a comer de verdad. No más diarreas que estén a punto de matarte, ¿tenemos un trato?

Steve siguió chupando con ansia del biberón hasta que quedó harto y Derpy le dejó dormir para que se recuperara. Luego fue a ordeñar a Betsy. La pobre lo estaría pasando fatal después de casi tres días sin ir a verla.

La encontró rumiando tranquila en la oscuridad y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Que se le había acabado la leche, que había tenido que ir a Warburton y que estaba lleno de dingos, que se había encontrado a Steve enfermo... Betsy conocía a Steve (lo había traído al establo varias veces), pero nunca se habían llamado la atención mutuamente demasiado.

Lo cierto era que a Betsy no le llamaban mucho la atención las cosas, excepto cuando la cepillaba, o la ordeñaba, o le ponía comida o agua.

–Yo... Yo le dije una cosa horrible, Betsy. Le dije que...

Derpy se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Le había dicho que no quería que se muriese porque no quería quedarse sóla en aquel mundo horrible lejos de Equestria. Eso le había dicho. No le había dicho que le quería. Ni que ella era su mamá y él su potrillo y que no podía dejar de pensar en él a veces, sobre si estaría bien o no, a pesar de que fuese un pesado con los biberones... Derpy dejó de ordeñar y se tapó los ojos con sus alas para que Betsy no la viera llorar. La vaca, en cambio, giró la cabeza y mugió lentamente.

–Creo que no soy una buena pony, señora Betsy –murmuró Derpy, sorbiendo los mocos–... No soy una buena pony...

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Steve acabó por acostumbrarse poco a poco a su nueva dieta sólida. Cuando Derpy le preparó el último biberón que quedaba, llevaba ya varias semanas comiendo pienso y hierba mezclada con pellets y lo cierto era que tras olisquear la tetina, el contenido no le llamó especialmente la atención. Derpy tuvo que insistir avisando de que era el último y que tirarlo hubiese sido un desperdicio.

El cangurito tomó su último biberón despacio, como cuando bebía agua, y Derpy tuvo la paciencia de ver la leche desaparecer. Ya era más alto que ella y pasaba la mayor parte del día de aquí para allá en el exterior de la granja, en la parte segura de la verja, saltando de un lado a otro, tumbándose a la bartola o simplemente buscando nuevas hierbas que probar. El interior de la casa se le había quedado pequeño y Derpy se había cansado de intentar recomponer cosas que iba tirando por ahí con su enorme cola o sus patazas indescriptibles.

No sólo la leche de Wombaroo se había terminado: los muffins habían desaparecido para no volver y Derpy había tenido que sacar tiempo para hornear nuevos con los pocos ingredientes que había podido encontrar. Dentro de algunas semanas tendría que volver a hacer un viaje a Warburton, y aunque estaba segura de que el mercado ya no era una posibilidad para encontrar comida o ingredientes decentes para muffins, se le ocurrió que quizás en las casas de sus habitantes podría tener más suerte.

Tras acabar su último biberón, Derpy vio cómo Steve se estiraba sobre sus cuartos traseros, apoyándose en su enorme cola, y miraba al horizonte. Por un momento se alarmó, porque temió que hubiese visto a otro dingo dentro de la verja, pero cuando afinó la vista comprendió lo que había divisado: del otro lado curioseaba un grupo de canguros.

* * *

Mientras Steve se acercaba a ellos, Derpy voló de inmediato hacia la palanca de alimentación de la verja y desconectó la electricidad. Había aprendido a hacerlo hacía poco, cuando por error Steve en uno de sus juegos se había llevado una descarga que le había dejado atontado un buen rato. Luego descolgó las llaves de la puerta que el señor Willington había dejado junto a la palanca y voló para abrir el cierre.

Al llegar vio que los canguros intercambiaban olisqueos a uno y otro lado del cercado, con curiosidad.

Derpy se sintió tentada de no abrir, por un momento.

Aquel grupo de canguros era el primero que pasaba por allí y quizás, pensó...

¿Sería una buena familia para Steve?

Al cabo, se encogió de hombros y se dijo a sí misma que quizás no habría otra oportunidad y que si él se cansaba de ellos acabaría por volver. Además, Steve ya no era una cría. Era un macho, cada vez más difícil de manejar, y Derpy sabía que aquel día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y...

No quería...

No quería pensar...

No quería, porque si no se pondría a llorar otra vez...

Abrió la verja y logró que Steve se acercara. Él miró la puerta abierta sin comprender y Derpy logró contener las lágrimas.

–Es tu oportunidad, Steve. Es... Ellos pueden... Ellos pueden ser tu Ponyville. Pueden ser tu Equestria. Eres un canguro salvaje y tienes que salir a ver el mundo, ¿sí? Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con los dingos y que...

Steve se acercó a ella y le dio un último arrumaco antes de salir de la verja, como si no le importase que el mundo a su alrededor, infinito, polvoriento y pardo, se abriese ante él lleno de peligros. Luego, en elegantes saltos, se acercó al grupo de canguros (serían casi una docena, con varias crías), y se les quedó mirando tras intercambiar olisqueos. Entonces miró a Derpy, del otro lado de la verja, sin comprender.

Quizás había creído que ella se iría con ellos.

–No, Steve. Yo me quedo aquí. No puedo... No puedo dejar a Betsy... Y aún no he encontrado un modo de volver a Equestria...

Los canguros emprendieron saltos hacia el Este y Steve se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

–¡Ve con ellos! ¡Ve con ellos! –ordenó Derpy entre lágrimas–. ¡Vamos, canguro estúpido! ¡Es tu oportunidad de tener una familia! ¡De tener amigos! ¡De no estar solo! ¡Ve con ellos!

Steve la miró una última vez, como aturdido, y finalmente siguió a su instinto y con él a su nueva manada.

Derpy lloró el resto del día sobre el sofá del salón, sin atreverse a ir a ordeñar a la señora Betsy hasta el día siguiente.

No quería ponerla triste también.


	13. Capítulo 12 Adiós, Betsy

**Capítulo 12.- Adiós, Betsy.**

_"For the best is only bought at the cost of great pain."_

**The Thorn Birds**

**Collen McCullough**

* * *

Betsy murió sólo cuatro días después de que Steve se marchara con su nueva familia.

Al principio Derpy (¿cómo había sido tan tonta?) creyó que sólo estaba triste por su marcha, y que por eso no se levantaba de su cuadra la primera mañana. Pensó que estaría bien hacerle compañía, por lo que pasó todo el día abrazándola del cuello y sintiéndola respirar, consolándola. Steve era un canguro salvaje y estaría bien, le decía. Lo que tenía que pasar, había pasado. Además, era un macho cada vez más inmanejable y su lugar no estaba con ellas, sino en el _outback_, con los de su especie...

Las cosas que ella misma se decía cuando la nostalgia por Steve estaba a punto de vencerla.

Betsy, como siempre, no contestaba.

Al final del primer día su corazón parecía latir más lentamente y Derpy supuso que sería por estar más tranquila.

Al segundo día en el que Betsy no se levantó del suelo, Derpy comprendió que algo iba mal. Le preguntó qué le pasaba, la acarició, le quitó el cencerro, revisó sus pezuñas. Trató de levantarla, sin éxito; había leído en alguna parte que las vacas no podían quedarse mucho tiempo tumbadas porque si no les costaba respirar y podían morir, por lo que pasó el resto del día tratando de levantarla. Al final tras muchos esfuerzos lo logró y acercó el cubo de agua para que pudiera beber, pero Betsy, con la mirada cansada, rehusó el agua y volvió a escoger un rincón de heno limpio donde tumbarse.

Fue entonces cuando Derpy supo que Betsy iba a morir.

No sintió una nerviosa angustia como la que se había apoderado de ella durante la última diarrea de Steve, sino una pesada y fría roca apretándole el corazón.

Betsy iba a morir.

A morir, a morir, a morir...

Y algo que le salía de dentro le decía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella.

* * *

A pesar de esa amargura tan profunda Derpy decidió no rendirse.

Intentó contactar por radio durante horas con algún pony, algún humano, alguien, que pudiera ayudarla; repitió cien veces los pasos descritos en los papeles amarillos, pero del otro lado ("Aquí Derpy, Derpy Hooves, desde la granja Willington, cerca de Warburton, Australia Occidental. Tengo una vaca enferma. Por favor, por favor, por favor... ¿Alguien puede oírme? ¡Necesito ayuda!"), de nuevo sin éxito. Volvió a repasar una y otra vez los libros que hablaban sobre el cuidado de animales. De vuelta al granero comprobó su lengua, que sus costados no hacían ruídos raros, que no habían aparecido erupciones en sus ubres...

Todo en vano.

Era como si Betsy se hubiese cansado de vivir y en un sopor apacible y tranquilo se hubiese derrumbado en su cuadra. Al menos, Derpy se consoló por ello, no tenía en sus ojos la mirada aterrada que ponía cada vez que lograba acercarla a la puerta del granero; a su lado y con la enorme cabeza del animal en su regazo, Derpy sólo percibía cansancio y tranquilidad y aunque eso conseguía que se sintiera un poco mejor (ella nunca había muerto y era una idea que siempre le había dado algo de miedo), Derpy no podía evitar sentirse muy triste.

Primero se iba Steve y luego...

Betsy...

Tuvo que salir del granero varias veces porque no quería que Betsy la viera llorar. Se trajo unas velas y estuvo leyéndole durante horas algunos fragmentos de novelas (los menos tristes), como "The Harp in the South" y "A town like Alice". Encontró una revista de cotilleos en donde se presentaba a un tal Chris Hemsworth y a su mujer, que era muy guapa también. Al parecer el humano Hemsworth había hecho una película en la que interpretaba a un dios con un martillo. Extraño, pensó Derpy.

No sabía que los humanos tuvieran dioses carpinteros.

–Son los dos tan guapos que dan un poco de envidia, ¿no cree señora Betsy? Quiero decir, guapos para ser humanos, usted ya me entiende; aunque no sé si es usted más de novelas que de cotilleos.

Betsy mugió débilmente, así que Derpy siguió con ella en el granero, leyendo, y leyendo y leyendo...

Al amanecer del tercer día logró despertar a Betsy para encontrársela totalmente letárgica, y con la respiración lenta y forzada. Trató de levantarla, de que se moviera por lo menos tumbándose al otro lado, pero fue inútil.

–¡Oh, señora Betsy! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Derpy no pudo controlarse entonces y empezó a llorar.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse a la puerta para que no la viera, pero la idea de que la vaca muriese sola mientras lo hacía se materializó con un miedo voraz y Derpy se quedó con la cabeza del animal en su regazo, acariciándola y sorbiendo las lágrimas.

–¡Ya nos hemos quedado sin cosas que leer! Le podría leer la parte donde Jean está presa por los japoneses con Joe (*1), pero esa parte no es muy alegre... ¡Ya sé! ¿Le he contado alguna vez que las vacas estuvieron a punto de destruir mi pueblo, señora Betsy? –recordó de repente, sintiendo algo de alivio–. Se llama Ponyville mi pueblo, ¿sabe? No sé si alguna vez se lo he contado... Una mañana una estampida de vacas vino por el horizonte, y todo pony empezó a correr descontrolado sin saber qué hacer –narró. La vaca dejó por un momento de raspear con cada respiración, y Derpy sintió su lengua enorme y húmeda en la mejilla –. Afortunadamente vino Applejack con su perra Winona y pudo detenerlas. Le caería bien a usted Applejack –sonrió Derpy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Es una pony de granja que... La hubiera cuidado mucho mejor de lo que la he... Cuidado... Yo...

Derpy empezó a llorar sin control, sintiendo que el pecho se le llenaba de pena. Fluttershy, de haber estado allí, hubiese podido hablar con Betsy para saber qué le ocurría. Applejack podría haber sabido cómo tratarla. Rainbow Dash podría haber ido a buscar ayuda y Rarity hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa para que la señora Betsy se sintiera mejor, como Pinkie Pie, quien podría haberla animado sin importar el qué. Twilight, sin pestañear, hubiese podido encontrar una solución a aquello, como lo hubiera hecho también Doctor Hooves.

Pero ninguna de ellas estaba allí.

Ningún pony.

Y Derpy, sola, desconsolada, lo único que sabía hacer era llorar.

–Supongo que no sé contar una historia –pudo pronunciar Derpy entre hipidos cuando logró controlarse–. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Una estampida que no va a ninguna parte...!

La volvió a acariciar, la respiración del animal cada vez más lenta.

–Lo que quiero decir es... ¿No sería increíble que las dos estuviéramos en Ponyville? En Equestria. Usted podría correr con otras vacas por el campo, sin tener miedo a los dingos, y provocando estampidas y yo podría estar con mis amigos y... Imagínese... Lejos de aquí... Libres, sin miedo y sin penas...

Betsy fue deteniendo su respiración hasta que, con un hilo de aliento, los músculos de su cuello se aflojaron y Derpy, tras besarla en la frente, supo que había muerto.

Sin separarse de ella la lloró hasta que comprendió que debía encontrar un método para enterrarla.

* * *

(*1) "A town like Alice"

* * *

Si no la enterraba su cadáver se pudriría allí dentro y podría traer todo tipo de bichos e infecciones. Derpy no tenía mucho interés en volver a entrar al granero jamás, pero pensó que de todos modos la pobre Betsy merecía un entierro como era debido, así que de repente toda la tristeza quedó momentáneamente olvidada ante la perspectiva de tener algo urgente que hacer. Betsy se había ido ya, y aquel cuerpo de animal enorme y tirado en la cuadra era un problema que había que resolver.

¿Cómo lo haría?

Toda la granja tenía una tierra dura, seca y difícil de cavar. Toda, excepto el parterre con el enorme granado; allí ya apenas quedaba hierba porque Steve había estado comiendo hasta agotarla.

Se fue allí y al clavar la pala Derpy comprendió que podría hacer el agujero en aquel lugar. Volvió a agarrarla con firmeza entre los dientes y empezó a trabajar; podría hacerlo deprisa porque no tendría que ser muy profundo. Lo suficiente para poder traer allí a Betsy desde el granero y cubrirla con las piedras que aún quedaban del murete. No estaba segura de si eso atraería a los dingos o no, pero no quería dejar a Betsy para siempre en aquel horrible granero que la había tenido encerrada en vida, así que cuando logró cavar un hoyo de varios cascos de profundidad, se preguntó cómo podría mover el cadáver hasta allí.

Lo primero que intentó fue tirar de él atándole una cuerda (¡oh, lo siento tanto señora Betsy, pero tengo que hacerlo!); sin embargo, sólo consiguió avanzar unas yardas hasta quedar exhausta.

¡La pobre Betsy era demasiado pesada!

Entonces recordó la furgoneta y el extraño vehículo (se llamaba tractor), que el señor Willington también guardaba en el granero. En las películas conducir parecía bastante sencillo, pero nunca se había atrevido a probar. Ante la urgencia, sin embargo, se armó de valor y fue hacia ellos. En la furgoneta no encontró nada de utilidad que le dijera cómo arrancarla. En el tractor, ahí tuvo más suerte, descubrió una docena de papeles amarillos los cuales, entre insultos del señor Willington, indicaban cómo arrancar aquella máquina humana en una secuencia de pasos que parecía simple.

* * *

Lamentablemente descubrió que no era tan simple.

Derpy tardó medio día en poner en movimiento la máquina, ya que aunque las llaves y el botón de encendido fueron fáciles de encontrar, se suponía que tenía que "meter marcha" y que eso tenía relación de alguna manera con la palanca negra que tenía a su izquierda. Frustrada, salió varias veces de la cabina del vehículo y murmurando insultos trató de calmarse revisando la cuerda de Betsy y su nudo al enganche del remolque del tractor.

Tenía que seguir, comprendía luego.

Tenía que hacerlo por Betsy.

Luego volvía y trataba de seguir las instrucciones sin conseguir nada más que nueva frustración, quejidos de metal y sacudidas en el asiento del conductor.

Por fin, al enésimo intento y entre chirridos de metal y rascadas de mecanismos que no veía, logró meter marcha y con un rugido horrible del motor finalmente logró poner aquella cosa en movimiento... Pero al "pisar el pedal del acelerador, patán", la máquina salió disparada hacia delante y Derpy no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que taparse los ojos con las alas cuando atravesó, estampida de astillas, maderas y tierra, la pared del granero.

–¡Ahhhhh! –gritó.

La máquina seguía como con vida propia, entre la explosión de polvo y balas de paja volando por el aire, y aunque su velocidad no era muy elevada Derpy sentía como si estuviera cayendo hacia adelante en una cosa con voluntad propia y clara intención de asesinarla.

–¡Párate! ¡Párate máquina insensata! ¡Nos matarás a las dos!

Cuando Derpy abrió los ojos vio acercarse la casa y en ese momento se acordó del volante.

Las notas amarillas decían que moviéndolo aquel monstruo se controlaba, así que giró todo lo que pudo y al hacerlo la trayectoria del vehículo cambió por completo, con tanta brusquedad que Derpy se vió catapultada contra la ventanilla y todo estuvo a punto de volcar. Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana de delante, acertó a girar el volante lo suficiente como para no llevarse el granado del parterre. Luego, cuando se le ocurrió, para detener el tractor pudo quitar la llave del contacto, lo que llevó a la máquina seguir un poco más hasta que su propio peso la detuvo.

Derpy saltó de allí asustadísima casi sin poder mantenerse en pie y vió cómo una humareda negra y densa salía del bloque del motor.

–¡Nunca más! –bufó con alivio.

Al menos, comprobó, había logrado acercar mucho al agujero el cuerpo de la pobre Betsy.

* * *

Acabó de enterrarla al anochecer, porque tuvo que salvar, tirando de ella, varias yardas hasta la tumba. Cuando la metió, derribó casi todas las piedras del murete y la tapó lo mejor que pudo, llenando los huecos con la tierra que había sacado. Las moscas habían empezado a revolotear por el cadáver y Derpy supuso que empezaría a oler mal a la mañana siguiente. Al menos durante un par de días.

Se quedó mirando la montaña de piedras y dejó bajo una de ellas una de las notas amarillas del tractor, reconvertida en lápida.

"Aquí yace Betsy. Eras una buena vaca. Excelente oyente. Los muffins no sabrán igual de bien sin ti."

Exhausta y sin saber qué hacer o decir, Derpy se metió en la granja.

Quería olvidarse de todo.

Olvidarse de Steve.

Olvidarse de Betsy.

Olvidarse de Equestria.


	14. Capítulo 13 Navidad en verano

**Capítulo 13.– Navidad en verano**

_"I'll be seeing my dad,_

_my brother and sisters, my gran and my mum._

_They'll be drinking white wine in the sun"_

**White whine in the sun**

**Tim Minchin**

* * *

Harta de todo.

Harta del mundo de los humanos, de Australia, de aquella granja, de quedarse sola...

De tractores, de tumbas, de tener que despedirse de todo lo que podía significar algo para ella...

De todos los que podían significar algo para ella...

Tras levantarse aquella mañana, limpiar los paneles y revisar el nivel de agua de la batería, Derpy se sintió harta hasta no poder aguantar más y decidió que bajaría al sótano y se pondría a ver "Dirty Dancing".

Porque pensaba que se sentiría mejor si lo hacía.

Tuvo que parar la película a la mitad, sorprendida y cansada, porque a pesar de sabérsela de memoria la encontraba de pronto muy tonta. Baby de repente le parecía una niñata insoportable y Johnny daba la impresión de estar obsesionado con todo lo que no tenía, lo que le hacía comportarse como un tirano y un humano particularmente violento (¿cuánto costaba aquel cristal de coche, por ejemplo?); además, seguía siendo mucho mayor que Baby independientemente de lo guapo que fuera, lo que conociendo más las costumbres humanas le parecía terriblemente inapropiado. Y eso no era todo... ¿Por qué Baby no había insistido en confiar en su padre desde el principio? Podría haberle contado la situación de Penny y seguro que él hubiese encontrado una idea mejor; desde haberla intervenido él hasta haber encontrado a un médico que hubiera podido ayudar, en secreto, sin que despidiesen a Penny. El padre de Baby no le caía tampoco muy bien, pero quizás deberían haberle dado una oportunidad: estaba claro que amaba a su hija y quería protegerla.

A cada nueva película que veía, Derpy le encontraba pegas especialmente si le había gustado mucho antes.

La del señor australiano en New York, por ejemplo, tenía una secuela y aunque inicialmente le había parecido divertida, la Australia que ella había visto no era como la contaban. Además, los aborígenes amigos del señor "Dundee" no vestían ropa y sabía que los aborígenes de verdad, los habitantes de Warburton, vestían como el resto de humanos la mayor parte del tiempo.

De nuevo los contrastes humanos que a Derpy, para ser franca, comenzaban a hacerle perder la paciencia.

Como poco a poco las películas que antes le habían gustado mucho ya no parecían tener sentido, Derpy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo delante del televisor del sótano viendo eventos deportivos grabados que no le interesaban en absoluto: cricket, Aussie rules, rugby... Sólo por ver si aquello le decía algo. Lo cierto fue que no. Aunque acabó por entender las reglas más importantes, no veía interés en que un equipo ganara a otro y a pesar de la pasión de los comentaristas (y sus divertidos acentos y expresiones), en el fondo sólo veía humanos persiguiendo una pelota, o golpeando la pelota con palos planos, o pretendiendo que un melón era una pelota.

¿Cuál era el problema de los humanos con las pelotas?

A pesar de ello (no quería subir, no quería volver, no quería acordarse) decidió seguir viendo todas las cintas del sótano sin saber qué hacer, sin querer pensar en Betsy o en Steve, en Doctor, en Equestria, en todo...

Fue así como acabó encontrando una cinta de grabación del señor Willington que estaba sobre la final del campeonato de cricket del año 1999.

* * *

Sorprendida por el hallazgo aceptó encantada el cambio de rutina.

Empezaba como muchas anteriores. Con una despedida. Luego resumía la actualidad de las desapariciones en Australia. Derpy supuso que estaría entre alguna de las cintas de diciembre y de las de enero, porque mencionaba la llegada de barcos y el señor Willington tenía un extraño jersey con el dibujo de un humano con barba blanca y sombrero rojo. Y tenía un vaso de lo que parecía leche o ponche en la mano. Ponche. Definitivamente ponche, porque el señor Willington tenía los mofletes colorados y parecía habérsele subido el licor a la cabeza.

¿Quizás por eso estaba grabado en aquella cinta y no en las normales?

–Odio este jersey –dijo asqueado–. Da un calor horrible. No sé por qué Ruth me lo regaló. ¡Un jersey en Navidad! ¡Con el calor que hace! ¡Es costumbre de puñeteros y pijos _poms_ (*1)! ¡Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor que yo! Supongo que lo sabía... Y que era una de sus bromas tontas...

Definitivamente el señor Willington estaba bebido.

En cualquier caso la frase le llamó la atención a Derpy porque no era normal. No la frase de los poms (otro grupo de humanos al que que el señor Willington no tenía afecto, ¡qué sorpresa!), sino la de Ruth. Nunca hablaba de Ruth. ¿Por qué lo hacía tras haber bebido ponche? De repente, la apatía que la había tenido viendo deportes tontos se deshizo con una sensación parecida al interés; el señor Willington no mencionaba a menudo a Ruth, fuera quien fuese; sólo que la echaba de menos.

Cuando se quitó el jersey pareció aliviado y se quedó mirando a la cámara, con aire dubitativo. Sus vivarachos ojos parecían algo perdidos, pero no era otra de sus pérdidas de memoria, o al menos eso le pareció a Derpy. Lo que parecía suceder era que el señor Willington no quería decir algo ante la cámara; tras una larga pausa apuró el vaso de un trago y pareció encontrar fuerzas.

–Ruth era mi mujer –admitió al fin–. Murió de cáncer el año pasado. Yo... A ella le encantaba la Navidad. Supongo que a una buena chica cristiana de Warburton no le puedes quitar todas sus costumbres, ¿verdad?

Derpy pensó a toda velocidad. Los humanos tenían una festividad parecida al HeartWarming's Night; se llamaba Navidad y aunque los detalles religiosos no los entendía del todo, en la mayor parte de la Tierra se celebraba con reuniones familiares. Derpy comprendió que el señor Willington debía sentirse solo, si Ruth, su mujer (eso significaba que eran pareja, o sea, que ella era su amiga muy especial), no estaba con él para celebrar la Navidad. ¿Tendría hijos el señor Willington? ¿Alguien?

Hasta ese momento Derpy no se había hecho ninguna de aquellas preguntas.

–A veces me pregunto si la acabaré también olvidando –pensó en voz alta el señor Willington–. Esto que me pasa... No es un cáncer, pero no es agradable... ¿Sabes? Es algo que te va comiendo lentamente todo lo que puedes recordar... Lo que has conseguido, lo que has tenido... Me hace sentir cada día más y más tonto, aunque no voy a mentir... Nunca he sido muy inteligente... ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre gastar una fortuna con una granja en el _outback_ en mitad de la nada?... He intentado que crezcan cosas, criar ganado... Sólo he conseguido una vaca vieja y una mujer muerta... Y perder todos esos momentos... Olvidados... Me pregunto si alguien me recordará cuando me vaya...

El señor Willington entonces se echó para adelante y bajó la cabeza y Derpy creyó que le había dado algún tipo de ataque al corazón o algo así, porque sacudió el cuerpo de forma rara.

Luego descubrió que no.

Que era un sollozo. Estaba llorando.

El humano empezó a llorar de una forma que a Derpy le extrañó, porque nunca había visto llorar a ningún pony de aquella manera; era como si aquel humano se hubiese olvidado de llorar y las lágrimas, torpes y secas, salieran casi como si ni hubieran salido nunca antes. Avergonzado, desde el otro lado de la pantalla y con los ojos encharcados, se levantó entonces a toda prisa para apagar la grabación y Derpy se quedó en el sillón, sin saber qué pensar.

Luego la final de cricket continuó como si nada.

Derpy pensó que quería seguir oyendo al señor Willington hablar de Ruth, su amiga muy especial, así que ansiosa empezó a buscar en sus cintas más de aquella grabación de Navidad.

No la encontró.

Ni esa ni ninguna otra con grabaciones de la videocámara, pero fue así como sí acabó encontrando lo que debía ser la cinta de ejercicios del señor Willington.

* * *

poms(*1).– término coloquial para describir cariñosamente a los británicos. O no cariñosamente, no lo sé, no soy australiano; ya os dije que el señor Willington era un tío complicado.

* * *

**NdA**: He tenido que cortar este capítulo en dos porque me había quedado muy largo. Como véis, en este capítulo (y en otros antes o después) he usado muchos de los elementos que presenta SG-91 en el "Lo que fuimos" original. La idea es hacer la historia con elementos similares, no plagiar :)

**Aviso**: en el próximo capítulo voy a spoilear dos películas. Una de ellas se llama "Quigley Down Under" y la otra "Mad Max II: Road warrior". Aviso no porque sea necesario verlas, sino porque Derpy las va a destripar sin avisar de los títulos hasta el final. Son viejunas, pero no quiero quitar posibles descubrimientos a nadie.


	15. Capítulo 14 Emu Export

**Capítulo 14.- Emu Export**

_"Go on, darling, cry!_

_Hell, let's both make some noise!_

_Shall We Gather_

_at the River..._

_Yes, we will gather at the river..._

_The beautiful, beautiful river_

_Yes, we will gather at the river..._

_(revolver shots fired)_

_Git!_

_Did you see that? I got the one_

_wearing my green apron!_

_Run, you damn cowards._

_Get your yellow butts outta here!"_

**Quigley Down Under (1990)**

* * *

Decepcionada por no poder oír más de las cosas importantes que parecía querer decir el señor Willington con un vaso de ponche de más, Derpy se consoló con el inesperado descubrimiento de su vídeo de ejercicios; como además pensó que podría ser divertido moverse un poco, empezó a imitar lo que veía con cuidado de no romper nada como durante las clases de baile durante "Dirty Dancing". En la cinta al principio aparecía una atleta llamada M. Jenneke que calentaba antes de una carrera. Parecía muy animada y simpática, así que Derpy imitó a dos patas su alegre movimiento de caderas. Luego, la grabación se cortaba (¿cómo había quedado la chica simpática en la carrera? ¡vaya!), y unas hembras humanas en mallas saltaban y se movían en lo que Derpy supo por los subtítulos era una clase de aerobic. Eso fue divertido un rato, pero muy cansado, porque no paraban de dar brincos y de hacer flexiones y aperturas y tuvo que pararse un par de veces a tomar aire porque tantos muffins la habían dejado un poco fuera de forma.

Luego la grabación se cortó y vio a un hombre y a una mujer hacer ejercicios en una cama.

Animada por el aerobic intentó imitarles, pero hacían movimientos en una postura que parecía muy incómoda, por lo que le costó tomar la posición de la hembra hasta que, en el mismo momento que pensaba que probablemente iba a necesitar a un semental para aquel ejercicio, la imagen se centró en los genitales humanos.

Derpy sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cara a riesgo de separarle las crines de la nuca del susto y sacó la cinta todo lo deprisa que pudo, (¡eject, eject, eject!) consiguiéndolo, a la vez que conseguía también enredarse en el plástico negro que contenía las imágenes como una momia de Egiptrot.

Decidió no ver más ese vídeo (tampoco hubiera podido de querer, porque estaba destrozado), y en cuanto pudo escapar del asfixiante abrazo de la cinta negra (fueron momentos muy tensos hasta que encontró una esquina afilada en una de las estanterías donde pudo cortar sus ataduras), decidió irse a dormir.

Aún no podía creer lo que había visto.

* * *

El señor Willington había pedido que no le juzgara duramente si encontraba su cinta de ejercicios porque en sus palabras, era un viejo chocho y solo. Sentía pena por él por la muerte de su mujer Ruth, y porque como ella, como Derpy, estaba solo...

Pero...

Dándole vueltas al descubrimiento mientras trataba de dormir en el sofá, no sabía si juzgarle duramente o no, porque no entendía qué necesidad tenía el señor Willington de ver a otros humanos apareándose. O ver a M. Jenneke calentar moviendo las caderas, o a las otras hembras moverse en lo que comprendió era para los humanos ir ligeras de ropa y, de algún modo que tampoco tenía claro, resultar sexualmente atrayentes.

Se preguntó si acabaría como él, viendo aquella clase de cosas por estar sola. Nunca había estado mucho tiempo sola, la verdad, así que no podía asegurarlo del todo. Incluso allí, en el mundo de los humanos, desde que había llegado había tenido a...

Entonces se acordó de Betsy y de Steve, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Para no acordarse de ellos, decidió que al día siguiente vería el resto de películas que el señor Willington tenía en sus estantes.

Las que fuera.

Las de miedo también.

* * *

No encontró más grabaciones escondidas en otras cintas, pero se sorprendió de que por algún motivo las películas de miedo habían dejado de darle miedo. Volvió a ver aquella de los científicos atrapados en la Antártida con el monstruo que los mataba y los sustituía uno a uno, y como ya se sabía todas las partes en las que daba susto, lo cierto fue que no se asustó tanto. Se rió un poco cuando la boca del monstruo se materializó en el pecho de uno de los hombres y le cortó las manos al doctor que trataba de reanimarlo. ¡Tanta sangre! ¡Era tan absurdo! ¡Incluso para los humanos! Entonces se fijó en que la nevera del sótano aún estaba llena de cervezas.

¿Cómo sería ver películas después de beber cerveza?

Abrió la puerta del enorme frigorífico y sacó una de las latas rojas y blancas las cuales, fresquitas y ordenadas, estaban guardadas dentro.

–"Emu Export" –leyó Derpy, identificando como un emú la silueta de la extraña ave que estaba dibujada en la banda blanca de la lata de aluminio–. ¿Estará hecha de emús?

Repasando los ingredientes Derpy comprobó que afortunadamente no, así que volvió a encontrar un bolígrafo y con más cuidado que la última vez logró abrir la lata sin derramar ni una gota.

Luego volvió al sillón y empezó a beber delante de la pantalla.

La experiencia resultó más grata de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, ver películas después de haber bebido cerveza fue una experiencia bastante liberadora porque una vez se tomaba una, las cosas que solían importarle o preocuparle de repente no importaban ni la preocupaban en absoluto. El efecto de una lata le duraba aproximadamente una película completa, así que la rutina una vez acabada una cinta consistía en sacarla, meter una nueva al azar, ir al aseo porque la cerveza daba muchas ganas de hacer pis, y luego abrirse otra. Despreocupada por la cantidad de cerveza que había en el frigorífico del sótano, ni siquiera pensó en racionarla o llevar la cuenta de las que quedaban. Prefería pensar en qué película vería despues; si una nueva o por el contrario volver a poner una que ya había visto para sacarle más detalles.

Aunque todas las cintas que vio durante aquellos días lograron entretenerla más o menos descubrió dos que le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

La primera película que descubrió fascinante fue una en la que un vaquero del oeste americano acababa en Australia con una mujer a la que todo el mundo llamaba "La Loca Cora"(*1). Se suponía que había pasado en Australia hacía muchos años, y que por eso no había coches, los aborígenes iban casi desnudos y los humanos montaban caballos para desplazarse. A los caballos no les parecía importar que todo el mundo los usara para ir de un lado a otro, por lo que Derpy pronto dejó de prestar atención a ese incómodo detalle y se fijó en la trama, la cual era muy cruel: un hombre muy rico quería matar a los aborígenes para quedarse con sus tierras, pero el héroe (quien había llegado a Australia engañado por el hombre rico), al final trataba de impedirlo. El héroe sabía disparar muy bien con un rifle desde muy lejos. Al acabar, el malo moría. La escena que más le gustaba de esa película era cuando La Loca Cora trataba de proteger al bebé aborigen del ataque de los dingos. Al principio trataba de que no llorara, pero luego, recordando que había perdido a su bebé precisamente así, decidía matar a los dingos con la pistola que le había dejado el héroe. La Loca Cora se había vuelto loca porque había tenido que matar a su bebé, tratando de que no les oyeran los comanches cuando vivía en Texas. Derpy no sabía qué era Texas o qué eran los comanches, pero debían ser algo mucho peor que los dingos; en cualquier caso, encontraba que la catarsis era conmovedora, y le encantaba ver cómo morían aquellos asquerosos dingos de culos amarillos, por lo que la cinta acabó con un poco de ruído de tanto ver esa parte.

La segunda era una secuela de una película que no encontró y que se llamaba Mad Max; la secuela se llamaba "Mad Max II: El guerrero de la carretera"(*2) y descubrió que a pesar de la crueldad (¿qué se suponía que los perros de la guerra le hacían a la mujer que intentaba escapar al principio?), era una historia cautivadora.

¡Los humanos en aquella película estaban absolutamente locos!

Tras verla varias veces Derpy supuso que tenía que ver con el fin del mundo, pero en vez de estar preocupados como ella por tener suficiente agua o comida, ¡sólo se preocupaban por encontrar gasolina para hacer funcionar sus coches!

Aquella película enseñaba además muchas cosas del mundo de los humanos. Como que los coches necesitaban gasolina. O cómo sacar gasolina de un coche parado. O que había distintos tipos de gasolina dependiento del vehículo. O que no había que intentar coger un boomerang (así se llamaba el arma del niño salvaje) especialmente afilado.

Todos los humanos en aquella historia eran fascinantes, incluso los perros de la guerra de Lord Humungus (¡El ayatolah del rock and rolla!); esos eran los humanos más depravados y temibles que Derpy había visto en una película jamás... Las persecuciones, la acción...

¡La mujer guerrero!

Un diálogo resonaba siempre en ella aunque no sabía por qué. Papagallo trataba de convencer a Max de que ayudara a la pobre gente de la estación de bombeo y le hacía ver que lo que estaba haciendo con su vida no era correcto, ya que todos en aquel mundo lo habían pasado muy mal. Max nunca hablaba, y era un humano bastante duro, pero cuando Papagallo preguntaba burlón si había perdido a su familia, Max reaccionaba.

Derpy comprendió entonces que Max había perdido a su familia y que por eso era así.

Quizás los había perdido en la primera película...

Era extraño, pensaba siempre que veía aquella escena, lo que pasarlo mal podía hacer en los humanos...

* * *

(*1).– Quigley Down Under. En España se llamó "Un vaquero sin rumbo". Sí, lo sé. Los tituladores de películas en España pueden llegar a tener ocurrencias discutibles...

(*2).– Max Max II: The road warrior. En esta no se tuvieron que inventar nada.

**NdA**: Si habéis leído hasta aquí, felicidades: habéis llegado al que más o menos es el ecuador de las aventuras de Derpy en Australia. Como veréis a partir del siguiente episodio, la historia va a cambiar bastante (prometo menos lágrimas), así que ánimo y gracias por la paciencia.


	16. Capítulo 15 Uluru(I)

**Capítulo 15.- Uluru (I)**

_"Uluru rises 348 metres above the surrounding plain. _

_That's higher than the Eiffel Tower in Paris, _

_the Chrysler Building in New York_

_ or the Eureka Tower in Melbourne."_

**Uluru's amazing facts**

* * *

Así los días fueron pasando y Derpy, cuando fue a buscar una tarde otra lata de "Emu Export", descubrió con disgusto que ya no quedaban más. No sólo eso.

Tampoco quedaban cintas que no hubiese visto ya varias veces.

Al día siguiente de darse cuenta de aquella inesperada situación, Derpy despertó en el sofá del comedor sin querer levantarse.

Pensó que el día anterior había limpiado ya los paneles solares y que sin esa tarea pendiente no haría falta que saliera del sofá. Ya no estaban ni Steve, ni Betsy; ya había visto todos los vídeos de la granja, y leído todos los libros... Bebido toda la cerveza. ¿Para qué levantarse? No hacía más frío de lo habitual y precisamente por eso se extrañó por la inesperada pereza que la había invadido.

Al segundo día sin ganas tampoco de salir del sofá, comprendió que algo iba mal.

No tenía hambre ni tampoco sed, pero se obligó a salir y comer algo. Ya no quedaban muffins, así que trató de abrir unas verduras enlatadas. Tras romper dos abrelatas se conformó con beber un poco de agua y mojar un par de galletas Anzac en Vegemite. Tras tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado al sabor salado y fuerte y era mejor que volver a comer galletas sin nada otra vez... Pensó que podía intentar hornear nuevos muffins...

Pero luego pensó que sería demasiado trabajo...

Derpy se obligó entonces a limpiar los paneles solares aunque no hiciera falta, porque el cielo llevaba varios días nublado y no quería tener que encender velas. Luego se acordó de que la verja tenía que seguir electrificada para mantener a los dingos fuera. No sintió miedo, ni prisa.

Sorprendida, descubrió que le daba un poco igual.

Limpiar los paneles, comer algunas galletas y beber agua fueron sus únicas actividades del día. No leyó libros. No bajó a ver más películas o cintas del señor Willington. Su mente iba y venía en recuerdos de Steve, de Betsy, o de los dingos. Cuando trató de acordarse de Doctor Hooves, se deleitó unos instantes recordándole reír cuando le tiró por accidente un batido por encima, pero luego, como una pesada losa, sobre ella cayó la idea de que ya debía haber pasado un año desde aparecer en Australia y que, estuviera donde estuviese Doctor Hooves, probablemente se habría olvidado de ella.

Aquello hizo que Derpy apartara completamente las pocas ganas que tenía de salir del sofá y una desconocida sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella; pero no un miedo como el que había sentido con los dingos. O el miedo que había sentido cuando Steve enfermó por la leche de Betsy. Era un miedo diferente, no tan agudo, pero igualmente profundo.

Derpy comprendió que temía no saber qué hacer.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Nada tenía sentido y en una apatía gris y paralizante, sólo era capaz de sentir que nada la hacía sentir, y que por encima de esa falta de sensaciones y deseos se alzaba un terror sin fin y tan hondo que impedía que respirara con normalidad.

* * *

Derpy, en el incómodo hueco que su cuerpo dejaba en el sofá, soñó aquella noche.

Su mente divagó en recuerdos del viejo y el nuevo mundo, incapaz de encontrar en ellos alegría o tristeza: sólo un monótono recuerdo de gris, carente de emociones y espíritu.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado acabó por suceder.

En la duermevela, oyó un ruído gutural y grave, profundo, sostenido, que parecía surgir de un instrumento de viento. ¡Había oído antes ese sonido! ¡En una película! ¿La del señor "Dundee", quizás? Era un didgeridoo, reconoció: un largo tubo de madera que tocaban los humanos aborígenes, los que no eran rosita. Se acordaba del nombre porque le había parecido divertido al buscarlo en los libros, aunque a decir verdad, todos los nombres australianos solían llamar la atención. En cualquier caso, salió del gris en el que estaba envuelta y siguió, en su sueño, aquel extraño sonido hasta un lugar aún más extraño y brillante: una roca en mitad de un páramo que parecía infinito. El cielo sobre ella pasaba a toda velocidad alternando día y noche, y la roca, imposible y misteriosa y con colores distintos según la hora del día, le devolvía la mirada entre el sonido del didgeridoo, cada vez más hondo y potente.

Derpy despertó antes del amanecer.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, las pocas fuerzas que logró reunir para salir del sofá las obtuvo de la idea de que tenía que viajar hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

Derpy lo encontró en un libro de viajes, porque estaba segura de haber visto en él a aquella roca. Algunos la llamaban "Ayer's rock". Otros, por el nombre aborigen: "Uluru". Era una roca enorme cerca de un lugar llamado Alice Springs (¡el Alice Springs de los libros (*1)!). No se preguntó por qué había soñado con el lugar, ni por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de ir. Únicamente lo supo, así que aquella misma mañana recogió toda el agua que podía cargar en vuelo (tres cantimploras), un bote de Vegemite (se había acostumbrado a su sabor y ya nada era lo mismo sin él) y las pocas galletas Anzac que pudo encontrar; luego se plantó en la puerta de la granja con el gorro de corchos que habia encontrado en el armario del dormitorio de arriba.

Sería un viaje de por lo menos dos días, ya que según sus cálculos podrían separarla de allí más de trescientas millas. Empezaría trotando y cuando viese dingos o fuese gastando agua, empezaría a volar. Ya había escapado de esos despreciables bichos dos veces, así que pensó que podría hacerlo cien veces más. Además... ¿Qué le esperaba si se quedaba allí?

¿Qué le esperaba si se quedaba allí?, se repitió.

* * *

Por primera vez desde hacía lo que parecía mucho tiempo, la extraña apatía que la había invadido parecía olvidada y aunque Derpy sabía que aún estaba dentro de ella, no deseaba volver al sofá y sentirla de nuevo abrumándola. No quería acabar como la pobre Betsy, con miedo de poner una pata fuera del granero; aunque aquella granja suponía seguridad y refugio, también suponía aquel color gris de no sentir nada, y eso le gustaba mucho menos que la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse o huir de unos dingos.

No.

Ella no era Betsy.

No se quedaría allí para convertirse en ella.

Derpy entonces se quedó en la puerta de la granja a punto de salir, unos momentos, aturdida de repente por sensaciones a las que no supo poner nombre.

Porque por un momento se le ocurrió que quizás no volvería.

Por un momento se le ocurrió que aquella vez sería la última en la que vería la que había sido su casa y refugio durante un año. Se acordó del olvidadizo señor Willington y de su tiempo allí descubriendo cosas, y un escalofrío sincero y agradable la recorrió. Derpy entonces volvió atrás un minuto y recogió del suelo de la entrada una fotografía con marco que llevaba varios arreglos con cinta adhesiva. Se acordaba de ella: era la primera fotografía que había roto (y había tenido que arreglar varias veces), al llegar a la granja. En ella, ahora que se fijaba, aparecía el señor Willington con bastantes años menos. Junto a él (¡qué extraño!), una mujer aborigen le abrazaba por la cintura. Ambos parecían muy felices e iban muy elegantes, como para una gala o algo así. ¿Sería Ruth?, pensó.

No, no podía ser.

El señor Willington odiaba a los aborígenes... Los llamaba boongs y abbos y decía que eran sucios y vagos y borrachos. Lo último que pensó Derpy antes de salir de la granja, después de sentir cierta nostalgia por despedirse de su hogar durante casi un año, fue que le extrañaba que el señor Willington pareciera feliz junto a una mujer aborigen.

Aquello sí que no tenía sentido.

En el porche a punto para salir, volvió atrás y cerró la puerta.

–Gracias señor Willington –dijo en voz alta–. Su hogar me ha salvado la vida. Nunca le olvidaré.

Luego de un par de aleteos sorteó la verja electrificada u buscó la carretera que supuso la llevaría al Uluru.

No quiso mirar ni un momento a donde estaba la tumba de Betsy.

No quería volver a llorar.

* * *

(*1).– "A town like Alice". También sale en "Tracks", aunque el recuerdo de Robyn Davidson del pueblo no parece tan bueno como el de la protagonista de la novela de Nevil Shute.

* * *

Aquel viaje era una locura y Derpy comenzó a ser consciente de ello mientras se adentraba en el outback, pero por algún motivo sentía que su lugar ya no estaba en la granja del señor Willington; al menos, si alguna vez lo había estado. Quizás desde aquella misteriosa roca, Uluru, podría pensar qué hacer. Quizás, se le ocurrió, encontrase a otro pony allí. La esperanza desapareció de su cabeza casi al instante ya que no quería ilusionarse para luego descubrir que allí no había ningún pony (¡sólo había sido un sueño oyendo un didgeridoo!), pero lo cierto fue que la idea le estuvo rondando porque lo que había soñado no se había sentido como un sueño, sino como algo diferente. Desde luego, si la Princesa Luna hubiese querido comunicarse se hubiera aparecido en cascos y crin y no con forma de roca; ¿qué sentido tenía hacer aparecer una roca en un sueño?

Desde haber descubierto lo que había pasado en la iglesia de Warburton y los vídeos en los que el señor Willington narraba cómo iban desapareciendo los humanos en el mundo, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar que quizás la desaparición humana y su aparición allí estaban relacionadas. ¡El resplandor que había llenado la imagen antes de irse el señor Willington se parecía tanto al que había visto antes de aparecer allí!

Al principio había creído que acabar en Australia había sido culpa suya, al recoger aquella enorme y hermosa bola de cristal en el taller de Doctor Hooves, pero había acabado por concluir que aunque siempre acababa estropeando las cosas, o rompiéndolas, o haciéndole la vida mucho más complicada sin querer a muchos ponies por algún despiste o malentendido, no estaba segura de que teleportarse a otro mundo vacío de vida inteligente fuese algo de lo que su mala pata fuera capaz.

Si la desaparición de los humanos y su aparición allí estaban relacionadas... ¿Por qué sólo ella? Quizás algún pony más hubiese tenido mala pata. Era un mal pensamiento desear que otros ponies corrieran su suerte, pero Derpy no pudo evitarlo a pesar de decirse que pensarlo estaba mal.

Saber que a otros les podía haber pasado lo mismo la hacía sentirse menos sola.

Ya había ido a buscar a más ponies muchas veces, sobretodo los primeros meses al llegar allí. Pero como en su primer día en el que había buscado a Doctor Hooves, después de los largos vuelos de reconocimiento siempre había vuelto con los cascos vacíos: Australia era muy grande y ella había ido a aparecer en un lugar bastante apartado. El no encontrar a ningún pony en millas alrededor siempre la devolvía a la certeza de que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

En todas esas cosas pensó durante la noche del primer día. Cansada de planear y andar y con agua aún en dos cantimploras, encontró un tilo en mitad de ninguna parte y voló a sus ramas para evitar a los dingos que pudiera haber por allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente retomó camino sin encontrar nada más que lo que los libros llamaban "outback": un páramo desértico, con polvo, tierra parda, matojos resecos y amarillos (se llamaban spinifex) y ocasionalmente algún eucalipto. Derpy no sabía si estaba en invierno o en verano, pero el tiempo durante el día era suave y aunque el sol calentaba el gorro de corchos del señor Willington (había tenido que hacerle dos agujeros para las orejas, como el de Applejack), ayudaba tanto a combatir el sol como a espantar a las moscas. Se decidió a volar un poco, para estirar las alas y siguió así, volando y trotando hasta el atardecer.

Allí, casi a la puesta de sol, Derpy encontró el Uluru.

Ya lo había ido viendo a lo lejos mientras llegaba, pero de cerca resultó ser una roca ciertamente impresionante. Era muy, muy, muy alta y aunque de perímetro no era ciertamente impresionante, su presencia en mitad de la planicie llamaba mucho la atención. Eso y el color. El color de la roca mientras anochecía cambiaba levemente de una manera que a Derpy le resultó hipnótica...

–¿Hola? –preguntó. Luego, tras carraspear, se decidió a gritar–. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Algún pony?

Silencio. Una suave racha de viento hizo que los corchos del sombrero se sacudieran dubitativos. Derpy de repente se sintió muy tonta: había recorrido más de trescientas millas para ver una roca en mitad de la nada porque había soñado con ella.

¡Qué tontería!

Porque desde luego, allí no había ningún pony.

Entonces lo oyó.

Oyó el didgeridoo.

Y el sonido parecía venir de lo alto de la roca.

* * *

Derpy aleteó frenética y llegó a lo alto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba tan ansiosa que al aterrizar se tropezó y dio varias volteretas antes de poder ponerse en pie. La noche se hizo de repente, mientras buscaba el origen del sonido, el cual se hacía más y más fuerte.

Más y más atrayente.

Entonces lo vio.

Un rayo de luna iluminó una sombra y lo que parecía un aborigen humano la miró sin soltar su instrumento; al verla, se alzó y con él lo hizo su mano de grimosos dedos a modo de saludo. Derpy estuvo a punto de caerse de cuartos traseros de la sorpresa.

–¡Hola caballo parlante! –dijo con cordialidad–. Me alegro de que hayas podido acudir a mi llamada.


	17. Capítulo 16 Uluru (II)

**Capítulo 16.– Uluru (II)**

_"My dad taught me from my youngest childhood memories _

_through these connections with Aboriginal and tribal people _

_that you must always protect people's sacred status, _

_regardless of the past."_

**Steve Irwin**

* * *

Era un humano.

¡Un humano! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Se suponía que todos habían desaparecido!

El hombre del didgeridoo siguió con la mano levantada a modo de saludo, sin perder la sonrisa. Un sol rojo con un borde blanco aparecía pintado en su frente. En sus anchos mofletes dos líneas azules le subían por la nariz. Su aspecto era polvoriento y cansado, y su pecho, también con pintas blancas, aparecía plateado a la luz de la luna. Derpy pudo cerrar la boca tras varios segundos e inmediatamente avergonzada apartó la vista.

–Todo está bien, caballo parlante. No soy una alucinación –dijo el humano de piel negrísima. Apenas podía verle a la luz de las estrellas y sólo cuando la luna salía de un jirón de nube, su forma completa parecía hacerse de la nada.

Su forma completa y... En fin... Completa...

–No es eso –murmuró Derpy tapándose los ojos con un ala, para acto seguido señalar con la otra sus vergüenzas–. No me siento cómoda observándole por debajo de la cintura, señor. Sé que suena raro, pero...

Derpy oyó al humano suspirar y acto seguido decirle que ya podía mirar. En efecto, de la nada, había hecho aparecerse unos shorts caqui muy similares a los de Steve Irwin. No su cangurito, sino al humano que abrazaba cocodrilos como pasatiempo.

–¿Mejor?

Derpy sintió inmediata desconfianza y la alegría inicial que había aparecido al no verse sola, se desvaneció poco a poco. ¿De dónde había sacado aquellos pantalones?

–Dice usted que no es una alucinación... Pero parece hacer magia –razonó Derpy–. Como no vi magia descrita en ningún libro, supuse que en este mundo no había.

El humano se encogió de hombros.

–Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra caballo parlante –suspiró el otro dejando su didgeridoo completamente en el suelo–, de las que han sido soñadas por tu filosofía.

Derpy no le entendía.

–No le entiendo –dijo.

El humano aborigen se rascó los rizos de la cabeza con sus grimosos dedos y tras disculparse, lentamente se acercó y buscó sentarse a su lado, aunque sin invadir su espacio. Ambos quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno desde lo alto de la roca, casi al borde de un cortado.

–Verás... No soy una alucinación, pero soy en cierto modo mágico. Vengo de "El Tiempo del Sueño". (*1)

–¿El "Tiempo del sueño"? ¿Es que estoy soñando?

–No, esto no es un sueño. Es muy real... Verás... Antes, miles y miles de años atrás, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Había magia en la Tierra. A ese periodo los humanos lo llaman aquí "El Tiempo del Sueño". Muchos hombres olvidaron "El Tiempo del Sueño" hace mucho y por eso no estoy en sus libros, aunque sí estoy en la tradición oral de muchos otros –explicó, paciente.

Derpy no acabó de entender, pero algo le decía que aquel señor no mentía.

–¿Usted está en sus historias desde hace mucho tiempo?

Él asintió.

–Hace mucho tiempo la magia existía aquí y en muchos otros sitios especiales, como este, el Uluru –añadió señalando a la roca–. Yo soy como una proyección de esa magia. Tengo muchos nombres. La mayoría significan "La Magia en el Mundo".

–¿La Magia en el Mundo?

La pregunta de Derpy quedó flotando en el aire mientras el humano que quizás no era humano después de todo, se abría una lata de "Emu Export" y le daba un trago. Le ofreció otra lata a Derpy, quien respetuosamente la rechazó (a pesar de que le apetecía muchísimo) porque no había nunca que aceptar bebidas de desconocidos.

–El origen de la magia en la Tierra es y ha sido siempre la Naturaleza. Es un rollo animista –paró para tomar otro trago–. Es complicado de explicar, incluso para mí. Lo que debes saber es que te hice soñar con el Uluru para que vinieses y pudiéramos hablar: no había otra forma. Fuera de sitios como este la magia no llega del todo...

–Entonces... ¿No es usted un humano de verdad?

–No –aclaró él–. Sólo elegí esta forma. Era esta o un koala y sospecho que de haber elegido al koala hubieses tenido ganas de abrazarme. ¡Todo el mundo siempre quiere abrazar a los koalas! No tengo nada en contra de ello, pero llevo un poco mal el contacto personal, no te ofendas...

–No me ofendo.

–Me alegro.

Derpy asintió. ¡Vaya! Así que ese humano no era de verdad... Era sólo... Magia... Eso significaba, en el fondo, que seguía estando sola.

–¿Y por qué... Por qué me ha hecho venir? ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

El otro dejó de beber durante un momento.

–He visto que desde lo de esa vaca y lo del Joey estás algo perdida y creo que puedo llegar a ser... Cómo decirlo... Tu animal-guía.

–Es usted un señor –repuso Derpy.

El hombre carraspeó, incómodo.

–Bueno... Humano-guía, entonces. No soy un señor, ni un humano, ni un animal. Normalmente elijo la forma de animales para hacerme presente ante los humanos –explicó él–. No tenía muy claro qué forma elegir contigo una vez descarté el koala: es la primera vez que hablo con un caballo con alas.

–Prefiero el término pony-pegaso. Y me llamo Derpy. Derpy Hooves.

–Lo siento. Pony-pegaso. A lo que voy, Derpy Hooves, es que he podido observarte desde que apareciste en Australia. Tu presencia me ha intrigado desde entonces y más aún al haber sido la única en aparecer aquí. Todo lo que te ha pasado me ha hecho llegar a la conclusión de que merece la pena ayudarte.

* * *

(*1).- _Dreamtime_.

* * *

Derpy se sintió al mismo tiempo agradada y molesta.

No estaba segura de sentirse cómoda sabiendo que aquel ser la había estado espiando en el baño, y por otro lado saber que alguien apreciaba sus esfuerzos en la granja del señor Willington, resultaba agradable; aunque nada de lo que hubiera hecho lo hubiese hecho para ganarse el aprecio de nadie.

Por otro lado, sus esfuerzos no habían servido de mucho, pensó.

Especialmente con Betsy.

–Betsy murió por mi culpa –se acordó Derpy entonces–. Habla usted como si fuese una buena pony, pero no lo soy. Sólo soy una pony torpe y tonta que mete en líos a los demás y que cuando los demás dependen de ella, ella les falla y...

–Pues yo creo que nadie es perfecto y que tienes que trabajar más esa autoestima.

–No sé lo que es eso de la "autoestima".

Su humano-guía suspiró. "No me extraña", dijo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

–Betsy era una vaca muy mayor –señaló él–. No sé cómo son las cosas en tu mundo, pero aquí las cosas viejas mueren y las nuevas nacen. Es cruel y tiene que ver con parámetros evolutivos, reproducción sexual, combinación genética y una necesaria adaptación al medio basada en un ancestral procedimiento de "prueba y error" que aunque es un poco salvaje, funciona a largo plazo. Es duro, pero es como debe ser. Yo no me culparía por la muerte de la vaca –añadió–. Hubiese muerto antes de no haber aparecido tú. Le diste compañía y cariño durante sus últimos días; a veces sólo hace falta eso.

Derpy no sabía si creerle o no. Sabía que la mayor parte de las veces que metía la pata era culpa suya y que huir de la responsabilidad sólo le haría meter la pata otra vez; por otro lado, el mismo señor Willington había dicho que Betsy era una vaca muy mayor. Quizás, pensó con algo de alivio, era verdad que no tenía la culpa de la muerte de la pobre señora Betsy.

Él se la quedó mirando, tranquilo, se encogió de hombros y luego vació lo que quedaba de "Emu Export" de un trago. Al acabar su cerveza soltó un aparatoso eructo y estrujó la lata en sus manos para, acto seguido, hacerla desaparecer.

–Cree lo que quieras. Aún así estoy aquí para ayudarte –dijo entonces–. Eso puedes creerlo, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Derpy se quedó mirando a su humano-guía con la boca abierta. Le creía.

–¿Puede ayudarme a volver a Equestria, señor "Magia en el Mundo"? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Ehhhh... No, me temo que eso no. Lo siento.

* * *

Derpy observó el infinito cielo nocturno sobre ellos, plagado de estrellas, decepcionada de repente y sin saber muy bien qué pensar del ser que tenía a su lado. Decía no ser humano, pero tenía su forma. Decía ser magia, pero en los libros humanos la magia no existía y desde luego no podía devolverla a Equestria mágicamente lo que, sin ánimo de ser desagradecída, le convertía en un ser mágico un poco inútil.

Agradecía tener a alguien con quien hablar después de un año sola, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía de aquella situación; lo cierto era que ella no era una unicornio y nunca había entendido mucho de magia, así que no le quedaba otra que, en fin, confiar un poco. Si de verdad él había podido comunicarse con ella en sueños algo mágico habría, aunque el estar cerca de un ser místico que a veces se rascaba la entrepierna de los shorts de explorador, bebía cerveza y se sorbía los mocos, no le inspiraba una especial confianza.

A decir verdad y tal y como estaban las cosas, acabó por concluir, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal porque no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía a dónde ir.

De repente, la desesperación que había sentido antes de soñar con el Uluru, en el sofá de la granja, volvió a ella como un sudor frío. ¿Debía volver a la casa del señor Willington? ¿Debía quedarse en Uluru? Derpy estaba hecha un lío. El señor "Magia en el Mundo" decía que podía ayudarla, pero si no podía ayudarla a volver a Equestria, ¿en qué podía? Derpy reflexionó entonces en las primeras palabras que le había dicho, lentamente.

"Al haber sido la única en aparecer aquí", recordo...

–Cuando ha dicho la única en aparecer aquí...

Su humano-guía sonrió, el blanco brillante de sus dientes resaltaba en su oscura cara.

–Hay más como tú, Derpy. Más ponies parlantes han aparecido en la Tierra. Más criaturas fascinantes de allí, como dragones o changelings. Aunque, con respecto a los ponies, creo que todos han aparecido en los Estados Unid...

–¿QUÉ?

–Hay más como tú, sólo que no por aquí cerca.

Derpy no pudo esperar más y tras su frenético cascoteo se echó a los brazos de su humano-guía gimiendo esperanzada. ¡No estaba sola! ¡No estaba sola en la Tierra! ¡Como ella, más ponies habían aparecido! ¡Podría encontrarles!

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Dígame que es verdad! ¡Dígame que no es una broma! ¡Sería terrible! –exclamó Derpy sin soltar su abrazo.

–Está bien... Está bien, pequeña pony-pegaso llamada Derpy Hooves. Es la verdad. ¿Para qué iba a mentirte?

Derpy sintió los brazos humanos devolverle el achuchón, un poco torpemente, y sin saber por qué, empezó a gimotear.

– Yo... Lo siento... Siento importunarle con abrazos... Es que... ¡No estoy sola! ¡No estoy sola! ¡Debe creer que soy una tonta sentimental señor "Magia en el Mundo", pero es que...! ¡No estoy sola!


	18. Capítulo 17 Uluru(III)

**Capítulo 17.- Uluru (III)**

_"Their explanation on how Uluru formed revolves around their 10 ancestral beings. _

_As each these ancestral spirits from the Dreamtime had a hand at creating the rock. _

_The southern area of Uluru formed due to the war between the poisonous and carpet snakes. _

_The north–west side of Uluru formed from the hare people, otherwise known as Mala. _

_The indigenous community regards Uluru as a living form, and it is especially sacred to the Yankunytjatjara and Pitjantjatjara people. _

_They consider this structure a dwelling for past spirits to live in."_

**UlurToursAustralia.– Guide to the Uluru**

* * *

¡No estaba sola! ¡No estaba sola! ¡De verdad que no estaba sola!

Las manos cayosas de su humano-guía acariciaron pacientemente su crin y el humano que no era un humano esperó a que Derpy dejara de soltar torrentes de lagrimones por los ojos. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, él se sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones mágicos un pañuelo con un bordado de un escudo con un canguro y un emú, para que Derpy se secara un poco.

–¿Doctor Hooves está aquí? –se le ocurrió a Derpy de repente–. ¿Él está bien?

–No sé si está bien, pero estoy seguro de que está aquí, en la Tierra. Verás Derpy, todos los ponies de Equestria están aquí. Cambiasteis sitio con los humanos. Ellos están en Equestria y vosotros aquí. Es algo que me pilló de sorpresa y que envuelve una combinación de magia y tecnología que no había visto antes. Los humanos lo llamaron Proyecto Mañana... La verdad y por lo que sé... Fue todo un accidente muy inesperado. Magia residual, sentimientos encontrados, incapacidad social, distorsiones espacio-temporales... Un buen lío, la verdad.

Derpy no prestó atención.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Doctor Hooves? ¿Puedo ir a verle?

Su humano-guía se encogió de hombros. Dijo que dependía de ella, ya que por lo que él sabía todos estaban en el mismo continente: América. Derpy hizo memoria de los atlas de la granja y una punzada de desilusión volvió a su pecho. América estaba muy lejos de Australia. A decir verdad, todo quedaba bastante lejos de Australia, excepto Australia por supuesto (aunque no partes de Australia de otras partes de Australia). Y Nueva Guinea. Y Nueva Zelanda.

Pero ya. Bueno... ¿Quizás la isla de Tasmania estaba también cerca?

–Hay algo más que debes saber Derpy... Verás... Esto me temo que es culpa mía.

Derpy observó a su humano-guía sin saber qué pensar; le devolvió entonces su pañuelo un poco hecho un asco y ya que estaba agradecida pensó que al menos le debía el escucharle un poco.

–Bueno... ¿De qué se trata?

* * *

La Magia del Mundo le contó que cuando los humanos comenzaron a desaparecer se puso un poquitín nerviosa. Su relación con ellos siempre había sido difícil, pero como con un vecino incómodo que al final una acaba por tolerar a pesar de sus tropelías contra la Naturaleza durante generaciones y generaciones, los últimos milenios se había acostumbrado a ellos. Cuando comprendió que empezaban a desaparecer, trató de evitarlo por todos los medios porque, de repente, tuvo miedo de quedarse sola.

–Ya ves. No eres la única que odia estar sola –suspiró su humano-guía–. Lo intenté aquí, en Australia –explicó–. Hay mucho lugares mágicos en el mundo que son fuentes de poder para mí y Uluru es uno de ellos: uno de los más poderosos. Desde aquí me concentré para aislar Australia de lo que estaba provocando las desapariciones y salvar a todos los humanos que pudiera, pero esa tecnología unida con magia era algo desconocido para mí y provocó algo inesperado. Algo que... No pude controlar. Que no he podido controlar aún.

–¿El qué?

–El tiempo ha empezado a fluir más deprisa en Australia, Derpy Hooves. Mis esfuerzos para aislar a la gente de aquí y que no desapareciera, lo ha complicado todo. Llevas aproximadamente un año aquí, pero en América y en el resto del mundo apenas han pasado unas semanas desde que todos llegasteis.

* * *

Derpy trató de comprender la noticia.

De entender qué significaba.

Eso explicaba por qué, según las cintas del señor Willington, en Australia las desapariciones habían tardado más en producirse. Realmente, supuso, se estaban produciendo al mismo tiempo. Por encima de todas las cosas complicadas que surgían en su cabeza, una idea saltó por encima de las demás: ¡significaba que Doctor Hooves no podría haberse olvidado de ella! ¡Para él debía haber transcurrido muy poco tiempo!

–¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¡Debo partir inmediatamente! –exclamó Derpy alzándose.

Su gesto fue tan súbito que al momento perdió el equilibrio y hubiese estado a punto de caer por la pared de roca si su humano-guía (o la Magia del Mundo), no la hubiese agarrado a tiempo.

–¡Uops! Gracias...

–No hay de qué.

Lamentablemente, Derpy volvió a resbalar cuando fue ayudada a volver al suelo, en el mismo tramo de roca, y arrastró en su caída a su humano-guía quien, con cara de sorpresa, se encontró sostenido de los sobacos por ella, en el aire, a apenas unos metros del suelo.

–Lo siento –murmuró Derpy avergonzada–. Estas cosas me pasan a menudo.

–Umhhh... Quizás por eso acabaste en Australia...

–No sabría decirle. He metido la pata muchas veces, pero nunca me había pasado aparecer en un mundo diferente al mío.

–Bueno, es igual. No te preocupes por la caída. Técnicamente no soy mortal –sonrió el humano–. Podría haberme caído y no me habría pasado nada. Aunque... Mira, mejor déjame sobre la roca, no vaya a ser.

Derpy acercó a lo alto del promontorio al señor "Magia en el Mundo" y ambos volvieron a sentarse esta vez un poco más lejos del borde.

–Debo marchar –anunció Derpy entonces–. Debo ir a América a buscar a los demás ponies.

–Antes de que lo hagas –propuso él–, creo que sería buena idea que hablases con alguien primero. Creo que en eso sí que puedo ayudarte.

* * *

La madrugada caído había sobre el Ceasar's Palace y los últimos ponies que regocijábanse en el Omnia Nightclub, volvían a sus aposentos. Las Vegas poseía aún el mágico e imperecero brillo que a tantos ponies hasta allí había atraído. La Princesa Luna seguía sin sentirlos dormir, incapaz de velar su descanso en el mundo de los sueños, incluso cuando estaban próximos. A pesar de aqueso, algo de mágica atención puso en la dimensión del sueño, como antaño, aunque no sintiose complacida por no volver a sentir ponies allí.

Por no sentir nada, a decir verdad.

A continuación, dejó el mando con los ojos enrojecidos y echose en la cama con desesperación suma. ¡Malhadada Rainbow Dash! ¿Por qué habría puesto en su mente la atracción a los videojuegos?

Noches completas llevaba batallando contra el título 'Dark Souls' y en vera forma que comenzaba a no encontrarlo entretenido. Sucio, violento y difícil de operar era, mas no podía entender por qué le atraía tanto intentar superarlo; sin desear soñar con los horrores sin forma de sus criaturas demoniacas y sus peores y más demoniacas aún dinámicas de juego, trampas injustas y temibles, cerró los ojos intentando contactar con algún pony perdido al que no le hubieran llegado los aviones de papel ni los demás avisos. Aún aquesa extraña Tierra seguía impidiéndole el control sobre el mundo de los sueños, mas Luna había llegado a creer que si volvía a intentarlo...

Una magia poderosa entonces la envolvió y en la dimensión de los sueños fue transportada a una tierra inhóspita y lejana, de repente, en un suspiro.

–¿Celestia? –llamó alarmada–. Creo que Nos vuelve a poder...

Pero cuando Luna trató de comunicarse con la magia, la sombra de una pony pegaso gris y crin dorada apareció al otro lado, lejana y polvorienta. Estaba situada en lo alto de una roca, en mitad de un impresionante desierto. Sus ojos, de diferente peso y enorme dulzura y emoción, parecían buscar algo entre la niebla.

–¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¡Soy Derpy, Derpy Hooves! ¿Hay algún pony?

–Saludos Derpy Hooves –sonrió Luna, tratando de mostrarse maternal y tranquilizadora–. Tranquila. Nos os hemos encontrado. Sabed que los ponies...

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Perdone Alteza pero no tengo mucho tiempo! La Magia del Mundo me ha dicho que el vínculo se romperá pronto debido a la distorsión temporal... ¡Estoy en Australia!

Luna quedose boquiabierta unos segundos y trató de asimilar la noticia. ¿Distorsión? ¿Australia? Aqueso debía encontrarse sin duda más allá de San Francisco.

–Hablad, mi pequeño pony. ¿Cómo podemos ayudaros?

* * *

Derpy despertó con el sol en el cielo, todavía encima del Uluru.

No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo llevaba tumbada bajo el sol, pero se alegró de que hubiera sucedido encima de la roca mágica y no en la tierra de abajo: no sabía si había dingos por allí, pero quedar inconsciente y a su merced durante la diosa sabía cuánto tiempo probablemente hubiese sido lo último que hubiese hecho.

Se levantó y trató de asimilar todo lo que había pasado... Un ente mágico la había guiado hasta allí para decirle que no estaba sola.

¡No estaba sola!

El recuerdo de aquel descubrimiento la alegró inmediatamente, casi tanto como recordar haber podido hablar con la Princesa Luna.

–Gracias, señor Magia en el Mundo –dijo Derpy mirando al claro cielo–. Ahora sé lo que debo hacer.


	19. Capítulo 18 ¿Que Derpy está dónde?

**Capítulo 18.- ¿Que Derpy está dónde?**

_"Bright light city going to set my soul_

_Going to set my soul on fire..._

_Got a whole lot of money that's_

_ready to burn_

_So get those stakes up higher"_

**Viva Las Vegas**

**D Pomus. M. Shuman**

**Interpretada por Elvis Presley**

* * *

–¿Que Derpy está dónde?

El dramatismo de la exclamación de Rarity detrás de sus divinas y vintage gafas de sol rojas con incrustaciones de brillantes fue ahogado por una nueva bomba en la piscina del Ceasar's Palace. Bajo un sol de justicia la mayoría de las ponies presentes en Las Vegas agradecía un baño, mientras se contaban las unas a las otras sus propias aventuras en el mundo humano hasta llegar allí.

Aunque no hacía mucho que se habían podido reunir en Las Vegas todas a falta de Applejack, Twilight encontraba que el ambiente estaba considerablemente más relajado que lo que había estado cuando Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie y ella llegaron gracias al teletransporte de Celestia. Comida fácil, estar entre más ponies, y poder disfrutar un poco después de estrechas penalidades para muchas, lograba quitar dramatismo a toda aquella situación. Debido a eso, a que no deseaba bajar la moral, había querido ir con discreción con el asunto de Derpy; la pobre no sería la única que todavía estaba alejada de todo, pero era la primera que había aparecido tan lejos. Hasta entonces, todas lo habían hecho en diferentes partes de los Estados Unidos de América y eso les había permitido reunirse o estar a punto de hacerlo...

Pero Derpy...

La pobre Derpy Hooves...

–La Princesa Luna dice que cree estar en Australia –repitió Twilight–. Por lo que vio en su sueño, su descripción coincide con un lugar llamado "Ayer's Rock". Es muy probable que Derpy esté allí.

Pinkie Pie apareció oportunamente con un enorme globo terráqueo hinchable, vestida como el actor humano Charles Chaplin en la película "El Gran Dictador". Iba a ser difícil contenerla en el mundo de los humanos con tantos estímulos y referencias, pero la prefería así a la Pinkie Pie con el pelo alisado y con afición a leer a aquel otro humano llamado Schopenhauer. Esos días no parecían haber quedado atrás del todo, aunque Pinkie parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad.

Su normalidad normal, al menos.

–¿Australia? ¿La isla enorme que parece un pony durmiendo? ¿Esa isla? ¿Esa isla rodeada por océanos por toooooodas partes? –siguió señalando el globo–. ¿Lejísimos de todas partes? ¿AISLADÍSIMA DE TODAS PARTES?

–¡Oh, mi diosa! –exclamó Fluttershy–. ¿Cómo hará la pobre Derpy para venir aquí? ¿Está con algún pony más? ¡Por lo que he leído, Australia es una tierra mucho más salvaje que los Estados Unidos! ¡Incluso cuando había humanos!

–¿Quieres decir como el bosque Everfree? –se extrañó Spike.

–¡Mucho peor! –explicó Fluttershy–. Australia ya era legendaria entre los humanos por su fauna peligrosa. ¡No quiero ni pensarlo...!

Spike tragó saliva.

–Por lo que sabemos está sola –retomó Twilight sin querer poner paños calientes a la situación–. Y no sabemos qué va a ser de ella. Deberíamos organizar un rescate, pero...

–¡Pero qué! –saltó Rainbow Dash–. ¡No podemos dejarla sola, tú lo has dicho! ¡Ya conocéis a Derpy! ¡Una de cada tres veces se atraganta con un muffin! ¡Habrá sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora! ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de ayudarla!

Twilight echó de menos la sensatez Applejack en aquel momento; ella hubiera comprendido el problema y hubiera podido tranquilizar a Dash. Twilight sabía que Rainbow Dash propondría un rescate ya que no en vano seguía siendo el elemento de la Lealtad; un rescate, precisamente, había sido su primera idea cuando las Princesas le contaron la situación, pero había acabado por comprender que no podía ser...

A pesar de siempre haber mirado a Derpy por encima del hombro, o de no tener paciencia con sus habituales metidas de pata, estaba claro que Dash sentía por Derpy algo más allá de la simpatía: cierto sentido de responsabilidad, quizás. Twilight era muy consciente de ello. No estaba en el carácter pegaso abandonar a los más débiles; no estaba en el carácter de ningún pony, pero la situación...

–Las Princesas creen que es demasiado peligroso, ¿verdad cielo? –comprendió Rarity.

Twilight asintió.

–No sólo las Princesas... Derpy también lo cree; así se lo dijo a Luna. La única manera de llegar allí de forma segura es en barco –explicó–, pero llevará tiempo. No conocemos los mares de este mundo y hay que reunir a una tripulación. Las Princesas han decidido que es mejor esperar al viaje a Washington D.C., y una vez reunidos todos los ponies que encontremos, organizar esa expedición y otras para encontrar a más ponies aislados. Derpy no es la única en problemas y no podemos emplear todos nuestros recursos en ayudarla únicamente a ella. Debemos enfocarnos en lo que podemos hacer aquí y ahora.

–¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? –se impacientó Rainbow Dash, arrebatando el globo terráqueo a Pinkie para señalar las rutas–. ¡A Australia se podría llegar antes desde la costa Oeste y la tenemos mucho más cerca desde Las Vegas! Si nos vamos al DC, costa Este, tendremos que desandar camino. Y además –dijo al devolver el globo a Pinkie Pie–, hay formas más rápidas que los barcos. Podemos hacernos con un avión...

–¿Un... Avión? –interrumpió Fluttershy, asustada.

–¡Cuando llegué aparecí en un lugar con cientos de ellos! –explicó Rainbow Dash–. Y aprendí que hay lugares llamados aeropuertos que funcionan como la pista de aterrizaje de Cloudsdale: los humanos volaban con aparatos más pesados que el aire. Son rápidos, seguros y fiables. ¡Podemos preparar uno y volar hasta Australia! ¡El viaje no llevaría ni un día!

Twilight no había pensado en que aquello podía ser una posibilidad. Aunque le había costado horrores aprender a conducir, quizás un pegaso podría hacerse con los mandos de un aparato volador humano con más facilidad; al fin y al cabo, volar era natural para ellos.

–Hay... Otro problemilla –recordó Spike, taciturno de repente–... No les has dicho lo del tiempo, Twilight.

Ella recordó entonces.

–Es verdad. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero el tiempo está pasando más rápido en Australia. Es lo que ha dicho Derpy.

–Di eso otra vez, querida –se extrañó Rarity.

–Por lo que le ha contado a la Princesa Luna, Derpy lleva más de un año allí –explicó Twilight.

–¡Pero eso es imposible, kleine dummkopf(*1)! –exclamó Pinkie Pie–. ¡Nosotras apenas llevamos un mes aquí! ¿Estás segura de que Derpy no ha confundido los días o algo así?

–Creo que no, Pinkie. Algo raro está sucediendo, de eso no hay duda. Derpy ha podido comunicarse en sueños con Luna y ha aparecido más lejos que ninguna otra de nosotras. A pesar de nuestro viaje a Central High y de las respuestas que creíamos tener, aún parece que hay preguntas que siguen pendientes con respecto al Proyecto Mañana. Lo que las Princesas piensan es que debemos saber más antes de organizar un rescate –suspiró Twilight–. Y creo que tienen razón. Llegar en barco o en avión en Australia en condiciones desconocidas, con esa distorsión temporal...

–... Puede suponer que perdamos a más ponies aparte de a Derpy –comprendió Fluttershy.

–¡Y un cuerno! –explotó Rainbow Dash–. ¿Sabéis los que os digo? ¡Que voy a empezar ya a aprender a pilotar un avión humano! ¡Y no esperaré a que las Princesas me den permiso para nada! ¡Si lo que dices es cierto, Twilight, para cuando vayamos a por ella puede haber muerto de vieja!

Dicho lo cual, Rainbow Dash se fue volando en dirección, probablemente, al aeropuerto que hubiera en Las Vegas.

Twilight suspiró y con la ayuda de Rarity y Spike trató de romper el ambiente helado que se había producido en la piscina entre los demás ponies que habían presenciado la discusión. Fluttershy se ofreció a ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash, para hablarle y emprendió el vuelo. Pinkie Pie, con el globo del mundo en sus manos, expresó que de repente tenía un inesperado, profundo e irrefrenable deseo de invadir un lugar llamado Polonia.

–¡Mejor preparo pasteles! –suspiró por fin–. ¡Los necesitaremos para el viaje a D.C.!

* * *

(*1).– "tontita" en alemán del google translate

* * *

Tres días después, Rainbow Dash salió de la cabina del 737 sin poder esconder su frustración.

Por enésima vez había intentado enceder motores sin éxito y Doctor Hooves y Roseluck, manchados de grasa hasta las crines, le tuvieron que hacer las señas de cortar gas. Atardecía. Habían pasado tres días desde haberse enterado de que Derpy estaba en Australia y ante los preparativos del viaje que Celestia había decretado al D.C, Rainbow Dash sólo había podido conseguir a Doctor Hooves y a Rose para que la ayudaran con su plan de arrancar un avión del aeropuerto de Las Vegas para ir a buscar a Derpy. Fluttershy había estado con ellos el primer día, pero tras estrellar Rainbow la Cessna en las primeras pruebas de pilotaje, había decidido irse para demostrarle que no colaboraría en un suicidio. Fluttershy decidida...

Aquel mundo, había concluído Rainbow Dash, cambiaba a cualquiera.

–¡Por la diosa! ¡Y ahora qué pasa! –bramó.

–¡La configuración de los motores está mal! ¡El encendido está mal! ¡El sistema hidráulico está a medio! ¡Las baterías están descargadas! ¡La GPU no arranca! –rugió Doctor, aparentemente tan frustrado como ella–. ¡Todo, Rainbow Dash! ¡Está pasando todo! ¡Y no tenemos tiempo!

Rainbow coceó la puerta del avión de pasajeros con rabia mientras salía. ¡Tiempo! ¡Ya le gustaría tener a ella tiempo! ¡Derpy podía haber pasado un mes más a solas en Australia en lo que llevaban allí!

–¡Pues buscamos otro avión! –chilló.

–¡Ya lo hemos hablado! –discutió Doctor–. ¡Este es el único que puede llegar a Australia!

Rainbow Dash suspiró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Doctor Hooves tenía razón. Tenía razón. Habían pasado tres días agotadores entre manuales, sistemas de mantenimiento y simulaciones de vuelo, y aunque Rainbow Dash estaba segura de que podría hacer volar aquel chisme, el avión no estaba en condiciones de despegar.

¡Era demasiado complicado!

El resto de aparatos estaban en mucho peor estado o eran pequeñas avionetas y reactores de negocios, con un alcance mucho menor que el 737. De haber estado Derpy en algún punto más cercano... ¡Pero eran 8000 millas de océano! Doctor Hooves había elucubrado con la posibilidad de alcanzar Australia por Asia en un viaje por escalas siempre sobre tierra, pero eso era igualmente incierto: no sabían qué aeropuertos podrían encontrar, ni en qué condiciones: ¿habría combustible para repostar? ¿Cómo estarían las pistas? ¿Podrían encontrarlas pilotando a estima? Tal y por lo que sabían, era mucho más probable quedarse a medio camino tan perdidos como Derpy en mitad de la China, o Malasia, o en cualquier otro lugar.

–Escucha Dash... Podemos... En el D.C. seguro que habrá más aviones. Cuando salgamos mañana...

–¡No! –rabió Rainbow Dash–. ¡No te atrevas a rendirte con Derpy, Doctor! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Tiene que haber una manera! ¡Mañana no se va de aquí ningún pony!

–¿Quieres perder más tiempo aquí? –rugió Doctor como respuesta–. ¡Aquí no hay aviones que sirvan! ¡Hay que buscar otros! ¡Y cuanto antes empecemos mejor!

–¡Lo que ocurre es que quieres pasar de Derpy, como todo el mundo!

A Doctor Hooves se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Rainbow supo inmediatamente que le había ofendido; sin mediar palabra tiró su mono de mecánico y se marchó. Antes de que Rainbow Dash pudiese soltarle una ristra de improperios que había aprendido de una película con el mejor actor humano del mundo (quien sin duda debía ser Steven Seagal), Rose la detuvo.

–No se ha rendido. Nunca lo ha hecho, Dash –trató de apaciguarla Rose.

–¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Sé que esto no es fácil, pero somos la única esperanza que tiene Derpy!

Rose bajó la cabeza. Entendía. Eso dijo.

–Rainbow Dash –explicó Rose–... Desde que todo esto pasó... Cuando aparecimos aquí... Derpy estaba con él cuando sucedió, ¿entiendes? Con Doctor. En su taller. Él... Él siempre se ha culpado por haberla perdido. Todo el tiempo ha sido una roca, con Trixie, con todo lo que nos ha sucedido para llegar hasta aquí por la interestatal... Pero es mencionar a Derpy y... Se siente como tú, ¿no lo entiendes? Quiere ayudarla pero... No podemos. Tu plan es bueno, pero es una locura. Admítelo –dijo Rose señalando los restos de los dos aviones que ya había estrellado–. Nadie puede aprender a pilotar en tres días. Ni siquiera tú.

Rainbow tuvo que admitir que haber perdido la Cessna en el primer intento por no recobrar la pérdida y haber estrellado el Learjet en el aterrizaje, el segundo día, no habían sido un buen comienzo; pero tras las horas de simulación estaba convencida de que podría hacer volar ese 737. ¡Era mucho más estable que los otros dos! ¡Si al menos hubiera podido arrancar los motores!

–¿Te has parado a pensar qué sentirá Derpy si descubre que han muerto ponies por ir a buscarla? –siguió Rose–. Porque es lo que pasará si no hacemos esto bien. Morirán ponies. O tú, o el Doctor. Derpy no querría eso.

Rainbow se derrumbó en los brazos de Rose. Tenía razón. Tenía razón. Si al menos... Si al menos tuvieran más tiempo...

–Prométeme –logró controlar el sollozo Rainbow Dash–... Prométeme que cuando lleguemos al D.C. buscaremos un avión para ir a por Derpy. Haremos escala primero aquí para repostar y luego continuaremos a Australia. Prométemelo, ¿sí?

Rose la miró, firme y a la vez tierna.

–Dejaremos preparado un camión con combustible listo antes de irnos –le aseguró Rose–. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**NdA**: Siento que me he saltado un poco las reglas con este capítulo, pero la historia lo pedía. La parte del viaje a DC de la banda de Las Vegas es contada de manera genérica, sin entrar en detalle en el relato original y creo que este inserto no desvirtúa eso. No obstante, depende de SG91 dar la aprobación de si esto es canon en "Lo que fuimos" o no.

Para la semana que viene me temo que sólo postearé un capítulo. Tengo que bajar el ritmo para que me dé tiempo a escribir más! :)

Gracias por leer.

**Edit**: Reconstruida la frase de Steven Seagal. Gracias nahuelvera2


	20. Capítulo 19 Un aeropuerto en mitad del d

**Capítulo 19.– Un aeropuerto en mitad del desierto.**

_"Apart from the fact that I am no authority on the subject,_

_trying to describe Aboriginal cosmology briefly is like trying to_

_explain quantum mechanics in five seconds"_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

Derpy despertó con un estornudo.

–¡Achís!

¡Vaya! ¡Las noches en el _outback_ podían ser muy frías! Aún en la cima del Uluru y tras agotar el agua de su cantimplora, comprendió que si eso del tiempo más lento en Australia era verdad, habría pasado muchas horas en el mundo de los sueños completamente destapada. Afortunadamente el día traía un poco de calor, aunque a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo y a pesar también de verlo con sus propios ojos, era incapaz de saber si era de día o de noche.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó–. ¡Qué cosa tan rara es esta del tiempo más rápido!

Durante su breve conversación la Princesa Luna le había confirmado que muchos ponies habían aparecido en América. Y que a pesar de estar en una ciudad llamada Las Vegas (¡como Las Pegasus, qué curioso!), iban a ir pronto a otra llamada Washington D.C. Luna le había dicho también que aún no sabía cómo podrían ayudarla, a lo que Derpy se había encogido de hombros y había acabado por contestar que estaba bien y que ya se las arreglaría sola. Comprendía que era muy peligroso que algún pony se arriesgase a llevar un barco para únicamente ir a buscarla. ¡Todos las demás debían de haber estado tan perdidos como ella! ¡Y ella había tenido tanta suerte encontrando la granja del señor Willington!

Tenía que ser ella la que debía emprender el viaje a América, pero aún no sabía cómo. A pesar de aquel pequeño (bueno, quizás grande) inconveniente, Derpy se sentía muy animada. ¡Ya sabía qué hacer! ¡Ya sabía cómo podía volver a reunirse con Doctor Hooves! Después de un año de biberones, películas y dingos, soledad, inútiles vuelos de reconocimiento en busca de más ponies, y una larga hilera de libros leídos en la mesa del comedor de la granja del señor Willington, aparecía ante ella una opción que en aquel momento resultaba casi tan apetecible como regresar a Equestria: volver a reunirse con sus amigos.

En el fondo, se animó, era un poco como volver a Equestria.

El señor "Magia en el Mundo", había hablado con Derpy poco después de la conversación con Luna y una de las últimas cosas que le había recomendado hacer era ir al aeropuerto de Ayer's Rock, que estaba al Norte de allí.

Derpy no sabía por qué le había recomendado ir a un aeropuerto, y tampoco tenía muy claro qué era, pero decidió hacerle caso.

Al fin y al cabo, era su humano-guía.

* * *

El aeropuerto se trataba de una solitaria pista prácticamente cubierta de tierra roja; estaba rodeada de vegetación baja y algunos árboles resecos. De eso, una plataforma donde varios polvorientos aviones dormían el sueño de los abandonados y dos edificios de tejado rojo y una sola planta. Sin ser muy impresionante era mucho mayor que lo que ya había visto en Warburton; como el polvo y el _outback_ habían devorado casi por completo el asfalto de la pista y la plataforma, Derpy pudo posarse sin quemarse los cascos. Ante el sol de justicia que caía a plomo, decidió refugiarse en uno de los edificios.

–"Terminal" –leyó en voz alta–. ¡Vaya nombre más raro!

Tras un breve paseo por dentro no encontró nada interesante, excepto una especie de puestos de mercado vacíos, con papeles y folletos por todos lados y logos muy llamativos, así como extraños postes que quedaban a la altura de la cara de Derpy, unidos por cintas que podían recorgerse solas. No sabía para qué podían servir aquellos postes, pero Derpy no pudo evitar entretenerse un rato tirando de las cintas porque verlas volver a meterse dentro de los postes (con un curioso ¡ziiiiiip!) era muy divertido. Lamentablemente, acabó por enredarse en una, tropezó y provocó una reacción en cadena que tiró docenas de postes uno a uno como piezas de un dominó, en una interminable sucesión de 'clancs' metálicos que acabó, para congoja de Derpy, en una enorme maceta cayendo contra un escaparate y haciéndolo añicos.

–¡Lo siento! –gritó.

Pero la terminal sólo le devolvió el eco de su voz.

Cuando fue a comprobar los destrozos del cristal, observó que la maceta había hecho pedazos el escaparate de una tienda de recuerdos turísticos. Sin dejar de sentirse un poco mal por ello decidió entrar y aprovechar todo lo que pudiera llevarse. No estaba segura de que algún humano volviera por allí y al cabo, Derpy acabó por convencerse de que robar para sobrevivir no era técnicamente robar. Cogió un poco de todo: bolsas de frutos secos, botellas de agua, y toda la comida envasada que pudo encontrar. Con la mochila prácticamente llena y al pasar por la sección de ropa, Derpy se detuvo al ver a una familia de maniquís humanos. El del niño (los humanos llamaban así a sus potrillos), tenía una chulísima chaqueta imitación de cuero con una única hombrera en el lado derecho.

¡Como la del humano Max!

Sorbió los mocos y supuso que algo para abrigarse no le vendría mal, así que al estar segura de que el maniquí no la necesitaba, se la probó y como le encajaba perfectamente se la llevó puesta.

En el segundo edificio del aeropuerto, Derpy encontró algunas tiendas abandonadas. Una cafetería. Una peluquería. Otra tienda de recuerdos con muchísimas figuritas en miniatura del Uluru. Hacía casi un año que no se retocaba las crines, así que pensó que sería buena idea usar la peluquería; lamentablemente, como no había ningún peluquero, comprendió que debía retocarse la crin sola. Derpy nunca se había cortado el pelo a sí misma, por lo que una vez hubo descartado las tijeras (¡las tijeras podían ser muy peligrosas!), en un destello de inspiración se ató al casco con cinta adhesiva una maquinilla eléctrica a baterías que encontró sobre una de las mesitas. Al principio la cosa fue bien, pero resbaló con su propia crin cortada al ver cómo le iba quedando, y como resultado el casco se le fue y Derpy se rapó media melena para encontrarse la otra media aún en su sitio.

–¡Oh! ¡Porras!

Intentó igualar un poco la situación, pero tras varios intentos descubrió que de hacerlo perdería toda su crin, así que quedándose sin ideas decidió mantener una cresta que le tapara el desbarajuste. El resultado fue inesperado y francamente atrevido. Cuando se observó en el espejo (la maquinilla completamente descargada), descubrió que entre aquello y la chaqueta de cuero hubiera pasado por una esbirra de Humungus.

Es decir, si los perros de la guerra de Humungus hubieran tenido cuatro patas y aspecto de pony pegaso.

–Al menos, el pelo largo no será problema por una temporada –se consoló.

Derpy decidió pasar la noche allí, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

Había recorrido los dos edificios sin encontrar nada nuevo, y excepto entender que al parecer los humanos usaban los aeropuertos para montarse en los aviones, no había sacado nada más en claro del lugar. Juntó entonces varios asientos sin reposabrazos y se echó en ellos tras atrancar la puerta de la terminal con una escoba. ¿Por qué la habría enviado el señor "Magia en el Mundo" allí? ¿Habría querido que se cortara el pelo y encontrase aquella chaqueta tan chula? Se arrebujó en ella para no pasar frío dándole vueltas al motivo por el que su humano-guía la habría enviado a un aeropuerto y se durmió.

* * *

Derpy se levantó con el amanecer cuando comprendió que para llegar a América podía usar un avión.

Se sintió muy tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Conseguir agua y comida era un buen comienzo, pero sin duda su humano-guía la había dirigido allí con un propósito. ¿Qué mejor propósito que darle la idea de usar un avión? Ante la perspectiva de no saber conducir un avión, Derpy se animó recordando que gracias a las notas amarillas del señor Willington había arrancado un tractor; pero a decir verdad aquello no había salido muy bien (había atravesado la pared del granero y el tractor había quedado inutilizado para siempre), y dudaba de que un piloto olvidadizo hubiese dejado todas las instrucciones preparadas para arrancar su avión. No obstante decidió intentarlo y saliendo fuera del edificio de la terminal, trotó alegre hacia uno de los aviones pequeños situados en la plataforma. Encontró uno que pudo abrir y cuando se sentó en el asiento se sintió inmediatamente desbordada por el número de indicadores, botones, palancas, pedales, diales y mandos que había dentro. Además, tampoco encontró unas llaves de contacto, como en el tractor, y sus esperanzas de arrancar e improvisar desde ahí se desvanecieron de golpe. Al ver los pedales bajo el asiento intentó activarlos, pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió. El avión pequeño tembló un poco, pero era debido, comprendió al cabo, a que los pedales movían una superficie en la cola del aparato. Lo mismo hacía el volante con forma de cuernos. Moverlo a los lados conseguía que otras superficies en la parte trasera de las alas se movieran. Adelante y atrás, lo mismo con otras superficies horizontales en la cola. Arriba y abajo no parecía una opción, por lo que tras un rato, Derpy se dedicó a buscar en la cabina algún tipo de instrucciones.

Sin éxito.

Sin desanimarse probó a intentarlo en uno de los aviones grandes.

Derpy supuso que aquellos aparatos serían para transportar gente, porque dentro de la cabina había muchíiiisimos asientos. En vez de una única hélice como el avión pequeño, tenía misteriosos cilindros bajo las alas y su forma era mucho más estilizada que la de la avioneta. La verdad era que impresionaba. Derpy logró entrar finalmente a la cabina de piloto en uno de ellos y quedó aún más mareada por la cantidad de cosas que había allí dentro. A diferencia del otro, en el avión grande encontró varios manuales y procedimientos, pero para su pasmo, al pisar pedales o volante, descubrió que nada pasaba con las superficies en las alas y en la cola.

–Debe de estar roto –murmuró Derpy con fastidio.

Y salió del avión de vuelta a la terminal, tratando de pensar.

* * *

Derpy reflexionaba mientras aleteaba lentamente de un lado a otro de la terminal. ¿Habría algún modo de aprender a manejar un avión? ¿Cómo de complicado sería? Los manuales de operación de aquel avión (un Boeing 737, se llamaba), parecían muy complejos y después de echarles una ojeada comprendió que tardaría mucho tiempo en entender todo lo que decían... Necesitaba ayuda de algún modo... ¿Pero cuál? Estaba sola en Australia... ¿Quién podría enseñarla a pilotar un avión? En uno de sus lentos y pensativos aleteos a través de la terminal, se quedó mirando un anuncio. Los anuncios eran como fotografías que los humanos usaban para llamar la atención y vender cosas. Solían aparecer humanas jóvenes, guapas y ligeras de ropa o con poses que Derpy acabó por identificar en la lógica humana como sexualmente sugerentes; no obstante, en el que le llamó la atención la modelo no estaba ligera de ropa en absoluto. En él, una humana con gafas de sol de espejo, una elegante camisa blanca con adornos negros y oro en los hombros y pantalones azules planchados a raya, sonreía al pie de un avión que se parecía mucho a un Boeing 737. El anuncio decía:

_"¿Quieres hacer tus sueños realidad? Aprende a pilotar con nosotros en el Sydney Flight College"_

Derpy se posó frente al anuncio con la boca abierta. ¡Claro! Los humanos tendrían el mismo problema que ella. Ellos también habían tenido que aprender a pilotar en algún momento... Y lo hacían en escuelas... Sydney, Sydney, Sydney... ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

¡Claro!

¡Era una ciudad!

* * *

¡Una ciudad que quedaba horriblemente lejos del Uluru!

¡Más de 1500 millas! Y eso si iba prácticamente en línea recta. Sobre los mapas que había traído y también sobre otro desplegado que había encontrado en la tienda de souvenirs, Derpy estimó que si de Warburton a Uluru había necesitado dos días completos, para Sydney iba a necesitar por lo menos diez. Y eso si iba en línea recta. Lo más sensato era encontrar pueblos cada poco tiempo donde poder encontrar agua o comida, y eso complicaría mucho más la travesía. Quizás quince días. O más. Desde luego no podría cargar agua durante tanto tiempo...

¿Qué hacer? La verdad era que no se le ocurría nada mejor...

Debía llegar a Sydney fuera como fuese. Allí debía aprender a pilotar un avión y una vez hubiera aprendido, podría volar sobre el Océano Pacífico para llegar a América y a Washington D.C.

Era eso o quedarse para siempre sola en Australia.


	21. Capítulo 20 Bruce's mixtape

**Capítulo 20.- Bruce's mixtape**

_"So shut that buckle and turn that key again,_

_take me to a place they say the dreaming never ends,_

_open wide drive that mystery road,_

_walk through eden´s garden and then wonder as you go."_

**Dreamworld**

**Midnight Oil**

* * *

Para ahorrar camino hubiese estado muy bien haber sabido ya pilotar alguna de las avionetas del aeropuerto de Ayer's Rock, o al menos, arrancar alguna de las furgonetas que Derpy descubrió en el aparcamiento antes de irse. Lo logró con una que tenía las llaves puestas y siguió todos los pasos que recordaba de haber arrancado el tractor de la granja; no obstante, tras varios golpes contra la pared y cientos de chirridos al intentar cambiar la marcha, la pobre furgoneta dejó de funcionar y ya no volvió a arrancar nunca más.

Sin otra idea mejor, Derpy cargó toda el agua que encontró en una maleta con ruedas que vio en o que parecía un carrusel detenido de equipajes, metió dentro también su mochila, improvisó con las cintas retráctiles del aeropuerto un arnés, y empezó a trotar tirando de su nuevo carro en dirección al Este. Se encontraba cerca del Uluru, en el Territorio del Norte, así que tras consultar mapas, acabó por pensar que la mejor opción que tenía era ir al Este hasta llegar a la autovía 87. Desde allí podría dirigirse a la región de Australia del Sur y continuar por la autovía A1 y A20, en dirección a Sydney atravesando parte del Estado de Victoria y casi toda Nueva Gales del Sur. Los mapas decían que el camino estaba plagado de pueblos y asentamientos; aunque calculó al menos mes y medio para llegar hasta Sydney con aquel rodeo, lo prefería mucho más que tener que atravesar lo que los mapas llamaban el desierto de Simpson y una vasta explanada de absolutamente nada en la que, siempre se había perdido muy fácilmente, dudaba pudiera salir con vida en caso de elegir una mala dirección.

Había leído en la granja un libro escrito por una humana muy valiente llamada Robyn Davidson. Se llamaba "Las huellas del desierto"(*1). Ella había preparado durante varios años un viaje con camellos en la dirección contraria: desde Alice Springs hasta la costa Oeste de Australia y a pesar de parecer una humana muy competente en asuntos de supervivencia, había llegado a pasarlo muy mal en varias ocasiones. Derpy encontraba que no tenía sentido emularla; para empezar ella no tenía camellos (y de haberlos tenido le hubiera faltado el valor para apalearlos si se comportaban mal), y habiendo carreteras que pudieran indicarle el camino, lo mejor era no arriesgarse y seguirlas. Por tanto Derpy trotó hacia el Este y dejó atrás el aeropuerto del Uluru. Si encontraba dingos, saldría volando con al menos una cantimplora; a la noche dormiría al raso abrigada por su nueva chaqueta. Tenía agua y comida para casi una semana en su maleta-carro improvisado y encontraría pueblos y pozos mucho antes. Su viaje a América empezaba allí: su viaje a través de Australia había comenzado.

* * *

(*1).- "Tracks", en la versión original. Hay una peli, pero ignoro cómo será.

* * *

El inicio de su viaje a través de Australia resultó muy cansado. Tirar de la maleta-carro todo el tiempo resultaba agotador y las divertidas tiras que volvían dentro de los postes acabaron por hacerle heridas en el lomo y los costados al ser usadas como arnés. Hasta que su piel se endureció y pudo soportar las rozaduras, Derpy lo pasó bastante mal y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber podido continuar volando; no obstante necesitaba el agua... Había llegado a Uluru desde la granja sí... Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si al llegar sin agua al siguiente lugar sólo encontraba pozos secos? Comprendió que había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar el aeropuerto cerca con reservas de agua cuando acabó su primera botella al atardecer del primer día. El outback daba mucha sed. Todo lo que no era sol y cielo azul sin apenas nubes, eran interminables extensiones de tierra parda y árboles resecos.

La primera noche resultó fría y desapacible. Derpy vació un poco su maleta con ruedas y la usó como saco de dormir; si algún dingo aparecía, usar la maleta como refugio, pensó, le conseguiría tiempo para salir volando. Abrazó la cantimplora de emergencia y su mochila, por si tenía que escapar a toda velocidad. Luego se quedó mirando las estrellas.

El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de estrellas. ¡Eran tan hermosas! ¿Cuántas habría? Doctor Hooves le había enseñado a identificar las estrellas de Equestria, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamarían aquellas estrellas de la Tierra. Bostezó. ¡Estaba tan cansada!

Derpy se acordó entonces del libro de la humana de los camellos; hubiese estado bien tener un camello que cargase con todo el peso de su maleta-carro, pero después de pensarlo bien volvió a acordarse de que la humana Davidson había tenido que aprender mucho sobre los camellos antes de emprender su viaje.

La humana Robyn Davidson tenía muchas otra habilidades además de saber tratar a los camellos; por ejemplo, al escribir conseguía que todos los que la rodeaban parecieran mucho más locos que ella, cuando Derpy consideraba que lanzarse a una aventura como aquella, sin necesidad, pasando antes gran número de penalidades en Alice Springs (¡un desaprensivo había llegado a hacerse caca en su almohada!), no indicaba que ella misma estuviera muy cuerda. Aún así la admiraba.

Derpy opinaba que Robyn Davidson era una humana muy valiente.

* * *

Tras dos días de agotadora travesía en dirección Este encontró una carretera que poder seguir y de nuevo, a los dos días, se topó con la ansiada autopista 87 en una intersección en donde había un lugar llamado Erldunda Roadhouse. Allí pudo rellenar sus cantimploras y botellas de agua tras pasar casi una hora accionando la palanca de la bomba de un pozo.

Agotada, y como le desagradaba muchísimo la idea de tener que volver a trotar cargando con la maleta, decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a arrancar uno de los vehículos abandonados que estaban en el aparcamiento. Tras fracasar estrepitosamente con un camión y estrellar dos turismos contra sendos árboles (y provocar un pequeño incendio que sólo quemó un aislado eucalipto y lo que parecía un poste de direcciones), encontró una furgoneta ute (*2) que no sólo tenía cambio automático...

¡Además, tenía instrucciones!

El cambio de marcha era algo que nunca había acabado de comprender cuando manejó el tractor (y las furgonetas que había intentado hasta ese momento). Además de los pedales de freno y acelerador, tener que introducir una marcha que controlara el regimen de potencia del motor (así lo había llamado la enciclopedia cuando había buscado información al respecto), era algo que absorbía la atención de Derpy al intentar conducir: tenía que dejar de ver la carretera para poder mover la palanca, lo cual y por algún motivo que no comprendía acercaba peligrosamente los obstáculos en su camino; además, no estaba segura del papel en el proceso del tercer pedal: el infernal embrague. Estaba segura de que tenía que pisarlo, pero si lo pisaba, ya no le quedaban cascos para controlar el freno y el acelerador... ¿Cómo demonio lo hacían los humanos?

El cambio automático, por otro lado, era muy diferente.

Esperanzada por no ver la típica palanca de cambios en la nueva furgoneta había revisado las instrucciones... ¡Y ahí estaba! Una pequeña palanca a la altura del volante permitía elegir si ir adelante o atrás. Sin pisar embrague. Sólo acelerador y freno. Eso era todo. A pesar de llevarse por delante una verja, cinco arbustos, cuatro retrovisores, una docena y media de no intencionadas subidas a los bordillos de la casa de carretera, siete alcances contra intermentes hechos añicos y arañar con chirridos escalofriantes varios de los polvorientos vehículos estacionados, Derpy logró por fin hacerse con el control de la furgoneta y enfilarla hacia el sur, a la altura de una señal verde con flechas que indicaba, en sentidos contrarios, el camino para Alice Springs o para Adelaida. Ella no iba a Adelaida, pero desde luego no iba al norte, a Alice Springs, así que una vez hubo cargado su mochila y todas las latas de gasolina que pudo sacar de los demás vehículos (había aprendido eso de Mad Max y por primera vez comprendió la importancia que parecían darle en esa película a poder tener gasolina), Derpy condujo por primera vez, libre, dirección Sur por la autopista 87.

Bueno.

Puede que durante las primeras millas se saliera un par de veces de la carretera y arramblara con varios arbustos que claramente estaban demasiado cerca del camino, pero acabó por aprender a dejar el vehículo estable y seguir más o menos recto.

* * *

(*2).- Una "ute" en Australia es lo que nuestros amigos los gringos, y aquí en España porque les imitamos, llaman "pick-up".

* * *

Conducir resultó mucho más descansado que andar cargando con la maleta, aunque tras un rato no era muy entretenido. El paisaje no variaba y el nerviosismo inicial que sufrió Derpy al pensar que algún animal podría cruzarse en su camino en cualquier momento y que la carretera y el volante necesitaban toda su atención, se fue difuminando con las horas de recta, polvorienta y aburrida sucesión de asfalto. La buena noticia era que en apenas unas horas había cubierto lo que fácilmente hubiesen sido días de camino y eso la puso de muy buen humor. Estiró las alas y sacudió el casco con el que llegaba al acelerador; había tenido que improvisar unos zancos con unos trozos de poste que la permitían llegar a los pedales y aunque eran muy útiles, acababan por darle calambres. Tarde o temprano tendría que parar, pero Derpy quería aguantar todo lo posible, al menos hasta que anocheciera. Su vista entonces recorrió un poco el habitáculo del vehículo y lo que parecía una cinta de vídeo en miniatura llamó su atención. Estaba a medio meter dentro de una ranura con dos diales... Pero no había pantalla...

–¡Vaya!... Me pregunto...

Derpy metió la cinta con el ala izquierda y una música rítmica y extraña empezó a sonar muy, muy alto. Derpy de la impresión dio un volantazo y tuvo que frenar hasta detenerse, quedándose atravesada en la carretera.

–¿Qué está pasando...? –dijo con el corazón en un puño.

_Whoa, Black Betty, bam-a-lam_

_Whoa, Black Betty, bam-a-lam_

_Black Betty had a child, bam-a-lam_

_The damn thing go wild, bam-a-lam_

Era música. Música humana. Derpy comprendió que aquella pequeña cinta de vídeo no contenía imágenes, sino música, y aunque era un poco rápida y agresiva y Derpy no sabía quién era la pobre señora Black Betty, encontró el ritmo bastante pegadizo.

_Said it weren't none of mine, bam-ba-lam_

_The damn thing gone blind, bam-ba-lam_

_I said oh, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

_Whoa, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam (*3)_

Derpy volvió a arrancar y enderezó el vehículo rumbo al Sur después de treinta y dos maniobras; luego continuó camino escuchando la música hasta el anochecer.

La música se reproducía en el orden que había encontrado escrito a rotulador en una funda en la guantera: Black Betty (de Ram Jam) era la primera, seguida de varias de un grupo llamado "Midnight Oil": "Beds are burning", "Dreamworld" y "Surf's up tonight". Luego empezaban unas muy raras (¿qué instrumentos usarían?), pero muy pegadizas de una cantante llamada Kylie Minogue: "Can't get out of my head", "Spinning around", "In your eyes" y "I should be so lucky". Después de todo el ritmo venían varias de un grupo llamado Crowded House, que eran más relajadas y bonitas: "Don't dream is over", "Weather with you" y "Private universe". Tras ella, empezaba otra vez la música con ritmo de un grupo que a Derpy no le gustaba especialmente, pero que le daba unas ganas tremendas de seguir conduciendo: AC/DC. "Hell Bells", "Thunderstruck", "The razor's edge" y muchás más que por algún motivo estaban escritas con letra diferente.

"Bruce's mixtape", era el título del recopilatorio.

Cuando a la noche apagó por fin el motor, la música se fue con él.

Durmió arropada por su chaqueta de imitación de cuero dentro de la furgoneta. ¿Sería ese Bruce el dueño de la _ute_? Si era así tenía que agradecerle poder dormir sin preocuparse de dingos (¡no podrían entrar en la furgoneta!), por primera vez en una semana.

Se preguntó si pilotar un avión sería tan fácil como conducir y si podría escuchar música mientras lo hacía.

* * *

(*3).- "Black Betty", de los Ram Jam (1977). Está basada en una canción folk que, dependiendo a quién preguntes, tiene distintos orígenes y significados, la mayoría relacionados con la cultura afroamericana en el siglo XIX.

* * *

La furgoneta dejó de funcionar pasado un lugar llamado Coober Pedy, a la mañana siguiente.

Derpy no supo por qué se paró (¡estaba llena de gasolina aún!), pero el humo blanco que salía de la parte delantera probablemente era una indicación de que algo malo había sucedido. Decidió echar un vistazo al motor, porque era lo que hacían en las películas y tras un rato frente al libro de instrucciones, encontró la palanca del capó, echó un vistazo y Derpy descubrió que no tenía absolutamente ni idea de motores humanos. Intentó volver a arrancar el vehículo, pero al girar la llave se negó a obedecer. Se fijó entonces en la aguja que estaba al lado del indicador de la gasolina; había creído que al estar arriba, como con la gasolina, era una buena señal... Pero entonces vio...

–¡Oh, porras!

Era el indicador de temperatura del motor y arriba eran malas noticias, porque estaba en la zona roja; para los humanos, el rojo era una señal de peligro. El motor, comprendió, se había sobrecalentado.

¿Bastaría con esperar a que se enfriara?

Sin querer abandonar la capacidad de recorrer distancias de días en horas y dormir sin tener que preocuparse de dingos, Derpy decidió esperar a que el motor se enfriara. Como se encontraba en un paraje con bastante verde, decidió salir de la carretera y buscar una sombra bajo alguno de los árboles. Al hacerlo la vio. Había una casa de madera, blanca y abandonada, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Decidió explorarla.


	22. Capítulo 21 Black Betty

**Capítulo 21.- Black Betty**

_"What is it with you, huh? What are you looking for? _

_C'mon, Max, everybody's looking for something. You're happy out there, are you? _

_Eh? _

_Wandering? _

_One day blurring into another? _

_You're a scavenger, Max. You're a maggot. Did you know that? _

_You're living off the corpse of the old world. Tell me your story, Max. C'mon. _

_Tell me your story. What burned you out, huh? _

_Kill one man too many? _

_See too many people die? _

_Lose some family?"_

**Mad Max: The road warrior (1982)**

* * *

Fue una decepción, porque dentro de la casa resultó no haber nada. Los anteriores dueños, a diferencia del señor Willington, no habían dejado comida que aprovechar a los extraños; ni agua, ni muebles, ni nada de nada: la casucha eran apenas cuatro paredes llenas de agujeros, pintadas y tablones rotos; telarañas a las que Derpy no quiso ni acercarse, eran lo único que podía encontrarse por allí además de ENORMES murciélagos colgados del techo a los cuales decidió no molestar. Había un pozo, pero parecía seco y la verja de alambre de espino que rodeaba la propiedad estaba oxidada y rota por muchos sitios. Era una pena, porque a diferencia de la granja toda aquella zona estaba verde y húmeda, y había árboles no espinosos cuyas hojas parecían suculentas. Derpy salió de allí tras un rato, porque llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente el lugar ya estaba abandonado en tiempo de los humanos. Además, el motor ya se habría enfriado.

Iba a volver a la furgoneta cuando lo oyó.

Un gañido.

Inmediatamente aleteó al aire porque al estar rodeada de hierbas altas temió verse arrinconada por una manada de apestosos dingos; afortunadamene, desde arriba vio que no había dingos.

Eran dos serpientes.

Suspiró y agradeció haberle podido hacer a la chaqueta dos agujeros para las alas: si había algo que odiaba casi tanto como a los dingos, eran las serpientes. Dos enormes y grandes serpientes se disputaban una presa peluda y negra que una de ellas tenía enroscada. Se acordó de que los libros humanos llamaban a aquellas serpientes pitones de alfombra y por ello, lo primero que había hecho Derpy al saber de su existencia en la granja meses atrás, había sido sacar todas las alfombras afuera. En aquella casa abandonada no parecían haber alfombras, pero sí había serpientes. Se alegró de estar volando para no tener que vérselas con ellas...

Siguió aleteando sin moverse del sitio, sin saber si irse o quedarse. ¿Qué era la pobre presa que estaban a punto de comerse? No le gustaban las serpientes, pero...

Otro gañido.

Eran animales salvajes alimentándose...

Derpy no tenía nada que hacer allí...

Además, si se comían a un dingo mejor. ¡Menos de aquellas cosas en el mundo harían de Australia un lugar mej...!

Otro gañido, más lastimero.

Derpy comprendió entonces que no era un dingo.

Era un perro.

Un perro doméstico, supo, porque llevaba collar...

... Pero debía darle igual. Debía volver a la furgoneta y... Entonces lo vio. La segunda serpiente había perdido el interés y la primera pitón, a sus anchas, abría desmesuradamente la boca para comerse al perrito. Derpy no supo qué se le puso entre ceja y ceja en aquel momento, pero se imaginó como ese perrito y pensó que le hubiese gustado que alguien la ayudara, así que sólo se le ocurrió que aquello le parecía terriblemente injusto, y sin tocar el suelo y desde el aire, encontró un palo y empezó a sacudir a la pitón, mientras apartaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Abusona serpiente!

La pitón se revolvió molesta, pero tras varios estacazos en la cabeza aflojó lo suficiente al perro como para que este, aún con fuerzas, escapara como un relámpago negro entre las hierbas.

Satisfecha, Derpy tiró el palo y volvió aleteando a la carretera.

Bueno.

Pensándolo bien, aquel palo podría serle útil en el futuro, así que lo recogió y volvió con él a la furgoneta.

* * *

Al volver descubrió que el motor seguía caliente, pero menos; el tiempo transcurrido lo había enfriado un poco, así que Derpy decidió intentar arrancar.

¡Arrancó!

La aguja de la temperatura había escapado de la zona roja y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad; aún podría conducir un par de horas antes del anochecer. Iba a mover la palanca para iniciar marcha cuando el ruido de unos arañazos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Asomó un poco la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Era el perro negro.

Era pequeño, pero no parecía un cachorro. Estaba apoyado a dos patas contra la puerta y movía alegremente el rabo. Su hocico era alargado y aunque no sabía nada de razas de perros, a Derpy le recordó inmediatamente a la foto de Diggity, la mascota de la humana Robyn Davidson. Por no querer acordarse del libro, Derpy en cambio se acordó del cangurito Steve y sintió unas ganas terribles de arrancar y dejar al animal allí.

Estar sola todo el tiempo, pensó, era mejor que no estarlo al principio y luego quedarse sola al final.

–No me mires así. Ya te he ayudado –gruñó Derpy–. Déjame en paz.

–Guau!(*1) –dijo el perro.

Y siguió arañando la puerta.

Derpy le aguantó la mirada de ojos castaños unos segundos y por un momento se imaginó que a ella le hubiese gustado que alguien la recogiera en su furgoneta. Entonces se acordó del discurso de Papagallo, en la película de Mad Max.

Todos en aquel mundo lo habían pasado mal, recordó.

Incluso ese perro.

Y ella era Max. Y aquel pobre perrito abandonado era la gente de la estación de bombeo. Incluso Max había tenido un sucio perro pulgoso que había sido su amigo. Suspiró. Derpy abrió la puerta con desgana y el perro se metió dentro de la furgoneta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; al momento se sentó obedientemente en el asiento del copiloto, a la izquierda de Derpy, y ladró suavemente.

Era una perra. Y por su lengua fuera y su cola de un lado a otro, supo que estaba contenta. A saber cuánto tiempo había pasado a solas... Derpy se acercó a su collar en busca de un nombre, pero la chapa hacía tiempo que se habría caído.

–Me llamo Derpy, Derpy Hooves –se presentó Derpy–. Tengo la vista perfectamente y puedo ser un poco torpe a veces –resumió rápidamente–. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

–Guau!

–Si te pongo ese nombre cada vez que ladres estarás llamándote a ti misma –razonó Derpy. Luego se fijó en que toda la perra, excepto sus ojos de un profundo color castaño, era completamente negra. Se acordó de la primera canción que había oído en el cassette de la furgoneta–. Ya sé. Te llamaré Black Betty. ¿Te gusta?

–Guau! –contestó Black Betty sacudiendo el rabo locamente.

Derpy sonrió. Encontró que hacía tiempo que no había logrado sonreír así.

–Está bien, Black Betty. Espero que te guste la música.

Y entonces arrancó, y con ella se volvió a oír la cinta de mezclas de Bruce.

* * *

(*1).- **NdA**: Me temo que el acento australiano del ladrido de Black Betty se pierde en la traducción al castellano...

* * *

La furgoneta aguantó hasta el anochecer. La aguja de la temperatura había vuelto a la zona roja y Derpy comenzaba a temer que dentro de poco no bastaría con esperar a que el motor se enfriara, así que decidió hacer el mejor uso posible de la que podría ser su última noche dormiendo dentro y se tumbó en el asiento trasero. Al verla, Black Betty buscó tímidamente acercarse y Derpy abrió la chaqueta para que la perra entrara dentro. La pobre estaba tiritando.

–Creo que las dos vamos a tener muchas pulgas mañana –rezongó.

Betty lamió su cara y, agotada, tras masticar con avidez algunos frutos secos que le acercó Derpy, se quedó profundamente dormida en su pecho.

Derpy decidió no pensar en qué pasaría con ella al llegar a Sydney. No quería encariñarse, porque tendría que acabar diciéndole adiós como a Steve, o peor aún, como a Betsy. Tampoco estaba segura de qué pasaría si una noche Betty se levantaba con hambre y decidía pegarle un mordisco en el cuello. Los perros, así y todo, podían ser carnívoros y por muy simpática que estuviese Betty por haberle salvado la vida, Derpy no estaba segura de qué pasaría en caso de que tuviese que decidir entre su superviviencia y el agradecimiento.

–Basta de preocupaciones –murmuró Derpy.

Luego consiguió dormir.

* * *

El motor de la furgoneta que la había transportado desde Erldunda Roadhouse, murió unas veinte millas antes de llegar a Port Augusta; al menos eso decía el cartel indicador de la autopista, así que Derpy tuvo que cargar de nuevo con su maleta-carro mientras Black Betty, siempre animosa, marchaba a su lado. En los mapas, Port Augusta parecía una ciudad y no un pueblo como Warburton o los otros que había dejado de camino, así que Derpy tenía la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo vehículo allí. Aunque se llevó con ella la cinta recopilatoria de Bruce, lo lamentó por las latas de gasolina que tuvo que dejar en la furgoneta: sólo había tenido que repostar una vez y le quedaban aún tres que le habían costado tener la lengua con regusto a combustible durante horas.

Por aquel desperdicio Lord Humungus hubiese estado...

... Decepcionado.

–Seguro que encontraremos más gasolina en Port Augusta –le explicó Derpy a la perra–. La gasolina es como la comida para los vehículos. Sin ella se paran.

–Guau.

–Aunque aún no sé por qué se murió la furgoneta. Hasta ahora, no sabía que los coches podían calentarse. Y al parecer, si se calientan mucho, ya no arrancan nunca más.

–Guau.

–Lo sé. Es muy extraño.

Derpy hizo memoria, porque en la película de Mad Max, Lord Humungus disparaba al camión y los humanos de la estación de bombeo tenían que arreglarlo. Al disparar había salido ese mismo humo blanco, pero Derpy también sabía que era una película y que lo del humo blanco podía ser algún efecto especial. Lo más probable era que no tuviese nada que ver con la temperatura del motor, así que Derpy siguió caminando.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Derpy al llegar a la ciudad, al atardecer, fue el olor a mar. Era intenso. Salitre, agua un poco estancada y poco viento. Más que una playa o mar, la costa en Port Augusta a Derpy se le antojó como un lago.

Aún así resultó emocionante ver tanta agua después de tanto desierto.

Por lo demás, al igual que Warburton, al igual que todo lugar que hubiese albergado a humanos en el pasado, la ciudad estaba vacía. Al anochecer, Derpy ni se molestó en llamar a la puerta: vio una casa baja en un vecindario de más casas bajas y coceó una ventana hasta que se rompió. Luego abrazó a Betty y la metió dentro para que no se hiriese con los cristales; más tarde, se hizo un ovillo en el sofá con ella y una manta, tratando de no prestar atención a las fotografías, los recuerdos olvidados y todo lo que no había desparecido aún de los humanos que alguna vez habían habitado aquella casa. Betty pareció detectar su tristeza y le lamió la cara. O era eso o agradecimiento por haber encontrado y abierto para ella un par de bolsas de comida para perro de las que Betty se había atiborrado sin freno.

–Cuando me vaya de Australia ningún pony se acordará de estos humanos –pensó en voz alta.

–Guau.

–¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en tu familia? No te abandonaron. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sucedió algo y todos los humanos desparecieron. Por eso yo estoy aquí y mis amigos están en América. Es a donde voy. Aunque primero tengo que ir a Sydney para aprender a pilotar un avión. Aunque no sé si lo lograré.

–Guau.

–Estoy segura de que te querían.

Betty no contestó. Se había quedado dormida.


	23. Capítulo 22 Camino a Sydney

**Capítulo 22.- Camino a Sydney**

_"But everything was changed and run in cycles_

_and Ned knew that his day was at an end._

_He made a suit of armour out of ploughshares,_

_but Ned was brought down by the trooper's men"_

**Ned Kelly**

**Johnny Cash**

* * *

Tras dos días deambulando por Port Augusta, Derpy encontró por fin un vehículo en el que alguien había olvidado las llaves puestas. Estaba dentro de un garaje, bajo una funda de lona, y su dueño lo había dejado brillante y magnífico, protegido como un pequeño tesoro.

A decir verdad no era el primero que encontraba con las llaves dentro, pero los tres en los que había roto las ventanillas para poder entrar habían empezado a chillar acusadoramente, asustándola mucho. Hasta aquel entonces Derpy no había sabido que los coches podían chivarse; ni los del aeropuerto del Uluru, ni los del Erldunda Roadhouse lo habían hecho. El de Johnny en "Dirty Dancing" desde luego tampoco, y las películas no le habían enseñado otro modo de entrar en un coche cerrado con las llaves dentro que no fuese romper masculinamente la ventanilla con una piedra bien gorda. Lo peor de todo era que al acercarse creyendo que habían dejado de delatarla, los coches volvían a encender sus luces y a chillar con sus bocinas y aunque Derpy sabía que no había nadie por allí, se sentía inmediatamente intimidada y sólo quería alejarse volando.

Para entrar en el que recién había encontrado bajo la lona no había tenido que romper ninguna ventanilla ya que no tenía; se trataba además del modelo más raro que Derpy había visto jamás.

Era descapotable, eso significaba que no tenía techo (bueno, sí tenía, pero era como de tela y estaba plegado detrás); tampoco era muy grande y a primera vista y por su forma Derpy creyó que se trataba de una barca con ruedas. Comparado con otros modelos de coche parecía muy viejo a pesar de estar reluciente, y lo que más llamaba la atención, por encima de su brillante color rojo, fue su tamaño extremadamente pequeño. Derpy se puso al volante y descubrió que no iba a necesitar zancos para llegar a los pedales; además, había sitio de sobra para Betty en el asiento de la izquierda y aunque no parecía tener maletero (donde los demás coches lo tenían descubrió que albergaba el motor), el asiento de atrás tenía suficiente espacio para agua, latas de gasolina y comida. Además, por dentro era comodísimo y los asientos eran blanditos y suaves. Derpy sospechaba que el interior no debía ser el original porque los mandos e indicadores parecían muy nuevos. ¿Algún humano habría hecho reformas en él, quizás? Y una de ellas, Derpy estaba segura porque la palanca parecía como fuera de lugar junto al volante, había sido hacerlo automático.

Orgullosa, Derpy logró sacarlo del garaje sin un arañazo y callejeó hasta encontrar la casa donde dormían. Allí, sin esperar más, se agachó la cresta, volvió a ponerse su gorro de corchos y silbó a Black Betty. La perra salió de un salto por la ventana rota y olfateó con curiosidad el traqueteo del coche.

–Se llama Goggomobil Dart –explicó Derpy–. Con esto creo que podremos llegar a Sydney.

–Guau.

–Sí, hay sitio para comida para perros.

Sin esperar más, cargaron el vehículo y Derpy, tras perderse un par de horas por Port Augusta (¿acaso los australianos iban por el lado izquierdo del camino?), encontró por fin la carretera que los mapas decían que llevaba a Sydney.

* * *

El Dart no parecía que pudiese alcanzar mucha velocidad; además su motor hacía un ruido totalmente diferente a la furgoneta, como más viejo. A pesar de ello, Derpy se sintió bastante a gusto conduciéndolo porque le daba tiempo a pensar y a admirar el paisaje; sin zancos, además, no le daban calambres en las patas y ver a Black Betty sacar la cabeza por el lado del cristal de delante para que le diese el aire le hacía mucha gracia. La única pega era que no podían escuchar la cinta de mezclas de Bruce, porque el Dart no tenía reproductor de cassettes. En vez de eso, donde la furgoneta tenía el agujero para meter la cinta, el nuevo coche tenía una ranura muy fina.

¿Qué tipo de cinta de cassette usaría?

Para hacer noche el primer día Derpy logró desplegar el techo aunque no quedó cerrado del todo; no sentía especial preocupación por dingos, porque Betty resultaba una guardiana extraordinaria (aunque un poco pesada a veces). Por las noches gruñía si oía algo fuera de lugar. Una vez resultó un oso pequeño que Derpy, después de mucho pensar, recordó por fotos que los humanos llamaban wombat. Otras veces fueron ratones o gatos, que pasaban cerca.

–Hagamos una cosa Betty... Si ves a un dingo me despiertas. En caso contrario, no.

–Guau?

–Bueno. Una serpiente, también.

–Guau.

–Perfecto.

* * *

El Dart repostaba con una mezcla de gasolina y aceite. Lo ponía bien claro al abrir el motor, en lo que para otros coches era el maletero. Aunque aún le quedaban dos latas completas de mezcla, Derpy decidió aprovechar y parar en la gasolinera que encontró a medio camino entre Mildura y Wagga Wagga, porque no estaba segura de cuándo podría encontrar la siguiente gasolinera. Había dedicido pasar por Wagga Wagga porque le había parecido un nombre divertido; en el folleto del aeropuerto del Uluru además, decía que la ola de las cinco de la tarde era digna de ver, por lo que había esperado con impaciencia llegar. Lamentablemente, después de accionar la bomba manual del surtidor y empezar a llenar las latas vacías, Derpy no era capaz de encontrar en el mapa dónde estaban. ¿Había girado a la derecha en Mildura o había seguido recto? Habían pasado un cartel hacía horas que le daba la bienvenida al hermoso territorio de Victoria, pero no uno de vuelta a Nueva Gales del Sur... Mientras BB hacía sus cosas por todas partes, Derpy buscó una lata de aceite y rellenó en una proporción que esperó fuera la adecuada. Nunca se le daba bien mezclar cosas, excepto cuando cocinaba muffins. Y cuando cocinaba muffins, la verdad era que nunca acababa de conseguir que le saliesen como quería, pero daba igual porque no había muffin malo.

Echaba de menos los muffins. Debía llevar como varias semanas sin probar uno.

–Guau.

–Me parece perfecto que hayas acabado, Betty –murmuró Derpy mientras sacudía las latas como una coctelera–. Necesito unos minutos más para orientarme. Deberíamos llegar al anochecer a Wagga Wagga, así que nos perderemos la ola, pero supongo que no importa.

–Guau.

Pacientemente, BB se subió al coche y esperó a que Derpy arrancara.

* * *

–Creo que esto no es Wagga Wagga –murmuró Derpy.

Junto a ella Black Betty se quedó mirando la extraña estatua del humano con una escopeta y un cubo en la cabeza y apagó el motor. Anochecía. Por las películas sabía que los humanos, como los ponies, hacían estatuas de personajes importantes; no podía imaginar, sin embargo, qué clase de personaje importante podía ser un humano con una escopeta y un cubo en la cabeza.

–¡Oh, porras! ¡Este sitio se llama Glenrowan! –descubrió Derpy al leer el cartel–. ¡Lo siento, BB! ¡Creo que me he perdido!

–Guau.

–Tienes razón. Sólo necesitamos orientarnos.

Efectivamente Derpy comprendió que había girado a la derecha en Mildura. No había sido un error de bulto, pero se habían desviado mucho hacia el Sur. Glenrowan estaba al Sur de Wagga Wagga y... Bueno... Al menos habían ido al Este y no habían acabado yendo en dirección contraria. Como anochecía, acabaron durmiendo en lo que parecía un centro de turistas cerca de la estatua y Derpy descubrió que estaba dedicada a un _bushranger_ humano llamado Ned Kelly. Un _bushranger_ era como se llamaba en Australia a los forajidos. Al parecer él y su banda habían sido atrapados justo en aquel lugar, en Glenrowan.

Derpy tapó a BB con una manta mientras seguía leyendo el folleto. En el centro de visitantes tenían cerveza y aunque estaba tibia Derpy la encontró deliciosa. No era "Emu Export". Se llamaba "Victoria Bitter".

–Al parecer no era un bandido muy malo –leyó Derpy a BB–. Aquí dice que la gente le apreciaba porque solo robaba a los ricos y, aunque para robar solía secuestrar a todo un pueblo, todos lo pasaban muy bien porque mientras estaban secuestrados hacían una fiesta... Creo que le hubiera caído bien a Pinkie Pie... Aunque la policía lo acabó atrapando... ¡Porque mató a varios! ¡En este lugar se hizo una armadura a prueba de balas y estuvo a punto también de matar a los policías que vinieron a capturarle!

Derpy siguió leyendo a BB las aventuras de Ned Kelly hasta que, tan dormida como ella, cerró los ojos y durmió agradecida de no tener que hacerlo apretujada en el Dart.

Aquella noche soñó que Pinkie Pie, con la enorme barba de Ned Kelly debajo de un cubo, asustaba a un grupo de guardias solares que venían a detenerla, únicamente armada con una escopeta que tiraba pompas de jabón.

* * *

Después de Glenrowan, al día siguiente pasaron por Wagga Wagga, pero Derpy se enfadó mucho porque esperó durante horas la ola de las cinco de la tarde en la playa (que era más bien la orilla de un lago) y nada pasó, así que sintiéndose muy tonta volvió a la carretera. ¡Estaba claro que era mentira! ¿Por qué lo ponían entonces en el folleto turístico?

–Los humanos hacen cosas muy extrañas a veces –murmuró molesta.

–Guau!

–¡Exacto!

Conforme los días pasaban Sydney se iba acercando y Derpy, para no volver a perderse, volvía a comprobar siempre que podía los nombres de los pueblos por donde pasaban en busca de agua o gasolina.

* * *

Unos días después de la decepción de Wagga Wagga la carretera grande que estaban siguiendo se abrió misteriosamente en una explanada con al menos una docena de pasillos; sobre ellos un tejado plano de metal daba un poco de sombra. A Derpy le recordaron cajones de carreras, aunque que supiera esa carretera (los mapas no lo indicaban), no acababa en un hipódromo. Así llamaban los humanos a lo que los ponies llamaban pistas de atletismo. Aunque, eso decían los libros, un humano tenía que ir siempre encima del caballo. Y se hacían apuestas; el mundo de los humanos era a veces muy confuso.

–¿Peaje? –se extrañó Derpy al leer el cartel.

Derpy no sabía qué era un peaje, pero decidió continuar despacio por si acaso. No había duda. La carretera seguía al otro lado: debía atravesar aquellos pasilos. Al pasar con el Dart por uno de ellos observó lo que parecía una cabina, y delante de ella una barrera cerrada. Todos los pasillos tenían una barrera cerrada que impedía continuar y aunque el Dart hubiera podido pasar por debajo de ella sin problemas, a Derpy no le pareció bien hacerlo: normalmente las barreras solían indicar una propiedad privada.

–¡No sé qué hacer Betty! ¿Por qué tendrían los humanos barreras en las carreteras? ¡No tiene sentido!

–Guau.

–Supongo que podemos pasar pero...

–Guau.

Como tratando de indicar que no era un problema, Black Betty bajó del coche y pasó por debajo de la barrera amarilla y negra. Derpy resopló y se negó a discutir con un perro, así que mientras BB se dedicaba a olisquear desde el otro lado, ella se puso a pensar. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás era buena idea leer las instrucciones del cartel que había en el pasillo. Tras hacerlo, comprendió que para que la barrera se abriese debía coger un papel llamado "ticket" de la máquina.

–¿Para qué?

Las instrucciones no lo indicaban, pero Derpy apretó otro botón (había cogido bastante soltura para hacerlo mediante pulseras rematadas en bolígrafos o lápices) y tras ello, como por arte de magia, apareció un papel por una pequeña rendija. Derpy lo agarró con los dientes y entonces, de nuevo como por arte de magia, la barrera se levantó.

Aunque lentamente. Como si le costara trabajo moverse.

–Guau, guau.

–Lo sé –murmuró Derpy–. No tiene sentido.

Betty saltó a su asiento con la lengua fuera cuando el Dart pasó y Derpy, sin saber aún muy bien para qué los humanos usaban los peajes, dejó el papel junto a la comida en el asiento de atrás (no iba a tirarlo en mitad de la nada sin papeleras) y continuó la marcha. Cuando iba a salir de la explanada en la que empezaba una nueva carretera normal sin tontos peajes, los vio.

Cruzando el camino había una manada de enormes y bellos canguros.

* * *

Derpy se los quedó mirando, y detuvo el Dart.

–Guau?

–No pasa nada... Eso sólo... Nunca te he hablado de Steve Irwin.

–Guau.

–No, el humano, no. Es un canguro. Lo cuidé de bebé, pero luego se hizo mayor y se fue a vivir con su propia familia de canguros –explicó Derpy. Un gran macho se la quedó mirando entonces, mientras su grupo cruzaba rápidamente la carretera en veloces y armoniosos saltos. ¿Sería él? No... No podía ser. Aquellos canguros eran también diferentes a la nueva familia de Steve. Más oscuros. Y estaban tan, tan lejos de Warburton y de la granja del señor Willington...–. Yo le... Daba el biberón. Su mamá murió. Yo fui su mamá hasta que se hizo mayor. A veces le echo de menos.

–Guau.

–No pasa nada. Está bien. Era lo que... Tenía que pasar. Era como decía ese humano Ned Kelly... Supongo que... Así es la vida.

Al tiempo que los canguros se alejaban de la carretera Derpy volvió a sentarse al volante y arrancó.

No supo por qué, pero después de decir aquellas palabras, "era lo que tenía que pasar", se sentía un poco mejor.


	24. Capítulo 23 Sydney Flight College

**Capítulo 20.- Sydney Flight College**

_"It's an accusation that brings an explosive response every_

_time because it seems to me that the good Lord in his infinite_

_wisdom gave us three things to make life bearable — hope, jokes_

_and dogs, but the greatest of these was dogs."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

Aunque Derpy había sido paciente con el primer peaje que se encontraron, decidió no serlo con los siguientes porque en uno de cada dos no bastaba con tomar el ticket, sino que había que introducirlo y además pagar una importante cantidad de dinero humano.

El cual no tenía.

–Así es la vida (*1)– decía.

Y luego haciendo caso a Black Betty pasaba con el Dart por debajo de las barreras.

Aunque sabía que saltarse los peajes que encontraba en su camino no la convertía en una peligrosa _bushranger_ (*2), Derpy no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de la ley. No entendía por qué los humanos recaudaban dinero por pasar por las carreteras, aunque era verdad que no entenderlo no era un motivo para no cumplir con la regla; acabó por decidir saltarse los peajes de todos modos, porque para conseguir dinero humano hubiese tenido que romper alguna cabina para encontrar monedas y supuso que lo mejor era no destrozar nada. Quizás, pensó, los humanos volverían algún día a Australia y podrían entender con más facilidad que una pony y su perra a bordo de un Dart de camino a Sydney para aprender a pilotar aviones y así poder volver a ver a sus amigos en América, hubiesen pasado por debajo de las barreras del peaje en vez de haber robado dinero en metálico destruyendo en el proceso propiedad privada.

O puede que no.

En cualquier caso, y aunque comenzaba a encontrar Australia muy bonita, no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo.

Tardaron dos días más de conducción en llegar a Springwood y de ahí a lugares como Jamisontown, donde las casas familiares se alineaban junto a la carretera, atravesada de cientos de calles pequeñas llenas de coches polvorientos y abandonados. Poco a poco los edificios se fueron haciendo más grandes y los huecos entre ellos más pequeños y por fin, tras lo que parecían cientos de pueblos y cruces, Derpy siguió los carteles hasta entrar en Sydney.

* * *

(*1) **NdA**: "Such is life". Es una cita atribuida a Ned Kelly.

(*2) **NdA**: Como dice la canción de Johnny Cash, un bushranger es como se llamaba en Australia a un forajido o a un bandido

* * *

¡Era la ciudad más enorme y magnífica que había visto!

Bueno, había visto New York en las películas del señor Willington, pero estar en una ciudad humana de verdad... ¡Era alucinante! ¡Qué edificios más altos había en el centro! ¡Y qué grande era todo! ¡Derpy había estado en Manehattan una vez y lo cierto era que Sydney parecía mucho, mucho más enooooorme! Al menos el centro, con aquellos rascacielos. Las casas en el _bush_, las afueras, parecían mucho más acogedoras y normales.

Nombres de barrios pasaron a velocidad de Dart mientras conducía por las calles desiertas y llenas de polvo: Earlwood, Marrickvill, Mascot, Randwick... Pasado Randwick se encontró de repente el mar.

Un mar infinito y azul, inabarcable...

Allí, tras girar al Norte y cerca de un puerto deportivo, Derpy detuvo el coche frente a una playa muy bonita: una media luna llena de arena blanca. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz mortecina a Derpy le hacía pensar, no supo por qué, en los atardeceres de Equestria.

–Guau!

–Creo que se llama Bondi Beach –leyó Derpy de un cartel. Luego se fijó en el dibujo que estaba por todas partes–. Aunque no sé por qué los humanos se traían aquí sus tablas de planchar...

–Guau.

–¿Surf? Sí, probablemente así llamen en Australia a planchar la ropa. Los humanos de Australia le ponían nombres raros a todo, ¿sabes?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, una canción de la cinta de mezclas de Bruce hablaba de surf, pero no se parecía en nada a planchar... Derpy olvidó pronto aquella contradicción porque recordó de repente que hacía siglos que no se bañaba, así que se fue volando a la playa (¡una carrera hasta la orilla Black Betty!) y se tiró en bomba. El agua estaba fría y salada. Black Betty llegó detrás y saltó corriendo en su busca.

–¡Lo hemos conseguido BB! –gritó Derpy salpicándola cuando llegó hasta ella. La verdad era que estaba muy contenta–. ¡Hemos llegado a Sydney!

–Guau!

Siguieron en el agua hasta que casi se les hizo de noche.

Entonces Derpy recordó que tenían que encontrar el Sydney Flight College.

–¡Vamos BB! ¡Esto sólo acaba de empezar! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un mapa de la ciudad y aprender a pilotar un avión!

* * *

La información que tenía Derpy del anuncio, indicaba que el Sydney Flight College estaba en el aeródromo de Bankstown, en la calle Birch, pero después de dormir en una casa cerca de la playa y de buscar a la mañana siguiente un mapa detallado de la ciudad, tardaron casi otro día en encontrar el lugar. ¡Sydney era tan grande! Primero buscaron la dirección trotando, luego con un par de vuelos de reconocimiento (resultó que a Black Betty le encantaba volar) y finalmente montadas de nuevo en el Dart. El aeropuerto de Sydney la despistó, porque al ver el símbolo del avión en los carteles de las carreteras había creído que por allí se llegaba a Bankstown (¿cuántos aeropuertos podía tener una ciudad humana?). Lamentablemente se equivocó y llegadas al monstruoso aeropuerto de Sydney, tuvo que deshacer camino al comprender que ni aquello era el aeródromo que buscaba ni allí estaba el Sydney Flight College.

El aeródromo de Bankstown resultó estar a más de 15 millas de la playa, al Oeste, y una vez fuera del laberinto de calles del centro (y de los tramposos carteles con el dibujo del avión), Derpy encontró mucho más sencillo orientarse. El atardecer finalmente las encontró con la reserva de mezcla a punto de acabarse en el Dart y en frente de una verja metálica, en el número 60 de la calle Birch; cerca de allí una llamativa torre roja y blanca acabada en antenas parecía señalar el lugar.

–Guau.

–Sí.

El Sydney Flight College era un edificio de planta baja, con tejados pintados por el atardecer de gris y marrón; ocupaba una parcela completa, con coches mal aparcados en la puerta, y una especie de edificio al lado de puertas enormes y cerradas.

–No parece muy impresionante –murmuró Derpy.

Entonces tomó a Black Betty y de un salto aleteó al otro lado de la verja. El edificio hacía un pequeño triángulo y aunque Derpy no pudo entrar, decidió explorar qué había. Detrás, carteles y más edificios (aunque no estaba segura de que todos fueran de la escuela de vuelo) y... Caminos... Muchísmos caminos de asfalto, pequeños, que acababan en tres enormes y larguísimas pistas al suroeste, paralelas, mucho más grandes e impresionantes que la de los Wonderbolts en Cloudsdale. Mucho más grandes que como recordaba la de Warburton y casi iguales a las del aeropuerto del Uluru... Junto a ellas, en sus plataformas, media docena de diferentes aviones parecían desperdigados y olvidados en las diferentes plataformas.

–Bueno –suspiró Derpy–. Esto está mejor. Supongo.

–Guau.

–Sí. Algo me dice que los aviones humanos van a ser más difíciles de conducir que un Dart.

* * *

Y lo eran. Muchísimo. Aunque Derpy no pudo saberlo en detalle hasta tiempo después, porque primero tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva vida en la escuela de pilotos. Tras romper otra ventana, se instaló dentro de lo lo que parecía un aula.

A diferencia de la granja del señor Willington, en Sydney no parecía funcionar nada; el agua no salía de los grifos y las bombillas no se encendían. La escuela, ni ninguno de los edificios de alrededor, tenían placas solares y antes de instalarse allí tuvo que hacer acopio de agua, comida y todo lo que pudo ir recuperando de utilidad. Aunque en la cafetería había máquinas que tenían bebidas dentro, las de comida (a falta de electricidad), tenían cien variedades de moho incrustadas contra el cristal.

Y sin electricidad, en cualquier caso, no funcionaban.

A pesar del abandono, no obstante, Derpy encontró el edificio enmoquetado bastante limpio y acogedor. Junto a la entrada había carteles de eventos acrobáticos, trofeos y fotos de lo que supuso serían alumnos junto con sus instructores. Todos sonreían.

–Supongo que estudiar para piloto es divertido –murmuró Derpy.

Tras empezar a hacerlo, si lo era, Derpy no pudo evitar pensar que a los humanos encontraban divertido pasarlo muy mal.

Por ejemplo, tardó casi una semana sólo en reunir los libros que se suponía debía leer. ¡Y saberse! Había encontrado una lista de cosas que tenía que conocer y aunque no tenía claro qué tipo de curso debía hacer (¿piloto comercial? ¿recreo?), en la mayoría las unidades de competencia eran parecidas; eso significaba que para aprender a pilotar había unos conocimientos básicos que todos los pilotos debían memorizar: todos trataban al principio de aprender a manejar lo que los humanos llamaban "avioneta _Piper_". Así pues, convencida, trató de centrarse en los temas que parecían más importantes, como "Despegue de aeronaves", "Aterrizaje" y "Control de aeronaves en vuelo normal". Había una gran cantidad de temas dedicados a comunicación y Derpy aprendió que los pilotos humanos tenían que seguir una ingente cantidad de reglas con respecto a hablar con otros humanos en tierra por radio.

Pero como ya no quedaban humanos en el mundo, supuso que podía saltarse esos temas.

¡Qué raro! Ninguno de los aviones tenía una antena como la de la granja del señor Willington. ¿Cómo se suponía que hablaban por radio?

* * *

Derpy no tuvo mucha diversión durante aquellas semanas, aunque la que peor lo pasó fue la pobre Black Betty. Tantas horas sin hacer nada la ponían muy nerviosa y Derpy se sentía muy mal por ella, así que empezó a distribuir horas de estudio en el aula con otras actividades, como dar paseos con ella o salir a buscar comida o cosas de utilidad por los alrededores. Como tenía que aprovechar la luz del día para estudiar, siempre acababan saliendo por la tarde.

Black Betty se ponía entonces muy contenta, porque siempre se encontraban a otros animales (como emús, canguros y wallabis) a los que perseguir, asustar o con los que corretear por parques y calles; como ellas, parecían haber llegado a Sydney un poco por casualidad y curioseaban por la ciudad cada vez más salvaje y llena de vegetación. Derpy vio también un gran número de gatos abandonados, pero ninguno se quedaba cerca en cuanto se acercaban.

Durante sus paseos no vieron otros perros; no supo por qué.

Afortunadamente, tampoco vieron dingos.

Un día creyó, eso sí, ver a un cocodrilo en un parque llamado Hyde Park, dentro del estanque que las guías llamaban Memorial Pond (*3), por lo que decidió que era mejor no acercarse por allí nunca más. Fuera de esos paseos y de las carreras que se pegaba por las pistas de aterrizaje persiguiendo despistados emús, Black Betty trataba de dormir el resto del día.

* * *

(*3).- **NdA (edit)**: El estanque pertenece al ANZAC Memorial. Su nombre en realidad es Pool of Reflection.

* * *

Tras dos semanas más de lecturas intercaladas con visitas a las pistas y a los aviones, Derpy se atrevió por fin a montarse en una de las _Pipers_ de la escuela. La había estado preparando con Betty, limpiándola bien y siguiendo las instrucciones de operaciones en tierra. Aprender a cargarla de combustible, por ejemplo, (¡se llenaba por las alas!), le había llevado media semana, porque a pesar de tener un surtidor con una bomba manual cerca, todos los pasos para llenar depósitos involucraban cien comprobaciones diferentes que había que hacer, como por ejemplo "poner a tierra el aparato".

–Guau.

–Ya sé que ya está en tierra. Es conectarle este cable a este tornillo en el suelo con esta pinza. Es lo que dicen los libros. ¿Ves?

–¿Guau?

–La verdad es que no sé por qué se hace, pero quiero hacerlo todo bien y no dejarme ningún detalle.

Comprobación de baterías... Ruedas... Hélice... Superficies... Veleta... Pitot... Tras tachar el último punto de la lista, dio por terminado el proceso de pre-vuelo y al abrir la portezuela para entrar en cabina, Black Betty empezó a mover el rabo animosa.

Era una máquina impresionante, a pesar de no ser muy grande. Se parecía mucho a la que había visto en Warburton, aunque era un modelo más moderno. Dos asientos. Un motor acabado en una hélice delante... Le recordó también a la primera furgoneta que había encontrado en el Erldunda Roadhouse.

–Guau –dijo BB ya subidas en la cabina.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? Aunque podamos salir volando si algo va mal, no quiero que te asustes.

–Guau.

–Está bien. Ya sé que eres muy valiente.

Luego empezó a repasar el _checklist_ de cabina. A Betty no le pareció especialmente entretenido, así que se tumbó en el asiento tras un bostezo.

–Lo siento, es que quiero estar segura de que hago esto bien.

–Guau.

–Sí, sí... Ya sé que podemos saltar en cualquier momento, pero preferiría no ir estrellando avionetas... Tampoco es que haya muchas... ¿Sabes? Se supone que los humanos empezaban a volar con un piloto instructor que podía hacerse con los mandos. Si meto la pata...

–Guau.

–Pues... No tengo ni idea de cómo empezó a volar el primer humano... Aunque es una buena pregunta...

Entonces pegó las hojas de diagramas cerca del volante del avión (al cual los humanos por algún motivo llamaban "cuernos" y no volante). Había preparado una fácil correspondencia a base de diagramas entre lo que hacía un pegaso para maniobrar y la secuencia de mandos y órdenes que como piloto tenía que hacer en la _Piper_ para lograr el mismo resultado. Si se olvidaba, sólo tenía que mirar los dibujos.

Suspiró y puso sus cascos dentro de las latas de melocotones en conserva vacías, asidas a los cuernos por cinta adhesiva.

Aquella mañana sería su primer vuelo.

No había vuelta a atrás.


	25. Capítulo 24 Bondi Beach

**Capítulo 24.- Bondi Beach**

_"If we worked on the assumption that what is accepted as true really is true, _

_then there would be little hope for advance."_

**Orville Wright**

* * *

Derpy acabó por fin el _checklist_ de cabina y empujó hasta la posicion de inicio la palanca de mezcla. Era el primer paso para arrancar. Los aviones humanos tenían al menos un motor que conseguía que se movieran, y a diferencia de los coches, los de los aviones daban empuje moviendo el aire en vez de las ruedas. Ese empuje era lo que hacía rodar al avión por el suelo y, en vuelo, era lo que conseguía que no cayeran. Eso era debido a que el empuje producía que el avión avanzara con cierta velocidad (venciendo a la resistencia) y así el aire, al pasar por las alas con una velocidad distinta a la del aire alrededor, generaba lo que humanos y pegasos llamaban por el mismo nombre: sustentación.

–Antes de arrancar tenemos que ponernos esto –recordó Derpy.

–Guau.

Black Betty aceptó ponerse los cascos sin quejas. Derpy había tenido que alargar los micrófonos con palos de helado deshechos y gomas, porque estaban pensados para humanos de hocico chato. Tampoco era que los cascos fueran muy cómodos, porque tanto Betty como ella tenían que llevar la diadema hacia atrás (los humanos tenían las orejas por debajo de las sienes); eran necesarios porque en cuanto la hélice estuviese arrancada sólo se oirían hablar a través de ellos, ya que el motor hacía mucho ruído.

Derpy no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban; sólo sabía que había que conectarlos con una clavija que se llamaba Jack. Tampoco entendía por qué los humanos le habían dado un nombre propio a una clavija (¿el mismo para todas? ¿Cómo las distinguían?), pero no estaba allí para juzgar a nadie.

–¿Me oyes?

–Guau.

–No seas impaciente. Primero tenemos que lograr arrancar.

* * *

Derpy logró que el motor de la _Piper_ empezara a girar después de un tercer intento con el starter. Arrancar una avioneta no era muy diferente de arrancar un coche (especialmente si la avioneta era moderna como aquella), pero el manejo sí era muy distinto. En vez de acelerador había una palanca de gas: adelante más gas, atrás menos. Y aunque había algo parecido a un volante, la dirección en tierra se controlaba con los pedales del timón de dirección, que era una superficie en la cola. Realmente los pedales también controlaban el giro de la rueda delantera... Y también eran los frenos, lo que se conseguía pisándolos de manera diferente (por delante del pedal y a la vez).

Sin embargo, saber qué hacía cada cosa no era manejarla y Derpy tuvo serios problemas al principio para hacerse con el control de la Piper en tierra. Tras varios bandazos por las pistas de rodadura, logró estabilizar lo suficiente la avioneta hasta hacerse con el manejo.

–¡Funciona! ¡Nos movemos! ¡Y aún no nos hemos estrellado!

–Guau.

–¡Claro que cuenta aunque aún estemos en tierra!

Entonces Derpy quitó gas y apretó los dos pedales para la prueba de frenos. Funcionaban perfectamente.

–¿Qué tal el cinturón? ¿Te aprieta?

–Guau.

–¿Qué? No, no te preocupes por el viento.

El viento era otro factor a tener en cuenta tanto en vuelo como en tierra. En tierra durante el carreteo había que activar los alerones en caso de que vienese por un lado. Los pegasos aprendían esto desde muy pequeños ya que el viento podía levantarles sin querer si no destruían sustentación con el ala adecuada. Lo que para Derpy era tan fácil como pegar un poco el ala al lomo, para una avioneta humana era más complejo: había que empujar mando hacia adelante (que era el mismo gesto que se hacía para levantar la cola y que el morro picara), además de girar levemente el volante al lado contrario de donde viniera el aire. Afortunadamente no había viento y tras varios cambios de pista, siguiendo las líneas amarillas, Derpy llegó a la intersección con la primera de las pistas principales.

–Ahora es cuando deberíamos pedirle permiso a la torre para entrar, pero como no hay nadie en la torre, supongo que podemos pasar.

–Guau.

–Mucho más cómodo, sí. ¡Ups!

Derpy clavó frenos y quitó gas, ya que un grupo de emús se cruzó en ese momento por delante de la hélice con su desgarbado correteo.

No era la primera vez que veían emús en las pistas; de hecho, Black Betty los perseguía constantemente. Derpy los encontraba particularmente metomentodos y muy poco simpáticos, porque siempre se acercaban a curiosear o la seguían desde lejos, pero al intentar hablar con ellos, acababan por intentar picotearla o graznaban amenazadoramente.

Al menos, se consolaba, no eran dingos. Había descubierto hacía poco que los australianos habían construido una enorme verja, como la del señor Willington pero sin electricidad, que evitaba que los dingos entraran en aquella parte de Australia. Derpy, que no podía evitar mirarse de vez en cuando las cicatrices de mordiscos en las patas y los cuartos traseros, encontraba la medida muy razonable (*1)

–Creo que ahora sí podemos pasar.

Atravesaron la doble linea amarilla y poco a poco, girando a la derecha, llegaron hasta la cabecera de pista.

Allí Derpy giró ciento ochenta grados lista para despegar.

* * *

(*1).– **NdA**: "Dingo Fence" en la Wikipedia. Me quedé alucinado al descubrirlo.

* * *

–Allá vamos –dijo.

Y fue subiendo el gas poco a poco. Se movían. Aceleraban. Como los libros advertían la avioneta se fue un poco a un lado y logró rectificar con los pedales del timón de dirección. Se debía, decían los libros, a la necesidad de igualar el momento de la hélice. Derpy no tenía ni dea de lo que era el momento de la hélice; sólo sabía que debía compensar.

–Guau.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Muy brusco. Cuanto más deprisa vamos es todo más difícil de controlar...

Pero debían ir deprisa. Despegar dependía de que el aire pasara lo suficientemente rápido por las alas.

La velocidad era tan importante que al despegar, hasta las velocidades tenían nombre.

–¡Guau!

–¡Tienes razón! –comprendió al ver el indicador de velocidad–. ¡Rotación!

Derpy tiró de las latas de melocotón y bajó cola. Entones vieron cómo la avioneta no sólo levantaba el morro como si subiera una cuesta sino que comenzaron a alejarse del suelo.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Sentía el corazón a mil por hora. Se suponía que debía estar atenta al cielo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía evitar mirar el indicador de velocidad, al altímetro, al horizonte artificial... ¡Habían tantos indicadores! ¡Y tantas cosas que hacer con ellos! ¿Y si se perdía alguna información súper-súper importante...?

–¡Guau!

–Tienes razón. Debo estar más calmada.

Ascendieron lentamente hasta FL10 (*2) y allí decidió volver a nivel y trimar. Trimar la avioneta permitía no tener que estar haciendo siempre fuerza en los mandos, al menos siempre que no modificara velocidad o quisiera cambiar de rumbo. Lamentablemente, de nuevo, pasar de la teoría a la práctica le costó un poco, porque no conseguía encontrarle la posición a la rueda de trimar y como resultado la avioneta bajaba y subía el morro un poco cada vez. En la última, Derpy tuvo que hacerse con el control de nuevo, porque habían bajado demasiado y estuvieron a punto de picar.

Al enésimo intento logró que todo quedase como debía.

–¡Buf! ¡Lo tenemos Black Betty! ¡Estamos volando!

* * *

(*2).- **NdA**: FL10 significa unos 1000 pies de altitud, que por algún motivo que no entiendo son totalmente equivalentes a los cascos ponies. Unos 300 m de altitud, aproximadamente. Sydney está a nivel del mar, así que altitud y altura son más o menos intercambiables.

* * *

Aunque era mucho menos emocionante que volar con sus alas (y mucho más estresante), Derpy tenía una profunda sensación de orgullo. Había empleado muchísimo tiempo en aprender todas las cosas que había que aprender y, tras mucho esfuerzo, ¡había conseguido su objetivo a la primera! ¡Ya estaba un poco más cerca de volver a ver a Doctor Hooves y a los demás!

–¡Guau!

–¿A la playa? Muy bien.

Derpy viró en balance muy suavemente y tras acabar la maniobra y volver a (arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo) trimar, fueron en dirección Este. Allí vio Sydney de nuevo desde el aire.

Ya la había sobrevolado en busca de comida varias veces, alguna vez incluso llevando a Betty. Desde la avioneta, le pareció, se veía todo como mucho más lejano.

Empezaron a sobrevolar la playa, el puerto, los barcos fondeados cerca de Bondi... ¡Sydney era una ciudad tan bonita! Vieron entonces el edificio tan raro que parecía hecho como de triángulos doblados, cerca de la bahía. Derpy nunca sacaba tiempo para acercarse, pero parecía muy especial.

–Iremos a ver ese edificio un día de estos.

–Guau.

Suspiró relajada. Por fin podía quedarse tranquila y disfrutar del vuelo.

Fue entonces cuando se les paró el motor.

* * *

Derpy intentó volver a arrancarlo, pero no había manera: un inesperado humo blanco salía de los laterales de la hélice.

–¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡El humo blanco otra vez! –gruñó Derpy.

–¡Guau!

–No es culpa mía. ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Todo estaba bien al salir!

Revisó indicadores, pero estaba todo normal... Todos excepto la temperatura del motor (en zona roja) y la presión del aceite, cuya aguja estaba completamente abajo y en el cero, por debajo del indicador rojo. Derpy no sabía lo que era la presión del aceite, pero se había asegurado de que estaba a niveles normales, en la zona verde, antes de salir. Cascoteó un poco sobre el indicador y vio que la aguja volvía a subir... Para luego volver a bajar...

–¡Oh, porras! ¡El indicador está roto!

–¿Guau?

–Aún no. Creo que puedo hacerme con él...

Pero no podía. Con el motor parado la avioneta era un planeador. Un planeador muy pesado que aunque bajaba muy despacio, bajaba. Un avión humano (y un pegaso) podía seguir generando sustentación siempre que lograse velocidad; sin un motor, la única manera de lograr velocidad era descender de manera controlada: la altura se cambiaba por velocidad. Cuando un pegaso estaba muy cansado de aletear y planeaba, buscaba corrientes de aire ascendente para recuperar altura, así que de potrillos aprendían a buscar señales de ellas en el suelo; pero en una ciudad, no era nada fácil porque no podía ver los remolinos de tierra. En el único lugar con tierra cerca, la playa, no había indicación ninguna, así que seguían bajando inexorablemente aunque de forma controlada y Derpy hizo un cálculo rápido: si estaban a 15 millas de Bankstown, no llegarían planeando: estaban a menos de 1000 pies. Tampoco vio nada remotamente parecido a una pista de aterrizaje por los barrios cercanos al puerto. ¿Quizás al aeropuerto grande? Echó un vistazo al régimen de descenso... Ni eso. Tocarían tierra antes.

–¡Oh, porras!

Los edificios se acercaban muy deprisa, así que Derpy hizo el último giro en balance, apuntó el morro de la _Piper_ hacia el Este, y saltó con Black Betty en patas cuando se aseguró de que la avioneta caería mar adentro.

La vieron caer suavemente sobre el agua...

... Para luego hacerse pedazos aparatosamente y volcar, antes de hundirse...

... Justo después de explotar en una impresionante bola de fuego.

–Guau.

–Sí –dijo Derpy aleteando hasta la playa–. Bueno... Aún nos quedan tres más.

* * *

Derpy estrelló una por una las tres _Piper_ restantes de la Escuela, en un desmoralizador proceso que duró tres semanas más. Encontraba algo reconfortante que nunca se le hubieran estrellado por la misma causa, eso sí; la última, además, había sido por aterrizar con el viento cruzado y, estaba convencidísima de que no era por haber efectuado la aproximación mal, sino porque el viento había superado el máximo permitido. Había interpretado mal, eso sí, las rachas en el calcetín de la pista y sin nadie en la torre que la avisara del peligro, cuando fue a tomar tierra se vio volcada sobre las alas junto a Black Betty, boca a abajo, sujetas las dos por sus cinturones.

Pero Derpy estaba desolada.

Por un lado ya no le quedaban avionetas en la Sydney Flight College; por otro, aunque podía buscar más en otros lugares para seguir practicando, se había hecho a la idea de que incluso con todo lo aprendido, no sabía lo suficiente. ¡Siempre surgía algún problema nuevo! ¡Y eso era con avionetas! ¿Qué pasaría cuando empezase a practicar con los aviones grandes? Necesitaba un avión grande, porque su autonomía era mayor. Para llegar a América tenía que sobrevolar 8000 millas de mar; eso no podría hacerlo en una _Piper_ de instrucción...

Si no era capaz de volar correctamente en un avión que era mucho más fácil de manejar... ¡No quería ni pensar lo que costaría conseguirlo en uno mucho más grande y difícil!

* * *

Derpy fue aquella tarde a la playa con Black Betty, desolada. BB trataba de anirmarla pidiendo que le tirara un palo, pero Derpy no se sentía con ánimos para jugar.

Necesitaba pensar... ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si tenía que quedarse en Australia para siempre? De camino a Bondi había visto algunos barcos fondeados y se le ocurrió que quizás hubiese sido más fácil aprender a navegar... ¡Pero ella no tenía ni idea de navegar! Aunque podría aprender... ¿Realmente sería más fácil que llegar a América en avión?

–¡No sé qué hacer, BB! –exclamó al sentarse en la playa. Atardecía y algo de brisa venía tierra adentro–. ¡No creo que pueda aprender a pilotar nunca! ¡Y siempre que me he montado en barco me he mareado! ¿Debería buscar una escuela de náutica?

–Guau.

–Pero no es lo mismo. Con mis alas ya sé volar. Pilotar es muy diferente y mucho más difícil –se lamentó–... En Ponyville sólo entregaba cartas... Y hacía muffins... Incluso con aquellas dos tareas tan simples, siempre acababa metiendo la pata.

–¿Gu... Guau?

–Sí. Pero le caía bien a los perros.

Vio cómo Black Betty se quedaba mirando pensativamente al mar y luego buscaba acurrucarse junto a ella en la arena.

Sobretodo, Derpy aceptó, tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que alguna de las cosas que aún no sabía de los aviones (¡y eran tantas!), sucediese en mitad del mar. Entonces lo que pasaría es que se estrellaría y moriría ahogada en mitad de ninguna parte, incluso si lograba saltar a tiempo.

Pero también...

También tenía un miedo horrible a no volver a ver a ningún pony nunca más.

Al abandonar haría unos tres meses el Uluru había sabido muy bien lo que hacer, pero enfrentada a la realidad de su propio fracaso, ya no estaba tan segura.

Ella era Derpy...

La pony que siempre metía la pata...

¿Cómo iba a poder hacer algo tan complicado ella sola?

¡Era imposible!

¡Más le valía quedarse sola para siempre en Australia, rodeada de emús maleducados y perseguida por dingos!

Anochecía.

Derpy no quería volver al Sydney Flight College, así que en la playa encontró lo que le recordó a una torre de control y tras romper una ventana con una tabla de planchar azul que decía "rescate", entró a pasar la noche allí.

Encontró mantas y junto con Black Betty se tapó con ellas.

* * *

**Edit**: Un par de erratas y la "y" del título en Bondi. Siento que he perdido la oportunidad de haber sacado al "Bondi Vet" en algún momento de la historia... De nuevo, me pasé de palabras, pero quería agruparlo todo en el mismo episodio en vez de hacer dos cortos.


	26. Capítulo 25 Amelia Earhart

**Capítulo 25.- Amelia Earhart**

_"A few days later. Well, a few days ago in your time that is._

_In my time, I could just as well say I wrote that tomorrow or_

_a thousand years ago. Time ain't the same out here you know._

_Maybe I've gone through a black hole. But let's not get_

_involved in time concepts - I could really lose the thread_

_doing that."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

Faltaba poco para amanecer y la temperatura era suave. Twilight volvió a encender la linterna y vio los túmulos llenos de verde cesped. Debía ser allí.

La caravana de ponies hacía noche en Columbus, Ohio, mientras las Princesas, Rainbow Dash, Doctor Hooves Y Twilight encontraban el emplazamiento entre Columbus y Zanesville: Newark Earthworks.

–Sin duda aqueste es el lugar que me soñé –sentenció la Princesa Luna divisando como todos, en la oscuridad, los montículos repartidos por el paisaje.

Luna decía haber soñado con aquel antiguo emplazamiento de ceremonias nativas americanas. Tambores y una sensación parecida al primer sueño con Derpy Hooves, la habían acabado por convencer de que podían intentar volver a comunicarse con ella desde ese lugar. Al verlo, Twilight dudó unos momentos porque desde luego no era tan impresionante como las fotos del Uluru; al entrar en las confluencias de los túmulos, no obstante, encontró que una sensación de hormigueo se concentraba en su cuerno de una manera que quizás podía indicar magia.

No estaba segura de haber notado una presencia mágica así antes.

Luna podía tener razón... Quizás... Quizás sí era posible.

–¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en Australia? –preguntó Twilight.

Doctor Hooves arrugó el hocico y Rainbow Dash apartó la mirada.

–Entre dos y tres meses desde que contactó con la Princesa –informó Doctor–. Es difícil de asegurar. Tampoco sabemos si ese fenómeno de distorsión temporal es constante. Podría acelerarse o desacelerarse.

Twilight asintió.

–Bueno, lo importante es que esté como esté Derpy tenemos que tratar de animarla –intentó ser positiva Twilight–. Debemos darle coraje para que aguante hasta que vayamos a buscarla.

–Es posible que no podamos volver a comunicarnos hasta que la encontremos allí –añadió Luna–. Tratad de que aquesa llamada Derpy Hooves sepa que es amada el poco tiempo que podamos daros para hablar con ella.

–Recordad también que debéis decirle que elija un sitio donde vivir y que os lo diga –recordó la Princesa Celestia–, para que dentro de ese tiempo podamos encontrarla allí.

Los ponies presentes asintieron con firmeza.

Desde la salida de Las Vegas la caravana con dirección al D.C. no había crecido mucho, pero Twilight tenía la sensación de que pronto lo haría. Nuevos ponies se unirían a la marcha, estaba segura, convocados por los avisos creados por Raven y por las Princesas. En pocos días llegarían a Washington D.C. y allí Rainbow Dash podría acabar de aprender a pilotar cualquiera de los aviones de pasajeros que hubiese en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Había abandonado por completo los videojuegos, aunque tampoco había muchos a los que jugar durante el camino; todo su tiempo lo dedicaba junto a Doctor y Rose en aprender lo necesario para hacer despegar aquellas impresionantes máquinas humanas y desde su fiebre por las novelas de Daring Do, Twilight no la había visto nunca tan pegada a libros.

–Nos estamos lista –informó Luna–. La magia de aqueste emplazamiento no es tan poderosa como la del lugar llamado Uluru. No tendremos tanto tiempo, pues, para hablar con ella. Sed precisos en vuestro mensaje.

Doctor y Rainbow asintieron. Entonces las Princesas y Twilight cargaron sus cuernos de magia y comenzaron el conjuro.

* * *

Derpy se durmió en la extraña torre de control de Bondi Beach, llena de tontas tablas de planchar azules que no tenían patas pero sí tenían las letras "RESCATE" escritas en mayúsculas... Quizás no eran tablas de planchar después de todo, pensó... Del murmullo del mar, entonces, le pareció oír una voz lejana...

–¡Derpy! ¿Derpy? ¿Estás ahí?

Derpy abrió los ojos, aturdida. Había soñado muchas veces con Doctor, pero nunca...

Estaba en un lugar gris, sin formas, ni mar, ni paisaje. Se miró un momento antes de avanzar, porque pensó que no quería que Doctor la viese llorosa y hecha un desastre, pero sorprendida comprobó que volvía a llevar su vieja chaqueta de viaje por el outback, y el peinado que se había hecho en el aeropuerto de Ayer's Rock.

Estaba soñando, sí, pero... No parecía un sueño...

–¿Doctor?

–Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Derpy! ¡Somos Doctor Hooves y Rainbow Dash! ¡Escucha! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Derpy los vio entonces. No fue como la visión de la Princesa Luna sino algo más nebuloso, menos claro. Sus siluetas se dejaban ver sin color entre una niebla densa y Derpy no se paró a preguntarse por qué o cómo. Si Doctor decía que no tenían mucho tiempo, no lo tenían.

–¡Doctor! ¡Dash! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Os he echado tanto de menos!

–Nosotros también –sonrió Doctor–. Derpy... ¿Son esas cicatrices de mordiscos? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Para qué es ese palo?

–Son... He tenido problemas con depredadores por aquí... El palo es mi palo para atizar serpientes.

–¡Corta el rollo, Doctor! –atajó Rainbow, quizás algo sorprendida–. ¡Derpy escucha! Las Princesas han logrado comunicarse contigo porque no podemos ir a por ti aún. Tardaremos un poco. Doctor dice que por lo menos un año en tu tiempo –explicó rápido y claramente–. Tienes que aguantar hasta entonces Derpy, y decirnos dónde podemos encontrarte. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Vamos a un sitio llamado Washignton D.C. En cuanto lleguemos a él vamos a poner a funcionar un avión bien grande para cruzar el mar. ¡Lo tenemos casi resuelto!

Derpy sintió un inmediato calorcito en el pecho. Era agradable saber que era importante para algún pony. Que no se habían olvidado de ella... ¡Querían ir a rescatarla y todo! ¡Aquello hubiese sido fantástico...! ¡Ya no tendría que aprender a pilotar y...!

Pero...

¡No!

¡Eso significaba que entonces Rainbow o Doctor tendrían que aprender a pilotar! No lo había pensado... ¡Serían ellos los que arriesgasen sus vidas! ¿Y si se estrellaban en el mar por su culpa? ¡No podía permitirlo!

¡Era muy peligroso!

–¡No! Ya se lo dije a la Princesa Luna –recordó Derpy con decisión–. No pondré a ningún pony en peligro. Y menos a vosotros dos.

Doctor se adelantó y Derpy le vio hacerse nítido entre la bruma.

–¡Derpy! ¡No digas tonterías! No permitiremos que te quedes ahí sola para siempre. Estamos organizando un rescate y te prometo que no nos pasará nada. Tienes que decirnos donde estarás dentro de un año. Tienes que elegir un lugar donde quedarte para que podamos encontrarte cuando lleguemos a Australia.

Derpy sintió que se quedaba sin aire, porque de repente Doctor estaba allí, frente a ella, su forma y sus colores de repente nítidos y reales y, a decir verdad, Derpy no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan guapo.

–No. He estado aprendiendo a pilotar aviones humanos –contó Derpy, sintiendo unas ganas terribles de abrazarle–. Y... Y ya lo tengo casi aprendido –mintió–... Si sólo soy yo la que va allí, no pondré a ningún pony más en peligro.

–Derpy... –dijo entonces Doctor.

Parecía sorprendido.

–Doctor –suspiró–... ¿Cuánto tiempo dirías que tengo para llegar a esa ciudad, Washington D.C., como los demás ponies?

Doctor parpadeó, con esa cara de tontito que ponía siempre que le sorprendía algo. Derpy nunca lo había encontrado tan adorable.

–Llegaremos en unos días más así que... De tres a seis meses, si la distorsión temporal que has descrito es estable –pudo decir–.¿Por qué...?

Derpy tomó aire entonces.

–Creo que es tiempo suficiente –declaró Derpy segura de si misma–. Si para vuestra llegada a Washington D.C. no he llegado en avión, no vengáis a buscarme. ¡Eso significará que he muerto en el mar!

Derpy observó los perplejos rostros de sus amigos. Rainbow Dash tenía la boca abierta y parpadeaba como si no pudiera creérselo. Doctor Hooves no necesitó ni un segundo para protestar.

–¡Escuchame Derpy! ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir...!

–La que no va a permitir que otros ponies arriesguen su vida por mi soy yo. He empezado a pilotar y puedo conseguirlo: puedo conseguir llegar a Washington D.C. a tiempo. Como los demás –discutió con firmeza–. Si no lo consigo, sólo habrá muerto una pony y desde luego no será ninguno de mis amigos.

–¡Pero Derpy!

–¡Es mi problema, Doctor! –chilló Derpy–. ¡Soy yo la que tiene que solucionarlo!

Derpy entonces vio a Rainbow Dash cerrar la boca y asentir, firmemente. Derpy no recordaba haberla visto mirarla así nunca. Se parecía un poco a la mirada que había puesto cuando todos los pegasos, a pesar de los problemas con la gripe alar, habían logrado subir el agua del estanque de Ponyville hasta Cloudsdale tras entrenar muy duro.

–Derpy –dijo entonces Rainbow Dash, muy seriamente–... Debes... Debes encontrar el avión más grande que encuentres, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nada más pequeño que un Boeing 737! Debe tener varios motores... Son esas cosas bajo las alas. Queman combustible y producen empuje...

Derpy vio que Doctor iba a protestar, pero tras unos segundos asintió también.

–Para arrancarlos necesitarás GPUs. Son generadores de electricidad en tierra, porque los aviones de pasajeros los necesitan para arrancar. Tienes que ir a un aeropuerto grande y aprender también cómo funcionan. Dan electricidad, quemando gasolina o diesel, como un motor de coche. Se arrancan de forma parecida. La electricidad en el mundo de los humanos es vital. Debes poder generarla.

Derpy asintió. Sus amigos... Sus amigos confiaban en ella...

¡Estaban confiando en ella!

–¡Ah!... Y debes encontrar simuladores –recordó Rainbow Dash–. Lo aprendimos en Las Vegas. ¡Son muy importantes! ¡Son como videojuegos, pero simulan el vuelo de un avión de verdad! ¡Cuando elijas el modelo de avión, busca su simulador en el aeropuerto! Suelen estar allí o cerca. ¡Podrás hacer miles de horas de vuelo de forma segura y aprender!

–El rumbo... Los aviones grandes tienen sistemas para seguir el rumbo, Derpy –dijo a toda prisa Doctor Hooves–... Pero si se estropean, lleva contigo una brújula o usa las estrellas... Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Yo te lo conté... Las estrellas son diferentes en este planeta y en tu hemisferio, así que deberás aprenderlas...

Derpy sintió cómo las lágrimas venían a sus ojos, mientras sus amigos no paraban de darle consejos y más consejos sobre lo que habían aprendido el tiempo que habían podido emplear en ayudarla. ¡No se habían olvidado de ella! ¡No lo habían hecho! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡En cuanto habían sabido que tenía problemas habían hecho todo lo posible por echarle un casco!

¡Hasta estaban dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por ella!

–Gracias... Yo... No sé qué decir –sollozó Derpy–... Esto significa tanto...

Rainbow Dash avanzó a través de la niebla y le puso un casco en el hombro, aunque Derpy no sintió nada físico. Fue al escucharla, más bien, cuando su corazón se sintió más vivo y fuerte que nunca.

–Derpy... Hay algo más... Va a ser difícil. Lo vas a pasar mal... Vas a querer rendirte porque las máquinas humanas son muy complicadas... Pero... Cuando llegué aquí, leí el libro de una humana muy valiente que decía que puedes hacer todo lo que decidas hacer –le sonrió Rainbow Dash–. Ella también pilotaba aviones, cuando casi ninguna hembra humana lo hacía. Tú eres como ella. Has sobrevivido sola en este mundo más de lo que ningún otro pony ha logrado, Derpy. Mientras desees con todo tu corazón volver con nosotros, estoy segura de que sacarás fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y cuando vio a Doctor estar a punto de decir algo más, Derpy despertó en la caseta de la playa al amanecer.

Black Betty seguía a su lado, dándole calor.

* * *

Rainbow Dash logró contener las lágrimas. No quería parecer sensiblera otra vez. Apretó los dientes.

–Estaba tan... Cambiada... –dijo entonces Doctor.

Rainbow asintió, recomponiéndose un poco.

–¿Es cosa mía o Derpy parecía como... Mucho más molona? –logró disimular.

–¿Cómo molona?

Rainbow evaluó en sus criterios de molonidad (*1) la chaqueta de cuero, la vara golpeadora de serpientes y el atrevido peinado retro-punk que le daba a Derpy el aire más apocalíptico y alucinante que hubiese visto jamás.

–Como un 1500% más molona.

Doctor la observó, confuso.

–Derpy siempre ha "molado" lo mismo –observó Doctor levantando una ceja–. Lo máximo.

Rainbow fue a discutir aquella clara falta de apreciación cuando Twilight y las Princesas se acercaron a ellos. Además de agotadas por el conjuro, parecían preocupadas. Rainbow Dash también estaba preocupada, pero después de hablar con Derpy, algo le decía que podía confiar en ella... Que debía confiar en ella.

–Escuchad... Derpy puede que no sea la pegaso más despierta, o la más hábil, pero es una pegaso de Equestria –explicó Rainbow Dash, solemne–. Si dice que va a hacer algo, lo hará. Sólo necesitaba confiar en sí misma... Y... Algunos consejos.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Twilight.

–¡No! –respondió Rainbow, sintiendo cómo su barbilla empezaba a temblar–... Pero... ¿qué podíamos hacer? Ya la habeis oído. Estaba convencida de hacerlo de todos modos... Mejor con ayuda que sin ella...

Twilight se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Rainbow lo agradeció porque así nadie podía ver que algo de sensiblería se le había colado en los ojos al pensar que aquella podía haber sido la última vez que había hablado con Derpy.

Cuando Twilight se separó de ella, finalmente, pudo controlarse de nuevo. Derpy estaría bien. Y si no la veía en el D.C. en unos días, mal rayo la partiese que iría a Australia a por ella sí o sí.

–Es una frase inspiradora la que le has dicho a Derpy Hooves, Rainbow Dash –dijo entonces la Princesa Celestia–. ¿A qué humana pertenece?

–¡A la humana más valiente que conozco! –respondió Rainbow Dash, orgullosa–. Amelia Earhart. Fue la primera piloto humana en cruzar el Atlántico a solas. ¡Tenía cantidad de récords! Algunos, incluso superando a machos humanos. Aprendí que en su época, esos logros eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

–Y... –señaló Twilight, un poco inquieta–... ¿No me contaste que también murió heróicamente en el Pacífico mientras intentaba completar la vuelta al mundo en avión? ¿En una zona muy cercana a la que tendrá que sobrevolar Derpy?

Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

–Eso es un detalle sin importancia.

–Pero...

–Sin importancia en absoluto, Twi. Sin importancia.

Rainbow Dash miró al amanecer. Algo en sus alas le decía que cuando llegaran a la siguiente parada del viaje, Zanesville, un nuevo chaparrón las alcanzaría. El amanecer frente a ellas, en cambio, aún estaba anaranjado y limpio.

Al verlo supo que Derpy lo conseguiría.

* * *

(*1).- _coolness_. No sabía como traducirlo. En España decimos que algo _cool_ es algo "molón" o "que mola"

**NdA**: He decidido publicar este cap hoy porque es fiesta en España (me ha dado tiempo, básicamente) y porque probablemente no habrá nuevos caps hasta el domingo de la semana que viene. Y para agradecier muchísimo las lecturas de los dos anteriores. Gracias a todos por leer. A esta historia no le queda mucho. Confío en poder acabarla antes de Navidades.

Gracias.


	27. Capítulo 26 Nancy-Bird

**Capítulo 26.- Nancy-Bird**

_"You can do anything you decide to do."_

**Amelia Earhart**

* * *

Derpy despertó en la caseta de Bondi con fuerzas renovadas.

¡Tenía que seguir los consejos de sus amigos y empezar a preparar el vuelo de verdad! ¡Y tenía menos de seis meses para conseguirlo!

Olvidó las _Piper_ de Bankstown y se dirigió aquella misma mañana con Black Betty en el lomo al aeropuerto de Sydney, volando. Enseguida vio desde arriba las tres enormes pistas cercanas a la costa, con una intrincadísima red interna de senderos de carreteo. Edificios enormes. Y aviones... Aviones gigantescos... Con tres aleteos suaves aterrizaron en la plataforma y al hacerlo asustaron a un grupo de emús, que se les quedaron mirando desde lejos.

¡Más emús!

–No tengo ni idea de qué encuentran los emús en los aeropuertos –murmuró Derpy.

Luego aclaró a Black Betty que estaban buscando un avión grande y que empezarían a hacer pruebas con él; la perra entonces empezó a olisquear por la plataforma hasta que se paró cerca de un jet el cual Derpy había aprendido en el Flight College que se llamaba "de negocios". Nunca había entendido por qué los humanos tenían aviones para hacer negocios, pero así era como los llamaban.

–Guau.

–Ese no está mal, pero Rainbow Dash dijo que el más grande.

Black Betty se acercó entonces a lo que por las marcas en la librea (los humanos llamaban librea al acabado de pintura exterior de un avión), Derpy leyó era un "A320".

–¿Guau?

–Umhhh... Este mejor, aunque...

Entonces BB correteó hasta el siguiente. Aquel era magnífico, porque no solamente tenía cuatro motores (hasta entonces Derpy sólo había visto aviones con dos, como mucho), sino que era mucho más largo. ¡Pero mucho más! La librea decía "A340".

–Bueno, este no está mal tampoco... Mejor este que un B737 o un A320, porque al tener más motores, si alguno falla...

–Guau, guau.

Derpy abrió la boca mucho cuando llegó a donde la llamaba Black Betty. Dentro de un hangar (así llamaban los humanos a los edificios en donde a veces aparcaban los aviones), la cosa más grande que había visto jamás aguardaba oculta entre sombras y oscuridad. Con ayuda de BB, encontró los frenos del portón y lo abrió para que la luz entrara...

–Va a ser este –suspiró admirada–. Creo que no puede haber otro más grande.

Era un monstruo de cuatro motores con las alas más enormes que Derpy había visto nunca. Su timón de dirección casi tocaba el altísimo techo del hangar y... ¡Dentro de cada uno de sus motores podían haber cabido más de cuatro ponies uno encima de otro! Su librea era blanca y en la deriva, la figura también blanca de un canguro resaltaba en un fondo rojo.

–"Nancy-Bird Walton" (*1)– leyó Derpy–. No, ese no puede ser el modelo...

Resultó ser "Airbus A380-842 VH-OQA". De un par de aleteos voló hasta el parabrisas de la cabina y echó un vistazo al interior... Se asustó un poco, porque vio muchísimos botones y pantallas... Y un joystick en la posición del piloto... Pero no había cuernos... ¿Cómo se volaría aquello? Derpy recordó entonces que debía encontrar el simulador de un modelo A380 en el aeropuerto, tal y como había recomendado Rainbow Dash.

* * *

(*1).- **NdA**: Nacy-Bird Walton (o Nancy Bird-Walton, depende de la fuente) fue una pionera aviadora australiana. Quantas bautizó a su primer A380 en su honor. Tras reparaciones, volvió a servicio en 2012, un año antes de las desapariciones en el mundo de los humanos. Si os interesa profundizar en por qué tuvieron que repararlo, descubriréis un motivo más (hay muchos, y no estoy siendo sarcástico) por el que respetar a los pilotos de avión.

* * *

Encontrar el simulador fue mucho más simple que ponerlo a funcionar, porque Derpy descubrió que la compañía que operaba a Nancy-Bird se llamaba Quantas y sólo tuvo que revisar varias oficinas con el símbolo del canguro hasta dar con el lugar. Primero encontró lo que parecía una cafetería, con una televisión enorme y un armario lleno de cajas parecidas a las de las cintas de vídeo, pero más finas. Estuvo tentada de inspeccionarlas, pero como no había electricidad y estaba buscando un simulador, siguió explorando y llegó a lo que parecían unos vestuarios. No. Allí tampoco habría un simulador. Para ser franca, ¿cómo se suponía que era un simulador? Había esperado encontrar un cartel o algo y... ¡Oh! ¡Allí estaba! Tras lo que parecían unas oficinas administrativas había precisamente un cartel que decía "hacia el simulador" con una flecha al final de un pasillo. Tras seguirla, llegó a lo que parecía un hangar no muy grande y vio lo que desde fuera parecía una caja levantada del suelo por unas extrañas barras negras, pero dentro... Al asomarse dentro... ¡Dentro era exactamente igual que la cabina de Nancy-Bird! Solo que en vez de ventanas y parabrisas, tenía como una pantalla muy grande que estaba apagada.

–Frío y oscuro –murmuró cuando se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

–Guau.

–Creo que no está roto... Sólo... Apagado.

Como ya había advertido Doctor Hooves, comprendió que necesitaba electricidad para hacerlo funcionar, pero allí no había una batería ni paneles solares... Doctor había hablado de generadores de tierra... ¿Dónde podría encontrar uno?

* * *

Los generadores resultaron ser como remolques para coches con un motor dentro. Remolques muy pesados. Derpy aprendió a moverlos con algo llamado "tractor", que aunque no era como el de la granja, además de mover generadores también se usaba, lo supo por las fotos, para mover los aviones sin tener que encenderlos. A eso, al parecer, se le llamaba maniobra de push-back. Tras medio día buscando por el aeropuerto tractores con las llaves puestas, encontró uno de color naranja y alargado que le pareció perfecto. Era un vehículo muy raro, bajo y muy pegado a suelo, con forma de caja alargada y ruedas muy pequeñas; como el Dart, resultó que tampoco iba muy deprisa. Logró hacerlo arrancar y llevarlo hasta el almacén de generadores; allí ató uno como mejor pudo y lo trasladó, frenéticos saltos de alegría de Black Betty, hacia la sala del simulador.

–Creo que también podemos usar este tractor para sacar a Nancy-Bird del hangar, así que lo aparcaremos por aquí cerca.

–Guau.

–Bueno, aún no sé cómo pilotar a Nancy-Bird... Por eso necesitamos el simulador.

Acercó a la sala donde estaba el simulador el cuerpo generador todo lo que pudo, lo que le llevó a romper tres paredes, cinco puertas y dejar marcas a lo largo del pasillo. Una vez consiguió acercarlo lo suficiente, sacó los cables y empezó a leer en el manual que tenía colgado de una cuerda cómo se podía obtener electricidad de aquel chisme. En el fondo, descubrió, era como la batería de la granja, excepto que tenía ruedas, había que echarle gasoil, se podía mover, y al encenderse hacía un ruído muy desagradable... Y el olor... Puag.

Tardó tres días (y cuatro calambrazos especialmente desagradables), en lograr dar corriente al simulador gracias a que se le ocurrió enchufar los cables al cuadro eléctrico general. Aquello, mágicamente, encendió luces y permitió como en la granja del señor Willington que todos los ingenios humanos en varias habitaciones a la redonda, pudieran cobrar vida.

Mejor ventilar la habitación, pensó cuando apagó el generador al tercer día: ¡la peste de aquel trasto era insoportable!

* * *

Aprender a manejar el simulador era el siguiente paso.

Aún no podía siquiera "volar" con él y de algún modo que desconocía debía "iniciarlo". La caja que por dentro era una cabina se conectaba a través de unos cables muy gordos a una sala de control blanca llena de televisiones enganchadas a pequeñas máquinas de escribir de plástico, pero que no tenían papeles; y la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo arrancarlo todo, incluso disponiendo de electricidad. Derpy encontró varios archivadores llenos de instrucciones de "puesta de arranque" y siguió todos los pasos durante otros tres días sin dar con la clave. Aquellos chismes se llamaban computadoras y controlaban de alguna manera complicadísima al simulador. Le decían, por ejemplo, qué clase de vuelo se quería simular. ¡Las opciones parecían infinitas!

–¡Incluso podemos simular fallos de motor! ¡Como el de Bondi!

–Guau.

–Es que... Aún no sé cómo arrancarlo todo.

Black Betty volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y bostezó aburrida.

* * *

La pobre Black Betty no llevaba una buena semana.

Derpy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo o probando botones en la sala de control, y cuando BB se hartaba de esperar salía a perseguir emús para matar el rato. A pesar de que se sentía mal por ella, Derpy no podía dedicarle más tiempo, ya que iba muy retrasada y gracias a las lámparas los ratos por la tarde que dedicaban normalmene a pasear podía aprovecharlos para seguir leyendo. El control de la electricidad no sólo le había permitido a Derpy enchufar lámparas y bombillas: hasta encontró un radio cassette en un cuarto de limpieza en el que pudo volver a oír (¡después de tanto tiempo!) la cinta de mezclas de Bruce; pero a pesar de aquellos pequeños éxitos, hacer funcionar el simulador seguía resistiéndose. Derpy había logrado encender las computadoras, pero no lograba llevar la flechita en la pantalla al lugar adecuado y darle a los botones en la secuencia correcta. Hablar a la computadora no funcionaba.

Pedírselo por favor, tampoco.

Al activar el botón de la pantalla que decía "Empezar simulación", siempre aparecía un mensaje de error diferente con un odioso pitido.

Preocupada por el aburrimiento de Black Betty y harta de no lograr nada, al cuarto día empezó a apretar botones al azar hasta que un mensaje por pantalla avisó de que la simulación iba a empezar en diez... Nueve... Aturdida por el éxito inesperado, Derpy agarró a Black Betty y se metió con ella en la caja blanca.

Al hacerlo, comprendió que había pasado tanto tiempo intentando arrancar la simulación que no había empezado a ver siquiera cómo se pilotaba un A380.

–¡Necesito más manuales!

* * *

Dos días después ya se había leído el manual de operación y descubrió que Nancy-Bird no tenía cuernos, sino un joystick. Había además tres grupos de controles en cabina: el pedestal, el glareshield, el panel superior y el panel de instrumentos principales. En el pedestal estaban las palancas de gases de motores: eran los aceleradores de Nancy-Bird. En el superior había montones de ayudas y controles auxiliares, entre ellas los botones que arrancaban las bombas de combustible. En el glareshield, por otro lado, había por ejemplo una ruletita de rumbo la cual, al hacerla girar con el piloto automático puesto, conseguía que el avión fuera automáticamente al rumbo marcado. Y otra ruletita para la altitud... ¡Vaya! El panel principal... ¡Ese era increíble! Aunque había más de esas computadoras que a Derpy no le gustaban nada, la que quedaba delante de los ojos se podía esconder y... ¡Incluso podía seleccionar desde antes de despegar a qué aeropuerto quería ir!

Black Betty volvió a bostezar y lanzó un gañido.

–Está bien. Mañana nos tomamos el día libre. ¿Te apetece? Creo que nos lo hemos ganado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Derpy llevó a Black Betty al Hyde Park y se sentaron convenientemente alejadas del cocodrilo del Pool of Reflection. Hacía un día tranquilo, y varios grupos de wombats se paseaban tranquilamente en busca de hojas que comer. A la sombra de un árbol y después de almorzar unas tostadas untadas en Vegemite, Derpy no pudo evitar seguir leyendo el manual de operaciones.

–¡Es increíble Black Betty! Estoy empezando a creer que el piloto automático de Nancy-Bird podría llevarme sin tener que preocuparme más que de despegar y aterrizar.

–¿Guau?

Derpy parpadeó y despegó los ojos del manual. Había dicho "llevarme" y no "llevarnos". Y al hacerlo, los ojos castaños de Black Betty se la habían quedado mirando con una expresión preocupada. Nunca habían hablado de ello.

Desde haberla encontrado en el camino, la verdad era que no había querido nunca pensar en un mañana. ¿Y si se moría? ¿Y si encontraba otros perros con los que quisiera irse? Estar con Black Betty era siempre divertido y Derpy echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ella por culpa de todo lo que tenía que estudiar. Pero... Era más que eso... Black Betty era más que un animal que hubiese encontrado en el camino, o una mascota. Derpy no estaba segura de si hubiera llegado tan lejos en aquel viaje sin ella a su lado.

Black Betty era su amiga.

Si no había pensado en llevarla con ella, era porque hasta ese instante había pensado que era más seguro para ella quedarse allí, en Australia.

–Lo siento... Es que... ¿No quieres quedarte aquí?

–Guau.

–Ya sé que no hay otros perros en Sydney... Lo último que quiero es dejarte sola, pero... Aún no estoy segura de que vaya a lograr llegar a América. ¿Qué pasa si estrello a Nancy-Bird en el océano? Yo tengo que ir a América para volver a reunirme con mis amigos y tengo que arriesgarme, pero tú no...

–Guau. Guau. Guauu.

–¿Que te daría igual que hubiera otros perros? Sí, claro que somos amigas, pero... ¿Y si estrello el avión y nos matamos? Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, pero tampoco quiero que... Te mueras por mi culpa.

–Guau.

Black Betty subió a su regazo y se hizo un ovillo allí, dando por zanjada la discusión. Derpy la acarició, sorprendida. No recordaba que algún pony hubiese confiado tanto en ella como para arriesgar así su vida.

–Bueno. Entonces será mejor que aprendamos a pilotar bien. Tú también. Tendrás que ayudarme como copiloto.

–¿Guau? Guau.

–¿Llevarnos una barca hinchable por si acaso? Sí, creo que es buena idea.


	28. Capítulo 27 Learn to fly

**Capítulo 27.- Learn to fly.**

_"Run and tell all of the angels_

_This could take all night_

_Think I need a devil to help me get things right..."_

**Learn to fly**

**Foo Fighters**

* * *

Tras hacerse poco a poco con el funcionamiento de la sala de control y con cómo debía empezar a pilotar a Nancy-Bird, Derpy aprendió a correr escenarios en el simulador empezando por los más simples: desde efectuar aproximaciones, hasta volar de un punto a otro siguiendo las indicaciones del control aéreo. ¡Era como estar volando! Cuando hacía un viraje en balance, por ejemplo, toda la caja se inclinaba siguiendo la actitud del avión y realmente daba la impresión de que estaban volando. ¡Era muy divertido! No lo era tanto tratar de seguir correctamente indicaciones de un supuesto control aéreo, porque Derpy siempre se equivocaba. Aunque sabía que no encontraría controles aéreos (ya no había humanos), supuso que tratar de cambiar la altitud y el rumbo en el simulador la haría comprender mejor cómo volaba Nancy-Bird. Lamentablemente, siempre se olvidaba de algún paso del procedimiento y la pantalla se ponía en rojo o arrojaba mensajes de error con alarmas que volvían frenética a Black Betty. Una pantallita que se llamaba SDAC y que estaba en el panel principal, no paraba de enviar mensajes de error que Derpy no sabía cómo tratar y, aunque la computadora de vuelo sugería líneas de acción, no entendía qué significaban todas aquellas abreviaturas...

¡Eso no estaba en ninguno de los manuales que tenía!

–¡Esto es muy difícil! –gruñó Derpy al salir del simulador otra vez para reiniciar el vuelo.

–Guau.

–¿Que cómo aprendí a conducir? Bueno... Estrellé muchas veces una furgoneta... Y rompí un tractor...

–Guau.

–No es lo mismo. La furgoneta no tenía sensores, ni ordenador de vuelo, ni alarmas, ni todos los sistemas que tendrá Nancy-Bird.

–Guau.

–Tienes razón. Necesito encontrar más manuales... Si tan solo los pilotos hubiesen... Todo es más sencillo en las películas...

Entonces recordó.

Buscando el simulador había llegado a una sala similar a una cafetería con un gran televisor plano y un armario lleno de lo que le habían parecido cintas de vídeo... ¿Y si...?

* * *

No eran cintas de vídeo, pero se parecían mucho. Se trataba de pequeños discos plateados los cuales al reflejar la luz hacían como un arco iris y que si se metían en una bandeja... ¡Eran como cintas de vídeo! Derpy lo comprobó al llevar la tele, un par de sillones y el "reproductor de DVDs" al hangar del simulador y enchufarlo todo a la corriente disponible del generador. La sala del armario con los DVDs se llamaba "office de los pilotos" y aunque la mayoría de los discos eran de películas o de música, había un grupo de algo llamado "documentales" y otro de...

–¡"Descubriendo el A380"! –exclamó Derpy.

Eran sólo dos discos, pero al ponerlos Derpy vio que un piloto muy guapo y sonriente llamado Jaques, se había grabado ejecutando procedimientos y secuencias de mandos, explicando en todo momento qué hacía y para qué...

–Guau.

–Sí. Creo que esto era justo lo que necesitábamos –murmuró Derpy.

Derpy encontró además entre los discos arcoiris varios de música y junto a ellos una pequeña radio parecida al radio cassette que había encontrado en el cuarto de la limpieza, pero con una bandeja redonda en vez de un reproductor de cassettes.

Una curiosa y nueva música empezó a sonar cuando lo probó y a Derpy le pareció tan bonita que cada mañana al llegar al simulador, era la que ponía para empezar a practicar.

* * *

_Run and tell all of the angels_

_This could take all night_

_Think I need a devil to help me get things right..._

Derpy sabía que ni el mes ni la fecha no cuadraban, pero con un calendario que también encontró en el office de los pilotos, empezó a tachar días para poder llevar la cuenta.

_Hook me up a new revolution_

_'Cause this one is a lie_

_We sat around laughing and watched the last one die..._

Desde hablar con él en Bondi, Doctor Hooves había indicado que tenía menos de seis meses para llegar a Washington D.C. Aunque les había pedido a sus amigos que no fueran a buscarla, conocía a Rainbow Dash y sabía que si no llegaba antes que ella, se montaría en un avión de todos modos y se iría a Australia a buscarla.

¡No lo permitiría!

_Now I'm looking to the sky to save me..._

_Looking for a sign of life..._

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright..._

Volvió a estrellar el avión otra vez sin saber por qué... ¡Pues el simulador no se saldría con la suya! ¡Seguiría intentándolo!

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

Las grabaciones de Jaques el piloto fueron muy útiles, porque al verle hacer las cosas, todas las palabras que le sonaban a Derpy de los manuales empezaban a cobrar sentido. Por ejemplo, no había entendido qué eran los "motor masters" hasta que Jaques los había hecho girar, después de activar las bombas de combustible, para poder arrancar los motores.

–Son como las llaves de una furgoneta –murmuró Derpy mientras tomaba notas.

–Guau.

–Sí. Jaques es muy guapo para ser humano y tiene un acento muy agradable, pero mejor fíjate en la secuencia de comprobación del cuadro eléctrico.

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

_It can wait one night_

_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_

En el simulador Derpy aprendió a desconectar las alarmas del ECAM (eran un suplicio), y se dedicó a repetir los pasos que había hecho Jaques para arrancar el A380. ¡Funcionó!

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

_Run and tell the angels that everything's alright..._

Después de varios checklists y tras arrancar los motores, vio por primera vez junto a Black Betty cómo empezaban a carretear por las pistas virtuales del aeropuerto de Sydney.

–¡Guau!

–¡Lo hemos conseguido, BB! ¡Hemos arrancado un A380!

_I'm looking to the sky to save me..._

_Looking for a sign of life..._

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright..._

Más días tachados. Al final de cada uno, Derpy y Black Betty se sentaban frente a la televisión, y en vez de grabaciones de Jaques el piloto, se ponían a ver películas para descansar. Casi todas iban sobre aviones y la mayoría eran dramas. Había uno muy raro y muy triste que iba de un piloto al que su novia auxiliar de vuelo le abandonaba porque no le respetaba (*1). Aunque no era culpa del piloto... De alguna manera había quedado traumatizado por la guerra en un lugar llamado Macho Grande. Luego los pilotos del avión de su novia se ponían enfermos por comer pescado, y el piloto que no podía volar tenía que vencer a sus miedos para salvar a todos los pasajeros haciéndose con el control.

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

_Make my way back home when I learn to..._

–¿Guau?

–No. No entiendo por qué Rex Kramer está pegando a esa gente de los folletos en la terminal –confesó Derpy–... Espera... ¡Creo que esto es en realidad una comedia!

_...fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try to make this life my own..._

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try to make this life my own..._

Aprender a manejar los computadores de a bordo fue lo más agotador. Derpy tuvo que atar nuevos bolígrafos a sus pulseras para poder apretar los botones más pequeños, y si las computadoras del cuarto de control resultaron más o menos amigables (todo consistía en llevar la flechita por la pantalla hasta dar con el dibujo del botón correcto), la secuencia de acciones en la computadora de vuelo era muy poco intuitiva. Jaques fue de poca utilidad, porque excepto dos casos muy simples en los vídeos, no resolvía casi nada con el ordenador.

–¡Vaya! En esto voy a tener que seguir echando horas.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright..._

Derpy estrelló diez veces las simulaciones hasta que consiguió tomar tierra de forma correcta. Como Nancy-Bird era muy grande, no entendía muy bien qué referencias visuales tenía que usar para saber cuánto faltaba para tocar tierra y bajar el morro. Además, aunque el asiento era ajustable quedaba un poco bajo y le resultaba complicado ver bien más allá del parabrisas y no perder los pedales.

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to..._

En los primeros cinco intentos destrozó la cola por ir demasiado alto. En los dos siguientes bajó con demasiada velocidad y reventó los trenes (así llamaban los humanos a las ruedas de los aviones). Los tres últimos logró tocar tierra, pero olvidó qué tenía que hacer para detener el avión y se salió de pista.

_...looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

Al undécimo lo consiguió, con la caja simulando hasta el movimiento adelante y atrás de los frenos al detenerse del todo.

–¡Ya está! ¡Ya está Black Betty! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

–Guau.

–Sí. Ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos a practicar los escenarios de fallo motor.

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly._

_Make my way back home when I learn to..._

Derpy comprobó los días tachados. Les quedaban menos de dos semanas para llegar a D.C.

–Creo que... Tenemos que empezar a preparar a Nancy-Bird ya –pensó en voz alta.

–¿Guau?

–Sí –dijo con decisión–. Estoy preparada.

* * *

(*1) **NdA**: Puede ser el drama "Zero Hour" o su parodia "Airplane!". Realmente es la segunda. En España la parodia se llamó "Aterriza como puedas" y si no la habéis visto aún, os envidio porque me gustaría volver a descubrirla otra vez.

* * *

Derpy levantó el último contenedor con la tijera del tractor cargador hasta que Black Betty la avisó desde arriba. Allí, juntas, empujaron el último módulo de carga hasta la bodega. Dentro iba el Dart, convenientemente fijado, junto a latas con mezcla de gasolina y comida para perros. Anclaron todo y tras apartar el elevador volvieron a accionar las palancas para que la bodega se cerrase. Derpy había llegado a la conclusión de que llevar algo de carga dentro de Nancy–Bird era una buena idea; por un lado no sabía si iba a tener que aterrizar de camino, así que había decidido llevarse su propia GPU, y algo más de diesel. Luego se le había ocurrido que en esa ciudad, Washington D.C., los ponies iban a necesitar electricidad, así que había cargado también un generador. Como había visto que aún quedaba mucho sitio, había decidido llenarlo de contenedores con alimentos y conservas. Nadie en Australia los iba a aprovechar y si de verdad muchos ponies se iban a reunir en D.C, supuso que llevar comida para todos era buena idea.

–Guau.

–Espero que no. Llevamos menos de 10 toneladas.

Black Betty pareció quedarse más tranquila. Como Nancy-Bird iba a volar sin pasajeros excepto ellas dos, eso suponía que podía tener un poco más de alcance. Sobre los mapas había medido que la distancia entre Sydney y Washington D.C. era de 9000 millas(*2) y despegar con menos de 10 toneladas, eso decía el manual de vuelo, les aseguraba poder llegar con combustible; un poco cortas quizás, pero sería suficiente.

Derpy se quitó el sudor con la gorra de personal de tierra y se quedó mirando a Nancy-Bird tras tachar la última acción en la lista. Mañana era el gran día. ¡Si sus cálculos eran correctos, llegarían a la misma vez que cuando los demás ponies llegaran al D.C.! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de salir! Pero no podía hacerlo todavía. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo y aun con el piloto automático, iban a tener que estar atentas y descansadas.

–¡Ya está todo! ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso antes?

–¡Guau!

–Me has leído el pensamiento.

Fueron a Bondi una vez más y se bañaron por última vez. Una extraña morriña se apoderó de ella y se quedó con las ganas de haber visto más cosas de Sydney antes de irse. Luego se acordó de la granja del señor Willington. De las cintas de vídeo. De Steve Irwin y de la señora Betsy, del señor "Magia en el Mundo" y del Uluru...

¡Sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo!

* * *

(*2).- **NdA**: A mí no me miréis. La que midió la distancia en el mapa fue Derpy.

* * *

**NdA**: Sí. He metido un montaje ochentero. No quería aburrir con datos (ya vendrán otros capítulos), y creo que en este contexto no queda mal :).

La canción es "Learn to fly", compuesta por D. Grohl, N. Mendel y T. Hawkins, para Roswell RCA, en 1999. El álbum fue "There is nothing left to lose"

Aclaro que no soy fan de los Foo-Fighters, pero buscando para este fic, creo que la mejor versión que he encontrado de esta canción es una que hicieron un montón de rockeros en Italia, para pedirle al grupo que fuera a tocar allí. Lamentablemente fue posterior a 2013 (2015), así que no podía usarla con el fic. El videoclip oficial es divertido, pero la versión curiosa, es en mi opinión la italiana. Si buscais "Rockin'1000 Foo Fighters" os saldrá el vídeo.

**NdA2**: Hoy domingo he posteado dos capítulos. Si habéis ido directamente a este, os habréis perdido cómo Derpy encuentra a Nancy-Bird. Con respecto a la historia, es oficial: la acabo sí o sí a lo largo de esta semana. Quedan 5 capítulos y una nota final de agradecimiento que estoy completando.


	29. Capítulo 28 Airplane! (I)

**Capítulo 28.- Airplane! (I)**

_"All right, Striker, you listen, and listen close! Flying a plane is no different_

_ from riding a bicycle; it's just a lot harder to put baseball cards in the spokes..."_

**Airplane! (1980)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Derpy observó el cielo azul sin nubes y comprendió que al menos cerca de Australia el tiempo era perfecto para volar. Nancy-Bird tenía algo llamado rádar meteorológico que le iría advirtiendo si encontraban mal tiempo, pero era algo que no le preocupaba demasiado: volaba tan alto que podría evitar tormentas, al menos hasta antes de tomar tierra.

No había vuelta atrás, supuso, así que con Black Betty subió a cabina e inició el procedimiento una vez hubo sacado a Nancy-Bird del hangar con el tractor.

Ya en el asiento del comandante reprodujo la secuencia para arrancar motores (eléctrico, bombas de combustible, "motor masters" y gases al ralentí) y al tiempo que los oía encenderse, los diagramas del panel le mostraban que los cuatro comenzaban a girar listos y nominales.

Suspiró aliviada.

Los había encendido por primera vez hacía dos días y el número tres había tardado en ponerse en régimen un poco de más. Por el aspecto de los números verdes en la pantalla aquella mañana, Derpy supuso que sólo había necesitado calentarse un poco para volver a funcionar correctamente.

–Guau.

–Configuración de despegue preparada –se aseguró comprobando los flaps–. Bien. Bajaré a desconectar la GPU y luego nos vamos a cabecera.

Antes de salir de la cabina, Derpy observó a Black Betty en el asiento del copiloto. Su gorra de primer oficial no se le caía desde que le había hecho agujeros para las orejas y su lengua fuera y su rabo sacudiéndose le decían que estaba ansiosa por empezar.

–Guau.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy! –sonrió Derpy.

* * *

Arrancar un avión no era trabajo para un sólo pony, pero Derpy no tenía muchas opciones al respecto. Una vez arrancados los motores tenía que salir del avión y desconectar, apagar y apartar la GPU de en medio. Entre unas y otras tareas en tierra y en cabina, llevaba varios viajes aquella mañana cambiándose la gorra de comandante por el chaleco reflectante del personal en tierra. Las tareas más complejas y largas, como revisar el avión por dentro o cargarlo de combustible tras la última prueba de motores, las había ido escalonando en días anteriores, con lo que se había asegurado de estar lo más fresca posible para el vuelo. A pesar de ello había preparado café en el office de los pilotos.

Mucho café.

Salió por la puerta más cercana a la cabina y aleteó en un rodeo para evitar la aspiración de los motores. Luego desenchufó a Nancy-Bird, apagó la GPU y tras engancharla y apartarla con el push-back, suspiró.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Ya no volvería a pisar Australia nunca más.

Por algún motivo que no comprendía sentía más nostalgia que miedo y lanzó un último vistazo al aeropuerto que había sido su hogar los últimos meses mientras se ajustaba de nuevo la gorra de comandante.

–¡Guau! –la llamó Black Betty desde arriba.

–Sí, sí. Ya voy. ¡No te preocupes tanto por el combustible! ¡Tenemos de sobra!

De vuelta al asiento del piloto, Derpy liberó frenos y comenzó a carretear a Nancy-Bird hasta la cabecera 07. Sorprendida comprobó que respondía prácticamente igual que en el simulador. Era más ruidosa. Y los mandos se sentían un poco diferentes, especialmente el joystick (¿quizás había ajustado mal las latas de melocotones?), pero el manejo no era muy distinto. Con cuidado de no superar el radio de giro, llegó hasta la pista de carreteo que daba acceso y se situó por fin en la cabecera. Ya había comprobado algunos sistemas días antes, como el encendido de los motores, o el sistema hidráulico, pero era la primera vez que la movía sin tractor. Se sintió muy contenta por no haber tenido ni un problema. ¡Por fin podrían despegar!

–¿Lista?

–Guau

–Pues allá vamos.

Derpy subió gas y Nancy-Bird empezó a acelerar por la pista a toda velocidad. Entonces, suave como una pluma, en cuanto llegaron a velocidad de rotación Derpy sólo tuvo que tirar del joystick suavemente, para levantar el morro y dejar que los sistemas electrónicos del aparato equilibraran el ascenso sin mayor problema. ¡Era mucho más fácil que la Piper!

–¡Vaya! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona de verdad!

–Guau.

–Sí, es verdad. Trenes arriba.

A Black Betty se le olvidaba siempre cuál era la palanca para subir los trenes, así que Derpy había preparado una deliciosa galleta para perros atada al control para recordárselo. Tras olfatearla, levantó la palanca con el hocico y Derpy cerró el conmutador de seguridad en cuanto los testigos se apagaron.

–¡Bien hecho!

Sydney quedó pronto atrás y abajo y Derpy lanzó un último vistazo por la ventanilla izquierda para despedirse de la ciudad y con ella, de Australia. Se sintió un poco aliviada y un poco triste a la vez, pero sobretodo triste: todo lo que había dejado atrás hasta ese momento quedaba definitivamente atrás y dudaba, tras todo lo sucedido, de que algún pony alguna vez volviera a pisar Australia. La nostalgia, sin embargo, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y una sensación de incertidumbre en el fondo del estómago acabó por hacerse muy real cuando todo lo que quedó delante de ellas fue cielo claro y océano. Trató de calmarse. No quería preocupar a Black Betty, así que estabilizó la senda y ordenó al piloto automático que las llevara a FL430, rumbo 0-4-5. Nancy-Bird obedeció sin dar ningún problema y en pocos minutos ascendieron para, acto seguido, llegar velocidad de crucero.

Un vistazo a los indicadores...

No había alarmas... Presión de cabina normal... Motores normales... Todo Ok...

Pues...

Eso era todo...

–¡Guau!

–Sí, creo que ya está.

–¿Guau?

–Unas dieciséis horas. Son 9000 millas y a esta altura vamos a unas 550 millas por hora... Todo dependerá de si encontramos vientos de altura en contra o a favor.

Derpy observó a Black Betty. No parecía muy contenta.

–¿Guau?

–¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer durante dieciséis horas? Pues no sé... Chequear la navegación, estar atentas a que no surja ningún fallo... ¿Qué tal tratar de no estrellarnos en el mar, por ejemplo? También he traído algunas películas, pero aún no he probado si funciona el reproductor de DVD de la cabina de pasaj...

Black Betty gruñó entonces y Derpy creyó por un momento que de estar contrariada había pasado a estar enfadada.

Pero no.

Gruñía en direccion a la cabina de pasajeros.

–¿Black Betty?

Entonces la vio saltar tras soltarse del cinturón y correr en dirección a las filas de asientos de detrás.

* * *

Derpy puso los pesos sobre su asiento todo lo deprisa que pudo y las alarmas que había iniciado al levantarse sin haber un copiloto en su puesto se apagaron. En el simulador había aprendido que un A380 no llevaba bien que no hubiese nadie en los asientos, así que había preparado un par de contrapesos por si Black Betty y ella tenían que ir a hacer pis a la vez. Su primera idea había sido colocar a un maniquí humano, pero le faltaba peso. Aún así, y como le había costado un montón vestirlo con el uniforme de Quantas, había decidido traerlo a la cabina de todos modos y sentarlo en el asiento del tercer piloto, detrás. Sentía que dejar la cabina completamente vacía era un poco inapropiado.

–Señor Otto, avise si hay alguna alarma –dijo seriamente.

Y luego salió a buscar a Black Betty.

La encontró en la sección de clase turista de la cubierta principal. Allí y con pericia de perra pastora había arrinconado a casi una docena de wombats en los asientos centrales de la fila 72. Derpy había estado muy tentada a desmontar todos aquellos inútiles asientos, pero tras ver los DVDs sobre cómo se hacía había acabado por desistir. ¡Había centenares! El problema de haberlos dejado era que... En fin... Al parecer resultaban perfectos escondites... Y se les habían colado polizones.

–¿Pero qué...?

–¡Guau!

–¡No! ¡A mí no me tocaba cerrar la puerta anoche!

–¡Guau!

Derpy, alarmada, observó cómo un inesperado koala empezaba a trepar en dirección a una de las manijas de emergencia de la salida M4L. Voló allí todo lo deprisa que pudo a tiempo para evitar una despresurización. Por todo agradecimiento, el gruñón koala lanzó un siseo de hostilidad y empezó a mordisquear el reposacabezas del asiento en el que le dejó. ¿Cómo se habían colado aquellos bichos? ¡Había revisado el avión varias veces...! Bueno... Habían tardado día y medio en llenarlo de combustible, (y otro día de pruebas con los motores), así que no era tan difícil que...

–¿Guau?

–¡Buf! Sí... Deberíamos volver... No podemos llevar polizones con...

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Nancy-Bird entonces y las luces en la cabina de pasajeros se apagaron y se encendieron varias veces durante unos segundos. Derpy ordenó a Black Betty que vigilara que ninguno de los animales activaba una salida de emergencia y voló deprisa hasta la cabina.

* * *

Como temía, la sacudida no auguraba nada bueno.

Era de noche.

Nancy-Bird estaba volando de noche.

¿Cómo era posible?

Fuera de la cabina era de noche, y aunque Derpy había esperado que tarde o temprano aquello sucediera (iban hacia el Noreste y eso significaba que iban a acabar entrando en la noche de la Tierra), lo había previsto para mucho más tarde... ¡Acababan de salir! ¿Por qué...?

Las alarmas en la pantalla del SDAC(*1) empezaron a sucederse entonces y Derpy trató de mantener la calma. Seguían volando en crucero, con el mismo rumbo y altitud, pero el sistema eléctrico parecía descontrolado. Las abreviaturas del ECAM(*2) le devolvieron información que correspondía, tras ojear el manual, con una sobrecarga en los generadores, así que Derpy se puso la pulsera de bolígrafos a toda velocidad y empezó a apretar botones en el orden que recomendaba la computadora de vuelo; al tercero reconoció el procedimiento para reducir el consumo de energía a bordo, pero no entendía por qué...

Entonces miró a las imágenes de la cámara de cola. Nancy-Bird tenía cámaras en alas y cola que permitían hacer, entre otras cosas, las comprobaciones de movimiento de las superficies antes de despegar.

Pero lo que estaba viendo Derpy en aquel momento en la cola, detrás de ella, era el día...

–No entiendo nada.

Se acordó entonces del señor "Magia en el Mundo" y de su conversación con él en el Uluru... ¿Sería aquello?

–Guau –comentó saltando al asiento del copiloto Black Betty.

–¿Qué...? ¿Dónde están...?

–Guau.

–¿A todos? ¿En el baño? ¿Al koala también?

–Guau.

–Bueno. Por ahora, vale. Pero tenemos que sacarlos de ahí... Un vuelo de dieciséis horas puede hacerse muy incómodo para todos esos animales ahí dentro.

–¿Guau?

–Creo que para bien o para mal se vienen con nosotras. No podemos regresar y devolverlos –informó Derpy–. Creo que hemos atravesado la barrera mágica que hacía que el tiempo fuese más despacio en Australia. Yo no me arriesgaría a cruzarla de nuevo, porque el sistema eléctrico se ha vuelto tarumba.

–¿GUAU?

–Es una larga historia. Primero limpiemos de alarmas a Nancy-Bird y luego veremos, ¿vale?

* * *

(*1) SDAC.– System Data Acquisition Concentrator

(*2) ECAM.– Electronic Centralised Aircraft Monitor

* * *

Limpiaron entre las dos todas las alarmas que habían saltado y antes de volver con los animales, Derpy comprobó que estaban activas las luces exteriores; trató después de fijarse en las estrellas. Doctor Hooves le había recomendado aprenderlas, pero sólo había logrado saberse las que más se parecían a las constelaciones de Equestria. En el hemisferio sur, por ejemplo, los humanos usaban una llamada "Cruz del Sur" para encontrar precisamente ese rumbo. Si llevaban el correcto, Derpy estimó que la constelación tenía que quedar entre la imagen de la cámara de cola y la del semiala derecha. Lo comprobó cuando la claridad del día dio paso a la noche detrás del avión. Un brillo lejano anunciaba que Australia y su día de tiempo más rápido, se estaban perdiendo en el horizonte.

–¡Bueno! Al menos parece que el piloto automático no se equivoca y llevamos buen rumbo. Ahora encarguémonos de los polizones.

Como el trato con los pasajeros no era tarea del comandante excepto en casos excepcionales, Derpy se dispuso a seguir el procedimiento y dejó las gorras para acto seguido atar al cuello de Black Betty y al suyo dos pañuelos fucsia de auxiliares de vuelo que encontró en un armario. Luego sacó a los animales del cuarto de baño y los sentó, abrochándoles los cinturones. Mientras Black Betty los vigilaba, a Derpy se le ocurrió mover los carritos de comida y bloquear todas las salidas de emergencia excepto las más cercanas a cabina: así podrían ver si alguno de los polizones trataba de despresurizar a Nancy-Bird por accidente.

–La verdad es que podemos dejar desactivadas las salidas de emergencia desde cabina, pero prefiero no arriesgarme –confió Derpy–. ¿Crees que deberíamos darles la charla de seguridad?

–Guau.

–Tienes razón. No sé si la entenderían. Aunque ahora se están portando muy bien...

Los wombats, al menos, parecían mucho más dóciles después de ser testigos de cómo Derpy había tenido que encerrar al maleducado y mordedor koala en un transportín.

Entonces lo oyeron.

¡Pam!

¡Una explosión!

En la cubierta superior algo había explotado y se oían aceleradas carreras por el techo.

–¡Oh, porras! ¡Y ahora qué!

* * *

**NdA**: Mañana el siguiente.


	30. Capítulo 29 Airplane! (II)

**Capítulo 29.- Airplane! (II)**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your stewardess speaking. _

_We regret any inconvenience the sudden cabin movement might have caused. _

_This is due to periodic air pockets we encountered. _

_There's no reason to become alarmed and we hope you enjoy the rest of your flight. _

_By the way, is there anyone on board _

_who knows how to fly a plane?"_

**Airplane! (1980)**

* * *

Tras pasar por cabina y asegurarse de que no había saltado ninguna nueva alarma, Derpy y Black Betty subieron por las escaleras en espiral a la cubierta superior. Allí constataron que si las tareas de una piloto podían ser difíciles, las de una auxiliar de vuelo no le quedaban atrás: un grupo de cuatro emús también se había colado dentro de Nancy-Bird y hacían de las suyas al fondo de primera clase de la cubierta superior. Además de varios asientos arañados y con la gomaespuma sacada, al parecer habían encontrado la barca salvavidas, la habían activado y la habían reventado a picotazos, asustándose por el ruido y provocando con ello un caos de plumas, graznidos aterrorizados y torpes carreras de un extremo al otro de los pasillos.

Derpy y Black Betty observaron horrorizadas cómo la barca salvavidas yacía agujereada en el suelo de clase _business_ como una alfombra fluorescente e inútil.

Esa había sido la explosión.

–¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora dónde vamos a flotar si estrellamos el avión?

Black Betty se enfadó mucho y empezó a perseguir a los emús por toda la cubierta, añadiendo ladridos y carreras extra al frenesí, mientras Derpy superada por la situación, trató de encontrar qué hacer en un manual de auxiliares de vuelo que encontró cerca del carrito de las bebidas de primera clase. Lamentablemente, Quantas no parecía tener un procedimiento para el control de emús polizones; la mayoría relativos a pasajeros problemáticos incluía avisos a la autoridad en tierra y el uso de la fuerza entre varios auxiliares y sobrecargos. Desesperada, revisó las anotaciones finales de la documentación hasta dar con una nota al pie escrita por una redondeada y hermosa letra. A Derpy le hizo mucha gracia porque donde cada "i" tenía un punto, había un precioso corazón.

_"Cariño, si nada de esto funciona y no puedes con ellos, abre las botellas de licor_

_ y méteselas por el gaznate. Si esos pommies están tan borrachos como para no controlarles, _

_túmbales con lo que quede en el carro, átalos con cinta a los asientos y luego_

_ cárgalo todo y unos zapatos nuevos a sus tarjetas de crédito. _

_X__oXo Cyndi (*1)"_

Derpy no estaba segura de a qué se refería Cyndi con las tarjetas de crédito y los zapatos, pero a falta de ideas decidió que emborrachar a los emús quizás era la única forma de recobrar el control de la situación.

Con decisión se acercó al carrito de las bebidas y desenroscó una botellita que decía "vodka".

–¡Black Betty! ¡Tráeme al primero de los polizones!

* * *

(*1) **NdA**: Cyndi pasó sus primeros años de auxiliar de vuelo en la ruta Luton-Ibiza, trabajando para Ryanair. Como inteligente australiana que era, abandonó en cuanto pudo aquella falsa promesa europea de _glamour_ convertida en infierno, para volver a su querida Australia (al menos una semana de cada mes), no sin antes recibir tratamiento para su síndrome de estrés post-traumático.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con varios picotazos en el lomo y la primera clase de la cubierta superior apestando a alcohol, el grupo de emús por fin se quedó durmiendo plácidamente y Derpy, agotada, dejó el pañuelo de auxiliar de vuelo después de meter un DVD al azar dentro del reproductor de la cabina de pasajeros. Si funcionaba bien, si no, pues nada.

–¿Guau?

–Creo que uno de documentales de catástrofes aéreas –murmuró Derpy mientras le quitaba el pañuelo a BB y le ponía la gorra de primer oficial.

–¿Guau?

–No creo que les importe –bostezó.

Luego comprobó rumbo otra vez y abrió el termo de café. ¡Acababan de salir y estaba agotada! En un rato sobrevolarían Nueva Caledonia y de ahí, el siguiente aeropuerto donde desviarse y aterrizar si algo iba mal era Fiyi; mucho más tarde las islas Hawaii.

Comprobó el viento lateral y el historial de correcciones del piloto automático. No habían cambiado de rumbo... ¿O sí?

* * *

Entre sorbo y sorbo de café, Derpy volvió a revisar el sistema de navegación, porque era una de las cosas que no estaba segura de comprender del todo de Nancy-Bird. Durante las pruebas en tierra había comprobado que todos los sistemas de navegación que iban perfectamente en el simulador, no funcionaban nada bien en el mundo real. Todos menos una fuente de datos para el sistema llamada "inercial"; esa era la que funcionaba, pero decir eso era no decir mucho ya que tampoco podía fijar su posición con mucha exactitud.

Cada vez que en tierra había intentado que la computadora refinase la exactitud de la posición "inercial" del avión, no había podido hacer nada útil con los datos de algo llamado GPS (el cual las situaba, a pesar de estar en el aeropuerto, en el mar a medio camino de Nueva Zelanda); tampoco con las radioayudas (las cuales simplementen no eran detectadas). Había esperado que las radioayudas no funcionaran, ya que no había humanos para operarlas o mantenerlas, pero después de leer sobre cómo funcionaba el GPS, había esperado algo más de lo que se suponía era un sistema automático. En cualquier caso, había dejado de intentar comprender cómo unas cosas dando vueltas a la Tierra podían acabar de indicar a Nancy-Bird su posición en el mapa. Probablemente como las radioayudas, también necesitaban humanos para operar con la suficiente exactitud, así que había decidido desconectar aquello también y usar sólo los medios inerciales (fuera lo que fuesen esos medios inerciales) para que Nancy-Bird estimara velocidad y posición.

Esa estimación era lo que ponía el dibujito del avión en la pantalla de mapa y, bueno, más o menos, aquello parecía ir en el rumbo previsto.

En su último sueño Doctor Hooves ya le había recomendado estudiar las constelaciones de la Tierra y llevarse una brújula y... Bueno... La Cruz del Sur seguía en su sitio y la brújula de bolsillo que había encontrado en el _duty free_ del aeropuerto de Sydney marcaba Noreste, que era el mismo rumbo que debían seguir (y el que marcaba el piloto automático). No obstante, ante un viaje tan largo y a tanta velocidad, Derpy tenía un miedo terrible a desviarse; aunque fuese un solo grado en una dirección u otra, eso podía significar un error terrible al Norte o al Sur al final del trayecto. Afortunadamente, se consolaba con eso, América parecía ser un continente que llenaba verticalmente los mapas, así que mientras llegase a tierra daba igual si lo hacía por aquel país tan alargado llamado Chile, o por el otro más al norte llamado Canadá.

Mientras no acabaran en el mar, cualquiera de esas dos opciones parecía una buena noticia.

–Guau.

–Creo que vamos bien –suspiró Derpy–. Pero mejor nos vamos a desviar un poco al Sur –explicó a Black Betty cambiando a rumbo 0-4-6–. En los documentales de América del Norte, dicen que está llena de osos blancos con mucho apetito.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y océano e islas iban quedando detrás. Derpy tomó el control varias veces para no dormise y llevó a cabo varios cambios de altitud, sólo para comprobar que todo seguía en orden. Nancy-Bird no emitió ninguna alarma y tras dos pequeños cambios de rumbo en el que todo fue como la seda, Derpy decidió reactivar el piloto automático de nuevo con rumbo 0-4-6. Se permitió incluso dormir un par de horas, dejando a Black Betty con el engargo de despertarla si oía alguna nueva alarma. Tras varias horas más cambió gorra por pañuelo de auxiliar, revisó a los emús de la cubierta superior y a los wombats de la inferior. Todos dormían.

Excepto el koala.

Desde su transportín parecía preocupado viendo el resumen del trágico vuelo 123 de Japan Airlines. Mejor si aprendía que las descompresiones en vuelo podían ser un asunto muy serio si una combinación fatal de acontecimientos y negligencias la acompañaba.

Cuando volvió a la cabina se encontró a la pobre Black Betty descansando en su asiento. ¡Pobrecita! No había querido dormir en todo el viaje.

Entonces el cielo clareó delante de Nacy-Bird y Derpy vio amanecer.

Y con la luz del nuevo día una delgada línea de tierra apareció en el horizonte. Derpy consultó el mapa y comprobó que debía tratarse de... ¡Sí! ¡Se parecía mucho! ¡La península de Baja California!

–¡BB! ¡BB! ¡Despierta! ¡Estamos ya casi volando sobre América!

* * *

Una tierra nueva y enorme se abrió ante ellas y bajo ellas, mientras Nancy-Bird seguía volando a toda velocidad. Desde arriba parecía muy árida y parda, aunque al poco un mar de nubes se situó bajo ellas y Derpy tuvo que seguir los datos de navegación, porque ya no veían nada debajo... A pesar de ir sólo en inercial, la estimación de posición podía ser razonable... En un radio de varios cientos de millas... Aquello debería ser suficiente al menos para dejarles ver el aeropuerto desde el aire (*2)

–¡Guau!

–Sí, hemos ido más rápido de lo que esperaba... Sólo 12 horas... Hemos debido de llevar vientos de cola.

–Guau.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que menos mal?

–Guau.

–¿Como que más de 9700 millas? ¿Estás segura?

Derpy revisó la carga de combustible que les quedaba y cuál era el ETA (*3) para llegar a Washington D.C. ... Black Betty tenía razón: iban más justas de combustible de lo que pensaba, pero podrían llegar sin parar de camino... O quizás parar era buena idea... Se suponía que debían llegar al aeropuerto de destino con una carga de combustible que les diese veinte minutos extra de autonomía...

–Bueno... Por si acaso vamos a ver si podemos bajar en un aeropuerto intermedio, y si no, iremos directamente al aeropuerto de Washington D.C. más cercano a nuestro rumbo... Aunque va a ser difícil encontrar algo por debajo de este mar de nubes... Tendremos que descender un poco...

* * *

(*2).– **NdA**: Sin GPS ni radioayudas, vaya usted a saber :)

(*3).– **NdA**: Estimated Time of Arrival. Tiempo de llegada estimado.

* * *

**NdA**: Muchas menos palabras en este capítulo, porque tuve que partir el capítulo inicial por la mitad: me quedé largo. Ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos y una nota de despedida. Mañana más. Muchas gracias por leer.


	31. Capítulo 30 DC (I)

**Capítulo 30.- D.C. (I)**

_"The trip was easy. It was no more dangerous than crossing the street, or_

_driving to the beach, or eating peanuts. The two important_

_things that I did learn were that you are as powerful and strong_

_as you allow yourself to be, and that the most difficult part of_

_any endeavour is taking the first step, making the first decision."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

–¿Cómo vais? Cambio.

–No nos aclaramos, capitán. Cambio.

Spitfire volvió a ponerse las gafas de espejo a pesar de la niebla reinante. Nubes bajas, poca visibilidad... ¡Vaya día! De haber estado en Cloudsdale hubiera ordenado a los novatos limpiar el techo bajo de nubes a coces y cancelar todos los ensayos. Pero ya no estaban en el condenado Cloudsdale y las coces ya no parecían funcionar en aquel mundo...

Aleteó hasta lo alto del edificio del aparcamiento de la terminal y observó la tarde gris y desapacible. Aún quedaba un día para la llegada de la caravana pony al D.C. y junto con los pocos Wonderbolts que habían aparecido de camino (o sea, Blaze y Fleetfoot), había recibido el encargo especial de la Princesa Celestia de "adelantarse, revisar y poner a funcionar el aeropuerto de Washington D.C. lo antes posible".

Llegar allí antes de tiempo les había hecho descubrir a algunos ponies que ya habían aparecido en la ciudad, lo que a todos les alegró mucho; avisados, además, de que la caravana estaba en camino y de que se iban al aeropuerto en una misión, todos se habían quedado preparando la recepción de las Princesas en el hotel Fairmont. Todos excepto Granny Smith, que se había propuesto acompañarlas retrasando un poco, la anciana pony era voluntariosa pero no muy rápida, la expedición.

En cualquier caso todo había resultado más complicado de lo previsto; en primer lugar porque resultaba que Washington D.C. no tenía "un aeropuerto", sino que tenía tres. Como la documentación audiovisual sólo trataba de Dulles (habían visto para preparar la actividad la película "La jungla de cristal II" (*1) en una televisión portátil), ese había acabado siendo el aeropuerto elegido.

En segundo lugar, estaba el asunto de la tecnología humana.

No había pony capaz de entender un rábano sobre ella. Normal que Fleetfoot y Blaze no se aclararan.

–Ya oísteis a Twilight Sparkle y a Doctor Hooves. ¿Habéis encontrado ese... Ese... Generador de emergencia? Cambio.

Por el walkie-talkie hubo un momento de duda.

–Dile que eso ya está apañao, jovencita –oyó a Granny Smith.

–Afirmativo. Eso funciona –confirmó Blaze–. Pero aquí arriba seguimos sin luz. Cambio.

Y de nuevo, estática en el walkie.

Spitfire trató de recordar todo lo que les había dicho aquel condenado pony de tierra. Algo de fusibles. O cuadros de conexiones. ¡Ah, ya!

–Buscad el cuadro de conexiones y aseguraos de que los fusibles están bien. Al menos hagamos todo lo posible para que haya merecido la pena el viaje. Cambio.

–Dile a esa potra marimandona –oyó a Granny Smith–, que si tanto sabe que venga ella a...

–Recibido –interrumpió Blaze por radio–. Cambio y corto.

Spitfire suspiró otra vez.

No entendía por qué Celestia les había enviado a un "aeropuerto". Corría el rumor de que esa pegaso cabeza de chorlito llamada Rainbow Dash estaba decidida a pilotar un avión humano; no era algo que considerase imposible, pero desde luego sí que lo veía muy poco probable; y francamente inseguro. En cualquier caso cumplir el encargo en un día estaba resultando muy complicado y más aún con Fleetfoot y Blaze buscando soluciones; eran los mejores Wonderbolts de todos, sin duda, pero la capacidad para arreglar y poner en funcionamiento sistemas humanos nunca había estado entre los temarios de la academia Wonderbolt. Respecto a Granny Smith... En fin. Se pasaba más tiempo gruñendo que siendo útil.

Spitfire deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de vuelta en Cloudsdale. ¡El mundo humano no tenía ni cascos ni cabeza!

¡Cuernos!, pensó Spitfire.

Hasta hacía un mes ni sabía que existían humanos. Había oído leyendas, como todos, pero... ¡Que existieran de verdad! Seres capaces de construir aeropuertos de cuatro pistas larguísimas, como aquel, que dejaban la de Cloudsdale en un bochornoso y pueblerino lugar. ¡Y aquellas máquinas llamadas aviones!

Incluso abandonadas, eran impresionantes.

Entonces oyó algo, lejos.

Algo que se acercaba. ¿Pájaros? ¿Viento? ¿Un vendaval? ¿Un... Huracán?

El ruido se acercó volviéndose insoportable y con las alas listas para saltar al aire por si se acercaba un peligro, la capitán Spitfire lo vio entonces.

Lo que fuera era... ENORME.

* * *

(*1) **NdA**: En España se tituló "La jugla de cristal II" mientras que en la angloesfera fue "Die Hard II", que como podéis ver significan exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Lo vio salir del techo bajo de grises nubes como un monstruo alado sin fin, un gigante inabarcable, indescriptible en su belleza y enormidad, indescifrable en su colosidad y desmedida, más largo que una tarde sin muffins, hermoso, aterrador y blanco como un vendaval capaz de arrasar en su furia Isla Dragón y todo lo que se le pusiera por delante (dragones incluídos). Chillaba como mil bandadas de grajos al unísono hasta herir los oídos con un fiereza cruel e insoportable y apartaba el aire y la niebla a su paso como un titán de impensable desproporción y desatado poderío. Lo primero que pensó la capitán Spitfire fue que el Lord Dragón había llegado allí también, teleportado como todos, pero tras fijar su vista en aquella cosa de metal y blanco comprendió que ni siquiera el Lord Dragón estaba a la altura de aquellas alas inenarrables que parecían salidas de la pesadilla febril y demoniaca de las fuerzas cósmicas y primigenias que habían creado el Universo.

Fue apenas un instante.

Un suspiro.

Tal era su velocidad y fuerza, que al pasar rozando con sus ruedas el techo del parking a apenas unos cascos de Spitfire, dejó a la capitán con el pelo para atrás (más aún) y la boca abierta hasta el suelo en una mueca de incredulidad y admiración; sus gafas, impresión sincera, quedaron descolocadas y colgando únicamente de una patilla como el péndulo de un reloj de pared.

Aquello, comprendió, era una máquina humana.

Un avión.

Que estaba volando.

Una máquina admirable, inexplicable, excesiva y en sus dimensiones totalmente innecesaria.

Y dentro, comprendió cuando parpadeó un par de veces, cuando acabó de creerse lo que había visto durante apenas una fracción de segundo, pilotando aquella monstruosidad, iba una pony pegaso.

Que se parecía, por todos los Wendigos que Nightmare Moon se la llevase una noche para no devolverla jamás a casa, a la condenada pegaso Derpy Hooves.

–¡POR EL** [CENSURADO]** DE CELESTIA! –exclamó Spitfire con el walkie en la posición de emitir–. Ehhh... Cambio.

–Ehhh... Capitán –contestó Fleetfoot del otro lado–... ¿Puede repetir por favor? Cambio.

Spitfire comprendió. Comprendió cuando vio volver al aire aquella cosa sin fin y pinchar las nubes para desaparecer como una ciclópea y absurda alucinación en mitad de la bruma. Hooves había intentado una aproximación y había tenido que irse al aire por llevar mal la velocidad de descenso. Bueno, por eso y porque había estado a punto de aterrizar sobre el parking de la terminal. Volver al aire era el procedimiento habitual de los Wonderbolts cuando una toma de alta velocidad iba con una senda de planeo demasiado picada. O fuera de pista; definitivamente más fuera de pista que picada. ¡Derpy Hooves estaba intentando tomar tierra con una máquina humana que desafiaba la imaginación y desde esa cosa, con aquel techo de nubes tan bajo y sin visibilidad, era imposible que lo consiguiese sola!

¡Debían ayudarla!

Era una máquina humana... Radio. Debía tener una condenada radio. Agarró el walkie con decisión y trató de imprimir autoridad en su tono.

–¡Poned a funcionar la electricidad y las comunicaciones! ¡Traedme un unicornio! ¡Dos! ¡A las Princesas si hace falta! ¡Pero quiero esas comunicaciones arriba o el paquete que os meto es cósmico! ¿ENTENDIDO? ¡Una pony está intentando aterrizar y tenemos que ayudarla!

* * *

¿Había sido la capitán Spitfire? ¿Era posible?

Derpy volvió al aire y trató de ganar altitud lo antes posible. Había calculado mal la velocidad o el radioaltímetro no había dado buenas lecturas... Y... Bueno, aquellos coches en el aparcamiento tampoco parecían una pista de aterrizaje, así que el sistema de navegación daba indicaciones peor de lo que pensaba. Comprobó el nivel de combustible y volvió a poner en silencio las alarmas que indicaban que no quedaba carga: ponían histérica a Black Betty.

–¿La has visto tú también?

–Guau.

–Sé que no estoy soñando, BB. Allí abajo estaba la capitán Spitfire, de los Wonderbolts.

–Guau.

–Tienes razón. De poco nos sirve. Sólo nos queda combustible para un intento más y no estoy segura de que siquiera los Wonderbolts puedan hacer algo para ayudar.

* * *

Blaze y Fleetfoot trataban de arrancar los sistemas de la torre de control del aeropuerto de Dulles desde hacía varias horas, y lo que había empezado como una mañana tranquila de tests e investigación de tecnología humana (y prueba de paciencia con Granny Smith), se había convertido en una misión contrarreloj después de las órdenes (o aullidos descontrolados de maniaca, según se mire) de la capitán Spitfire. Además de los procedimientos de encendido de los generadores de emergencia (y vagas indicaciones de que por los cables iba algo llamado electricidad), las pegasos sólo tenían como formación haber visto varias veces la película del humano John McClane, y aunque quizás estaba mal el decirlo, Blaze comenzaba a pensar que era mucho más complicado arreglar aquel desbarajuste sin falsos terroristas buscando liberar a un preligroso narco internacional, que con todos ellos juntos haciendo maldades.

–¡Esa potra pegaso descastada! –gruñó Granny Smith–. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

–Ya la ha oído Granny Smith –contestó Fleetfoot–. Hay una pony pegaso tratando de volver. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver con que arreglemos todo esto.

–¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho la capitán? –preguntó entonces Blaze.

–¡Pues qué va a ser...! –contestó Fleetfoot–. ¡Que tenemos que hacer funcionar este sitio!

–No, eso no. Me refiero a lo que ha sonado como un pitido.

Fleetfoot miró a Blaze con expresión huidiza e intranquila para dejar un momento de separar conectores bajo un panel. Yo he oído sólo el pitido, aseguró Fleetfoot. Blaze la miró acusadoramente porque, como siempre que a Fleetfoot le temblaba el labio superior, supo que mentía.

Granny Smith acudió maternal.

–Oigo perfectamente, jovencita, y la he oído decir "cono"(*2).

–¿Cono? –se extrañó Blaze– Granny Smith... ¿Está usted segura? ¿Por qué iba a decir...?

–¡Por el cuerno, ya sabes! Es de forma cónica –siguió en sus trece Granny Smith–. Ha dicho cono. Celestia es una alicornio y tiene un cuerno. Cono, cuerno.

–No creo que haya dicho "cono" –protestó Blaze–. Hubiera dicho "cuerno".

–¡Quieres callar y darle al interruptor general! –las interrumpió Fleetfoot desde debajo de la consola, visiblemente incómoda–. ¡He intentado bypassear la alimentación del puesto cinco y en estos momentos me vendría bien una alegría!

Blaze suspiró, frustada. Decidió hacer caso, pero miró a Granny Smith y a Fleetfoot firmemente para dejar clara su opinión.

–Está bien. Pero no ha dicho "cono".

Levantó el conmutador el cual, de nuevo, volvió a bajarse por sobrecarga tras unos breves segundos de alegría en los que todo parecía haberse encendido...

... Para luego apagarse otra vez...

–¡Oh, condenados humanos! ¿Cómo hacían funcionar esto?

–Te lo dije –gruñó Blaze, volviendo desde el cuadro–. Tenemos una derivación en algún lado y...

–¿Qué derivación ni qué derivación? ¡Al cono la derivación! –gruñó Granny Smith blandiendo una llave inglesa y comenzando a golpear el cuadro de conexiones con ella–. ¡Funciona montón de chatarra hecha por simios pelones! ¡Funciona de una vez!

Entonces como por arte de magia, al tercer innecesario ataque con llave inglesa, el cuadro de conexiones soltó un "¡chap!" y luces, consolas, pantallas y aparatos en la torre de control del aeropuerto de Dulles comenzaron a funcionar únicamente alimentados por el generador de emergencia.

* * *

(*2) **NdA**: Para los lectores no acostumbrados a las expresiones soeces de este lado del Atlántico, digamos que a la apreciación de Granny Smith le falta una "ñ" en algún lado. No me miréis así. Tenía que mantener la calificación por edades.

* * *

Derpy logró respirar con tranquilidad después de volver a las nubes. El ordenador de vuelo las situaba en una posición al Sur, alejándose de las pistas y aunque estaba segura de ser capaz de tomar rumbo para enfilar una nueva aproximación, volverían al mismo problema: sin visibilidad, ni radioaltímetro, ni navegación, no había manera de encontrar ni el eje de la pista ni una velocidad de descenso adecuada. Aunque a esas alturas estaba dispuesta a intentar una toma en cualquier cosa que fuese lo suficientemente plana... Quizás buscar otro aeropuerto en el ordenador con menos niebla... ¡Pero tampoco había combustible para irse a otro aeropuerto!

¡Sólo les quedaba una oportunidad! ¡Tenía que ser Dulles!

–¡Es ahora o nunca BB! ¡Vamos a conseguirlo! ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo!

* * *

–¿Qué tenemos damas? –preguntó Spitfire cuando entró a la torre.

–¡Pequeñas luces encendiéndose y apagándose por todas partes! –señaló Granny Smith a las consolas.

–¡Por Celestia! ¡Hay un montón! ¡Bien! Esperemos que se enciendan y se apaguen como deben –murmuró Spitfire mirando a su alrededor, orgullosa.

Las chicas habían conseguido lo imposible: poner en pie la infraestructura de la torre de control del aeropuerto de Dulles. Eso y un montón de luces que se encendía y se apagaban en pantallas y controles que tendrían alguna utilidad que escapaba completamente a su comprensión. Se quitó las gafas de espejo, con calma.

–¡A ver! ¡Necesito una radio!

Fleetfoot le pasó una especie de diadema y Spitfire se puso los auriculares; tuvo que doblarse el micrófono porque quien hubiese hecho a los humanos les había dejado más chatos que una pared de ladrillo.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasa jovencita? –gruñó a su lado Granny Smith–. ¿Qué es eso de la pony que intenta aterrizar?

–Derpy Hooves está pilotando el avión humano más grande que he visto en mi vida –resumió Spitfire–, y con esta niebla no podrá aterrizar. Si no la ayudamos, se matará.

–¡Por el cono de Celestia! –murmuró Granny Smith.

Blaze y Fleetfoot se llevaron un casco a la boca, horrorizadas, quizás porque como ella recordaban de la película del humano John McClane, qué pasaba cuando un avión aterrizaba mal y sin visibilidad. Spitfire se arrepintió de haber dado la noticia tan bruscamente, pero no había tiempo para ser suave. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir empezó a mover lo que parecía un dial de frecuencias y rezó para que esa pobre pony tuviese abiertas las comunicaciones, mientras ordenaba a Granny, a Fleetfoot y a Blaze que encontrasen el ILS (*3).

–¿Qué era el ILS? –preguntó Blaze.

–Un sistema electrónico que ayudará a que esa cosa aterrice.

–¿Quiere decir como el conserje Low Visibility cuando se pone a gritar los días de niebla? –adivinó Fleetfoot.

–Exacto.

Granny Smith murmuró algo sobre que los pegasos podían ser muy raros. Al ser una pony de tierra Spitfire supuso que probablemente no sabía que los días de niebla en la pista de la Academia, el conserje Low Visibility iba dando a los pegasos que aterrizaban indicaciones precisas con tan sólo oírles planear acercándose.

Era un don prodigioso.

–Pero... ¿Cómo sabremos qué es? ¿Se parece a un conserje? –murmuró Blaze.

–Damas... Empiecen a buscar las letras ILS en alguna consola y luego seguimos desde ahí.

Las Wonderbolts empezaron a buscar desesperadas hasta que Blaze lanzó primero un aullido de éxito, y luego de terror.

–¿Qué sucede?

–He encontrado el ILS... –murmuró Blaze.

–¡Eso es estupendo potrilla! –se animó Granny Smith–... ¿No?

–... Es que en la pantalla hay pegado un papel que dice "fuera de servicio"...

–¡Por todos los...! ¡Está bien! –bufó Spitfire–. Encuentren algún aparato que nos dé indicaciones de velocidad y altitud de ese avión y vayan cantándolas. Busquen las letras "RADAR". Yo le daré las indicaciones a Hooves... Es decir, si esa pobre pegaso tiene la radio activada.

Entonces, la capitán Spitfire trató de encontrar un _call_ _name_ que siguiese el procedimiento. Lamentablemente esa parte de la operación aeroportuaria no se la había estudiado y tuvo que improvisar con la última película que había visto antes de la del humano John McClane.

* * *

(*3) **NdA:** ILS: Instrument Landing System. El avión lleva un receptor y el aeropuerto emite varias señales que ayudan al piloto a saber si se acerca a la pista como debe. No todos los aviones lo tienen. En ese caso, pueden aterrizar con indicaciones desde la torre.

* * *

**NdA**: Me he pasado tres pueblos con el límite de palabras, pero son los capítulos finales. Se vale :)


	32. Capítulo 31 DC (II)

**Capítulo 31.- DC (II)**

_"What I'm trying to say is, when you walk on, sleep on, stand_

_on, defecate on, wallow in, get covered in, and eat the dirt_

_around you, and when there is no one to remind you what_

_society's rules are, and nothing to keep you linked to that_

_society, you had better be prepared for some startling changes."_

**Tracks**

**Robyn Davidson**

* * *

Derpy comprobó que Black Betty no paraba de observabar alerta el parabrisas de Nancy-Bird y olisquear meditabunda la pantalla donde los indicadores de combustible seguían parpadeando en rojo.

–Yo también estoy preocupada, pero todo irá bien, BB. No hemos llegado tan lejos para fallar ahora.

–Guau.

Derpy evaluó sus opciones. Podía estrellar el avión y saltar con Black Betty, aunque no era realmente una opción: ¿qué pasaría con todos los polizones? A decir verdad no hubiera sentido mucho cargo de conciencia por abandonar a su suerte a los emús de la cubierta superior, pero los wombats (y bueno, quizás el koala) que iban en la principal no merecían un accidente probablemente mortal durante su primer viaje en avión. Además, le había cogido cierto cariño a Nancy-Bird... Estrellarla sin más con todo lo que les había ayudado tampoco le parecía apropiado. Y... ¡Ella era la comandante! ¡Los manuales decían que la comandante debía ser la última siempre en salir del avión!

Trató de pensar...

Entonces vio una luz parpadeante en la consola que no hubiera esperado que se encendiera nunca y la voz de la capitán Spitfire se oyó por los cascos que hasta aquel momento habían estado abandonados en el reposacabezas del asiento.

–Jefe compañía a Cuervo, cambio... Jefe compañía a Cuervo, responda... Jefe compañía a Cuervo a compañía Baker...(*1) Aquí la capitán Spitfire... Respóndeme Derpy.

Derpy sintió un escalofrío de alivio...

Lo que había visto era verdad...

¡Había ponies allí abajo!

Derpy trató de recordar dónde estaba el botón del comunicador y se puso la diadema con el micro. ¿Cómo se usaba...? ¡Agh, apenas le había dado importancia a las comunicaciones! ¿Era el botón en el joystick o en los auriculares? Se acordó entonces de las primeras simulaciones con el control aéreo y recordó, casi de milagro, la secuencia de acciones para devolver el mensaje...

–¿Cuervo? ¿Soy Cuervo? –repitió, confusa apretando botones. ¡Ah! ¡El _call_ _name_!–. ¡Sí, aquí Cuervo! ¡Derpy Hooves al habla!

Por un momento el ruido de estática al otro lado se hizo eterno... No estaba alucinando, ¿verdad? Había oído aquella voz de verdad... ¿Quizás se había equivocado en...?

–¡Hooves! ¡Condenada pegaso! –oyó entonces a la capitán Spitfire–. ¡Qué haces pilotando ese monstruo! ¡No es nada seguro!

–Capitán Spitfire –resopló Derpy–, apenas me queda combustible y no tengo tiempo para explicar...

–¡Claro que no lo tienes Hooves! ¡La niebla aquí es tan espesa que podría acompañarla con guisantes y una naranjada! ¡Te voy a indicar una ruta segura para estrellar esa cosa en el campo y cuando te lo diga vas a saltar!

Derpy se sintió profundamente fastidiada, porque como todo pegaso en Cloudsdale siempre había respetado a la capitán Spitfire. Sin embargo y como allí abajo no sabían cuál era la situación real en el avión, Derpy se atrevió a no hacerle caso; si tan sólo fuera consciente de lo que sucedía... Trató de razonar mientras seguía ascendiendo en círculos para ganar todo el tiempo posible cuando los motores se pararan. Allí abajo necesitaban saber que no iba a saltar y necesitaba que la ayudaran.

–Negativo, jefe compañía. Al menos quince almas a bordo. No puedo sacarlas a todas. ¡Y una comandante es la última en abandonar la nave! Necesito vector de aproximación y –luchó por recordar el procedimiento. ¿Qué venía después del vector? ¡Oh porras!–... Senda... Eso es... Senda de descenso. ¿Tienen instrumentos que puedan indicármela?

Silencio.

–¿Quince...? Sí, creemos que tenemos instrumentos... Pero el ILS está inoperativo... Estamos buscando –la voz de Spitfire parecía dudar–... ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes esperar en el aire?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el avión de cabina a cola entonces.

Un estremecimiento que lo dejó todo a oscuras.

Black Betty aulló. Las luces de cabina se apagaron y se encendieron al cabo de unos segundos. Los motores se habían detenido casi a la vez, uno tras otro. No había electricidad... Estaban tirando de baterías... ¿APU?(*2) No, no tenían combustible... Derpy entonces buscó el botón para sacar la RAT(*3) y miró la altitud y el índice de descenso... A ese ritmo...

–Como... Siete minutos, jefe compañía –murmuró.

–¡Cuervo! ¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo que siete minutos?

–Me acabo de quedar sin combustible. Los motores se han parado. Siete minutos es lo que nos queda para tocar tierra, con pista o sin ella.

* * *

(*1).- **NdA**: La película que vio Spitfire antes de la del humano John McClane era "First Blood". En España se llamó "Acorralado": la primera película de Rambo.

(*2) APU: Auxiliary Power Unit. Es un generador eléctrico normalmente en la parte de cola del avión. Quema combustible para producir electricidad si los motores no pueden hacerlo. A veces se usa para generar la electricidad necesaria para arrancar en tierra (es más fácil de arrancar que los motores), pero todo el mundo prefiere usar GPUs, porque el diesel (eso decía un profesor mío) es más barato que el queroseno.

(*3) RAT: Ram Air Turbine. Se trata de un generador de emergencia que no es más que un molinillo que gira sacando energía del movimiento del avión en el aire.

* * *

Spitfire mandó a Fleetfoot al radar que acababa de encontrar, mientras trataba de desplegar un plano de las pistas. Tenía que darle a Hooves un vector de aproximación o no llegaría. Seis minutos. ¡Cuernos!

–¡La 01/19! –exclamó Blaze desde el radar–. ¡Está más cerca de la 01/19!

–¡Necesita un rumbo, no un número de pista!

–Que entre por el Sur... Desde donde está –comprobó Blaze–... Primero ¡Rumbo 1-8-0! ¡Y luego que vire al Oeste y al Norte!

–¡Cuervo! –casi gritó Spitfire por el micrófono–. ¡Rumbo 1-8-0! ¡Sigue 1-8-0 y preparáte luego para ir al Oeste y al Norte! ¡No tenemos ILS pero te iré marcando descenso y lateral desde aquí!

–Recibido, jefe compañía –se oyó por radio.

Spitfire se abalanzó al radar y comprobó cómo aquella cosa variaba su rumbo perezosamente. ¡Muy lenta! ¡Demasiado lenta! Con ese radio de giro tendría que corregir antes de tiempo... Y... Necesitaban otra solución para el techo de nubes... Había que avisar a Hooves de la proximidad de la pista...

–Muy bien damas... Necesito que hagan algo –murmuró Spitfire sin soltar el micro.

–¿Qué?

–Cojan las linternas. Necesitamos conserjes. ¡Usted! –dijo en dirección a Granny Smith–. ¡Quédese en el radar y avíseme cuando este punto llegue a este otro punto de aquí!

* * *

Con sólo un muro de gris y blanco delante, Derpy viró a 1-8-0 y trató de volver a mínimo descenso lo más rápidamente posible. La RAT parecía funcionar y los mandos aún respondían; tendría que haber puesto todo el avión a mínimo consumo eléctrico, pero comprendió que daba igual: estarían en tierra antes de que las baterías se acabaran.

–¡Guau!

–¡No digas eso! ¡Lo vamos a conseguir, BB!

Derpy empezó a oír las indicaciones de Spitfire. Tras hacerla virar al Oeste completó al Norte; luego corrigió de lado un poco y empezó a dar indicaciones de la senda de descenso.

¡Por el parabrisas no se veía nada!

"Muy alto, un poco más bajo".

"Muy bajo, más alto".

"Te has ido un grado a la derecha. Compensa a izquierda"

Derpy no tenía tiempo para contestar, ni tan siquiera pensar. En el simulador había practicado aterrizajes sin visibilidad únicamente con el ILS y era mucho más cómodo cuando el avión hacía la mitad del trabajo. Trató de evitar pensar en que un mal gesto con la lata de melocotones podría hacer que se estrellaran en cualquier momento, y se concentró en la voz de Spitfire.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, Hooves. Compensa a izquierda, un grado. Ahora aumenta un poco la bajada, vas muy alta...

–¡Guau! –chilló Black Betty.

Derpy iba a decir que ahora no BB, que estaba muy concentrada, que todo dependía de oír a Spitfire, cuando levantó la vista de las pantallas y la fijó en el inacabable muro gris que era la bruma de Washington D.C.

Entonces las vio. Luces. Y...

¡Plop! ¡Plup!

Y... El... trasero de Blaze... Y la cara de Fleetfoot restregándose por el parabrisas, hasta que pudieron aletear para ponerse otra vez delante del avión. Blaze y Fleetfoot, tenían linternas y trataban de guiarla con ellas a través de la niebla.

–¿Guau?

–¡Sí...! ¡Amigos míos!

–¡Corrige Hooves! ¡Un grado a izquierda y mantén! ¡Ya casi estás en eje de pista!

Derpy corrigió y empezó a ver las linternas agitándose rápidamente.

Algo pasaba...

¿El qué? ¿La pista?

Cuando Spitfire le pidió que levantase un poco lo hizo y de improviso atravesó el techo de nubes para comenzar, ¡menos mal!, a ver un poco de suelo entre la niebla. ¡Más luces! ¡La pista!

¡La pista estaba delante! ¡Cabecera 01 R! ¡Estaba casi fuera de la referencia visual para aterrizar!

–¡Vaaaaamoossss!

* * *

Sin apenas control, Nancy-Bird planeando con la potencia eléctrica de baterías y RAT, Derpy bajó todo lo despacio que pudo, abajo, abajo, abajo, mientras los edificios del aeropuerto pasaban velozmente en el horizonte casi a ras de suelo.

Un nuevo estremecimiento sacudió el avión. Más fuerte. Más súbito.

¡Los trenes traseros habían tomado tierra!

–¡Guau!

–¡Sooooloooo un poco máaaaaas!

Derpy empujó levemente la lata de melocotones y tras otro golpe notó cómo el tren delantero tocaba también tierra.

Respiró... Respiró cien veces en un segundo, aliviada, pero entonces recordó que había estado tan concentrada en bajar que había olvidado por completo el procedimiento para...

...Detenerse...

–A ver... Motores en reversa –recordó.

Pero no tenía motores. Porque no había combustible...

La pista iba acabándose a toda velocidad y Derpy vio pasar detrás como un relámpago las linternas de los Wonderbolts a su lado, tan sorprendidos como ella porque no se detuviera.

–¡Oh, por la diosa! ¡Haz que funcionen los frenos!

* * *

Spitfire en su asiento de la torre de control sacó el palo de regaliz de su crin, lo mordisqueó un poco y luego lo saboreó satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho.

–Hooves –dijo entonces por radio–... Quiero que sepas que puedes estar orgullosa –sonrió–. Has sido la primera pony en volar y aterrizar uno de esos bichos. Llenas de orgullo a la raza pegaso y por ende a todos los demás ponies y...

–¿Qué demonio está haciendo esa potrilla descerebrada? –gruñó Granny Smith a su lado.

Spitfire dejó de hablar por la radio y siguió con la vista el casco de Granny. Lo hizo porque desde la torre y a pesar de la niebla podía ver un poco el avión por la pista y, por la velocidad que llevaba, no parecía... No parecía...

–Hooves –avisó por radio–... ¡Hooves! ¿Esa cosa lleva frenos?

–Ehhh... Sí –oyó.

–Creo que sería buena idea activarlos –recomendó Spitfire–. Recuerda... Recuerda la seguridad...

–¡Los he activado! –protestó Derpy Hooves–. ¡Pero es que creo que necesito más pista!

* * *

Derpy sacó spoilers, flaps, intentó mover el timón de dirección alternativamente para reducir velocidad, pero no podía... Los frenos no la frenaban lo suficiente... Iban reduciendo velocidad, sí, pero la pista se les iba a acabar antes de detenerse.

Tenía que girar. ¡Tenía que girar o se iban al campo!

¡Ahora o nunca!

–¡Agárrate BB!

Cuando llegó a la última pista de carreteo oblicua giró todo lo que pudo y notó cómo el avión se apoyaba demasiado en los trenes izquierdos. Entonces todo se vino de ese lado, como si el avión girara en balance.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Vamos a volcar!

Pero no lo hicieron, el sonido de las gomas de los trenes gimiendo con un lamento demencial, y tras golpear y apartar aparatosamente a un par de vehículos auxiliares de su camino, siguieron casi sin aminorar por la pista de carreteo; cuando Derpy suspiró con alivio, Black Betty señaló con un ladrido y Derpy vio venir, la pista de carreteo a punto de acabarse en el cemento de la plataforma, uno de los edificios de la terminal del aeropuerto demasiado deprisa como para poder evitarlo.

Era allí o en cualquier otra construcción.

Suspiró. Al menos aquel trozo era una enorme cristalera...

Cambió comunicaciones a "avisos de cabina".

–Pasajeros, les habla su comandante –informó a los wombats, porque si los emús estaban despiertos ya, no le harían caso dijera lo que dijera. Trató de sonar tranquila–. Prepárense para el impacto.

* * *

Fleetfoot adelantó a Blaze a tiempo para ser testigo de cómo el enorme avión chocaba contra el edificio de cristal de la terminal, produciéndose un estruendo ensordecedor de metal doblado, ventanas partiéndose y muchas cosas saltando por los aires muy deprisa y muy peligrosamente.

Parar, lo que se dice parar, el avión paró.

Con casi la totalidad del fuselaje delantero, hasta casi el borde delantero de las alas, incrustado dentro del edificio de la terminal.

* * *

Derpy abrió los ojos y comprobó que Black Betty seguía de una pieza. Frente a ellas, los cristales de cabina agrietados pero enteros, podían ver lo que quedaba de una hermosa cafetería que al parecer se llamaba "Firkin and Fox". O más bien, así se había llamado hasta aquel momento.

–¿Estás bien, BB?

–Guauu...

–Yo también he tenido mucho miedo, pero ya ha acabado lo difícil. Vamos. Tenemos que desplegar los toboganes de evacuación.

Derpy desplegó los toboganes de rescate de la parte delantera de la clase turista y Black Betty corrió hacia los wombats para hacerles salir a ladridos. Derpy los contó. No faltaba ni uno. Luego abrió el transportín para dejar salir al koala.

No parecía muy contento.

Cuando todos ellos se perdieron por la terminal un poco mareados, decidió hacer salir a los emús.

Los emús dieron un poco más de guerra, porque la mayoría estaban por el suelo tratando de levantarse y Derpy se asustó mucho al principio creyendo que estaban heridos, pero cuando llegaron Fleetfoot, Blaze y la capitán Spitfire, pudieron ayudar a tirarles por el tobogán comprobando que no ninguno estaba herido.

Luego, sin creer que estaba viendo a más ponies, las abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

–¡Está bien, Hooves! –rogó Spitfire a punto de ahogarse–. ¡Creo que ya nos puedes soltar!

–¡Oh, lo siento! Es que hace tanto tiempo... Yo... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a bajar!

Las pegasos aletearon fuera de Nancy-Bird y Derpy entonces tiró por él al maniquí del señor Otto. Luego tomó a Black Betty entre sus patas para acto seguido quitarse los pañuelos de auxiliares y ajustarle bien la gorra de primer oficial. La comandante era la última que debía salir del avión en una emergencia, así que se ajustó también el gorro y se quedó en la puerta, a lo alto del tobogán.

–Lo conseguimos, BB. Hemos llegado a casa.

–Guau.

–Sí, son ponies. No te preocupes. Les caerás bien.

Entonces se tiró por el tobogán y fueron a reunirse con los tres Wonderbolts. Granny Smith llegó al lugar del accidente con aspecto de estar bastante preocupada. Y enfadada. Derpy encontró que era difícil de decir con Granny Smith.

–¿Alguien puede decirme –gruñó–, que hacen esos pavos gigantes y maleducados asaltando los licores de esa tienda llamada duty free?

* * *

**NdA**: Mañana epílogo y nota final, pero esto no tiene mucho más me temo. Derpy ya ha llegado a Washington DC y sólo quedan conclusiones. Gracias por leer.


	33. Capítulo 32 Epílogo

**Capítulo 32.– Epílogo**

_"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. _

_I'm scared of what I did. Of who I am. _

_And most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room _

_and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way_

_ I feel when I'm with you"_

**Dirty Dancing (1988)**

* * *

Derpy observó el muffin en su habitación del hotel Fairmont a la tenue luz de la mañana.

Lo había encontrado en las cocinas, perfectamente conservado al vacío y relleno de crema, con la cantidad justa de azúcar glaseado... No mucho azúcar, sino el suficiente que lo salvaba de convertirse en un cupcake, pero que a la vez hacía de él una criatura única y fascinante. Lo olisqueó para interiorizar bien los toques de canela y almendra. La boca se le hacía agua...

–Guau –la apremió Black Betty.

–¡Primero quiero disfrutar del momento! –protestó Derpy–. Llevo meses sin comerme uno y no quiero ni pensar cuándo podré encontrar otro...

Derpy dio un pequeño mordisco que le supo a gloria, cuando el sonido de los claxons interrumpió el silencio; entonces olvidó del todo el muffin y se asomó todo lo deprisa que pudo por la ventana. ¡La caravana pony de la que había hablado la capitán Spitfire estaba llegando!

Sin tiempo para más, agarró a Black Betty y de un bocado se zampó lo que quedaba del muffin, saboreándolo de camino a la calle.

Cuando Derpy vio llegar los autobuses sintió una enorme alegría.

Los Wonderbolts, Granny Smith y los demás ponies que habían aparecido en D.C., trotaron a la puerta del hotel para recibir con ella a la caravana. No pudo esperar y se lanzó a curiosear por las ventanillas en busca de Doctor y de Rainbow Dash. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaban...? Encontró primero a Rainbow, a quien abrazó nada más bajar del autobús.

–¡Derpy! ¡Derpy Hooves! ¡Lo has conseguido! –chilló entre risas Rainbow Dash–. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Tienes que enseñarme tu avión!

Derpy se sonrojó un poco.

–Yo... Gracias Rainbow Dash. Sin tu consejo del simulador nunca lo hubiese conseguido a tiempo... Respecto al avión... Bueno... Está un poco... Arañado.

–Pero... ¿Podrás volver a despegar? –insistió Dash–. ¡No creas que te vas a escapar de enseñarme todo lo que has aprendido!

Derpy asintió pasándose un casco por la nuca, un poco avergonzada. Nunca había esperado que Rainbow Dash estuviese ansiosa por aprender algo de ella. Twilight Sparkle y el dragoncito Spike salieron entonces de entre un remolino de ponies con una lista en pergamino que flotaba mágicamente frente a ellos.

–¡Derpy! ¡Estás aquí! –exclamó Twilight al verla.

Y escribió entonces su nombre en la lista.

–¡Pues claro que está aquí! –exclamó Rainbow Dash–. ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Dijo que vendría y vino! ¡Y desde Australia nada menos! ¡Pilotando un avión!

Atraídos por la revelación algunos ponies, casi todos pegasos, empezaron a rodearla con preguntas y las bocas muy abiertas; cuando se acercó Fluttershy, tuvo unas palabras de cariño para Black Betty, e incluso la tomó en patas. Black Betty dijo que parecía una pony muy amable. Poco a poco frente al hotel Fairmont más ponies comenzaron a acercarse atraídos por la noticia de que Derpy había logrado llegar desde Australia y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, de repente, demasiados ponies alrededor, demasiadas, palabras, preguntas, sonrisas... Se sentía halagada pero aquello era... No era...

–¿Dónde está Doctor Hooves? –pudo preguntar Derpy, mareada.

Rarity, con una dulce sonrisa, señaló con su casco en dirección al último autobús.

Derpy dejó a Black Betty con Fluttershy un momento y se disculpó. Aleteó para salir del corro de ponies que no hacía otra cosa que atosigarla y se lanzó a las patas de Doctor Hooves en cuanto puso un casco en el suelo.

* * *

Rainbow Dash vio alejarse a Derpy y fundirse en un abrazo con Doctor Hooves.

No quería ponerse sensiblera, así que empezó a alejar ponies en dirección al hotel para comenzar el registro y ayudar a Twilight y a Spike a contar cuántos habían llegado finalmente al D.C. Mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie los acompañaban y se llevaban a la simpática perra australiana de Derpy, Twilight y Rainbow quedaron a solas, viendo cómo Derpy y Doctor empezaban a llorar por haberse reencontrado después de lo que para ella habría sido fácilmente un año y medio de soledad.

–¿Qué te parece? –sonrió Rainbow.

–Que... Hacen muy buena pareja –sonrió Twi sonrojada. Se la quedó mirando cuando Rainbow pudo esconder otra vez un poco de sensiblería que se le escapaba por los ojos–. ¿Sabes? No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar tú y yo... Contigo leyendo todos esos libros de aviación...

–¿Qué esperabas? Aún quiero pilotar aviones, aunque no tenga que ir a salvar a Derpy.

Twilight asintió, una mirada curiosa. Empollona redomada de la Amistad... A veces podía ser un poco cargante.

–Me refiero a... No te he visto preocuparte por otro pony tanto como con Derpy –se sinceró Twilight–. No sabía que ella... Significaba tanto para ti.

Rainbow resopló. ¡Vaya cosa!

–También estoy preocupada por Applejack y aún no sabemos dónde está –se defendió Rainbow–... Pero es diferente... Sé que AJ sería capaz de valerse por si misma sin importar el lío en el que estuviera... Antes de ahora... No lo tenía claro con Derpy, aunque supongo que ella siempre ha tenido lo que hay que tener para seguir adelante...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues... ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo consiguió su Cutie Mark?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash se lo contó entonces (*1); no muchos ponies conocían aquella historia y a Rainbow aún le dolía contarla. Twilight empezó a sollozar cuando acabó y recogió el pergamino con la lista de ponies hasta que logró calmarse.

–Mis padres... Ellos me dijeron –explicó Rainbow, con un poco de picor de garganta–... Ellos me dijeron que habíamos tenido toda la suerte que a Derpy y a sus padres les había faltado. Desde entonces siempre pensé que si ese día yo no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, podría haber sido Derpy. Y pensé... "De haber sido Derpy me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a ser una buena pegaso", pensé. Y es lo que he intentado con ella, aunque no siempre lo consiga o me enfade, o no tenga paciencia con ella, ¿entiendes?. Pensé que si podía ayudarla a ser una mejor pegaso, no importaría que hubiese tenido mala suerte aquel día. Pensé que... Bueno... Que las cosas podrían ir bien... Para todos, sin importar si tenemos buena o mala suerte, ¿entiendes?

Twilight asintió y le puso un casco en el hombro.

–Lo entiendo Dash. Y creo que Derpy tiene mucha suerte de tenerte cerca.

–Pues yo creo que es más cosa suya –reflexionó Rainbow–. Creo que es mucho más dura de lo que muchos ponies piensan.

Luego se quedaron mirando un rato más cómo Derpy y Doctor seguían abrazados, ajenos a todo.

* * *

(*1) **NdA**: "El camino de las burbujas" de Unade. No me corresponde a mi convertir esa historia en otra del universo "Lo que fuimos". No obstante, me pareció muy bonita y creí que podía formar parte del pasado de Derpy perfectamente en este y en todos los universos posibles.

* * *

Doctor olía horriblemente mal bajo su pajarita, pero a Derpy no le importó, porque en aquel momento, al pie del autobús, le pareció que olía a muffin; un muffin recién horneado y delicioso que sólo podía pensar en comerse a bocados. ¡Pero a la vez estaba tan contenta que no podía ni hablar! ¡Y sólo podía pensar en abrazarle y en estar con él después de tanto tiempo y tonta de ella sólo era capaz de llorar y moquear como una potrilla idiota en vez de decirle todo lo que quería decirle!

–¡Derpy! ¡Derpy, estás bien! –reía Doctor entre sus patas–. ¡Yo...! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Cuando desaparecimos de mi taller, creía que había sido culpa mía...! ¿Cómo has acabado en Australia?

Derpy no podía hablar. Sollozaba de alegría, incapaz de contener las lágrimas y de soltar a Doctor y no quería que aquel momento acabase nunca.

* * *

Mientras Rarity y Spike acompañaban a todos a completar el registro en recepción, Fluttershy entró al hotel Fairmont con la perra australiana de Derpy montada en su lomo, acompañadas ambas por Pinkie Pie. Al principio le había costado entender su acento, pero se había casi acostumbrado... Lo cierto es que era una perra muy parlanchina y muy simpática (aunque un poco malhablada); se sorprendió de poder hablar con ella, ya que no había podido comunicarse con muchos animales del mundo de los humanos.

–Guau.

–¿De veras? –se sorprendió Fluttershy–. ¿Y Derpy pudo con la serpiente ella sola?

–Guau.

–¿Qué es lo que dice? –se interesó Pinkie Pie.

–Black Betty me estaba contando cómo Derpy Hooves la salvó de que una malvada serpiente se la comiera.

–Guau.

–Y como... Como –explicó Fluttershy, un poco sorprendida–, fueron robando coches y asaltando casas en Australia hasta llegar a una ciudad llamada Sydney. ¡Y se saltaban los peajes sin pagar!

Fluttershy vio a Pinkie Pie dar saltitos, alegre por la confidencia.

–¡Uuuuuuhhh! ¿Peajes? ¿Qué es un peaje? ¡Bueno, da igual! –exclamó Pinkie–. ¡Eso parece peligroso! ¡Y muy divertido!

–¿Guau?

–¿Qué es lo que ha dicho ahora?

Fluttershy tragó saliva, porque Black Betty había preguntado que si sabían por qué en Sydney no había más perros y si había más perros en el D.C. No estaba segura de cuál había sido la situación en Australia, pero de camino habían podido comprobar que la mayoría de las mascotas en América. habían sido sacrificadas por sus dueños antes de las desapariciones. Otras muchas, incapaces de dejar de ser perros domésticos y adaptarse a la vida salvaje, habían muerto de hambre o como presas de depredadores una vez sus amos habían desaparecido.

Los menos se habían adaptado a la vida salvaje, huyendo de las ciudades y yéndose a los bosques o a la naturaleza, convirtiéndose a su vez en depredadores. Fluttershy se estremeció al recordar su primer encuentro con lobos al aparecerse en aquel mundo. La situación en Australia, supuso... Probablemente no habría sido muy diferente... Especialmente con aquella fauna tan... Poco habitual...

–Bueno –pudo decir Fluttershy suavemente–, aún no estamos seguras del todo. Pero sí estoy segura de que pronto aparecerán más perros. Por ahora creo que...

–...¿Tenemos que celebrar una fiesta? –completó Pinkie Pie–. Por la llegada al D.C., quiero decir. ¡SIENTO QUE HACE SIGLOS QUE NO CELEBRO UNA FIESTA!

–¿Guau?

–¿Que qué es una fiesta? –repitió Fluttershy–... Pues...

–¡Es lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo pero que además lo puedes hacer con tus amigos! –explicó Pinkie Pie con una nube de confetti.

Fluttershy observó que el confetti de Pinkie estaba hecho con trozos de periódicos viejos, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque la pobre llevaba una temporada muy mala de la que empezaba a salir tras mucho apoyo.

A Black Betty, en todo caso, le pareció el confetti más divertido del mundo.

–¡Guau!

Fluttershy se llevó un casco a la boca, sorprendida.

–Aunque estoy segura de que perseguir emús es muy divertido, no estoy segura de que haya emús en Washington D.C., Black Betty –contestó. Luego añadió, aleccionadora–. Y tampoco estoy segura de que les guste que les llames de esa manera tan poco respetuosa.

–Guau.

–¿Cómo que en el bar del aeropuerto?

* * *

Las toneladas de conservas y comida que había traído Derpy en Nancy-Bird fueron más que bienvenidas en el hotel Fairmont; tras unos días y después del discurso de la Princesa Celestia, la vida en Washington D.C. fue estabilizándose poco a poco sobretodo tras la llegada de más ponies y de los planes de trabajo para producir alimentos y puesta en pie de infraestructuras humanas necesarias para su supervivencia. Derpy no entendía muchos de aquellos planes, pero sentía que a pesar de la humedad y de algo de frío, el ambiente era vibrante y animoso. Comprobó que como ella, muchas ponies habían vivido auténticas odiseas para llegar hasta allí y que cada una tenía un recuerdo agridulce de su primera estancia en el mundo de los humanos.

No había día en el que no se acordase de la granja, del señor Willington, de Betsy y de Steve Irwing. Del señor "Magia en el Mundo", el cual no sabría si seguiría observándola desde tan lejos... No había día en el que no se acordase de todo lo que le había pasado porque para ella, reflexionó durante varias tardes grises, el vuelo y la llegada a Washington y aquellos cambios con tanto pony alrededor de pronto, en el fondo se parecían mucho a aparecer de nuevo en otra parte completamente desconocida y extraña. Pero en aquel lugar... En aquel lugar tenía amigos... Tenía a Doctor... Y sentía, cada mañana que se levantaba con Black Betty en su regazo, que siempre que estuviera ella cerca tendría un poco de Australia que la acompañaría a donde fuera.

Derpy acabó por acostumbrarse a aquel clima tan húmedo y a la presencia de más ponies a su alrededor. Todos querían oír sus increíbles aventuras en Australia y nunca faltaba un pegaso que le pidiera que le enseñara el aeropuerto y a Nancy-Bird.

Para descargarla, Derpy y Black Betty habían hecho funcionar varios tractores con los que consiguieron sacar además al avión del edificio de la terminal y darle un merecido descanso en uno de los hangares grandes del lado Este del aeropuerto de Dulles.

Cuando el último grupo de pegasos se fue maravillado tras la charla, aquella misma mañana Doctor estuvo revisando el morro arrugado y las ventanillas agrietadas y se mostró optimista: si aquellos eran los únicos daños de Nancy-Bird, estaba seguro de que después de unas reparaciones menores Derpy podría volver a volarlo.

–No estoy segura de que sea buena idea –opinó Derpy–. Consume mucho combustible y aún no sabemos cómo producirlo. Y lo necesitamos para los generadores y las calefacciones... Y... ¡Tantas cosas! Volar aviones parece algo innecesario con todo lo que hay que hacer en este mundo.

–¡Bueno! –sonrió optimista Doctor Hooves–. ¡Pero pronto aprenderemos a producir combustible! Cuando sepamos, estoy seguro de que podrás volver a volar... Es decir, si quieres.

Derpy sonrió también.

Sí, sí quería volver a volar. En Nancy-Bird o en cualquiera de los otros aviones disponibles en el aeropuerto. En una pequeña ceremonia en la Casa Blanca, Derpy y Black Betty habían recibido la Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido de manos de las Princesas (perdón, Presidentas), por su "especial valor y resolución para cumplir con la orden de reunirse en Washington D.C., a pesar de las innúmeras probabilidades en contra y con riesgo y desconsideración por su bienestar".

Derpy se sentía un poco confundida por aquellas palabras. Estaba agradecida por el reconocimiento, pero si se había arriesgado a aquel viaje era precisamente por su bienestar: no podía imaginar otro sitio para estar bien que no fuese al lado de sus amigos y de Doctor.

–¡Guau! –advirtió Black Betty.

–¿Qué sucede? –se extrañó Doctor Hooves.

–¡Es casi nuestra hora en la piscina! –recordó Derpy.

* * *

Una vez la piscina del hotel Fairmont fue limpiada, acondicionada y recuperada para el uso, se encontraba normalmente llena de ponies. No obstante, y como favor especial, Derpy había conseguido que retrasaran la apertura una hora para poder tener la infantil sólo para ella, Black Betty y Doctor Hooves. De vuelta desde el aeropuerto aparcó el Dart en la puerta del hotel y descubrió que Doctor estaba un poco nervioso en el asiento a su lado.

–¿Qué sucede? –se preocupó Derpy.

–Es que... Aún no he aprendido a bailar del todo –murmuró Doctor, un poco avergonzado.

–Lo de hoy es sólo un paso fácil –confió Derpy.

Una vez entraron en el hotel, se metieron en la piscina y Doctor se puso a dos cascos, esperando el salto.

–Sería mucho más fácil si vinieses volando desde arriba –opinó.

Ante una señal de Derpy, Black Betty encendió el CD por la primera pista y comenzó a sonar "(I've Had) The Time of my life" (*2).

–¡Pero es que si fuese volando, no tendría tanta gracia! ¡Tiene que ser un salto!

Entonces Derpy, con el agua por la cintura, tomó carrerilla y se preparó para saltar y para que Doctor la levantase en sus cascos, como había soñado tantas noches, hacía mucho tiempo, en la difícil, hermosa y enorme Australia.

* * *

(*2) Compuesta por , y (1987, para RCA Records) e interpretada para esa banda sonora por Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes.

* * *

**FIN DEL RELATO**

* * *

**NdA**: Una nota para terminar con comentarios míos en el siguiente, pero la historia ha terminado ya.

Gracias por leer


	34. NdA: Para terminar

**Para terminar**

Muchas gracias a todos por las lecturas y por los reviews, especialmente a nahuelvera2, a Volgrand y a SG91. Y a todos los que vengais después.

Aunque la historia de Derpy ya ha terminado, quería introducir algunas notas finales aclaratorias. La primera de ellas es que no soy piloto y si hay alguno leyendo espero que sepa perdonar todas las metidas de pata que he debido tener. Si con las Piper ya habrá muchas, con el A380 no quiero ni pensarlo. Parte del encanto del trabajo original de SG91 era el proceso de documentación que tuvo que hacer, y yo quería trabajar en ese mismo sentido (o algo parecido), porque escribir siempre desde lo que uno sabe te lleva a contar siempre las mismas cosas. Algo sé de aviones (no mucho), pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pilotarlos y aunque aún sigo sin tener ni idea, me he hecho con algunos detalles muy curiosos que son los que he compartido aquí. Eso no significa que lo que cuente sea realista o detallado. Es verosimil. O al menos, lo suficientemente verosimil :)

Importantísimo: la carga de combustible es vital. Con un A380 se llega de Sydney (o castellanizado Sidney), hasta Los Ángeles. Y gracias. Un A340 o un Dreamliner podrían haber llegado más lejos, pero me interesaba montar a Derpy en el A380, que es un avión que ya ha dejado de fabricarse y que en su tamaño e intención no deja de ser admirable. Aunque siempre hay combustible de reserva y es verdad que un avión con bajo peso de carga de pago llega más lejos, eso de los vientos de cola es trampa por mi parte.

No podía hacer que aterrizara en Los Ángeles para luego despegar, porque hubiese entrado en conflicto con la otra historia _spin-off_ de "Lo que fuimos" llamada "SR-71". Otras opciones como haber aterrizado en México, o haber equivocado el rumbo por Asia (esta era la opción inicial, quería que Derpy diese casi la vuelta al mundo), me hubieran alargado varios capítulos y no quería llevar esto más lejos: Black Betty y Derpy ya habían sufrido demasiado. Entre el capítulo 29 y el 30, no obstante, dejo la puerta abierta a que Derpy aterrice el avión en cualquier sitio (fuera de la zona de exclusión del Área 51) y reabastezca, así que si os animáis a contar sus experiencias durante un par de días en México o cualquier otro lugar de camino a Washington D.C. (el que haya creído ver Baja California no significa que la haya visto de verdad), sentíos libres de hacerlo. Al final esto queda un poco abierto en la historia, del mismo modo que SG91 dejó abierto en su día la caravana pony o el gap de 10 años en el mundo de los humanos en el que sólo se sabe qué ha pasado con las _Mane Six_ y poco más. Curiosos parecidos con el final de la serie, por cierto. ¿Es SG91 un viajero en el tiempo? Dejo la pregunta planteada por si alguien quiere investigarla :)

Volviendo a detalles dejados en el tintero, errores y jugar con los tópicos, digo lo mismo con respecto a Australia. Los dingos no son diablos y los emúes no son insoportables alcohólicos. Y la lista de tópicos sigue... Aunque me he dejado cien ideas fuera para ir a la historia que quería contar, gracias a lo que he tnido que buscar creo que conozco Australia un poco mejor que antes sin haber pisado un pie allí en mi vida; aun así, no es suficiente. Si hay algún australiano leyendo que crea que me he dejado algo muy importante (o que he descrito a los australianos con topicazos como fuera de España se describe a los españoles como toreros y tonadilleras, por ejemplo), mil perdones también.

* * *

Más cosas... El shipeo entre Derpy y el Doctor. Este es un tema espinoso, como todo shipeo, pero me he decantado por él en primer lugar porque he visto que no es disparatado (hay muchos fics que incluso les dan hijos en común) y en segundo porque me venía bien para la historia: Derpy tenía que tener una buena motivación para viajar y aunque los amigos pueden ser una muy buena, si tu amigo muy especial está al otro lado del mar empiezas a hacer planes para atraversarlo sí o sí. Si alguien quiere seguir con los spin-offs y quiere meter otra relación (ya sea de Doctor o de Derpy), siempre puede decir que en algún momento lo suyo terminó. La vida de un piloto (y mi intención es que Derpy lo siga siendo un tiempo en el universo "Lo que fuimos" al menos hasta el momento del relato del Área 51), es siempre complicada en lo personal y sentimental, así que si queréis emparejar a Doctor con Rose (o con quien sea), sentíos libres de hacer que Derpy y el Doctor rompan por cualquier buen motivo.

* * *

Libros... Los libros son una parte muy importante en el "Lo que fuimos" original. Yo los he usado un poco a mi conveniencia. El único que me he leído del todo es el de Robyn Davidson "Las huellas del desierto" (_Tracks_ en su nombre original), el cual recomiendo. Los otros o me he leído partes sueltas o me he ido directamente a resúmenes o versiones televisivas. Especial mención a "El pájaro espino", que es como historia de la televisión. Un folletín importante. Las películas son un poco copia/homenaje de las que usó en su día SG91. Enfrentar a los ponies a ellas me parece un baño en cultura humana importante, del mismo modo que la música. Excepto "Black Betty", las canciones de "Dirty Dancing" y "Learn to fly high", he intentado que todas las demás sean representativas de la cultura australiana. Me habré dejado a muchos, pero un fic da lo que da.

* * *

Más cosas... No me di mucha cuenta mientras escribía, pero este fic ha salido como con dos partes muy diferenciadas. La primera son todas las experiencias de Derpy en la granja. Esta es la parte más "Lo que fuimos", por así decirlo. Me interesaba arrancar el spin-off con esto porque:

a) es un spin-off y algo del original tiene que tener.

b) me parecía que Derpy no estaba preparada para todo lo que le sucede en la segunda parte sin pasar por la primera.

La línea de separación es la visita al Uluru y la revelación de la "conveniente" distorsión temporal australiana, que como ya me han hecho saber, se nota que es un plot-device importante. En esto también tengo que pedir disculpas. Por un lado necesitaba que Derpy criara a Steve Irwin (¿qué hay más australiano que criar a un canguro?) y esos bichos tardan en crecer. Por otro, que Rainbow Dash pueda aprender a pilotar en una semana, no significa que Derpy pueda. Necesitaba por lo menos unos meses de simuladores para hacerse con un A380. La aparición del señor "Magia en el Mundo" me permitía además poder poner en contacto a Derpy con los demás a través de Luna, y hacer que su éxito fuese también un trabajo en equipo (sin el consejo de los simuladores, Derpy hubiese estrellado muchos, muchos, muchos aviones). El señor "Magia en el Mundo", cuadra un poco con el concepto de Dreamtime aborigen australiano, que es absolutamente loquísimo. Ha sido empezar a indagar y encontrarme con unas cosas que me han dejado con la boca abierta. Me quedo con las ganas de haberlo trabajado más.

Volviendo al tema, al tener el relato estas dos partes tan diferenciadas, creo que pierde un poco el espíritu del original, que está más en la primera parte. He podido experimentar con la sensación de soledad, olvido y todas esas connotaciones tan sutiles que logra para mi el original "Lo que fuimos", pero en la segunda parte esto se borra completamente.

* * *

Para acabar, como ya dije estoy empezando a preparar el fic del Área 51. No he escrito nada al respecto y estoy sólo amontonando ideas, así que va a tardar. Al menos lo que dure el que la depresión por escribir cosas de la Guerra Civil me lleve a necesitar a los ponies de nuevo. Si la cosa no cambia se va a llamar "Raiders of the Lost Area (RLA)" y el plan es que esté lleno de referencias y guiños a películas ochenteras y carrozonas. La historia que Volgrand está escribiendo al respecto opino que tiene la misma o más validez que lo que pueda yo crear y recomiendo que le animéis a que siga con ella, porque el principio prometía. Así que ánimo Volgrand. La inspiración es esquiva, pero persíguela que no es muy rápida :)

Eso es todo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. He visto además que os poníais a leer de muchos lugares diferentes del mundo y eso lo cierto es que anima un montón a seguir.

Si he podido agradar a alguien, lo dicho, reitero mi agradecimiento.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
